


Cyberpunk 2077

by harpy_snarlie508



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Betrayal, Boat Sex, Cussing, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gangs, Mutual Pining, Power Play, Revenge, Sexual Content, Shooting Guns, Street Racing, Street Rats, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 122,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpy_snarlie508/pseuds/harpy_snarlie508
Summary: "names; luz noceda & lucia noceda.""ages; 20 & 22.""wanted for thief, arson, property damages and disrespecting lord and lady blight." a robotic voice told them the needed information of the wanted criminals.the two mint green haired sisters looked at the displayed pictures.the youngest stares at the image of luz who has her tongue stuck out, one eye closed and a hood on which has a pair of cat ears. she can see innocence in those brown hues.while the eldest blankly gazes at lucia who has her two fingers up in her mouth and her tongue stuck out in between with a mischievous look in her eyes.the two of them clearly not giving a shit of going to jail."call the badgers."
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 142
Kudos: 474





	1. Chapter 1

as the sun rises from the east, the noise of the usual morning steam awoke some of the lower inhabitants of night city as a brand new day came upon them.

the majority remained unfazed with the wake up call but a certain duo is willing to take it up the notch.

"GOOD MORNING NIGHT CITY!!!" the eldest noceda, lucia, screamed atop of the rooftops. her objective of waking everybody up clearly worked and some went out of their way to cuss her out for the rude awakening.

"oi! what the fuck?! i was having a good ass dream here!!" someone yelled from below. lucia snickers, she fired a grappling hook and easily swung down the roof whilst holding onto her beanie as the people threw random things at her, wanting for her to make a mishap and kill herself.

then, lucia landed on a revving pickup truck. "lucia, what the hell?!" lucia looked up at the room she rented before she came up to the rooftops, she saw a girl with bed sheets covering her shame.

grinning, lucia winked at her "call me if you want me again!" then, she saw a group of men coming towards her who's still in their cute pajamas and holding their guns. "aw! brfore i leave, where did you get those? i wanna buy my little sister that." she said.

"you're gonna regret waking us up in ungodly time!!" one of them exclaimed before aiming at lucia whom ducked when the first bullet was fired.

lucia tapped the roof of the pickup, "go go go!! the fucking pj masks are here!" she yells. "oh, really?!" the youngest noceda, luz, peered her head out of the pickup to see the gang only to pull back when a bullet tried to hit her.

luz kicked the accelerator, it's back tires making smoke, subduing the gang from getting to them before driving off. lucia almost fell back but she managed to maintain her balance, she waved the gang goodbye as well giving a flying kiss.

lucia laughs, she opened the front passenger door to jump with her sister. as they're getting away from the subsection of lower night city and going up to main level, luz looked at her sister in the corner of her eye.

"eventually, the whole night city will be rioting at our doors of what you're doing." luz said. lucia hums, she opened the front compartment to find something but she frowned as she found nothing.

"shit.. i must've left it in her room." lucia mutters as she slammed the compartment. then, she heard a lighter strike alight. she looked at luz to see a stick in her mouth and an open light.

"you fucktard, i said no smoking for you!" lucia smacked the back of luz's head whom groans before swiftly snatching the lighter and cigar from luz for herself.

"but i'm already in legal age! you said i'm allowed to do anything!" luz protested, lucia sets the stick fire and puffed out a cloud. "yes with the exception of drugs and smoking. that shit is bad for my little sister." lucia said, she ruffled luz's hair whom grumbles.

"don't try to be me, luz."

luz looked at her sister who's looking ahead of the roof while her hand, holding the stick, is out. "i wasn't going to." lucia chuckles, she placed the stick once again in her mouth to let out a cloud.

"and the while riot in our doorstep, that's not gonna happen. i can grantee that since these people are like us, little sis." lucia drapped her arm over luz's shoulder "because we're wild, outlaws!!"

"arsonists." luz adds, lucia nods "yeah, we're the bad boys and no one can touch us as long as we have each other!!" the two sisters have a huge grin on their faces as that mantra is true, both of them are strong but always stronger when together as the saying goes.

they became orphans in an early age since their parents died in a fire. lucia always takes extra care of her little sister as she's the only family have. the streets of night city are cold and brutal, they have to adapt to that. so here they are.

"let's stop by in big j's. he might have something ready for us." lucia said, she took off her arm around luz for her to drive easily. "he actually does so it's good timing you called me to pick you up." luz said.

"oh?" luz nods "also, who was that girl? your one night stand?" lucia rose a brow "yeah. what? you're interested?" she said in a playful tone, luz scoffs as her cheeks grew pink.

"i can hit you up with her, you know." lucia said but luz shook her head "no, thanks. i like my first to be with someone i like." she said. "which is?"

"no one." then lucia clapped her hands "see? come on, it's just one night. it'll be alot of fun." she said in a singsong manner but luz still declines.

lucia groans, she leans back against her seat "well, can't blame you for being old fashion." she said. luz giggles as she shakes her head.

as they arrived at the diner that big j owns. the noceda sisters got out of their pickup, lucia dropped her stick to stomp on it before entering the newly opened diner.

luz tossed a gum at lucia whom easily caught it to start chewing on it to get rid of her cigar breath. big j doesn't like the smell of it.

the diner immediately has customers, mostly consists of regulars and they know that the sisters aren't waitresses here. luz and lucia hopped over the counter to go over to the boss' office, luz patted the cashier's back as they passed him.

lucia cleared her throat, she straightened her jacket and licked her thumb to removed a small spot of soot off luz's cheek whom cringed and tries to pull herself away from lucia but the door was suddenly opened by big j.

"oh! it's the sisters, come in come in." big j said, he stepped aside to let them in which they did and stood in front of the desk as their employer sat down behind it.

"lovely morning, isn't it?" big j said, luz slowly nods "yes, if that includes your sister screaming her lungs out in onxy route." she said, luz dodged the oncoming head smack from lucia and she grinned at herself.

big j softly giggles at the sisters' banters then he cleared his throat as it's time to be serious. "i have a task for you two." he said.

"we're ready." lucia said, she roped her arm around luz's neck, holding her in a headlock but didn't apply any pressure. luz tries to pull herself off her sister's hold but lucia held her tight.

"there's a warehouse built in our territory, we don't know what's inside but we can guess that it's not good as it belongs to the blights." big j, relaying the information he got from his boys.

luz stopped struggling as she heard that particular name, lucia frowns and she lets go of her sister. "the blights?" she repeats, big j nods. confirming it.

"i want you to burn it to the ground, send those ass kissers a message that we're not gonna take any of their shits and make sure to get whatever is inside and bring it back here." big j said, he pressed a button on his desk before swiping it towards lucia.

lucia turned her arm over and pressed a button making a small holograpic map appear. lighting the way of where they need to go from her, it's in starfall avenue. just in the edge of big j's territory.

lucia nods as she dropped her arm back. "and what's in it for us?" she asked, crossing her arms. big j bent down under his desk and pulled out a black case, he slides in close to the sisters before slowly opening it for them to see.

stars sparkled in both of the sisters' eyes as they stare at the amount of dollar bills the case has. they can buy jackshit with that money. luz was the first to snap out of her trance "how much is that?" she asked.

"30 000. i'll double it if what you bring back is worth my time." then big j closed the case making lucia returne back to reality. she blinked multiple times before fixing her posture.

"don't worry big j. setting things on fire is out thing and make sure to prepare 6 when we get back." lucia said, giving a small salute at their boss before leaving the office.

"brought our stuff?" lucia looked at luz as they headed out of the diner. luz nods, "always." she tapped a few buttons on her arm and they both waited for something as the pickup truck is nothing but a decoy.

besides, they wanna come in with _style_.

"aren't we gonna use the pickup? what are we waiting for?" lucia asked as she looked around the streets, trying to search of what it is.

luz grins "i mean, you can take the truck if you want. i'll be in my quadra." she said. lucia froze at the mentioned name, she slowly turned her head to see her smug looking little sister.

"pardon?"

then, a sudden roar of engine erupted somewhere which echoed through the streets. the sound gets closer and closer till a black car with slick red stripes in the front and sides drives towards them with no one inside before stopping behind the pickup.

lucia was flabbergasted, she's speechless as she saw nothing that is so beautiful of the car in front of her. she tried to say something but only a squeak came out.

"did you ever wonder why i didn't come with you in the club last night?" luz said, starting to unveil of the eventful night she had alike her sister's.

"some guy named randy challenged me for a race and whoever wins gets this baby." luz softly pats the car's hood and leans against it "it was unfair since i only have this truck while he has a rattler but luck me," she giggles midway as she remembers that night.

_"shit.." luz mutters under her breath as she sees randy up ahead, clearly getting all of the advantages. they just passed grime street and is coming on a roundabout._

_luz tightly held her steering wheel while her other hand is in the joystick about to shift in 3rd gear to slow down but she saw randy suddenly drift off the roundabout, going through the railing and crashing into a tree._

_luz couldn't help but laugh as she passed him by._

"motherfucker tried to showoff but he doesn't know how to even drift!!" luz said, wheezing as she laughs loudly. lucia laughed along as well "and then?" she asked, wanting to see how this ends.

"of course, he lost but demanded a rematch when i'm already inside the quadra. almost ran the little bitch over when i tried to leave with my prize." luz said, then she opened the front passenger door for her sister.

"i was going to surprise you about this on your birthday but i guess now is the perfect time for you to see it." luz said, lucia was flattered. "aw, really? than-"

"but i'm not giving it today. i'll be one driving till it's your birthday." luz cuts her off and flashed lucia a smile. lucia deadpanned "what the hell was the point?" luz laughed at her sister's expression and she dodged lucia trying to smack her again and threw her a raspberry.

luz jumped inside the driver's seat, she sighs as she smoothly ran her hands on the steering wheel. she'll never get over of having a quadra this so easily, it feels surreal.

lucia watched her little sister admire the car a little too much "are you turning on the car or trying to turn it on?" luz slapped lucia's shoulder giggles, she placed her feet onto the accelerator to move.

lucia displayed the map of where to go with the pickup truck trailing behind them as they drove off towards the warehouse they're set to destroy.

as they got there, the pickup was placed in front of them making it hard to see what's ahead.

luz and lucia tapped their temples, a steel mask appeared, covering their mouths. both of have the same design of a dragon's mouth with a pair of protruding horns on either sides. it's teeth shined gold, luz has the red variety while lucia has the black.

"ready?" lucia asked, her voice now turned robotic from the mask. luz nods, she silently counts to three before sending the pickup truck in full speed ahead for the warehouse ahead.

luz kicked the accelerator as the truck is far enough from them and saw it go through the fence. lucia held on tight as she pulled out a gun, loading it before sticking half of her out the car when they entered the premises.

many people came out from their hiding spots when they saw another car come in when the pickup bursts through the warehouse, making a hole. lucia started firing at them, taking them out one by one.

luz stopped the car abruptly to throw rounds of grenades on her side of the crossfire. she stepped out as it explodes, making many crates explode, letting splinters fly overhead as well with severed body parts.

lucia looked at her sister as she's done on her side, she saw luz holding up a gun and give her a nod. both of them stormed into the warehouse, seeing the pickup completely totalled, but it's okay. she lived a long four months with the sisters.

the both saw people in suits and some in lab coats cowering under the tables, trembling as they watched the sisters slowly pass them back.

they looked at the contents at the many tables, seeing nothing but various blueprints and some metal scraps.

"it's empty." lucia said, she was expecting for this place to have something of use but nothing! there's nothing here but papers, the whole map of night city displaying it's many layers and scraps!

"why is it empty?!" lucia grabbed one of the men in lab coat, pulled him out of the table and raised him up in the air. the man whimpers, he tries to wriggle out of lucia's hold.

"what are you doing in our territory, huh?!" lucia yelled at the man whom closed his eyes, scared shitless. luz looked down at one of the papers. she slowly slipped it off the table to read it.

_BLIGHT ENTERPRISES_

_We are proud to announce that you are now a part of the Blight Enterprises. You have been placed under the protect of the badgers clan. Our sources will now escort you in one of our stations. There is no need for worry as you are protected as long you are of use._

_Thank you, have a fine day._

as luz finished reading that, she frowns deeply and dropped the paper to the ground. "all of you are sent here to die." she said, lucia stopped for tormenting the man for a moment to look at luz.

"the badgers. those damned badgers are trying to claim territory under our nose and though we wouldn't notice!!" then luz looked up at the man "they aren't here to protect you! they all knew all of you were going to die by someone under big j the moment you stepped in our territory!"

lucia growls "then what's the purpose of going here aside from being it a suicide huh?! where are the rest of the clan?!" she aggressively shook the man like a ragdoll till he finally spits it out.

"i don't know! i don't know where the other members are!!" he said, "the reason we're here is to find the remains of a tech that belonged to the blights!"

then, lucia dropped the man making him scurry away from her. "well it obviously isn't here." luz said. huffing, "leave! unless you want to be burned as well!" lucia cocked her gun and started firing at the wall, the people under the tables screamed in fear and hurriedly ran out of the warehouse. leaving the luz and lucia alone.

both of them held unbridled hatred against the blights. they are the ones who caused the fire that killed their parents, they don't know why, maybe it's an act of they held more power than the local people. no one knows.

whatever it is. they're going to get their revenge if that's the last thing they'll ever do.

they'll have alador and odalia blights' heads.

"let's burn this place."

after hearing the the news of another burned down building, they immediately went to the scene to see a couple of firetrucks parked along with it's men putting out the reminder of the fires.

without struggle, they went through the safety precaution line. some of the firemen tried to stop them from going any further but they were stopped by the bodyguards.

swiftly taking their glasses off, revealing a glowing pair of golden hues. they narrowed their eyes at the manner the dead bodies and parts of placed, as if conveying a message.

"find whoever did this and make sure it's in my desk by dusk." they said before turning around, heading back to their car as the interns that came along said their yeses.

the message was; _SMITE THE BLIGHT_

"so, have you two found anything?" big j, who's standing outside of his diner, asked as the sisters stepped out of the car. they looked at each other and shook their heads.

"nothing but full of shits. it's no surprises the badgers are involved in this." lucia said, sneering as she crossed her arms. "why can't we just blow up their crib?" luz suggested, irritated.

"they do work under the blights, surely they'll be more prepared than you two and these streets aren't ready for another turf war. ever since what happened to the last one." big j said as he grimaced at the memory of the previous war that happened in these streets.

it even has it's name: the great coup of 2020.

it almost plummeted the whole night into chaos till a man in power placed these two groups away from each other's sight.

no one knows if the either groups with resurface and wage war once more if they saw each other. nobody knows what they looked like so it's hard to determine.

"right. sorry." luz said as she looked away but big j shrugged it off "it's alright, anyways, as promises. here you are." he handed same black case to lucia. she slightly opened it to make sure he didn't give them a bogus one.

"okay!" lucia said as she closed the case and tossed it inside the car. "is that all you want us to do?" big j nods "yep, today's a slow one." he turned around and started heading back inside his diner.

lucia looked at her sister, giving her a knowing look which luz shook her head to. "don't tell me we're going to a club." she said.

"we're going to a club." lucia repeated as she nudged luz softly whom grumbles "it's too fucking early." she protested "but we don't have anything else to do!" lucia hopped inside the car as she snatched the keys from luz.

"wha-"

"also you're walking." lucia winked before swiftly driving off before luz could grab on. luz threw her arms up as she watched her sister take her quadra away, off to get it dirty and shit.

"fucker!!" luz yelled before shaking her head. she started walking towards the club her sister would always go, she stuffed her hands inside her pocket as she passes many people talking to each other or on their phones.

then a person walked beside her, completely high off their ass and even tried to rob her. luz easily dodged them, she shoved them to the ground and continued to walk whilst the person yell profanities at her.

as luz was waiting for the light to turn red to cross the road, she saw three people circling someone. frowning, luz looked up at the traffic light and it's still green.

losing patience, luz ran across the lane without thought as she avoided the upcoming cars that threaten to hit her. when she reached the other street, luz landed a hard punch across the first person's face.

"what the fuck?!" the person shot glare at luz whom glared that. "this isn't san francisco, kid! do you even know who i am?!" they spat as they walked up to luz.

"no, but i don't need to because this is night city!" luz grabbed their collar and slammed her head onto them, knocking them out. luz noticed at the corner of her eye to see the other two pull out a pocket knife.

luz used the knocked out guy as a shield when the second guy charged at her, accidentally stabbing his boss. he gasped, luz scoffs, she dropped the person and punched them in the face. as they stumble back, luz kicked their stomach and they slammed against the wall.

then, a pained grunt is heard beside her. luz turned to see the person who was being ganged up beat the last person to the ground.

luz was surprised, she didn't notice she was staring too much till they talked. "i had that." they said. luz blinked, she straightened herself as she looked the person's features.

a mint green short hair with auburn roots, their golden hues stared back at luz's brown ones, their irises are shaped as a diamond while it glowed along with the lines neon green trailing from their forehead, through the eyes and down to their jawline.

then, they turned around and started walking away.

"hey, wait. can i get a thank you?" luz said as she slowly jogged behind the person. "for what? you did nothing to earn my gratitude." the person said, coldly brushing luz off.

scoffing, "uh, hello? i just helped you from those assholes. i think i deserved it." luz said, then the person stopped walking and looked at the noceda in the corner of their eye.

"like i said, i. had. that." they said, word by word that contained disinterest to be here. "stop following me." that's the last thing they said before continuing to walk away from luz till they turned a corner.

luz rolls her eyes, she returned to her way to the club as she lowly growls. "sometimes, i think i'm too nice." she mutters.

high up in the tallest building of night city. there sat in her office, isolated in her own space surrounded with nothing but reports and unnecessary talkings that could stretch for hours.

"where is she?" she said, losing her patience at the late attendee. "she's al-" the assistant tried to tell their boss that she's already here till-

then doors suddenly flung open, revealing the youngest of the four blight siblings walk inside the office with pure untouchable aura. "you called me, sister?" she asked as she stopped in front of the desk.

"you're late, amity." amity's sister, amelia, snarled as she stood up from her hair. "i was held up. i apologise." amity said as she bowed for a few seconds before standing right up once again.

amelia blight is the eldest and the successor of the blight family. she took after her parents and served as a role model to her youngest sibling, amity. 

sighing, "what the case is. glad you came here." amelia said, amity looked at her older sister before she cleared her throat. "you have been seeing reports of our warehouses and other places getting raided and burned down, correct?" amelia asked.

amity nods "yes and i am to assume that you've caught the culprit?"

"supposed so. relay information." amelia looked at her assistant once again and they nodded.

"names; luz noceda & lucia noceda."

"ages; 20 & 22."

"wanted for thief, arson, property damages and disrespecting lord and lady blight." the assistant repeated the needed information of the wanted criminals to the sisters.

both amelia and amity looked at the displayed pictures of the noceda siblings.

the youngest stares at the image of luz who has her tongue stuck out, one eye closed and a hood on which has a pair of cat ears. she can see innocence in those brown hues.

her eyes widens as she recognised luz as the person she met earlier in the streets.

while the eldest blankly gazes at lucia who has her two fingers up in her mouth and her tongue stuck out in between with a mischievous look in her eyes.

the two of them clearly not giving a shit of going to jail.

"nothing much is known about them as they aren't registered civilians of night city." the assistant adds. "they aren't born here?" amity asked but amelia shakes her head.

"an outsider wouldn't be able to memorise the many unknown routes this city has. they grew up here and it seems they want to be known." amelia then looked at her sister once again.

"the reason why i called you here to take one of them into custody as they're the ones mother and father needs to find it." she said. amity looked back at the pictures then at their last names.

noceda.

she doesn't know what bullshit her family has dipped their feet in as her parents nor amelia wouldn't disclose that to her. all she could do is follow orders.

amity nods "i'll take a team."

"call the badgers."

"agh.. where the hell are you, lucia?" luz groans as she's walking for awhile now and it's already dark. she went to every club she saw but didn't see lucia in any of them.

luz is walking towards the last club she's to search before going home as she's tired. then, she stopped as she noticed a cluster of black dressed people rush inside the club. luz thought someone smuggled some kush inside but her eyes widens as she saw her sister getting forcibly dragged out of the club.

"hey!!" luz started running towards the men, she was about to pull out her gun but they were too fast and she was the one who got shot.

"luz!!" lucia screaming as she saw her little sister touch the area where she was shot before falling to the ground. growling, lucia tries to pull herself off the men's hold but she was knocked out with a blunt object.

with the two sisters now unconscious, one on the ground bleeding out and the other getting taken away by unknown men.

one stopped to look at luz, seeing the blood ooze out of her side but they shook her head and followed through the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

THUD

lucia was tossed in a cell which awoke her instantly, she saw a couple of black dressed people standing a few feet away from her. as she slowly stood up, a thick layer of neon blue suddenly appeared in front of her. creating a rift between the cell and outside.

lucia slowly raised her hand to touch it, her robotic arm fizzled for a moment when the surface of her fingers made contact of it. shaking her arm slowly, the sound of shoes clicking the pavement is heard getting closer to her.

whilst that is happening, lucia suddenly remembered what went down. her little sister was shot.

"hey you fucks!! when i get out of here, i'll make sure your head is far up in your asses of what you did to my sister!!!" lucia roared, she punched the separator with her normal hand but nothing happened when her fist made contact of it.

"i highly doubt that." a new voice said, lucia doesn't recognise it. then a woman with mint green mane of a hair and auburn roots that stretches down. her golden eyes glowed brightly as her diamond like pupils stole all of the attention.

the woman looks like to be in lucia's age, stood in front of her. both of them eyeing each other down.

not gonna lie though, lucia finds whoever this is hot but that's not the matter she should be focusing on now.

"look, i have 30 000- no wait.." lucia started to mutter something under her breath as she counts with her fingers. the woman on the other side waits for the noceda to finish till she talks once more.

"i have approximately 23 425 dollars and i can pay it, whatever it is debby.. mary? koi?" lucia said, now she met alot of people in night city. too much, for her brain to memories all of them, sometimes she even thought of getting an extra one for memorization.

the woman softly chuckles "incorrect." lucia huffs "that's not the point. the point is your men fucking shot my sister! i've escaped alot of county jail. this isn't new, just wait till i get to kick your ass!!" lucia yelled, she punched the field again but all of her hits meant nothing to it.

"what the hell even is this?!"

"gamma ray fields. pure. but don't worry, you can hit it as much as you want so you don't have to get another prosthetic." the woman said. lucia clicked her tongue, she clenched her fists tightly as the only thing she worries about is luz. she can only hope that someone brought to the hospital.

"what do you want?" lucia asked through her clenched teeth. "first, formalities. i am amelia blight, first born of alador and odalia blight. heir of my parents' enterprise." amelia introduced herself with a clear pride in her tone.

lucia's eyes widens as she heard the name of blight. "you're a blight?" amelia nods "as a per said by me." 

"10 years ago. you know what your parents did to mine?" then, lucia aggressively punched the field once again but amelia flinched at it. "fucking burned alive by the fires made by the parents you so proudly boasts about!!" lucia held pure fury in her hues as she glared at amelia whom did the same.

"my family is more than you pathetic lot." amelia sneered but lucia only mockingly chuckles "really? because i don't see the fucking difference except your rich asses always get away with anything. because,"

lucia leans closer, talking a momentary whisper "that's how society works." then she banged both of her hands onto field once again and growled.

amelia grudgingly sighs, she cleared her throat, wanting to go back to the reason why she's here in the first place. "my family wants something from yours and you're going to give it. now." she said.

frowning, "what 'it'? i don't have jackshit on me!" lucia said as she threw her hands in the air. amelia crossed her arms "you do. stop playing dumb. you have the plans, you better tell me now or your sister will pay for your incompetence." the blight threatens which she knows what lucia's reaction will be.

"you better leave luz out of this bullshit."

"kind of hard since you two are sisters. if we can't get the information out of you, she'll serve as a backup." amelia said, she looked down at her black polished nails making it look like she has every advantage in this argument.

"i don't even know what you're talking about! what 'information', what 'it'? what the hell is it?!" lucia exclaimed, clearly lost in the dark in this charade. only blight knows how to win the game. it's unfair.

amelia lets out a exasperated huff as she's getting nowhere with this. lucia rolls her eyes, she walks over to the wall to lean against it. "can i make a phone call?" lucia asked.

"no."

"if this is a prison, everyone is allowed to have a phone call once a year." lucia said before chuckling "of course, you wouldn't know that. you never been to jail." she looked down at her nails, mimicking what amelia was doing and that irritates her.

"do you think being a criminal is 'cool'?" amelia spat. "do you think killing a family is 'fun'?" lucia fired back. amelia is this close to bringing the field down and force the information out of lucia's mouth.

"you clearly don't know me, noceda. you talk to me as if i'm one of your peers but i'm so much better than you'll ever be!" amelia said, lucia scoffs "better? is being a child of a murderer _better_?! god!" lucia lets out a weary laugh.

"i know that you rich are delusional but not like this! my hopes were low but damn!" lucia said, amelia's clenched fists shakes as her anger towards the noceda is filling to the brim. the amount of disrespect lucia has on the blight is astounding. it's almost admiring.

"at least i don't create mass destruction for attention!" amelia said, trying to regain her position of dominant in this room. "but i got yours." lucia smoothly fired back.

a grin made itself known on lucia's face as she saw amelia falter, it annoys the blight when she sees the grin grow wider. amelia pressed both of her hands other and took a deep breath in before looking at the noceda again.

"listen here you little shit-"

"sister." amelia stopped, she looked at the corner of her eye to see amity walking up to her. "yes?" amelia asked, fixing her posture as she cleared her throat.

"is there more you want me to do?" amity asked, "oh, who's that? your little sister? hi, i have one as well, she's pretty cute. i think you guys should meet." lucia said, she pressed her face onto the field to see amity but it's not enough as the young blight is out of field view.

amity looked at the cell lucia is held in before looking back at her sister. mentally saying; _i had and i wish i haven't._

"fuck off." amelia mutters as she sends a glare at lucia whom snickers. "no," amelia said to amity, "you can do as you please until further notice but do keep an eye on the other one." she said.

amity nods, she turns around and heads out of the cell holder but stopped when she heard amelia call her, she looked over her shoulder "be.. safe out there." amelia said.

softly smiling, amity nods "i will, bye amelia." she said and she left. leaving the two quarreling like couple alone once again. 

"what's up bond with your little sister? it seems a little awkward."

"shut up. you're going to give me those plans till it's the last thing i do." amelia said, she's started to head out as well. giving one last glare at the noceda before going out of her view.

"try me, blight."

a sting immediately made itself known on her side, luz winced as she slowly opens her eyes to see a cement grey ceiling above her. luz knows the feeling of being stabbed but never shot as she always used her prosthetic arm as a shield. that's one of it's purpose after all.

sniffing the air lightly, luz doesn't recognise it. their apartment would smell like cigar from lucia continuously smoking inside that luz had to constantly kick her out and a familiar scent that always says home to the sisters. luz couldn't describe it but it's the smell her old has.

the past she's in doesn't smell any of it. sure, it does have a hint of tobacco along with grease and.. cologne. luz is clearly not in her apartment.

luz sat up only to feel a jolt of pain on the side where she was shot. luz hissed, she pressed her hand onto it and felt bandages. she looked down to see her wound was treated, she doesn't have her jacket and shirt which are sitting by her legs.

luz grabbed her shirt first and swiftly covered her cold top. she looks around when she was done, it looks like she's in a small room and the stairs are just a few feet away.

the window beside her is tinted yellow with the sun wanting to reflect on it. there's many papers, as well with the floor, pasted on it with strings attached, connecting something.

in the right, luz saw a pc set with a pair of arcade machines.

luz removed the covers on her body and slowly stood up, bearing the pain steadily rising on her side till she finally got to stand straight on her legs.

"eda, why did you bring a bleeding kid in our hideout? you know they'll soil the sheets!" a robotic voice said that gradually get closer as metal footsteps step on wooden stairs.

luz stood there, frozen as she saw a doberman with big changes of it's front legs, it being completely robotic while the hind is still normal. it's lower snout is also mechanical as well with it's chest.

the doberman's left eye glowed bright red as it stared back at luz. she's surprised to see a mechanical dog up close as she only see one in magazines or the dogs being straight up robots.

"uh.. eda!" the doberman opened it's mouth and clear words escaped from calling it's owner, luz presumes.

luz snatched her jacket off the bed as she heard footsteps coming up of the stairs, she jumped off the second floor and landed on the island only to freeze as she saw four other people staring back at her.

"oh, you're awake. that's great." a boy said ever so nonchalantly before continuing to fix his arm. luz blinked, she hopped of the island and swiftly raced towards the door only to fall with her arms suddenly unable to move.

luz grunts, she tries to wiggle towards the door but she was pulled but by someone with glasses. "what did we catch today?" they said and dropped luz back down in the ground again. now the inhabitants of this apartment surrounds her in all sides.

"what did king do? why were they in a hurry?" the same boy asked as he looked at his colleagues.

luz first noticed the elderly woman with long mane like grey hair in a tattered red dress which fashionably looks good on her, she also has many golden rings on her fingers as well with a black pendant.

"i don't know ask king here." the woman said as she points at the doberman, king. "i don't know what's their deal. i was going to check if they're still alive and i was right." king said and he looked down at luz.

"you didn't steal anything, did you?" the woman asked as she also looked at luz. the noceda shakes her head "who are you people?" she asked.

"ah!" the woman suddenly laughs, she slaps her forehead as that seemed to have slipped her mind. "right, where are our manners? cas, take the net off." she said to the same person whom netted luz.

they obliged and pulled the net off luz, another person who has glass helped luz up. she noticed that this girl has more softer feathers than the first person. are they related or something?

"thank you." luz mutters and they nodded their head. "i'm eda the owl lady! leader of the greatest gang in the entire night city!" eda said, she outstretched her hand and a staff swiftly came to her which she spun with ease before tapping it's end on the ground. creating an invisible aura that slight overwhelmed luz.

"i am king! king of all k9s and robotics! bow before your ruler, insignificant peasant!" luz softly giggles, she decided to play along as this doberman mighty fine.

"oh great ruler. i am at your service, my liege." luz said as she knelt down, hanging her head low and placed her hand onto her chest. king let out a happy squeak as he finally got a minion.

"yes, i am your liege! you are a good minion, young.." king trails off as he doesn't know luz's name yet. "oh, i'm luz noceda." luz said with a smile.

"young noceda, we shall rule this world of me in power with the might of technology! no humans will remain in our utopia as they did nothing but extirpate this world!!" as king banters about him ruling the world, luz felt a hand tap her shoulder.

luz looked up to see eda motioning her to stand up again "he's always like that and it'll take awhile till he grows tired." eda whispers to the noceda whom slowly nods.

"anyhoo! i'm augustus porter! nice to meet you miss luz." gus said as he offered his hand to luz. luz smiles, she gladly shook the boy's hand "nice to meet you too, but please just call me luz."

"same here! well, my name isn't luz, it's yours. everyone here calls me gus and this is my big brother russ." gus spats the man's shoulder beside him. both brothers have identical feathers but russ is sharper and has a rougher look than who looks he's in his late teens.

"pleasure to meet you, luz." russ said as he also shook luz's hand, his voice undeniably deep which made luz's cheeks glow soft pink but she shook it off. "nice to meet you too.." she said.

"i'm willow park, it's nice to see a new face around here." willow said, luz smiles "me too."

"i'm castillo, willow's sister but call me cas." cas said, she offered her hand for a shake which luz gladly shook. "nice to meet you." luz said.

luz looked at the similarities of the sisters have, they do have identical eyes and glasses but willow seems to have many things that contrast cas just like she and lucia.

the innocent and the bad influence.

"now that we know each other. why don't you tell us why i found you in the streets bleeding to death?" eda said as if this an everyday question.

luz slowly frowns, she placed her hand on her side as she remembers of what happened last night. lucia.

lucia was kidnapped and she's just standing here, wound treated by newly met people while her sister is held captive somewhere!

"shi- i have to go!" luz said, she races for the door once again but she was held back by the collar. "whoa whoa, easy kiddo. what's the rush? if you continue to run like that, you'll open the wound." eda said as she slowly pull luz back to them.

"but my sister was kidnapped! i have to find her!" luz said, she tries to pull herself out of eda's grip but the older woman held a tight hold.

"that'll take a while and you only have yourself. night city is pretty big, you know." willow said. luz stopped struggling for a moment as she sighs "you're right but," she looked over her shoulder to look at the pair of siblings.

"wouldn't you do the same? she's the only family i have left and i can't afford losing her." luz said before looking back at the door.

the four looked at each other then at eda, gus mouthed 'let her go' to her which eda obliged to. luz turned around, seeing everyone looking- waiting what's her next move will be.

then, a ringing is heard. luz looked down at her arm to see an unknown number calling her. hesitantly, luz pressed answer and a familiar voice is heard.

 _"hey dweeb."_ lucia said on the other end. she doesn't sound hurt much to luz's relief. "lucia! thank god, you're alright! where are you?!" luz said as she started to pace while the others are silently listening in the conversation.

 _"i don't really know, dude.. but, not gonna lie. i kinda like it here cause i get to talk with a angel."_ lucia replied. luz frowns "you sound stoned."

a laugh is heard on the other side and a snort. _"fuck you, i'm not high. but.. don't try to find me, luz. i don't want you to be involved in this bullshit. just know that i'll always be fine and take care of yourself."_

luz gulps, "wh- what does that mean? lucia, what is going to happen to you?!"

_"nothing, little sis. just do me a solid, yeah? remember our oath?"_

"y- yeah... the one with wasted blood, shall be judged." luz replied, her voice trembling as she's scared that she doesn't know what's going to happen with her sister or where is she. "lucia, did you mess with a gang or something?"

 _"i think this is bigger than a gang, luz. i want you to carry that oath even without me, can you promise me that? for me?"_ luz gritted her teeth as this is turning out like a final goodbye. she doesn't want this to be something final, that she wouldn't see her only family again. 

"goddamn it lucia! what the fuck is happening other there!" luz asked, slowly wanting to breakdown. _"luz, just promise me! it's for mami and papa. please."_ lucia said, her voice also trembling.

luz hissed, she leans her head onto the wall as she lets tears silently roll down her cheeks. "o- okay.." she replied, her voice barely a whisper.

 _"okay.. take care of yourself, luz. goodbye. i love you, little sis."_ then the call ended luz's eyes widens "no." she tried to call the number again, she hasn't said her own goodbye. "no no no.. come back."

but, she couldn't reach it anymore.

there was silence in the apartment while luz sob in the corner, she softly banged her head onto it as she completely left in the dark and doesn't know what shit her sister is in now.

"i can trace the number, if you want." cas suddenly spoke up. luz swiftly turned around, she walked up to the elder park, brimming with hope but not too much as she doesn't want to be let down if it doesn't work.

"really?" luz asked and cas nods. she sat down at the couch along with her open laptop. luz sat down beside her, peered to look at the screen then an cord was offered to her.

"i need to connection for me to trace the number." cas said. luz grabbed it, she uncapped her index finger to connect the cord to her then her whole mechanical arm fell stiff.

after a few seconds of cas typing away with no one talking at all, "found it. it's below the blight estate." cas said. "what?!" luz exclaimed, cas turned the laptop around to make it face luz.

luz saw an outline out of the blight manor and below that, a pulsing light is seen. that's where lucia is held. she thought of infiltrating the estate but the blights have a better security than the president so it'll be suicidal for luz just to waltz in there demanding for her sister.

"fuck!" luz groans, she leans back against the couch as she tries to think an alternative way of entering the manor without losing another limb on either of them.

but nothing came up.

"you know," eda starts, everyone turned their attention at her. "we might have a way of helping your sister get out of there." she said, laying down a choice of luz to accept or not.

luz nods, wanting for eda to continue as she knows there's a catch to that. there always is.

"you have to do us a few favors before we do that."

and there it is.

lucia doesn't know how long she has been staying here but she managed to fall asleep in the cold floor, curled up like a ball before she was abruptly snapped back to the reality that she was a prisoner.

lucia slowly turned over to see amelia on the other side. she returned to her previous position and pretended to sleep. "i know you're awake, noceda." amelia said, rolling her eyes.

but lucia still didn't move.

a groan is heard and suddenly, something was thrown on lucia's head making her spring up the floor. "ow!" she yelled as she softly rub her head, giving amelia a glare whom wore a deadpan expression.

lucia noticed that amelia holding something but she couldn't figure out what. she looked down to see what was thrown at her and it's bulky looking phone.

rising a brow, lucia looked back up at amelia "it's 2077, blight not 1997." she said as she held up the phone. "do you want your call or not? you have 5 minutes." amelia said.

lucia sighs, she stared at the phone "is this even connected in the net?"

"of course it is, now stop complaining."

grumbling, lucia started to dial the only number she only wants to call whenever she's in these kinds of situations.

"hey dweeb." lucia said as the call was picked up by luz.

joy washed over her as she hears her little sister's voice on the other end.

_"lucia! thank god, you're alright! where are you?!"_ luz said. lucia can clearly hear the worry and distress in luz's voice, she wants to reassure her that she'll be fine. for now. 

"i don't really know, dude.. but, not gonna lie. i kinda like it here cause i get to talk with a angel." she replied. 

_"you sound stoned."_

lucia bursts out of laughter, whatever the situation is. the sisters always make it lighthearted for the both of them to not get overwhelmed. 

"fuck you, i'm not high. but.. don't try to find me, luz. i don't want you to be involved in this bullshit. just know that i'll always be fine and take care of yourself." lucia said, her voice lowering as she wants luz to know that she's serious. 

a gulp is heard _"wh- what does that mean? lucia, what is going to happen to you?!"_ luz said, demanding answers. lucia closed her eyes as she doesn't want her sister to be involved of getting the 'information' or whatever that shit is. 

"nothing, little sis. just do me a solid, yeah? remember our oath?" 

_"y- yeah... the one with wasted blood, shall be judged."_ lucia can hear her little sister's voice shaking on the other side, she tries to hold hers down. _"lucia, did you mess with a gang or something?"_

"i think this is bigger than a gang, luz. i want you to carry that oath even without me, can you promise me that? for me?" lucia is making it sound like this is their final call, she curses herself for that but it feels like it is. 

_"goddamn it lucia! what the fuck is happening other there!"_ luz asked, slowly wanting to breakdown. 

"luz, just promise me! it's for mami and papa. please." lucia said, her voice now trembling.<

there was a moment of silence between the sisters before a small _"o- okay.."_ is heard and that's enough for lucia.<

slowly nodding, lucia said on the phone "okay.. take care of yourself, luz. goodbye. i love you, little sis." before ending it. purposefully not wanting to hear luz say it back as she really doesn't want it to be final.<

then, lucia looked at amelia who's still standing there. basically listened to their conversation. frowning, "what?!" lucia growled at the blight. 

there was a moment of pity in amelia before it quickly diminished when lucia starts yelling again. amelia looked down at the object she's holding, contemplating whether or not if this is the right time to use it. 

taking a deep breath in, amelia left without saying a word. leaving lucia to drown in her sorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

"what is it you want me to do?" luz asked, taking small sips of the offered coffee as she sat in between of willow and gus. eds, russ and cas stand in front of them.

"you see, our arsenal is a little held back." russ starts "our colleagues are in much need upgrade of guns and protection. and," cas said, picking up where russ left off. then she showed luz a picture of a harbor of sorts on her laptop.

"that's where you come in! you'll go to white beach harbor to collect our needed weapons and when you do, we'll help you get your sister back." eda said, finally telling what luz is needed to accomplish.

"by myself?" luz asked, don't get her wrong. she has been in many coups by herself without lucia's help but this is one is probably her big one. "yes but if shit hits the fan. we'll help out. easy, right?" king said nonchalantly.

luz hums as she scratched her head, thinking over this. "is there someone else wanting those weapons?" she asked. everyone seemed to have looked away when that question was asked.

"you'll know after you do our favor." russ dismissed.

luz looked at the picture once again, she remember one mission of she and her sister going to a harbor to steal a fancy motorboat as a big league hired them for a short while and lucia almost turned it to titanic.

sighing softly, luz nods. "i accept."

when she got to the harbor, the streets are also empty, barely any cars pass by. this might as well be a restricted area.

luz went out of her quadra as a thornton warhorse packed just behind her. it's the others whom just went along as a backup but she's only one who's going down.

luz pulled out her assault rifle; prejudice. she looked down below to see many metal cargo stacked on one around as there's no one in sight to guard it but luz can't be too sure about that.

"hey kid. you might wanna use a mask." eda said, she rolled down her window to stick out a halloween mask, ready to throw it towards luz.

luz looked at her "no thanks. i already have one." she said as she tapped her temple, engaging the mask, a soft humming is heard as it turns on, creating a red and gold glow. her ears are covered which gave luz an advantage to hear everything just 3 miles away.

a small whoa escaped from everyone's lips as they saw the noceda's slick mask. luz pulled her hood up, revealing a pair of cat ears before jumping down only to land on top of a wandering zetatech bombus on patrol.

the drone lets out a distressed squeal before luz drove her mechanical hand inside the drone's eye, breaking it, shutting it down as the blue light disappears and it fell midair.

luz hopped off the drone and easily landed on one of the cargos. a metal thud is heard behind her but she ignored it and started searching for one particular cyan cargo that she's supposed to take.

luz's eyes wanders through the metal crates, her footsteps light on the one she's on to make less wanted noise. her ears are completely keen to detecting our noise other than the usual traffic just ahead.

then, a high whistling is heard on her right. luz swiftly deflected a bullet with her mechanical arm, she narrowed her eyes to see a man standing from an outlook tower.

luz took aim and fired, taking down the man with one shot in the head. she jumped off the cargo, landing on the ground. as she heads out in the clearing, a yell is heard and luz dodged a bat coming at her face.

a man appeared in front of her, swinging the bat wildly before luz shot him down. rolling her eyes, luz walked passed the man and got out in the clearing. she looked left and right to see of the said cargo color is seen anywhere.

then, 5 crates ahead. luz saw a vibrant cyan waving her hello in the distance. grinning, luz started to run towards it in full speed.

as she got to the cargo, luz shot the lock multiple times for it to fall on the ground. she pulled both doors open and what revealed to her is an entire store of arsenals.

ranging from many variants of assault rifles, shotguns, pistols to submachine guns and machine guns itself. there's many bulletproof vests as well set in a mannequin. fancy accomodations.

"i got it." luz said, a momentary static is heard on her earpiece till she heard eda say; _"nice work kid. cas already sent an air support already. just guard it till they arrive."_

"roger that." luz replied before ending the exchange. she looked up in the blue sky, it has very little to no fluffy clouds at all to keep luz in company while she waits for pick up.

then a blaring noise is suddenly heard echoing throughout the harbor. this alerted luz fight response, she slammed the cargo doors closed and readied herself as she knows that the janky security finally noticed that she's here.

_"INTRUDE ALERT. SEND ALL PERSONAL IN GROUND."_

a voice on repeat said over the intercom. _"kid, get outta there! we'll take care of this!"_ luz heard eda say on the other end. frowning, "no! i got this! i've been in these streets as long as i can remember. i can fight!" she said, tightly gripping her rifle tightly as she saw many people in all sides running towards her.

luz hates it when she's underestimated. just because her tactics aren't reckless like lucia doesn't mean she doesn't know the rules of fighting. she is, in fact, only taught by her sister.

as the men are only a few feet away from her. luz's mask suddenly glowed brighter that before, then, red veins started to appear, it trailed down from her neck and go straight to her mechanical arm. creating an intricate pattern and a blade bursts out, it's sharp side having a red glow. 

a guttural growl escaped luz's lips, her eyes glowed golden brown as the serum of her mask fueled her system. making her more competent in fighting. lucia also has this.

then, luz charged at the the men in her right first. swiftly slashing, impaling their faces with her mantis blade while her other hand fired in her sides.

as she run out of ammo, luz shook the empty cartilage to the ground and shoved the new one in before she started firing again. it wasn't look till she cleared out the right side, luz placed her rifle on her back as she looked at the rest.

her arm and blade is dripping is blood as well with her white and purple hoodie. luz huffs, she gripped her arm to swiftly pull out the rest of the hidden blade. revealing it to be a katana.

luz flicked off the blood, she smoothly ran the blade on her hand as she eyed the men before running towards them. she easily ducked the oncoming nailed bat and sliced the first person' achilles.

luz twirled her blade with easy, she drove it in one of the men's chest and pulled it up. slicing them like butter. she moved like a serpent, quick and deadly. the men barely landing a mark on her as they drop dead to the ground and a pool of blood gradually getting bigger and bigger.

as luz reached the last person, she watched him fall his knees and dropped his gun as he pleads for mercy. "please.. spare me." he said, raising his pressed hands.

"never speak of this day." luz said, her voice sounding like a demon, a robotic one. the man nodded profusely, he stumbled while standing up and luz watched him run away from the scene while visible bloody footprints.

luz looked down at her own shoes and it's completely drenched of blood. softly groaning, she grabbed one of the men's shoes that she thinks is about her size and took hers off to swap it.

not wanting for the police to after her. besides, she already had someone to take the blame.

then, the sound of a chopper's blades rev above her. luz looked up to see a few people falling down to the ground with a cord in tow. they have a glowing dark blue jacket with a design in their chest.

she watched them throw the cord over the cargo. this must be the air support eda mentioned about.

one of them jogged up towards luz to give her a pat on the back "thanks bro. owe you one." they said before heading back to the other. luz didn't say anything and continued to watch them take the cargo, lifting it up on the air and heads for the city without struggle.

an arm was draped over her shoulder, luz looked at the corner of her eye to see eda and the others with her but cas isn't there. 

"nice work, kiddo." eda said, she ruffled luz's hair making the young noceda softly giggled and try to pull away from her.

"you know what. we should celebrate that we have a new member!" gus suggested. the veins on luz slowly recede back to her mask and her katana lost it's color, now it's just black but still useful.

"so, what do you say?" willow asked, she looked at luz with hope in her eyes. luz placed her katana in her arm and it turned back to normal. she slowly nods, she tapped her temple to let her smile show.

unbeknownst to them, there's someone on their motorcycle. watching the entire thing unfold till it reached it's ending, they looked the two parked vehicles. a quadra and warhorse.

then, they drove off without getting any notice.

"that'd be nice."

lucia looked up as she heard multiple footsteps walk close to her holding cell. she stood up to lean against the wall, she saw amelia came into view with a plate in hand and holding something under her arm.

"whatcha got there? your leftovers?" lucia asked, then, she saw two other men stand on either sides of amelia as if guarding her when the field was brought down for amelia to walk inside.

"just be grateful that i'm even giving you food." amelia said, she placed the plate down on the floor and slowly push it closer to lucia.

lucia looked down on it, seeing a finely grilled steak on the table with utensils already there. "you could've just given it to me like a normal person." lucia said, she sat back down on the floor and start eating.

as she took the first bite, lucia winced as the seasoning on this is not even. too much pepper and was this even marinated? "mami cooked better than this shit." lucia mutters under her breath.

lucia softly smiles as she knows her mami will see this as a disgrace and make whoever made this to do it over again but this time in the right way. she took another piece and the taste is still the same, what was she expecting?

amelia slowly knelt down, watching lucia ate the food. "food is one of the things that triggers dopamine. it make the person's memories more clearer as they remember their significant moments. like the cooking of one's mother." amelia said, lucia doesn't know with the sudden science lecture as she didn't finish school but she knows the basics.

"right. as well with sex and drugs. is that why you give me this god awful steak?" lucia asked, she dropped the knife and fork on the plate. she gulped the remaining stake in her mouth before leaning back against the wall.

"i miss her cooking." lucia mutters, she looks away as she started reminiscing the good times when it still lasted. lucia doesn't remember what her mother's cooking taste anymore.

amelia fully sat down on the floor as she saw solemn in lucia's face. "you're lucky that your mother cooked for you and your sister." she said, lucia listened but didn't make eye contact.

"aren't you glad though? you're rich, you're constantly fed. you can offered every cook in the world. even gordon ramsey if he's still alive." lucia scoffs as she slowly shakes her head. "is that how you really see the higher ups?"

"yeah, what else is there supposed to see?"

then, a small beeping noise is heard in front of her. lucia finally looked at her, she saw amelia tapping on some tablet, a cord suddenly appeared and started to snake towards lucia.

"hey, what the fuck?!" lucia swatted the cord away from her stood up. "sit down." amelia commanded that doesn't work on lucia. "sit down my ass! what the hell is that thing?!" she backed up from amelia only to be held by the same men she saw from earlier.

"let go!" lucia thrashed around, wanting to run out of the cell as the field is still down but the two men held both of lucia's arms, keeping her in place as amelia come closer to her. the cord still slithering towards lucia.

"this is the 'momento'. a newly made product of the blight enterprises. it's purpose is for me to review many memories even the ones you forgotten. with this, i'll finally take the plans from you. now," amelia explained the device as she drew closer. lucia eyed the cord, still struggling to get out of the mens' grip.

lucia raised her hand and immediately tapped her temple to make the mask appear. stopping the cord from coming any closer. amelia glared at the mask "take it off." she ordered the men.

one of them grabbed lucia's mask, trying to pry it off but it's glued to her face. so they might as well take lucia's head off and they wouldn't get their precious 'plans'.

"you should've asked for my consent, blight." lucia said, her voice morphing into a robotic one. then, the mask glowed with red lines, black veins made itself down to her neck and to her mechanical arm.

amelia watched as lucia's eyes glowed golden brown. then, lucia elbowed the first man's face, making them stumble back and let go of lucia.

the noceda grabbed the second one's collar, slamming him to the ground and kicked their face to knock him out. the one she elbowed tried to grab lucia once again but she drew her mantis blade and drove it into his skull. killing instantly.

as the body dropped to the floor. lucia snapped her head at amelia whom slowly backed up as the noceda advances towards her.

when amelia is backed to a wall, lucia slammed her fist near her head. making a crack as she glare at the blight. lucia snatched the device from amelia's hand and threw it to the ground, stomping it.

"you want me to feel pity for your sake but it's difficult." lucia said, not tearing her eyes off amelia's. "it's difficult because you _try_ so fucking hard to relate with us, street rats, to understand the problems you asswipes cause!! now don't tell me i'm lucky because you know you're more fortunate than i am!!" she yelled at the blight's face whom looked away from her gaze.

lucia pulled herself off amelia and started heading out of the cell with it's field still down. amelia watched lucia disappear from her view, she rushed out of the cell to see the noceda walking towards the exit.

"do you think only you _street rats_ have problems?!" amelia yelled, slowly letting out the frustrations towards lucia, herself and her family. this made lucia stop walking.

"do you- ugh, of course, you don't know how it feels like to be constantly pressured to meet standards! you don't know how much i try to be what everyone sees me to be and that leaves me with nothing but alone! not even my own family, that's why my relationship with my siblings are not like yours!!" amelis pours her heart out on a stranger she barely knows but lucia is nothing like the other people she'd question.

amelia doesn't know how to explain it but.. lucia is someone the blight would aspire to be. free from the chains of expectations. able to be reckless even if it gets her in the bad sides of the city.

"how many siblings do you have?" lucia asked, still not turning around to look at amelia. "there's four of us. me, the twins and amity." amelia said.

"twins? haven't seen them, yet. where are they?"

"somewhere."

a scoff is heard from lucia "'somewhere'? now, i know that night city is big but you did you even bother on checking on them?" she said, slowly turning around to face the blight ahead of her.

"how should i? they hate me." amelia said, looking away. "but that amity kid doesn't. she's still talking to you."

"for now that is."

lucia sighed, she rubbed the back of her neck as she tries to think of something that is.. comforting to say the least. "you know, whenever me and luz have alot of time in our hands." she started.

"we always do different things. luz would be driving around the city, ranking up in the big leagues. she learned that from me, of course." lucia said, couldn't help but the feel to brag and be proud of her little sister. she slowly walked closer to amelia.

"if she's not making people eat dirt, you'll always see her in the various pet shops in night city. helping animals." 

"you mean people?" amelia asked but lucia shook her head "nope. she cares more of the well being of the animals than it's owners."

"that sounds.. harsh." lucia snorts "okay, i lied. luz is a great person, completely took after mami while i.. took after papa." then she stopped in front of amelia with a few feet space between them.

"we have a bond because we're all we have left. there's no one else we can turn to but ourselves. and you, need to let loose. everything doesn't revolve around what you do in a closed room. live a little, as the saying goes."

amelia looked into lucia's eyes that slowly revert to it's normal brown with the black veins retreating to the mask. "what do you know." she looked away.

"nothing much but what i know is that you're too uptight. to yourself and your siblings that's why they rarely talk to you because you unintentionally or intentionally push them away." lucia said, she doesn't know of what she's saying is true but it felt right to say.

"and trust me. it's better to have someone, even if it's your worst enemy than being alone."

amelia softly scoffs "when did you become a philosopher?" lucia chuckles "i never even get to finish high school. in any case," she withdrew her mask and grinned.

"how bout we take a ride in the city. you and me, to let _all_ of those stress free." lucia offered. amelia frowns "aren't i suppose to interrogate you?" she said.

"just for tonight. i promise you wouldn't regret it."

"CHEERS!!!" everyone clinked their canned beers with each other, making some spill out and they all easily emptied it to the brim. one man crunched the can, letting out a guttural roar as they grab another one. catching luz off guard as she heard it behind her.

there's outside with a burning barrel in front of them. the others took luz to their headquarters where the other of the members are huddled in. eda declared luz as their new member of a gang she still doesn't know the name of.

"easy there, tommy. we don't want to find you in a cement drum again." russ joked as he grabbed a handful of the snacks. "a toast for our new member!" eda said, she stood up as she raised her beer in the air.

everyone followed suit and cheered for luz which made her a little timid at the attention. "that was one hell of a stunt you pulled off, kid. kudos to you." eda said, she nodded her beer at luz whom did the same as she smiles.

"yeah! what was that? where did that katana come from?!" gus excitedly asked as he scooched closer to luz while still maintaining personal space. "um," luz looked down at her prosthetic arm.

"since real prosthetics are expensive, me and lucia had to make due of what we have. we had to teach ourselves in the mechanical field." luz tensed the arm, striking it, letting out the mantis blade.

"lucia made the arms while i made the masks. the little glowing you saw was a serum, we managed to nab from one our missions." luz said, she traced her finger along the sharp end which accidentally cuts her.

"what serum?" willow asked, drawing closer as well. "ahm.. the kind that takes your abilities up a notch. it's kinda hard to explain since we're only using 10% of it in dire situations." luz said, she withdrew the blade and took a sip of her beer.

"what's your sister like? she seems pretty cool." cas said while dropping something on the fire barrel which made the flames roar and get big only a moment. luz blinked before shaking her head.

"and, i'm sorry we couldn't move out now. i hope you understand." cas said, luz nods. she understands since they aren't enough to go against the blights.

"lucia is the kind of person who wouldn't hesitate on punching you if you piss her off. but, beneath that tough guy demeanor. she's the best sister i could ask for." luz said with a smile on her face, she looked down at the pebbled dirt ground.

"when we lost our parents in the fire.. lucia was always there for me, she used the only money she has to continue my education till i dropped out." luz remembers the many sacrifices lucia does for her. she wishes she could repay that.

"the places lucia worked in are dead end jobs that have a minimum pay. we're basically rats in the streets trying to get by." luz slowly swirled her canned beer as she stared aimlessly on the ground.

"till we met big j. we offered our a place to stay, something to eat but of course, we can't live rent free and for years, we've been working favors under big j and, well," luz looked up and looked at the many parked vehicles.

"i guess.. i don't know." luz took another sip of her beer. "also, she also spends our money in clubs and sex. i fucking hate it but," luz shrugs "hey, at least the pay is big."

eda hums "sounds about right like mine." she slaps her knee as she snorts. "you have a sister?" luz asked as she looked at eda whom nods "but i don't know where she is now. probably in syria." she said before throwing an empty can in the fire barrel.

"now! it's time for you to know who we really are." eda said. luz saw people started to surround the small circle, she looked over her shoulder to see one thing similar in all of them.

they wore the same dark blue jacket she saw from earlier.

luz looked at gus and willow who's also wearing the same thing. she noticed a patch in the left chest, a open eyed owl with it's wings wrapped around itself.

her eyes widens as she recognises that. she snapped her head back at eda who's smirking. "y- you're part of the great coup of 2020.. the-"

"we are the elusive nightowls!!" eda declared, spreading her arms wide with a clear pride radiating from her. luz was speechless, she got herself involved with one of the most famous or.. infamous gangs of night city!

"good to know that we're still recognised."

"well, not really since she'll probably expose us and the emperor will know we're still active." cas said, bringing the downside of revealing their identities.

"you won't flank on us, right?" russ asked, his tone getting lower like it's a threat. luz pursed her lips tightly, she wasn't really thinking of outting them now that she knows she worked under the greatest gangs.

"no. i promise i won't." luz said, raising her hands in the air. "we have an oath here, luz. just like you and your sister." willow said, luz looked her.

"insanity is not a vanity. might as well it be a family." gus said. luz slightly frowns "what does that mean?" she asked.

"it means whatever, whoever you are. you're family with us even if you're insane. us weirdos have to stick together." eda said, clearing the confusion. luz softly chuckles at the statement, she's not insane, she's weird. but these group of people she's with does feel like family. brothers and sisters.

"that sounds amazing."

"now that's out of the way." eda walks up to luz, she grabbed the offered jacket from a random member and softly patted it off from dust.

"you've done us great serve, luz noceda. we would very like to have you in our ranks, i see alot of potential in you, kid, and i don't want it to be wasted in parlor coups." eda said, then she held out the jacket to luz who's eyes widens.

luz sees this as an opportunity to be known, known that she's capable of many wondrous things and that she's in the most (in)famous underground gang. she wonders what would lucia say.

"what do you say?"

luz stood up, she tossed the empty can to the fire barrel. then, luz swiftly took off her jacket which made some men of the group look away, she wore a plain shirt under though "bold." cas nods.

the young noceda dropped the jacket she had ever since 14. she slowly raised her hand, aiming to grab the jacket from eda. as she got it in her hands, luz softly rubbed the fabric between her fingers and smiles.

luz easily wore on the jacket, she straightened it. she grabbed another beer from the stack and raised it up in the air.

"CHEERS!!!"

"i don't understand why i even agreed to this." amelia said as she watched lucia admire every little detail the first floor of her house. everything is in a white aesthetic with a big ass window that outlooks the front yard along with the various shrubbery like status that are placed on their sides of the driveway.

"oh come on, it's clearly my first time of seeing a lavishing house!" lucia said, she tossed a spherical orb in the air and swiftly caught it. she jogged over to amelia while still playing with the orb that smoothly rolls on her body.

amelia looked at lucia up and down before swiftly snatching the orb away "that's not a fushigi." she tossed it to the side which was easily caught by a magnetic pull and placed it back in it's original place.

"anyways, where's the garage?" lucia asked, excited as she knows she'll see the most first class, most exclusive cars. "follow me." amelia said, leading the way towards another door.

the blight swiftly opened it, turning the spotlight on to reveal a purple and silver car of her lucia's dreams.

"holy fuck!" lucia squealed, she rushed towards the car to admire it. seeing her own reflection in the car's extensive waxing session, she flashed a grin before standing up to see amelia blankly staring at her.

"can i drive it?" lucia asked. "no." amelia quickly dropped.

"come on! this is rayfield caliburn here! i promise i know how to drive!" lucia said as she raised her hand like a promise. "you don't even have a driver's licence. how am i supposed to trust you with this kind of car?" amelia interjected.

"as long as you know the basics, you're a driver. is this your car?"

"no. i have a yaiba kusanagi." amelia said, she saw lucia's eyes twinkle like stars. she.. finds it cute.

"well then, we have nothing to worry about!" lucia brushed passed amelia as she saw the keys of the car glistening against the light. waving for her to get it. 

she took it off the rack and tossed it in the air as she smirke. "come on, blight. we have a city to burn." lucia winks at amelia who's cheeks suddenly turned warmed but lucia didn't notice it as she hopped in the car. starting her up.

amelia groans "father's going to kill me." she mutters as she begrudgingly enters the car with lucia who's in complete awe.

lucia pushed the stick in drive as she waits for the garage door fully open till she kicked the accelerator in full speed making amelia forcibly lean back against her seat.

amelia looked at lucia who's really pushing the car in it's top speed. a wild grin is plastered on her face when she made a 180 turn which made the blight scream for dear life.

"fucking hell, noceda! this belongs to my father!!" amelia yelled as she scrambles to wear the seatbelt on. "even better!!" lucia replied, she floored once again and drove away of the blight estate, heading for downtown with the screaming amelia beside her.

as they got to the first place lucia wants amelia to wind down, she properly parked the car in the side of the street and looked at amelia who's hair is completely a mess while dazed.

"hey, you good?" lucia asked, softly shaking amelia whom blinked back to reality. she looked around the area they're in then at lucia, "where are we?" she asked, clearing her throat as she fixed her hair.

lucia giggles "the first place i went when i became 18." she got out of the car to look at the establishment in front of her. many blinking lights flashed in her eyes that will no doubt grab everyone's attention.

as amelia got out, she grimaced as she realised it's a pub. "no." amelia tried to go inside the car and go home but it was locked. she frowned, she looked at lucia who has a smug look on her face as she waved the keys.

"give it to me." amelia said, holding out her hand. "why? you can drink right?" lucia asked. "yes but i don't want to be here."

"oh! i see, you have unfinished business with someone here. okay, i get. i've been there." lucia said as she nods, "no, that's not-" amelia bit her tongue as she saw lucia grab her outstretched hand and slowly bring her to her side.

"don't worry, i can protect you. i'll be your fearless champion." lucia said as she kissed amelia's back hand which made the blight's grow red. she scoffed "i can very much protect myself. fearless champion, my ass." she snatched her hand back and looked away.

lucia grins, she walks ahead of amelia and opened the door which lets out blaring music in the streets. "come on!" she motioned the blight to follow suit as she walked inside the pub and amelia heard lucia's name getting called in a cheery tone.

amelia lowly growls, she looked left and right in the streets. seeing many people pass her by, not giving her any attention but amelia feels out of place. very out of place.

leaving her with no much of a choice, amelia deeply sighs and she walked inside the pub. wanting to get this over with.

"finally, she enters!" lucia said who's sitting in the counters with booze already in her hand. amelia looked at the various people that are completely dressed different than her and she's not even in her work uniform.

amelia slowly made her way over to the counter and sat down next to lucia whom swung her the same glass of booze she has. "you look like you haven't tasted one." she said.

"i haven't. just.. wine." amelia said, her fingers trailing the glass' sweat. "hm, i see. try it, it's the local one." lucia said, arching her brows before taking another gulp.

"oh yeah, you better watch out." the person behind the counter said as they tapped lucia's arm. lucia hums in question "what?"

"people in onyx route are looking for you. turns out, you got down with the boss' bitch. the kois are after you." they said in a whisper that lucia and amelia can hear.

lucia lowly chuckles, she couldn't help but smile at herself. "what's so funny? you're being hunted. aren't you, at least, afraid?" amelia frowns as she couldn't believe that the noceda is downplaying this.

"afraid?" lucia rose a brow "you clearly don't know me, amelia. that gang is whimsical against big j's. they're nothing." she said.

amelia noticed something. lucia didn't call her 'blight' like she used to. why?

"there's nothing to worry about, okay? this is your night." lucia gave amelia a smile which warmed the blight's insides but she cleared her throat and finally took a sip of her booze.

amelia smacked her lips, tasting a sour yet sweet flavor and it sort of burned her throat when she swallowed. she likes it. the blight took another sip and lucia watched her enjoy it.

"see? not bad, huh."

"i guess." amelia replied. lucia snickers "after this, i'll show you my usual hangouts." she said. "you mean, clubs?" amelia looked at the noceda deadpan.

lucia scoffs "psh, clubs aren't the only thing i know. no, it's something special." she said. then, a tap she felt a tap on her shoulder. lucia turns around to see a man behind her, glaring at her.

"hi." the next thing lucia knows, a hard punch across the face almost knocked her out. everyone abruptly stood up at the oncoming dispute, the people who's with the man who punched lucia brought out their guns. aiming at them.

"ooh.." lucia cracked her neck and slowly looked at the man whom she finally recognises. "hey jaxon." lucia gave a mocking wave.

"you motherfucker. you had the fucking audacity to fuck my girlfriend and wake us up." jax snarled at lucia who's nonchalant at this. "but she liked it though." lucia peered her head to the side to see the girl she had a night with.

"hello koi."

lucia swiftly rolled on the other side of the counter as she saw another punch coming. "ah, what do you want? i can't reverse intercourse you know." lucia said, raising her hands in the air.

"pay your debt!" jax demanded. lucia laughed "i don't owe you shit bitch!" she looked at amelia who's in the middle of all this bullshit looking like a lost puppy.

"and who might this be.. your new _fling_?" koi approached amelia, she touched her hair and her hand was slapped away. amelia stood up to glare at koi whom chuckled as she backed up. "feisty."

"touch me again and i'll shove your head in your boyfriend's ass." amelia growled as she glared at koi. both women stared at each other down before amelia spat at koi. a disgusted noise came out of her lips.

"well, have a nice night everybody!" lucia blew a flying kiss as she subtly motions for amelia to come with her while she unlocks the car for easy escape.

"you're not going anywhere!" suddenly, jax pulled out his pistol and started firing at her. lucia ducked, she grabbed one of the booze bottles and chucked it at jax which squared him in the face.

lucia grabbed another, she jumped up the counter and kicked jax in the face again. making him fall to the ground. "come on!" lucia jumped down, she grabbed amelia's hand and rushed out of the pub with bullets flying towards them.

"go go go!!" lucia ushered amelia to hop in the car as they both hear a bar fight now going on with jax yelling her name. as lucia started up the car, she floored it once again while laughing.

amelia softly giggles as she felt her adrenaline pumping in her veins. she never had this kind of rush before. she looked at lucia whom looked back at her, amelia can see more than wild in lucia's eyes now.

she's having fun.

\---------

amelia stared up in the sky, her eyes taking in the many stars displayed in the dark canvas with the moon as company. lucia took them in the edge of night city, over a cliff that overlooks the everything.

both air and ground have a beautiful scene.

lucia doesn't know why she brought a whiskey with them, maybe it's impulse. she doesn't know.

she always comes here when she has alot to think about, retrace her steps, go over where she went wrong. only a few people come here to do who knows what. not even luz knows this place so it's perfect to be left alone here.

"it's beautiful." amelia mutters. lucia looked at the blight, seeing something she didn't see at the first time they've met. her eyes seemed to shine not like before. "yeah, very." lucia replied.

amelia noticed that lucia is staring at her, she chuckles "if you're trying to flirt, you're cheesy as fuck." she said. lucia scoffs "oh shut it. i.. wasn't."

"yeah right."

then, silence suddenly overwhelmed them and both stared at each other's hues with the moonlight shining upon them. the sounds of nocturnal creatures moving around, crushing dead leaves and soft chirping.

the space between them seemed to get smaller and smaller, neither of them broke eye contact as something is pulling them closer. they don't know what.

as both of their lips are only a few inches away, lucia can feel amelia's soft breathing against her then-

_RING RING RING_

they swiftly pulled away, amelia slipped of the car and saw that her mother is calling through her lens. "i'm so sorry." amelia said as she looked at lucia.

"no no, it's okay. you shoulder answer that. it might be important." lucia said, trying to play it cool. amelia pursed her lips before nodding, she walked far from the car to answer the call.

lucia watched amelia get farther from her before laying down onto the car. she covered her face and groaned onto it. "what the fuck was i thinking.."


	4. Chapter 4

"mother." amelia said, her voice lowered to a whisper as she's far from lucia. her eyes glowed softly as a call is ongoing.

 _"amelia, where in god's heaven are you? we came home with your father's vehicle gone as well with the noceda."_ odalia's voice is heard on the other end. amelia bit her lip, she winced as she didn't think that her parents would come home at all.

"mother, i was just-" amelia tried to say that she just went out in the city to have a real night for once but her mother, like always, cuts her off.

_"why are you whispering? are you being held hostage? is that why the brat isn't here?!"_

"no mother! you don't understand, i'm just-" amelia slammed her head onto the nearest tree as odalia intervenes once again. _"i've already sent the badgers on your location. wait for them, dear and that rat will be pay for it's insolence."_

then, the call ended and amelia's eyes returned to normal.

"shit." amelia hissed, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she curses herself for her stupid decision. if she didn't accept lucia's invitation of going out, her work would be done for now. the work that her parents are so incompetent on finishing.

amelia stomped over to lucia who's still chilling on the car, staring up in the sky. "that call sounds rough." lucia said as she looked over to the blight.

"you need to leave." amelia said, lucia rose a brow at the sudden statement. "why? did i do something wrong?" she asked, genuinely. "look, if it's about earlier. i'm sor-"

"it's not that!" amelia interjected. lucia hopped off the car and stood in front of the blight "then what?" she asked. amelia squeezed her eyes tight as she knows both of them don't have time for her to explain it. she just needs for lucia to leave before shit hits the fan.

"i don't need to explain myself to you! when i tell you to leave, you don't complain! it's tiring that i have to repeat myself every fucking time like a broken record! are you brain dead?!" amelia unintentionally yells at the noceda, she knows she'll regret saying that but she had to. just to make lucia leave for her safety.

lucia frowns deeply, she clenched her fists tightly at the outburst. "look _blight._ i'm trying to give you a chance to prove yourself to me that you're not like your parents but hell was i wrong?!" she fired back.

"prove? i have nothing to prove to you, noceda! now, just leave.. please.." lucia heard the soft 'please' in the end. amelia is pleading but she doesn't want lucia to see her vulnerability.

lucia is more than confused, does amelia want her to leave or say to talk this out? they're both yelling like children over a broken pencil.

"amelia-"

"well well well, is that who i think it is." lucia growled at the sound of an all too familiar voice. she walked passed amelia to see a people- the badgers with their leader up front.

"havenstar." lucia hissed. the pink haired woman got off her motorcycle and swung her shotgun onto her shoulder as she slowly walked over to lucia with a big grin on her face.

"noceda. surprised to see you with miss blight." then, boscha lets out a dramatic gasped "don't tell me you were doing something scandalous? ah, lady and lord blight wouldn't be too auspicious of that." she said.

"we did no such thing! now leave before," amelia said, then, she swiftly pulled out an assault rifle on her back. boscha's lankies pulled out their own weapons. lucia took out her mantis blade as that's the only weapon she has for now.

her eyes widens, she didn't know that amelia was carrying a weapon at all.

boscha looked over to amelia who's aiming at her, already loaded. "no need to for that, miss blight. we were ordered to bring you home _unscathed_ as for noceda," boscha hums for a moment as if she's thinking.

"we can mutilate her body or whatever. as long her brain is still working." boscha said as she taps her temple. lucia's frown deepens, she snapped her head at amelia with pure fury in her face.

"you set me up?" lucia said through her teeth, trying her hardest not to scream at amelia. "no no, that's not it!" amelia defended, trying to reason with the noceda.

"ooh, i think it is. i mean, her parents are worried to know that their daughter is in this isolated place and who knows what you might do." boscha said, she leans against her motor with a smirk.

"shut the fuck up!!" amelia glared at boscha who's smirk just widens. "thats why we're here to bring miss blight back and send you to jail. it's both a win win situation for all of us." boscha continues.

"your bounty is among the top three. where's your sister by the way?"

this tipped lucia over the edge, she lets out a frustrated roar and without thinking, she charged at boscha. ready to impale her face with her blade but, a blade is not fast like a shotgun.

a blaring white noise filled lucia's eyes, she's suddenly looking up in the sky once again as she seemed to be flying back. her vision blurred for a moment till she scraped against the rough ground. bringing lucia back to reality and the searing pain immediately made itself known on her abdomen.

"lucia!!" amelia screamed as she sees blood quickly oozing out of her body, staining her shirt. amelia glared at boscha who's blew the smoke out of the shotgun's barrel, she started fire at them which made them abruptly duck behind their vehicles.

amelia managed to get one of them, she slowly made her way over to lucia who's nearing the ledge. as she saw the no one is returning fire, amelia knelt down beside lucia and softly placed her hand onto the wound, planning to stop the bleeding but lucia aggressively swatted her hand away.

"this is no time to be stubborn, lucia!" amelia said, she tries to pull lucia up but she whispered something to amelia before pushing herself off her hold. letting herself fall off the dark abyss of the cliff.

amelia let her hand hang down the ledge as she watched the body of lucia disappear before her eyes. she didn't yell, scream, shout her name as she knows lucia isn't getting out of this or.. return.

amelia felt something inside her was suddenly empty. the last thing she heard lucia say echo through her head.

then, she felt a shock on her back. knocking her out.

\-----

as the badgers returned to the blight estate, they all saw alador and odalia blight standing at the foot of the big doors. waiting for them.

"where is my daughter." alador said, his voice is like a growl whenever he talks because how deep it is. the men stepped aside to let boscha through and presented their unconscious eldest in her arms.

"what did you do?!" odalia exclaimed, giving boscha a glare but was unfazed by it. "she was acting irrational. we have to sedate her." boscha respond.

"odalia, bring amelia to her room. i shall confer more with miss havenstar." alador said to his wife whom reluctantly followed her husband's order. she walked in front of boscha whom handed amelia to her to make an easy exchange.

as odalia went inside the manor with her eldest in tow. alador narrowed his eyes at the group whom cowered behind their leader who's the only one unbothered by the blights' many gazes.

"what do you mean amelia was acting irrational? and where is camila's daughter?" he asked. "your daughter, sir, was with lucia up in the restricted area of the knee." boscha replied. "so it's not wonder she'd be influenced by her."

alador slowly nods as this does make sense. he doesn't want street rats to be with his children as it'll corrupt their morals and cognitivity. that's why he sees the twins are failures. amity doesn't make herself known in the manor anymore unless it's amelia who called her in.

"and the rat?"

"killed herself." alador twitched at the sound of that. "what?!" he roared. "look, i'm just telling what i saw. lucia let herself fall off the cliff and probably died, if the odds are with her. she would've gotten a broken skull." boscha said as she rolls her eyes.

"don't you dare roll your eyes at me, havenstar. you're inferior to me and i'll have your group eliminated on whim." alador threatens, boscha softly chuckles "in case you've forgotten, _sir_ , we're going to be well off without your help. you just picked us off the street when you found out about the sisters' existence." she said, her lavender eyes staring back at the intense golden ones.

alador stared at boscha for a moment longer before looking away, he fixed his suit and cleared his throat. picking up where he left off "i can't have a compromised memory, it'll ruin the plans. bring back the other one and make sure it doesn't kill itself." that's the last thing alador said before entering his manor and slammed the door shut in front of the badgers.

"hm." boscha hums before turning around, heading for her motorcycle with her men behind her. "boss, are you sure we'll be okay if mr. blight fired us? what if he reports us?" one of the concerned men asked.

"we'll be fine. my parents are well off like the those suck ups." boscha reassures which received with nods. "what about lucia's sister?"

boscha scoffs "what about her? that twit won't put up much of a fight now that her sister is gone. it's easy catching for us."

"hey hey.. wake up!" luz felt herself getting shoved around, slowly waking her up by someone. luz opens her eyes to see king was the one shaking her, softly groaning, luz sat up, already felt everything around swirl as she's hungover.

"what time is it..?" luz asked, slowly rubbing her eyes to wake up. "8:48AM." king replied. "what... it's still early. let me go back to sleep." before luz could slam her body back to the soft and warm embrace of the pillows, king abruptly stopped her.

"nope! we have an important mission to do but mostly you." king said, he bit onto luz's shirt to pull her out of bed. "whyyy." luz groans as she let herself get dragged by the doberman.

"i need upgrades! and we don't have the right parts in this dank apartment!" king reasoned, luz sat up from the floor to look at the k9. "what parts?" she asked.

"everything. my chestplate is worn out along with my wires, it's a miracle my voice box isn't broken yet." king said, he sat down beside her for luz to see the various dents and wires sticking out of his front legs and his neck.

luz scratched her head "i don't have money to buy parts though. lucia has it." she said, king huffs "who needs money?! it's an concept invented by the government only for many people to deplete in poverty. now get your ass up and brush your teeth!" he said, he trotted towards the stairs to go down.

"you smell like beer that was barfed out several times."

luz rose a brow at the doberman's statement, she cupped her hand and smelled her breath only to be proven right. she slowly stood up, her balance is a little wobbly but she managed.

luz walked over to the bathroom, washed her face to wake her up and stopped as she doesn't have toothbrush here yet. no, she isn't using the others.

she went out as she wiped her face clean, luz saw the jacket she accepted last night. she's a nightowl now. just the thought of it made her giddy and happy, luz grabbed it off the edge of the bed and swiftly wore it.

the jacket held a warm feeling like it secured her. luz can't see her full self in the bathroom mirror but it's alright, she only wishes she can rub this in lucia's face.

she zipped it up midway before jogging down to the first floor to see the others sprawled across the living room and eda knocked out on the kitchen floor with an empty bottle of booze in hand.

luz slowly hopped over her legs and went out of the apartment as she saw the front door wide open. she almost forgot to take her car keys even.

as she got to the streets, luz saw king already waiting in front of her car. "where are we going again?" luz asked, she opened the car door and king was the first to hop inside.

"i told you, i need my new parts and i found the perfect haul when i was on my midnight walk." king said, his tail wagging in excitement. "i know but where?" luz asked as she got inside as well.

"um.." king looked down for a moment, remembering which alley or street he saw the said haul "i forgot but i know the way!" he finally said. luz shrugs "sounds good to me." then she started up the car and swiftly drove off the apartment, nearly passing traffic.

as luz follows king's instructions, luz saw in the rearview mirror a motorcycle trailing behind them. she made 5 turns and it's still following them. she narrowed her eyes at it, she flicked a small lever up and looked at the motor again.

"turn right- wait, what did you do?" king asked as he noticed the flicked lever. "i think someone is following us." luz replied, gradually increasing her speed as she took a right and saw a traffic up ahead.

"wha?" king looked at the rearview mirror on his side, a growl emits from his throat when he saw them. "i think it's one of the emperor's." he said.

"emperor?"

"i thought you know us?" king looked at luz who's confused "i do but.. is that your rivals or something?" she asked. "not just any rival. _the_ rival. the emperor." king said, he kept his eyes forward as they approach the traffic in full speed.

"no one knows how this war started. eda is full on secrets, hell, i don't even know when she was born." king said. luz looked at the rearview mirror once again to see the motorcycle still behind them.

"you better hold on."

"huh? what do you-" king was suddenly leaned back against his seat when luz slammed the nitrous on. blue flame came out of the exhaust as the car immediately reached it's top speed.

luz tightened her grip on the wheel as she saw a ramp in the side street. she maneuvered them towards it, her foot pressing deep onto the accelerator and they flew up into the air. king digging his claws onto the seat as he can feel the car quickly fall only to land in the train tracks.

luz peered her head below to see the motorcycle stop and is looking up at them. grinning, luz started driving in the tracks which she hasn't done till now. "what the hell, luz!" king exclaimed as he started laughing.

"you're insane!" luz chuckles "thanks." then a deafening horn is heard behind them. "oh look, we're nearing the train." king said as he softly giggles.

luz frowned, she looked behind the car and her eyes widens which made her floor it. "i don't think it's in front!" she said. the car would be more faster than this but since the tires are hitting every single sleepers, it only slowed it down.

"shit, get off the track already!!" king barked at the noceda but they're already high up and if she jumps off now, they'll be totalled at the impacted. luz has to think of an alternative.

as the horn of the train get closer and closer, nearing the bumper, luz saw at the corner of her eye. an opportunity. "king, do you have your seatbelt??" luz asked, getting ready for another jump.

"it's not enough!" king replied. then, luz took a sharp turn in the left, skidding off the track just in time as the train almost severed half of the car. luz turned on the nitrous once again for a boost as they free fall towards the ground.

then, they finally landed safely. unscathed but shaken. the car isn't totalled, which is a relief.

luz was panting heavily as she just experience the highest thrill in her life, she slowly turned her head to see king dazed and his claws digging on the seat.

"that was..." king started, "amazing!!" he sprung up from the seat and vigorously wagged his tail "that was one of the times i can feel so much adrenaline and my parts almost came off!!" he said and gave luz a lick on the cheek, making the young noceda giggle.

"aw, you're a good boy." luz said as she softly pats king's head. "by the way, who's car did we land on?" the doberman asked, luz stopped for a moment before shrugging. "i don't know. it's probably not important anyways." she said.

then a scream of anguish is heard in front of them, both luz and king looked to see a man on the ground with a flock of men running out to see the commotion.

"uh.. i think it's important to them." king mutters. "my car!!!" the man yells as seeing the state of his baby tattered and broken. luz gulps "sorry! i'll just get off," she said, she softly adds pressure in the accelerator to try get themselves off the roof but the sound of more glass breaking and metal crunching is heard.

luz crinkled her nose, stopping for a sec before mentally saying fuck it and got off the roof of the broken car in full speed. the man sobs as he knows that nothing will revive his car.

"MEN! GUNS DRAWN!" the man yelled and the many men behind him took out their guns, all aiming for luz. "hey hey, chill chill!! i can pay it!" she said, trying to reason why them but that's out of the picture.

"you're broke!" king reminded the young noceda.

"FIRE!!!"

both of them ducked below, the car is taking all of the bullets and some went through but missed them. they went out in the side and planned on firing back when they're reloading.

luz took out her rifle, checking if she still has enough ammo to take on a full gang but she didn't notice that king is not beside her anymore and the shootings on the car stopped, now replaced with pained screams on the other side.

luz slowly looked up to see king attacking the men despite being shot at. no damage is inflicted on him as his whole body is now covered of steel. he jumped onto one of the men and sank his teeth onto his neck, tearing it off before moving to another.

"nice." she mutters before getting out of cover to start shooting the rest. till everyone is down all with the exception of the leader.

"what? you came to fuck with me more, lucia?! haven't you done enough!" the man said, it's jaxon but luz doesn't know him.

luz rose a brow as she approached him "i'm not lucia." she said before shooting the ground making him yelp and drop his weapon to raise his hands for surrender. "please.. spare me, i promise i won't bother you again." jax pleads, he pressed his hands together like a prayer and even knelt down.

luz rolled her eyes "stand up. i'm not a saint. now leave." she said much to the man's relief. he sprung up from the ground and started running away from the scene.

king trotted beside luz while his armour is retreating back "why did you let him go?" he asked. "it's bettet that way. now, is this the place?" luz asked as she motions the entire place.

king looked around, analyzing the picture memory he has and it matched. "yeah! owl street. this is it- luz, are you okay?" he asked, he noticed that luz became tense and is looking at nothing.

"home." luz mutters, she backed up to the street to see if it's still there. many cars are passing behind her, some beeping at her to move out of the road but she didn't pay attention to it when she turns around and saw it.

the odd one out of the neon lit buildings and houses beside it. a burned adobe. luz and lucia's childhood home.

luz crossed the road to walk over to it, king trotting behind her, curious as to why she would approach this charred place. "what's up with this place?" he finally asked.

"my old house before it was burned." luz replied, her voice soft as the memories she has in this house started to resurface. luz gulped down a sob as she doesn't want to cry this damn early.

_"te vengaré mami y papa."_

"i'm sorry." king said, a small whine escaped his lips as his ears drooped. luz shook her head "it's okay. it's not your fault." she said, she softly pats king's head before turning around.

"come on, let's see the haul you're talking about." she said as they both went back to the house where jax came out along with his goons.

luz walked up to the porch, slowly pushed the door open just in case an ambush is waiting for them. as nothing happened, they both went inside and the scent of weed immediately hits luz's nose making her cringe.

she coughed and pulled her shirt for cover. they saw many left guns and kush but in the kitchen table, there's three stacks of something placed atop.

as they got to it, luz pulled out her pocket knife and sliced it open. many hard steel oozed out of the open sack and some fell to the ground. king is obviously excited to see this.

"how did you know they have steel?" luz asked as she looked down at the doberman. "like i said. i was out on my midnight walk, now come on, let's get this in the car!" king said, he stood up on the table and grabbed one of the sack to carry.

"why can't we just upgrade you here?" luz suggested, king looked at her. "are you sure? i mean, the porter brothers are the ones who usually do my upgrades." he said.

luz shrugged "this could be my training and you'll guide." king hums as he thinks about it, seeing no flaw in this. he dropped the sack from his mouth and nods. "just make sure you don't haywire anything."

\-----

it took luz the entire afternoon to finish working on king's upgrades, they both drove home with smiles on their faces.

now they're heading home with dusk nearing. as they got to the apartment, both of them raced up the stairs and slammed the door open which alarmed everyone inside but relaxed when they saw it's just luz and king.

"and where have you two been?" eda asked as she walked up to them with her hands on either sides of her waist. "we'll answer that later. feast your eyes on this!" king said, quickly wanting to show off.

king turned on his armour which the steel luz implemented covered his whole body. it shined due from the sunlight through the window, king's red eye glowed violent like he's ready to attack.

"whoa, who did the upgrade?" russ asked as he watched the unravel. "why, my humble subject of course!" king said as he motioned his head at luz.

"it's nothing. you mostly told me how to place things." luz said, being a little modest. king scoffed "i wouldn't be a good king if i take all of my royal servant's credit." he said, his complex rising once again.

luz softly chuckles as she rubbed the back of her head "but that's not all! i, king, can finally fly!!" king tapped both of his feet and a soft humming is heard, then, the doberman slowly levitates from the ground.

king flew around the room smoothly while laughing. "cool! we can finally do it!" gus said as he stood up, slightly jumping in place while watching the fly dog.

king gasped "you're right! let's go!!" he swiftly flew out of the apartment, gus bid his goodbye to everyone before going after king and the door was slammed.

the whole apartment was quiet till luz asked "do what?" everyone shrugged "probably gonna egg someone's house." russ said as he softly snickers before returning to finish his game.

"hey luz. have you heard anything from your sister?" willow asked as she looked at the noceda. luz blinked, she looked down at her arm to see if she got any missed calls from lucia but she got nothing. just car dealers.

"no.. did something happen?" luz asked. cas clicked her tongue and looked up at her "yeah. you're a wanted person now along with your sister." she said.

"and the amount to whoever captured you and brought to the blights are billions." willow adds. luz twitched as she heard the name, she walked over to the window to see the same motorcycle parked on the other side of the street.

"shit." luz mutters. "i'm proud that you already have a billion bounty on your head but," eda grabbed both of luz's shoulders to make her look at her. "are you being followed?" she asked.

luz frowns "that motorcycle has been behind me ever since we went out. i have to drive it away, i don't want you guys to get involved in this." she said, she walked past eda and plans to leave but eda caught her by the jacket.

"we've been doing this for years, kid. we're not afraid of hitmen coming through those doors and you don't have to worry because we have your back." eda said, softly patting luz's back before pulling her hand away.

luz looked at eda then russ and the park sisters. willow gave luz a thumps up while rus and cas gave an okay sign. a smile to her lips "thanks." she said.

"i'll take care of this one. they've been bugging me." luz said, she pulled her hood up and left the apartment. she looked at the motorcycle in the corner of her eye before walking to a random direction.

luz stuffed both of her hands into her pockets as she listens to the engine of the motor get closer to her but kept it's distance.

then, luz went to an alleyway. the rider parked their motor just a few feet away the alley and cautiously walked over to the alleyway. suddenly, a hand grasped their collar and the next thing they knew was being slammed against the wall.

luz took off the person's hood and softly gasped as it's the same person who she helped but didn't say thank you and didn't give their name. "you." she said.

amity chuckles as she felt a knife pressed her neck "what? angry that i didn't say thank you?" she taunts. luz glared at her "why are you following me? did you really think i didn't notice?" she asked.

"nah, i just thought you're oblivious."

"what do you want huh?" luz pressed the blade even more onto amity's neck, threatening to draw blood. "nothing." she replied. "you're after my head, aren't you? i'm guessing you heard the news and that the blights are willing to pay billions for me." luz said.

"can't say i'm flattered but," luz pulled amity off the wall and pushed her out of the alleyway. "stay away from me unless you want your head in the blight's doorstep." she said over her shoulder before walking away deep in the alleyway.

amity growled at the luz, she straightened her jacket as she watches luz get further and further. till the glow of her jacket is no longer seen.

luz walked out in the other end of the alleyway and saw many people crowding around, cheering. she deepened her hood and turned on her mask before mingling in the crowd to see what's the clamouring about.

to her surprise, it's a drag race and it's just starting.

lucia dropped to the couch, she winced as the pain on her abdomen gets worse and worse the long it remained untreated. she's back in her apartment in grove street, she obviously didn't see luz anywhere.

she found herself floating on the river that goes down the knee, her blood tainting the water as she has alot of injuries but nothing greater than a bullet wound.

lucia took off her shirt and saw how much blood is oozing out of her shot wound, she grabbed the tweezers, planning to take out the bullet as she doesn't want to pay medical bills and has done this before.

but will never get use to.

lucia bit onto her shirt as she took deep breaths through her nose, she slowly drew the tweezers closer to the wound. lucia screamed through the clothe as she found the bullet and started to gradually pull it out.

lucia clawed the couch, sweat rolled down the sides of her faces as it feels like she dragged this thing longer than expected till she finally pulled the damned thing out.

lucia dropped whole thing on the ground and started to clean it which made her wince but it's not bad as the last one then she wrapped the remaining the bandage on her till she's done.

the noceda took off her shirt and sighed deeply as she leaned against the couch. lucia closed her eyes, wanting to call luz and know where she is.

the call has been ringing for a good 30 seconds before lucia was sent to voice message. "hey, luz. i.. really got myself neck deep in this situation. i don't know.. when i'll be seeing again since.. i think people are after me and i hope you're doing okay wherever you are." lucia trails off as she ran out of things to say and time.

"be safe. bye."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hm future

"alright, tonight we have two thortons!" the announcer said through the cheers and yells "the man with the C240T is syko daemron!" they pointed at the young man whom stepped out of the car.

he waved at his adoring fan while luz is just here, wanting the race to get started. "and with the galena, we have evori invit!"

luz felt someone come close beside her, she ignored it as she figured it's just another watcher who wants to have a better view. but she jumped as she heard a familiar voice.

"so, is this how you spend your free time?" luz looked to see amity once again "what are you doing here?" she hissed and tried to get away but she's stuck in the crowd, she's only brought close to amity. both shoulders touching.

"this event coincidentally is near me." amity reasoned. luz rolls her eyes "if you're going to lie, at least do better. watson is filled with shits to see." she said, she can hear what the announcer is saying but it only comes out on the other ear as she stares at amity.

"like i said, this _shit_ is near me. what do you expect?" amity replied. luz took a deep breath and huffed "what do you want from me, really?" she asked, amity looked into luz's brown hues before looking away.

"race." luz was surprised. "what?"

"hey, big guy!" amity called for the announcer which made them and everyone looked at her. "after them, we take the next." amity said as she points at herself and luz, well, she can't decline a race.

"right, but you gotta have something with you, missy." the announcer said. "oh we do, alright. mask right here has a quadra and i have a arch nazare." amity said almost boasting with her chest full.

awed gasped are heard all around them, luz rose a brow and looked at amity at the corner of her eye before grinning inside her mask. "now i know you have a hubris." she muttered which amity heard.

amity turned her body to face the noceda "well, are you in or out?" she held out her hand to shake on it. luz looked down at the offered hand and she slowly raised her hand to shake it. "i can't say no to a race." luz said and a small grin tried to make itself known on amity's lips.

"well then, what's your names first?" the announcer asked. luz looked down for a moment as she stared thinking of a fake name, it would be dumb to expose yourself when you're wanted in your own state.

"akuma." luz replied, the announcer nods and looks at amity for her name. "amity." 

\-----

as the C240T won the race. luz and amity walked in the starting line as they called their vehicles to them. the two stared at each other, competition brimming in their hues while the crowd cheers their name as they bet on each other.

when their vehicles finally arrived, smooth whistles are heard as they watched the dark purple motorcycle that has either sides glowing and a sweet revving engine before it stopped beside amity.

luz's quadra's right side is bullet filled but the engine is still humming smoothly. it's wheels having a blue glow inside and it's brand name shining against the many lights.

"place your bets, place your bets! this is the last for tonight! both of you will make a full circle 'round kabuki to little china and back. got it?" the announcer said as he pulled out a gun before counting.

both luz and amity nods "in your vehicles!" they followed, luz got inside her car and made it purr as the interior lights turned on. displaying the speed and other things.

she looked to the right to see amity already on her motor without a helmet, well helmet isn't mandatory if you wanna risk concussion.

"ready? counting down, THREE!" the announcer yelled with the others following along. luz tightly gripped her steering wheel, she kept looking at amity at the corner of her eye, she doesn't know why.

"TWO!!" luz slowly adds pressure against the accelerator, making the car jolt slightly but the car is still in neutral and her hand ready to shift.

amity twists her handle, jolting as well. she bent down, pressing her body against the motor, ready to go in full speed when it fires. she noticed that luz is looking at her but she didn't make it obvious she's amused by it.

"ONE GO!!" 

both vehicles emitted smoke from their back wheels as screams for either of them to win blurred the background from the screeching tired.

luz immediately shifts off the neutral and in the 3rd gear, the speed made her press against her seat but she easily sat straight again and looked at the right again to see amity keeping up of her speed as she shifted in 4th gear.

as they're nearing the traffic, luz swerved to the left when she saw an opportunity. she flicked the lever once again, she floored it with her nitrous on. she heads for a ramp, leaping over the traffic while amity crossed it with many beeping at her.

when luz landed, amity is still beside her and shot her a look which luz chuckles at. she basically said 'showoff'. then, a blue flame came out of amity's exhaust, passing luz as she used her own nitrous.

luz softly hums, she watched amity get in front of her and get farther and farther from her. cracking her neck a little, she took out her gun from the compartment and rolled her window down to start firing at amity whom ducked and tried to shake her off.

nobody said that this race should be fair and clean. 

amity looked over her shoulder to glare at the noceda whom just winked at her before she stared firing at her. amity withdrew her projectile launch system or other words, her arm gun.

she slightly turned around to fire at luz's front to ruin the engine but she didn't see the noceda behind her anymore. then, a beep is heard beside her. amity turned to see luz grinning at her with her gun aimed towards her.

amity ducked the flying bullets, she drew away from the car and took a sharp turn in the left to quickly turn on her nitrous again. luz swiftly followed behind, she only has one nitrous tank and she already used half of it as they're nearing arasaka waterfront where traffic isn't most prominent.

luz turned on her nitrous once again, getting beside amity once again and she started shooting at her. amity used her arm to block the oncoming bullets aiming to hit her body and instead, hit the side of the motor.

luz was about to shoot for one of amity's tires to make her slip up but amity was quick to fire back. she almost hits luz but managed to cover and the bullet hit the side of the window which broke it. small cracks of glass fell to her thighs and down to the floor.

"you're paying for the repairs!" luz said, amity looked at her in the corner of her eyes before scoffing "in your dreams, _akuma_."

as they got to arasaka waterfront, luz opened a grenade and tossed it to amity whom caught it. her eyes widens, she threw it back to luz whom tossed it back to her while laughing.

amity growled, she threw it over her shoulder and after a few seconds later, it finally blew up. "what are you fucking crazy?!" she exclaimed at luz who's still laughing.

"come on! we're playing hot potato!" she said as she grabbed another grenade for them to play with but amity's not having it. "enough!" amity fired at luz's hand, making her let it go before taking the lead once again.

luz scoffs "could've said you didn't wanna play." she mutters before turning a sharp left for a short cut. she can hear the motor's engine somewhere, speedily going around the waterfront as they head for little china, it's the most dense part in watson.

then, luz can see amity on the main road as she passes the many buildings. in the last corner, luz swerved back to the main road which caught amity by surprise and held her brake which was a mistake as luz easily took the lead and came in little china.

amity heard luz laughing ahead of her, she saw a middle finger getting shot at her, irritating her. "may i racing with a child or what?" she muttered under her breath before picking up the speed to catch up.

they both passed by many civilians just wanting to cross the street and was almost trampled by them. they threw profanities at the both of them, luz and amity are beside each other once again now focused on finishing this race.

no longer playing around.

luz looked down at her tank, only a tiny bit is left. she doesn't have a choice but to use it in the last minute, she looked over to amity who's completely concentrated on winning this.

as they turned the final corner, at the same time, they both used their final ounce of nitrous but they're still next to each other. luz frowns, she was about to pull out her gun to fire at amity once again but she stopped when a voice she didn't want to hear spoke.

 _"UNAUTHORISED SPEEDING IS PERMITTED! STOP YOUR VEHICLE AT ONCE!"_ multiple drones started to hover above luz and amity, repeating the same statements over and over.

luz took out her hand that is holding the gun and shot one down. "what are you doing?!" amity yelled at her. "do you wanna go to jail?? you're a criminal only if you get caught!" luz replied before she took the others down, their round bodies rolling behind them as they malfunction and shut down.

they can see the finishing line getting closer, everyone is cheering for them to cross it but they immediately ran away as they saw the zetatech drones tailing them.

when they crossed the line, neither of them was the winner. it's a tie but they didn't stop, didn't dare too as they can hear sirens behind them now.

 _"STOP YOUR CAR AND MOTOR RIGHT NOW!!!"_ the police said, their warnings- threats echoed through the streets along with their sirens.

"follow me!!" luz yelled for amity whom looked at her, she seemed frightened as this is the first time she ever had an encounter with the police. without much of a choice, amity followed luz to try get away in this mess.

luz turned a sharp right which amity followed. the cops trailed them but abruptly stopped as both of them suddenly disappeared. the leader car told the others to sweep the area for them, the drones scanned the perimeter with their keen eye.

as the scanner passed the garbage and other scraps near it, luz took off the cloak off the both of them and kept her eyes on the drone who's slowly moving away. amity coughed at the scent of the ragged cloak luz forced to draped over them for cover.

luz clasped her hand onto amity's mouth and pressed her index finger against her lips, telling her to shut up or she'll blow their cover. with their vehicles hiding in darkness, luz slowly pulled down a fire exit stairs and ushered for amity to climb up first while she kept eye on the cops.

as they're up in the roof of an apartment, the cool nightly breeze made amity's short hair dance along the imaginary rhythm. when luz got up, she peered down to see that the cops came up with nothing and left.

chuckling, luz clapped her hands together to get rid of dust and before she could say anything, luz instinctively ducked when she heard a light whistle of a missile coming towards her.

luz looked at amity who has her arm gun out, aiming at her. "hey hey, what's up with the hostility? i just helped you get away from the cops." she said, raising her hands as a sign of surrender. kind of.

"you're coming with me." amity said, she slowly walked closer to luz who rose a brow. "to where? jail? been there, escaped many times with lucia." she said nonchalantly.

amity opens her mouth, planning to say something but luz swiftly charged at her and grabbed her arm, making her fire the ground. luz grabbed amity's collar, raised her a slightly before slamming her to the floor, knocking the wind out of amity.

luz stood over amity, placing her foot on her stomach making the blight wheeze. "amity's your name right? i think you already know who i am and i'll make it clear for you. i've been running for my entire life and you can't easily take me on, unless you're my sister." luz said, her tone condescending as she stared down at amity who's glaring at her.

"but," luz slowly took off her foot and amity immediately stood up, getting in a fighting position. "you're really pretty, gotta admit." she said. the compliment caught amity off guard and her cheek unconsciously turned red but she shook it off and started throwing her fists at luz even though she's easily dodging it.

without notice, luz was backing up to the ledge, as she dodged another punch, amity lost her balance and almost fell from the roof before luz caught her by the collar.

"you weren't paying attention. your punches are loose and you're too focused to hit my face that you almost fell to your death." luz chuckles, she pulled amity back to solid ground and grinned at her.

"am i too handsome? i get it that-" luz softly groans as amity finally landed a punch on her face. "okay, i deserve that." she said and she easily caught amity's oncoming fist, she tightly griped it making amity wince slightly and try to pull herself off.

"i mean it when i said you're beautiful." luz said then she dropped amity's fist and walked over to the ledge once again. "also, stop following me or i'll sue you of being a stalker. call me." luz winked, she threw something in the air before jumping off the roof.

amity heard metal scraping roughly onto something, she looked down to see luz getting down to the ground, using her mantis blade to claw against the grimy wall. she watched as luz rush over to her car and drove off to who knows where. amity's not following her, for now.

amity looked up in the sky to see small piece of paper slowly falling down towards her, she caught it and turned it over. her eyes widen as it's luz's phone number.

she willingly gave a blight phone number without knowing that amity is a blight.

she felt a sense of guilt and regret in that. why though?

amity placed the number in her pocket and turned around to look into the horizon. the seaside up ahead shining from the moonlight in it's peak. the buildings displaying many neon lights as well below.

"not bad, noceda. not bad."

the soft chirping of the birds outside is heard but muffled, there's no noise but light shuffling of bed sheets. the eldest blight slowly opens her eyes, the cramps on her back immediately made itself evident.

amelia slowly sat up from her bed, she cracked her limbs and neck as she looked around of her room that is lit by the sunlight going through the open windows behind her.

then, the memory of last night rushed over to her like a tidal wave. she remembers, barely, why her back stung slightly- boscha. she gripped her covers tightly but loosened when she remembers what happened to lucia back in the knee.

_"you're no different from them."_

she immediately sprung up from the bed, she quickly changed to her normal clothes and rushed out of her room. as she trotted down the stairs, she looked out of the front door to see amity's motorcycle parked outside.

she doesn't time to scold amity to bring her motorcycle in the garage. amelia's relieved to see that her parents are nowhere to be found before she got towards her own motorcycle in the garage.

amelia got on, kicked off the standee and turned it on. she waits till the garage door fully opened before speeding out of the estate without notice to whoever is left inside the manor as she heads for the knee in full speed.

\-----

amelia is now waiting for someone to arrive in small diner in watson as she anxiously drink her coffee.

amelia went to the knee only to see no body of lucia anywhere but she did saw a small trail of blood staring from the small river that goes down the knee and leads back to the city before stopping abruptly.

she knows that lucia is still alive, she just have to find her and explain everything.

"amelia?" she perked up as she heard a familiar voice in front of her. she saw the twins standing with a confused look on their faces.

"ed, em.." amelia said, she held herself down from standing up and hug them as it's been so long she seen them. she knows they're tense with her so.

"it's been a while." emira said, amelia slowly nods "please, sit down. um, do you want anything?" she asked but emira shook her head and sat down in front of her sister with her brother sitting next on her.

"oh, i haven't had breakfast yet. can i get waffles?" edric asked, amelia softly smiles and nods which made the boy smile and call for the waiter. he looks so much like their father but he doesn't seem to copy his facial hair as his chin is completely clean but his upper lip is another story.

"why did you call us? it's.. rare for you to do that." emira said, she leans back against the chair and crossed her arms as she waits for her sister's response is.

amelia took a deep breath "i need to find someone... important. you know the ups and downs in this district, so.. could you help me?" she asked.

while waiting, edric also looked at his sister, it's not a common thing for amelia to ask for help. "you have mittens, though. why us?" edric asked. "she's busy. also, isn't she a little too old for that name?" amelia replied.

"psh, she's our little sister. of course that wouldn't grow old for her." edric dismissed "at least to us." emira mutters before returning to the subject.

"amelia, we're not hit-"

"i'm not asking for assassination, i just want to find her and see if she's okay." amelia accidentally bursts out. both twins' eyes widens as they heard that and amelia made the gravest mistake today.

"does our big sis finally have someone??" edric said in a teasing tone. "who's 'her'? do tell." emira said, she placed both of her elbows onto the table and nested her chin in between.

"em, look. she's red like amity." edric snickers as he sees his older sister get all red and puffed up. "i think i'm just wasting my time." amelia said, she was about to stand up but the twins held both of her hands, not letting her go as they beg for her to sit back down.

"if you're not going to cooperate, i'll consider this as a waste of my time. edric ezekiel blight and esmeralda blight." amelia said, her tone deepening which made the twins purse their lips to shut up as they know what will happen when amelia call them by their full name.

"okay okay, just chill ames. no need for full names." emira said as she tries to settle the rising irritation from her sister. her real name is esmeralda but she just shortened it to emira.

"alright, then start talking."

edric took a deep breath as he pressed his hand together "um.. we can't if we don't know who we're looking for." he said. amelia sighs quietly, she pinched the bridge of her nose before saying it;

"lucia noceda." this seemed to ring a bell to the twins. "oh! noceda, yeah we know them." edric said as he looked his twin whom nodded "well, not really. we never talked but saw those two running around watson. causing trouble everywhere they go. like us." emira said as she nudged her twin.

this gave amelia some hope "do you know where she lives?" she asked and the twins nodded. "everyone in watson knows where everybody lives." edric said, he beamed as the plate of waffles finally came to him and he started wolfing it down while listening to the ongoing conversation.

"most of the time. but don't worry, we know where her apartment is."

\-----

lucia slowly opened her eyes with the sunlight hitting her right in the eyes, she looked up from the ceiling before looking down at her bandaged abdomen that is filled with blood overnight.

softly sighing, lucia slowly sat up from the ground and rubbed her eyes as she started to get a little dazed of her body sitting up. yawning, lucia grabbed the tv remote sitting on the coffee table and turned the tv for company as she doesn't like silence.

slowly standing up, lucia winced slightly but managed. she snatched her shirt off the ground and heads for her room, while walking down the small hallway, lucia peeked in luz's room only to hear and see nothing inside.

she didn't come home.

lucia went inside her room, threw her bloody shirt to the laundry basket and grabbed a new one. she opened her drawer to take out a new roll of bandage to take off the bloody one.

while wrapping the new bandage, she overheard the news in the background talking about her and luz being wanted and the blight will pay _handsomely_.

rolling her eyes, lucia wore her shirt on and walked out of her room. she plopped down the couch again to see her and luz's face on the tv with letters attached in the bottom.

_WANTED ALIVE_

"getting desperate, are we?" lucia mutters, she flipped the channel to another. trying to find something interesting to past her time, she wonders if luz even got her call. she looked down at her arm and saw nothing new from luz.

it worries her what luz is doing somewhere. should she look for luz to see if she's okay? no.. lucia knows her sister will behind, they've been separated before, she knows how to handle herself. yeah.. no worries.

then, a knock snapped lucia out of her daze and looked at the door. there are thin blinds in the window, she can see three silhouettes outside like they're trying to see if someone is inside.

lucia made the tv louder as she slowly stood up, she quietly drew her mantis blade and walked up to the door. not saying anything as she thinks whoever is on the other side are after for her, those blights are easily giving out billions for her and her sister as if they shit out money.

"hello? does lucia noceda live here?" a male voice asked. lucia lowered her voice "no, i think you got the wrong address." she said, sounding like a man. "oh.. then who's this?" they asked.

"prince." lucia said at the top of her head. "prince?" now a female voice spoke, lucia looked down as she started thinking of a surname.

"rodriquez?"

a groan is heard then someone banged on the door. "i know you're in there, noceda!" lucia frowned deeply as she surely recognised that voice. "the hell you want blight?!" she retorted.

"ooh.. i think she hates you." the male voice said "no shit sherlock." the female one replied.

on the other side, amelia turned to look at the twins "can you- thank you, i'll handle this myself. you can leave." she said to them whom looked at each other "are you sure? you two sound like you're on the brink of choking each other." emira said. "and i kinda wanna see it." edric adds.

"we are!" lucia said as she heard their conversation. amelia sighs deeply "i'll be fine, you can go." she said, subtly ushering for the twins to leave her and lucia alone.

seeing no wrong in this, ed and em shrugs and turns around to leave. "take care, sis! it's also good to see you, we should catch up when you got the time." edric said as he waves amelia goodbye along with emira.

as lucia hears the exchange of the blight siblings, she suddenly heard a more softer knock on her door, "can you, please, open the door?" amelia said, her voice softer as well.

against her better judgement, lucia slowly opened the door but not fully, just enough for her to see amelia on the other side. "what?" she asked.

"may i come inside?" lucia rose a brow "no unless you tell me why you're here." amelia groans once again as she expected this. "i just want to apologise." she said.

"one apology doesn't amend of imprisoning me, tried to insert a weird device on me and tried to kill me. also, did i mention of killing my parents. have a good day." lucia tried to shut the door but it didn't, she looked down to see amelia stuck her foot in between.

"i'll break your foot, i swear." lucia warned. "you wouldn't." amelia tested. lucia was about to fulfil that but amelia forced herself inside the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"now, what you're doing is trespassing." lucia said, she withdrew her mantis blade and walked over to the couch to turn off the tv with amelia following close behind her.

"you have to turn yourself in if you want this to be over?" amelia said, lucia scoffed "end already? this barely started." she said, she tossed the remote in the couch and gave amelia a single glance before heading for her room to pack.

"it's a better alternative than you always running along with your sister. don't you want what's best for her?" amelia asked, following lucia to her bedroom. "of course i do! i wouldn't be a good sister if i wasn't." lucia replied.

"also, congrats on talking to your other siblings again. i guess you followed my advice." lucia said, she grabbed the biggest bag she has in her small closet and walked over to the bed with amelia standing near the door.

"if you just give us the plans, we'll-"

lucia slammed the bag onto the bed "there you go again with the 'plans' bullshit! i don't even know what you're talking about!" she said, she started rolling up her remaining clean clothes and stuffed them into the bag.

"that's why i tried to input the momento on you to review your forgotten memories because it's in there somewhere." amelia said, she walked inside the room and saw what the noceda was doing.

"are you... running away?"

"what does it look like?" lucia replied as she closed the zipper and swung it over her shoulder. before she leave the room, amelia held her back "just like that? you're going somewhere and leave everything? what about your sister? don't you care about her?"

"i'm going to santo domingo. it has the lowest crime rates over there and a perfect place to hide." lucia shook off amelia's hand "and luz will be fine without me beside her. i taught her that." she walked out of the room and amelia still trying to stop her.

"aren't you tired of running?!"

"how can i be tired of the only thing i know?!" lucia started yelling as she's slowly losing her patience with the blight. "i've been running for my entire life, blight. how can i get tired of that." she looked over her shoulder to give amelia a pained mocking smile before she continuous to head for the door.

as they're near the door "that's it? that's all you know huh? running away from your problems and-" suddenly, amelia felt something warm on her lips, it took her a long second to realise that;

lucia is kissing her.

against her better judgement, amelia slowly kissed back as she savors this feeling. lucia looked at the blight who has her eyes closed then she pulled away, cutting amelia off her immersion.

"finally you shut up." lucia said, her tone soft as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. amelia blinked multiple times, tryinf to process what just happened then, she grabbed lucia's bag, making her turn around and slammed her against the door. glaring at lucia who's unfazed.

instead of being frightened, she's amused to see how red amelia is right now.

"you look like a tomato. is that hereditary?" lucia teased, she felt amelia's hand snake up to her neck, threatening to choke her. "kinky."

"that was low, even for you." amelia said, trying to regain her composure from what happened. "i guess you really don't know me, blight." lucia said, slowly inching closer to amelia whom quivered.

lucia dropped her bag to the ground and swiftly lifts amelia. the blight yelps, she held onto lucia only to shiver as she felt her placing soft kisses on her pale neck as her hands gripped her ass tightly.

lucia walks back to her bedroom and slammed amelia onto the bed with her climbing on top of her. she looked at the flustered blight who early looked like the big boss now looks like a whiny bitch.

lucia loves the range.

"you're a fuckboy. is that all you got?" amelia taunts, still trying to capture dominance in this which isn't much a challenge to lucia.

lucia grins "easy blight. i barely even started." she said before swiftly taking off of amelia's top and tossed it to the ground. amelia trembled as she felt cold air hit her exposed skin, she sighs shakily when she felt lucia's warm, calloused hands rub against her pale flesh.

the noceda kept her eyes on the blight, watching her every expression. she can feel it's her first time. lucia slipped both of her hands underneath amelia's bra and tweaked with her hardened nipples, making lucia more smug.

"care to explain?" lucia said, she lifts amelia's bra up to reveal her well developed breasts to her. "f- fuck off." amelia cursed herself for stuttering but the hope of lucia not hearing it is thrown out of the window.

"is this really your first time? kinda hard to believe since you're really pretty." lucia said as she bent down to give one of the nipples a lick which made amelia gasped and let out a small whine.

"w- what? did you really expect my parents will allow me to do this?" amelia said, lucia hums as the blight does a point but she continues as she started sucking the boobie.

amelia softly moans as she can feel lucia's slick tongue flick her nipple around her mouth. she flinched when she felt the noceda softly bite it before pulling away with a pop.

"hate to admit it, you look really cute right now." lucia giggles which amelia glared, a boost of confidence suddenly surged in her. making her grab lucia's shirt and pull her into another kiss, a rough one which lucia doesn't complain to.

amelia tried to make this situation turn for her advantage but lucia didn't let that happened. lucia bit on amelia's lower lip hard making her moan within the kiss, giving her an opening to insert her tongue in the blight's cavern.

amelia's hold on lucia's shirt loosens as she feels overpowered, she lets lucia push her down to the bed once again and gasped when she felt lucia's hand snake down towards her pants, smoothly trailing her fingers along the imaginary lines.

then lucia pulled away, both of their tongues leaving a thin string of saliva before it disappeared. amelia looked down, watching lucia's hand wander on her legs as she can feel herself get wetter and wetter.

lucia unbuckled amelia's pants, she looked up at the blight's expression to see if she's okay. "what?" amelia asked, lucia shakes her head and continues to take off amelia's pants along with her panties and placed it to the side.

lucia looked down at the dripping pussy in front of her, she bit the inside of her mouth as she can feel herself tightly pulsing in her pants but she didn't show it, not now.

"what's wrong, blight? you're a little quiet over there." lucia said, she slowly rub amelia's slick, testing the waters which made her twitch at the contact. lucia softly shush the blight, she rubs her thighs smoothly to calm her down.

"i know. it's your first and you don't like me," amelia's eyes widens as she heard that, she tried to look at lucia but she buried her face in neck. "no, that's that not.. ah.." amelia bit her lips as she feels lucia's fingers sped up.

"so relax. it wouldn't be sex if you're not enjoying this." lucia whispers to amelia's ear, her tone calming as if she's trying to ease her to sleep. lucia places soft kisses on amelia's neck as she slowly push her finger inside her. amelia whines, she gripped lucia's shoulders and lowly moans as lucia started to slowly thrust.

"ah... ah.. lucia.." amelia moans, she unconsciously spreads more of her legs to give more lucia room as she buried her face onto the noceda's chest, not wanting for her to see her beet red face.

lucia started to pick up her speed and slowly adds the second finger which made amelia grow louder. lucia held the urge of leaving a mark taking off her own pants to fuck amelia for real but she doesn't want this to turn into something she isn't ready.

no, it's not pregnancy.

the people she'd fuck, she uses toys or just her fingers. she isn't ready for commitment because of her circumstances.

amelia's voice grew louder as lucia's thrusting became faster, "ah! lucia- fuck!!" amelia moans loudly, for the first time, lucia felt warmth on her cheeks as she hears amelia's voice clearer and louder.

that never happened before. lucia just thought she grew numb.

then, lucia can tell amelia is reaching her edge, she can feel her arm getting cramped but she didn't stop as she wants to finish. amelia arched her back, letting out a long, loud moan as she finally came on lucia's fingers.

amelia's panted heavily as this the first time she came and she feels drained for some reason. lucia slowly pulled her fingers out, she looked at it then at amelia who's slowly dozing off right after sex.

lucia softly giggles, she moved the extra strand of hair off amelia's face as she sleeps. this is probably the most peaceful face amelia shows to lucia.

the noceda grabbed amelia's clothes off the ground and started to neatly fold before placing at the end of the bed. lucia covered the blight's exposed body with her covers and made sure she's sleeping comfortably.

lucia stood up and looked down at her pants, seeing an evident bulge through it. "ugh.." she mutters, she'll take care of it later.

as lucia heads for the door, she looked at amelia one last time and closing it but not before saying;

"i can't stay, sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

amity slowly opens her eyes as she heard the revving of motorcycle from below and quickly recede somewhere. she sat up from her bed, yawning as she cracked her limbs.

she looked around at her old room that is now rarely used by her, she has her own house in the seaside of westbrook ever since she turned 18. amity doesn't like coming back in her old home, especially when her parents are here.

they aren't exactly the best kinds of parents. that's why she and the twins rarely visit. amity pities her sister though, amelia has to be stuck here with them because she's the heir.

 _i guess i unconsciously came here._ amity thought before standing up, she heads for the bathroom to freshen up. as she was wiping her face, she pats her pockets and felt a faint outline.

amity looked down, she fished something out of her pockets and realised it's a wrinkled paper. she turned it over, the memory of last night came rushing back to her as she saw luz's number.

leaning against the sink, amity started to rethink of what she should do to the young noceda. should she follow along her mission or just.. try.

try to be close to her. she seems to be a nice person who's just putting up a persona. amity never really talked to luz 'properly' if she has that mask on as if she's hiding behind it.

huffing, amity walked out of her room with her jacket on her shoulder. she trotted down the stairs, she saw garage door wide open and the whole manor is completely silent. she doesn't know if lucia is still in her cell or where amelia is heading but she could care less.

she's only here to do what she's ordered. for now.

amity got on her motor, kicked it to life and drove out of the estate. heading for city center as a game is happening later this noon.

lucia wanders the streets of kabuki, her eyes aimlessly wanders as she searchers for the right to hijack to go for santo domingo. she had her mask on, wry as she knows that the entire people in watson will be after her and get that green no matter what.

lucia hates it what she's doing but it's better alternative than her bringing the trouble to luz. it's better to split that. she attracts more trouble than luz so she doesn't have to be in hiding forever.

then, she heard someone- alot of people screaming the lyrics of blinding lights as they drive down to the road. lucia looked to see a thorton mackinaw speedily passing by with a guy sticking out as he sings along the song.

lucia was confused but a nice surprise of nearing the afternoon to lighten the mood. as the people are watching the mackinaw driving far from them, lucia saw someone in front of their sidewinder with the door open.

swiftly, lucia shoved the person to the side and hopped it. before they could enter their car, lucia floored it and took a drifting right turn as she heads for the bridge connecting watson to santo domingo.

lucia bared no attention to the profanities getting thrown at her, she's going to abandon this car anyways when she got to where she wants to be.

her mind suddenly went to amelia, she left her alone in the apartment, sleeping. lucia doesn't know what to feel, is it regret or nothing at all?

lucia doesn't like having attachments aside from luz. it's hard.

besides, why is she thinking of amelia when she hates her? that sex what nothing, there's nothing between them just like the others. she better get drop of whatever she's feeling before she regrets it.

she's hard to love.

amelia snapped awoke, she held the covers hiding her bare chest, she frowned as she looked around the unfamiliar room. then, it hit her why she's in this janky apartment.

"lucia?" amelia softly called but the entire place was quiet, no sounds at all are heard that would reply to her. _she really left huh?_ amelia thought, she looked down at the covers and slowly pulled it to her face, sniffing it softly.

softly humming, amelia finally figures out what lucia smells like without the alcohol. lemon grass. she slowly hugged the sheets on her, imagining that it's lucia. she wonders how would she feel like in a hug. the noceda is an obvious big spoon.

but she frowned, amelia doesn't know why she's thinking of lucia like that. she's a supposed threat to her family since she's been throwing threats of killing her parents left and right. she's fueled by revenge, amelia can tell, she doesn't know about her sister though.

revenge is normal thing to have. it doesn't degrade you as a human. but, amelia still doesn't know if those accusations are true since her parents wouldn't disclose her many things.

just the things she needs to know.

amelia stood up from the bed, wore her clothed again and walked out of the room. she opened the front door, letting high sun's rays inside, she looked at the living room once more before going out.

she can't explain why but she suddenly felt empty just like when she saw lucia fall from the cliff. what is really her feelings towards the outlaw who is supposed to be her enemy, an enemy of the state.

amelia having sex with a fuckboy like lucia doesn't mean anything. if she knew better, she'd drop these uncertain feelings before it develops into something she can't turn back.

it's hard to love.

luz slowly woke up from the floor of the second floor from the cheering below, she slowly stood up and wiped the drool from the side of her mouth. she's confused as to why she slept on the floor when she knows she dropped on the bed last night.

luz looked up to see king comfortably taking all of the space in the bed, rubbing the back of her neck, she stood up and looked down to see willow and gus chanting- cheering something.

"is there a festival or something?" luz asked, both of them looked up to her and wave at her "sorry, did we wake you?" willow said but luz shook her head, she walked down to the first floor and saw that willow's wearing a dark pink letterman jacket with a sown yellow word 'banshees'.

while gus is wearing a blue sweater with a big yellow b in front as he smoothly waves twin cheering flags. "it's the finals! night city banshee versus the san francisco eagles!!" gus said, luz doesn't know what he's referring to though. willow saw it.

"you know, the football teams." willow said, "oh!" luz snapped her fingers as she did hear those names but never bothered to uncover who were they, plus she just woke up. her brain is still half awake. 

"i see. who's in the lead?" luz asked "why, the banshees of course! their captain has been ranking up wins ever since they became a field player!" gus informed her enthusiastically but willow grimaced for some reason.

"yeah, the captain." luz rose a brow at the sudden change of her friend's tone "do you have a bad rep or something?" she asked, willow shakes her head "no no, it's not that. it's just.." she trails off as she started contemplating if she should tell luz.

"the captain has been courting willow for a year now." gus took the words out of willow's tongue which earned him a slap on the arm. "ooohhh." luz whistled and grinned.

"a year? damn, why keep them hoping?" willow rubbed the back of her neck as she grumbles "it's just- it's complicated. we had a.. past, you know." then, luz lets out a dramatic gasped. willow panicked as she didn't plan her words correct which caused misinterpretations.

"no no no! not that kind! we were.. friends." willow said as she looks away. luz nods, she gets it and knew that her friend wouldn't want to continue. "alright, i get it. when's the game?" she asked.

"30 minutes till now! i got us tickets now come on!" gus said, he pulled out three tickets from his pocket and heads out of the front door in full speed. willow softly giggles, she grabbed luz's wrist and pulled her along out, following gus behind.

as they got down, luz frowned as she didn't see her car anywhere but a thorton mackinaw in front of them. "um.. where's my quadra?" luz asked, "oh, cas took it to the repairs in little china with russ. she saw how beaten up it was." willow said, easing luz.

"yeah, what did you do with it though?" gus asked, rising his brow in suspicion. luz snickers "i had a joyride last night." she said. "hm, that explains why i heard sirens 'round midnight." 

they all got inside the mackinaw with willow in the driver's seat, gus beside her and luz in the back. willow started up the pickup and drove off. heading for city center.

gus turned on the radio, flipped it to many stations till he stopped at a familiar yet old song. _"alright now that's over. it's time for old saturday tunes; now playing 'blinding lights' by the weeknd!"_

a smile crept to all of their faces as heard the synths and the man's voice singing. all heads slightly bopping. luz slowly leaned in between of the two seats, gus increasing the volume as willow lowered the windows.

then, when the chorus came, gus lets out his voice and sang with his heart. luz laughed, she decided to sing along as well

 _"i said ooh, i'm drowning in the night"_ both of luz and gus' voices are slightly harmonizing as they following along the rhythm then, willow started singing too.

_"oh, when i'm like this, you're the one i trust"_

"HEY HEY HEY!!!" luz and willow bopped their heads as gus stuck his upper half out of the pickup, singing loudly which attracted everyone's attention and they all watched the pickup pass them by with the song blasting.

\-----

when they crossed the bridge between watson and city center, they were immediately halted by police check as this district is the most protected, all of the government funds go to the city center to give night city a good first impression.

luz turned on her mask as the cop flashed his flashlight inside the car. "names?" he asked when be pulled out a screen to review all of the citizen in night city.

"willow park." willow said, the cop nods as she's a registered civilian. "augustus porter." the cop hums in approval then looked at luz. she doesn't know why she isn't a registered civilian with her sister when both of them are born here.

"what's your name, sir?"

"akuma. sir." the cop rose a brow "i said, real name, boy. not stage names." he said. "ah, you see officer. that's really his name, lio akuma. he's an out of state friend from jersey. here to see the banshees." gus reasoned as he doesn't want luz to be outed so soon.

the cop hums, he kept his eyes glued on luz before chuckling "jersey you say? those rogues were no match from last year's season." he said, taking into a lighter tone much to luz relief.

willow and gus lets out a tensed laugh "yeah, well we better go now to save our seats." willow said, she pulled out of neutral and slowly applied force on the accelerator as they wave goodbye at the officer before speeding off towards the stadium.

as they got far from the bridge, all three of them lets out a relieved sigh. "that was close." luz said "you can say that again. nice save, gus." willow said as she turned a curved right and there it is.

mccartney stadium.

there's many vehicles parked in front with someone speaking over the microphone, people are filing in the entrance with merchandises to wave around and faces painted.

when willow found an empty spot to park, all of them got out and luz looked at the structure. she never been to city center before, like i said, it's highly protected so crime rates are low like santo domingo.

"let's go banshees! let's go banshees! woo!!" someone walked pass them and chanted as they waved a pep flag around, the three of them looked at each other before grinning and raced inside the stadium, swiftly passing by many people and stopped as they reached the grassed field.

luz looked around to see alot of people sitting down in the bleachers, surrounding the field as they clamor and cheer the night city's baseball team while waving their flags as a sign of pure dedication and devotion to the team.

wow.

"come on!" willow tugged onto luz's jacket, snapping her out of her daze and looked behind her to see willow and gus running up the stairs to find a seat.

as they finally find one, they were in the first row of the third layer. luz sat down in between of willow and gus, she stared down at the field as a countdown above is in 5 minutes.

unbeknownst to luz, amity is just sitting two seats behind her. amity was surprised to see luz here in the stadium with willow and gus, but she guessed she's a football geek or something. no need to over think.

amity always came in every season to see how her former team do with their new captain. had to say, she was impressed for them taking every wins even out of their home field.

the time finally came, the countdown buzzed loudly which made the people excited to see their star players to come out of the back and into the field and for the game to finally start.

"oh there they are folks, the 15 wins and 6 loses team. the all seeing, all always kicking. you know you love or hate them. it's the eagles!!!" the commentator said over the intercom, hyping people up as the visitor team came out on the field. getting many cheers and boos.

luz leans a little closer to see the team, jogging towards the middle. now, she knows little how real football works because lucia used to play in the local street teams and taught the basics.

and cheats.

then a roar is heard which silenced the entire stadium before another wave of cheering erupted from them. "it's the roar!!" gus exclaimed as he shook luz but she doesn't know what it was. "what?!"

"there it is! here they are, the all time winning team! the goliath against all of the states' team! our pride and honor; THE BANSHEES!!!" the crowd went ballistic, luz had to cover her ears as it was highly sensitive with the mask on. she looked down at the field again.

she can't really see which is which on any of them but when she looks like in the mega screen. it displayed the eagles' team captain and the banshees, her eyes widens as she recognised the captain.

"that's the captain?!" luz asked through the screams and looked at willow. "yeah! boscha havenstar! you know her??" she asked back as she doesn't know luz sounds a little worried.

luz looked at the mega screen once again to see boscha's grinning face with dark pink paint under her eyes like tears. she waved at the spectators, basking under the overwhelming support.

amity saw the surprise in luz, she wonders what was that all about. she knows boscha and her work aside from football. and is also one of the many reasons why she stopped playing the game.

"there goes the referee into the field. settling any unknown disputes between the two captains." the commentator, everyone watched the small referee get in between the two captains, silent exchange of words for them to hear till they gave the men above a green card. they're ready.

"ARE YOU READY?!??!!?"

"YEAH!!!" the crowd responded as they've been waiting for this.

"PLAYERS, IN YOUR POSITIONS AND READY YOUR JETS!!!" jets?

then, the stadium started to get covered by a metal sheet. sealing the sunlight and floodlights turning on from behind for easy viewing. luz saw every players from the field levitate off the grass and the referee holding the ball with the whistle on their lips.

there was silence throughout the entire building as suspense steadily rises for the referee to make the move. then, they finally threw the ball in the air and quickly rushed out of the field as the players reaches for the ball.

luz watched the ball bounce from every person's hands, trying to get a hold of it but someone already caught it. it was boscha, she tucked the ball under her arms, tightly holding it as she flies towards the opposing team's goal ring.

the crowd cheered for the captain to get her first score of the first quarter. many of the opposing team's players raced after boscha, wanting to stop her but she threw the ball straight towards the goal then-

"SCORE!!! FIRST GOAL GOES TO THE BANSHEES!!!" the commentator exclaimed, luz can imagine them standing up as they watch the game unfold, unable to contain their excitement.

luz has few encounters with boscha which almost, always ends up on both of them pulling into each other's hair and beat the shit of one another.

as the referee retrieved the ball once again and motioned for the players to go back to the center while blowing the whistle. after few seconds of silence, they threw the ball up into the air and gave them time to run out of the field.

boscha was about to capture the ball once again but a player from the eagles swiftly snatched the ball out of her reach and started heading for the her team's goal ring.

she narrowed her eyes at the one who got the ball and chuckles as it's the team's star player. boscha flew fast to go beside the star player with a smug grin on her face.

"sup de leon." she said. marcus de leon looked at boscha in the corner of his eye but didn't want to entertain havenstar as he knows he'll let down his team with the goal ring just 20 miles ahead of him.

boscha was cruising, smoothly avoiding the attempts of marcus to get her off his back. "you know, when i was on a trip to francisco, i was surprised when i figured out you're a snowchild." boscha said, snickering. marcus twitched, he aimed his elbow towards boscha but she caught it.

"useless." she growled before throwing marcus out of balance, slammed him into the ground and boscha easily snatched the ball out of marcus' hold and scored another goal.

luz frowned at what she saw "is that allowed?" she asked, looking both at gus and willow whom, unfortunately, nods. "as long as you can still play. that doesn't qualify as a foul." gus said "there's no rules in this game. if someone gets hurt, there's where they cross the line." willow adds, she finally saw the much displease in luz's face.

"we can leave if-" luz shook her head "no no. it's not the game i don't like. it's the captain." she said, glaring at boscha who has the ball once again for the third time. willow and gus looked at each other then at the noceda.

"is there something between you two?"

"you could say that. rivals, if you're looking for a label." luz replied. "oh.." willow slowly nods as she understood.

amity couldn't hear the words getting exchanged by luz and the others but she can read mouths easily with her optic enhancements.

softly chuckling, amity placed her elbow onto her leg as she nested her chin onto her palm, staring at luz from behind. her curls bouncing at every move she makes, amity even barely focuses on the game anymore.

what's interesting is that amity knows that luz is an outlaw just like her sister but she, somehow, wants to be close- wants to know her. suddenly, luz looked over her shoulder which made amity impulsively duck down.

she slowly peered her head to see that luz is still looking behind her but isn't looking at her, what a relief. then, why did amity do that? she frowned as she felt her cheeks suddenly get warm.

then, amity saw luz stood up from her seat and got out of the row. she slowly climbed up to the rest of the row, eyeing something like a prey.

amity slowly sat up and looked behind her as well but she couldn't see what luz is looking at since people are also standing up. she got out of her row and followed closed behind luz without notice.

as she got to the very top of the stadium, she leaned against a pillar and watched as luz sneak up to something, someone.

luz pulled out her mantis blade and charged at the person who has her held on sniper point. the person thought she wouldn't know it through all this crowd.

she covered the person's mouth and drove her blade in their back, she dropped them to the side. luz grabbed the sniper, she was about to dismantle it but a gunshot is heard which made her raise her arm to block it.

luz saw another man aiming his pistol at her, she can tell they're part of the badgers. they fired at her again which was blocked, the sound of the shot was drowned by another score, another uproar.

before luz could charge at them.

luz saw their body slam against the wall as something hit them in the side. she peers her head at a pillar and saw amity moved out of it with her projectile missile smoking.

"what a small world we have." luz said as she crossed her arms. "didn't know you were into sports." amity said, she walked to up, eyeing her. "not really but it's cool." luz replied, looking at the game once more before at amity.

"what're you doing here?" she asked. "can't a woman enjoy her sports? especially the one she used to play in?" luz rose her brow in surprised, she points at the ongoing game, earning a nod at amity.

"sweet! maybe you can teach me some ground rules you know. the game looks really fun, i wanna try it some time." luz said, amity doesn't know if luz is smiling but she can guess. nodding, "yeah," amity replied "that'd be nice."

then, luz perked up as she heard a gunshot behind her. she pulled amity to duck with her and turned around to see now a crowd of the badgers with their guns out while luz and amity only have their cyberwears.

but that's enough.

luz and amity looked at each in the corners of their eyes before they both charged at the crowd head first. luz rushed past amity whom started firing, taking the men down in a single shot.

luz jumped up into the air, she landed on the first guy as she impaled his head. she took out her blade and sliced the ones trying get near her, luz punched one across the place and drove her blade into his chest.

suddenly, she felt amity jump off her back and did a triple kill in one shot. luz stood straight, patted her back as she stared at amity.

"this is vintage." luz said, she punched one in the face hard enough to break their nose. amity scoffs "vintage my ass." she said and shot the one behind luz.

luz hums as she approached amity while grabbing one of the men's collar and shoved their face into her blade, ducked as a bat came for her face and was shot down by amity.

amity watched as luz walk towards her, she can't help but scream in her mind that she's fucking hot. as luz stopped in front of her, she took off her mask for the first time for amity to see her whole face.

"you, me. japantown." luz said, amity chuckles "you never done this before, have you?" she asked, luz shrugs "well, have you?" she returned the question which made amity seal her mouth.

amity sighs and she flips her head to the side "so, when are you free?" luz asked, continuing her asking for a.. date if she has to put a label on it.

"tomorrow. when the lights are in it's peak." amity replied, luz slowly beamed at that. "deal." but that quickly disappeared when multiple gunshots down in the field now the entire stadium is filled with terrified screams and people are scrambling the leave.

luz and amity looked down to see that the only person below is boscha with her arm raised in the air while holding a gun. glaring at the havenstar, luz saw willow and gus racing up to get her.

"am-" luz stopped as she didn't see amity beside her anymore. she should find her but she doesn't have time. luz jogged down the stairs with willow and gus behind her. 

as they got to bottom, luz stopped and stood in horizontal of boscha whom slowly lowered her arm, she grins as she saw luz and them two.

"willow, baby. it's so nice to see that you attended the finals." boscha said, she dropped to the ground and was about to walk up to the three but was stopped when luz readied her bloody blade, willow's gorilla arm shined against the floodlights while gus took out his arm gun.

"whoa whoa, 3 against 1? that's not fair, now is it?" boscha said as she aims at luz, "you're coming with me, twit. big sis isn't here to protect you anymore."

"what? can't wait till the game's over?" luz replied, boscha shrugged "i can amend that in the next season." she said but then maliciously grinned as she remembered something.

"did you ever wonder why lucia isn't calling you?" boscha starts, luz deeply frowns but didn't engage, not yet. "she's probably busy, wherever she is." luz said.

then, boscha cackled as she pressed her hands onto her face. "damn, who would've thought both of you would be this dumb." she said. luz started to worry about what boscha meant by that but she before she could continue, sirens are heard from the outside.

"oh, would you look at that." as boscha looked back at luz, she's and the two are already running out of the building and disappeared when turned to a corner.

boscha chuckles "good luck on hiding." she said as she pressed the gun against her leg.

\-----

as luz and the others got back to the apartment, luz borrowed willow's pickup to drive towards her apartment.

she quickly pulled up in the parking lot, raced up to the room number and pushed the door open only to be met with nothing but silence.

luz slowly entered the apartment "lucia?" she softly called for her sister but she knows no one will respond to her. luz turned on the lights in the living room and something glistened caught her eye.

luz walked over to the couch, she noticed the tweezers and a golden bullet on the ground. she knelt down, grabbed it used the tweezers and realised it was covered of dried blood.

"what the hell.." many thoughts started circulating in her head, demanding answer as to why their parents has this. luz dropped it back to the ground, rushed over to lucia's roll to see her closet emptied out.

luz pressed her hand onto her forehead before she started calling her sister. she went back to the living and started pacing as she kept hearing the continuous ringing.

after a few seconds of nothing, a low _hello_ was finally heard.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" luz exclaimed, she dropped down to the couch and pinched the bridge of her nose. _"ay! mierda! why are you screaming?!"_ lucia yelled back on the other line.

"what'd you expect?! i didn't hear a fucking word to you for what- i don't know, days?!" luz said and a sigh is heard. _"you've seen the news, yeah? people are basically after us and.. have you received my call?"_ lucia asked.

"i just said that i haven't from you in a while."

_"oh."_

"where are you right now?" luz asked, she's relieved that her sister is fine but she just needs to find her. _"santo domingo, in hiding. i assume you too as well."_

"yeah.. alot went down today." luz said, her voice slightly turning into muttering. _"look luz, i just need to find a safe place to settle down here. having an entire state after you is different than a district."_ lucia said, luz can hear some faint talking in the background but she didn't pat attention to it.

"can you, at least, drop your location? i wanna see you, sis." luz said, there was a momentary silence on the other side till lucia simply replied _"i will. soon."_

_"i just got here so.. will you wait for me, dweeb?"_

"yeah.. just, keep in touch for reals, okay? and i want to know everything."

_"i promise. i have to go. bye, luz, be safe."_

then the call ended right before luz could say 'bye' back. luz sighs deeply and leans against the couch, she's left in the dark of what happened after lucia was abducted now she's in santo domingo in hiding like her.

it's hard to be alone.


	7. Chapter 7

as the call ended, lucia sighs deeply and took out a stick out her box as well with her lighter to occupy herself. she's not in a mood to a drink anyways even though she's in a bar.

lucia started at the burning cigar, letting it's ashes fall to the wooden counter even though the barista offered her an ashtray. she couldn't help but let her mind wander to amelia.

it's weird because the only person she worries for is luz, not some rando, especially an enemy. lucia softly chuckles to herself, she never really saw the difference between lust and love.

is there really?

she only started feeling like this when she fucked the blight. that's it. maybe it's lust? lucia doesn't know and she isn't planning to know in the meantime.

"lonely night, huh?" lucia looked at the corner of her eye to see a girl without a top on, just her bra and wore a short shorts. "i guess." lucia replied, she puffed another cloud.

"i'm cassie. yours?" the girl introduced herself as she pulled a stick from lucia's box without asking.

"prince." lucia lied, she doesn't know if the word spreads in santo domingo but it's better to play safe.

"can i borrow your lighter?" the girl asked, lucia pulled out her lighter and offered it to her but she didn't take it. "well?" lucia rose a brow, "can you light it for me?" cassie placed the stick on her lips and grabbed lucia's hand softly, then alight the lighter to burn the stick.

lucia just watched her, saying nothing. cassie then blew a cloud at her face with a notorious grin on her face. lucia knows what she wants.

the next thing lucia knows was being pushed to a wall with soft kisses getting pressed against her neck, she didn't make any noise as she's used to this.

she felt cassie's hands travel around her body as short breathes escaped her lips while pressing her entire body onto lucia's. it's natural to get hard in this, she's not _that_ numb.

"what do we have here?" cassie whispers, her hands started undoing lucia's pants and brought it down enough to see the dent on her boxers. lucia looked away, blowjobs are normal but she never really had sex while using her phallus.

you could say she's still a virgin.

lucia twitched as she felt warmth getting wrapped around her dick, she still didn't look down and just stared at the wall. she lets out a soft groans when she felt cassie pick up her pace and her humming, the vibrations slightly tipping lucia to the edge.

when she looked down to see the girl's face, it was a mistake.

lucia didn't see cassie but amelia.

lucia pushed her off, making her fall to the ground with a frown. "what the hell??" cassie complained, she stood up and threw her hands up at lucia.

the noceda gulped, she pulled up her pants, fixing and excused herself from cassie as she hurriedly walked out of the bar. lucia pressed her head against a random wall, softly banging it as she started to contemplate if is this a growing problem for her.

lucia looked down at herself, still hard. she gritted her teeth tightly and punched the wall hard, almost making her entire hand tremble violently before walking away. heading back for her temporary apartment.

"what did you do to me.."

the next day came.

amelia drew circles on her bowl of cereals, a grown woman like her shouldn't be eating a children's breakfast but she's not in a mood of making one.

the tv is on, drowning the silence that this manor inevitably has as she half listened to whatever is being said while her mind is in an entirely different plain.

she started thinking of scenarios of lucia. different ways of how they met, circumstances and.. if she followed lucia to santo domingo, she'll be technically abandoning the things she worked for years to achieve just to be with a criminal. an enemy.

amelia laughed at herself as it's so funny when she said it in her head but it's another thing when she said it out loud.

she's a blight, she's famous amongst her siblings. of course there will be bachelors wanting for her hand or her wealth because her family held many percentage in night city. everybody wants power. but the thing is, nobody in the four siblings are straight.

the twins were the first ones to confirm that to their parents after they had the immense guts to introduce their significant others to them.

amelia, without a thought, declines every male hands that is offered to her. people thought she's just playing hard to get but.. we all know what's up.

while amity is rather quiet about her love interests although there are rumors of her having someone on the side but it was never confirmed.

speak of the devil, amelia heard the sound of a motor come closer and closer. she looked over her shoulder to see amity's motorcycle park outside the front door before quickly hopping off to go inside.

amelia watched her little sister rush towards behind the counter to open the fridge only to close it, she look like she's panicking or something.

"are you okay?" amelia asked, amity slammed both of her hands into the counter making the elder blight back up a little as she stares at amity who looked like she drank a tub of white claw.

"i.. i need-" amity stopped, she took a deep breath in and pressed her hands together before pointing it at amelia who's internally scared. "i need some advice of me going to place with someone." she finally said.

amelia blinked, "you mean a date?"

amity rubbed the back of her neck as she made an incoherent noise "she didn't really specify but.. i guess." she said. amelia softly whistles, she dropped her spoon and drank her water while giving amity a look what made her face burn red.

"what's her name?" amelia asked but amity shook her head "that's not the point. i need advices."

amelia laughed "why're you asking me? isn't the twins who have more experience?" she said. amity grimaced at that "there's.. aren't ideal. i even wondered how they got viney and jerbo." she said as she placed her elbowed onto the counter and nested her chin on it.

both sisters looked at each other before snickering. amelia's glad that she's talking to amity normally which doesn't involves of their work- mostly amelia's work.

"to be honest, i haven't really dated anymore." amelia admits, amity seemed surprised. "seriously? no one at all?"

"do you really believe those rumors?" amelia asked as she rose a brow, amity shrugs "sorta hard to believe you know. what have you been doing for the past days?"

amelia looked down at her half eaten eaten bowl of cereal, she rubbed her neck as she remembers how lucia's lips against her pale skin. especially on her lips, she was her first everything.

"stuff." she simply replied. amelia looked at amity who looks uncertain of this date of hers, she abruptly stood up which snapped amity out of her daze and look at her older sister.

"get up and come with me." amelia said, amity watched her sister walk off the counter and headed up to the stairs. she followed after her, saw amelia's bedroom door wide open.

amity peered inside to see amelia standing in front of a holographic screen with things the young blight couldn't read from the distance.

"come in. sit down on the bed." amelia said, beckoning amity which she slowly obliged to and sat down at the edge of the bed. then, amelia turned around to face her little sister.

"what's your palette?" she asked. "um.. dark." amity replied, then amelia snapped her fingers, the first set of clothing got out of the screen and got in front of amity. "first one. i bet she'll be on her knees when she sees you in this." amelia said.

amity tilts her head as she looks at the skirt, contemplating if she should wear it one tonight. "cute, i like the chains but.. i don't think if i'll be comfortable showing my legs yet." she said.

amelia nods as she hums, she started thinking of another set while the first one slowly retreats behind her. then it came to her like a lightbulb.

"i got it."

"ow.." luz mutters as she touched her hair but was slapped away by eda. "stop moving, kid or all my efforts will be nothing." she said, she combed luz's curly hair back while it has gel to make her look presentable.

"but you didn't have to..." luz said "even though you have wanted posters around town, which i'm proud of, you still have to look good." eda reasoned, she combed luz's hair one last time before backing away to see her work.

luz just got out of shower with the clothes she was supposed to wear for tonight but everyone quickly caught up of what she's going to do tonight.

"i found chains!" king said as he trots up the stairs while a chained necklaces on his neck. "i got these in the thrift shop with gus, you should try these!" willow said, jogging up along with the doberman and gus behind her.

luz turned around to see three sets of clothing in front of her, she blinked and nervously chuckled "why can't i just take my normal attire?" she asked as she points at the forgotten set on the bed.

"that's so 2020! whoever you're taking to japantown will be _smitten_ if you wear these chains!" king said as he presented the glimmering chains on his neck.

luz softly grumbles as she rubbed the back of her neck, she looked at the time and it's 9:44PM. the lights in japantown will be in it's peak is 10PM to 3AM.

"fine." luz grabbed the first set and looked at gus whom stared back at her before getting the silent memo. "oh, right. sorry." gus turned around for luz to change.

the first outfit she wore is a red striped knitted sweater with other striped colors, it's tucked in the jeans along with the belt and black flat shoes. luz looked at herself in the mirror, she tucked her hands in the pockets as she turned to the side.

"well?" eda asked, luz scratched her chest as the wool pricked her skin. "it's kinda itchy." she said. "well, we can't have you scratch all night. next!" king said.

as luz took off the first set, the yellow caught her eye. she grabbed the attire and placed it in front of her, she smiled "i like it."

"yeah, wear a blinding yellow to am even more blinding parts of westbrook but sure." king shrugged.

when luz wore the large yellow shirt that is tucked in her jean pants, it's bottoms are curled up revealing the yellow long socks in white soles. she grabbed some chained necklaces from king, placed one on her neck and one clipped to her pocket and belt loop.

"nice but you gonna balance that out." willow said, she grabbed a black bomber jacket off gus' shoulder and helped luz wear it on. "ooh." luz hums, she fixed the jacket on her and the flicked the collar up.

"i think she's ready!" gus said. luz looked into the mirror once again, it's not common that luz had to fix up for something. she pulled a single strand from her hair, a curled one dangled on her forehead and smiled.

but luz lets out a shaky sigh. "to be honest, i wasn't thinking that she'd say yes to this." she said as she turned around to face the others. "or thinking at all when i asked her."

"well, then you're dead." king said nonchalantly, eda softly chuckles "it's alright, kid. i've been there, just make sure you're not tense or the whole thing will be." she said and pats luz's back.

"besides, you got this!" gus said as he gave his friend two thumbs up. "don't forget for fragrance." willow sprayed luz some perfume on her "thanks. i'll see you guys tomorrow!" luz said as she jumped down to the first floor.

"make sure you can still walk, kid!" eda followed up before luz grabbed her keys on the way out as she wants to get to japantown quickly.

when luz got to japantown, the neon red shined against her quadra that is newly upgraded. as she got out, she already has her mask on, complimenting the red as she leaned against her car, waiting for amity.

she can hear loud talking inside along with robotic voices in the district, on the other side of the torii, she can see many establishments displaying holographic stripers, dancing for whoever's watching. putting them in a trance that's why only a few people got in the deep ends of japantown.

luz looked down at the time and it's past 10, a giant red koi fish appeared above the buildings as it swam around like the sky is it's own fish tank along with some.. waifu that luz doesn't remember which anime it was in.

"hey." luz looked to the right and her eyes widens as she saw amity with her motor parked behind her car. amity has her hair down, exposing more of her auburn roots, she hugged herself as she wore a black spaghetti crop top along with black cargo pants peppered with clipped chains and boots.

gulping, "hey.. you look nice." luz replied, slowly waving at her but she dropped her hand it was awkward. _don't be tense!_ amity softly smiles, she pushed her hair in the back of her ear "thanks.."

then she looked at the quadra and she frowned for a moment before shifting to normal.

"nice paint job." amity said, luz looked down at the new lettered front yellow and red shadow paint. "oh yeah. my friend's sister fixed the car and even added this. it means 'bad boy'." luz explained as she smiles behind the mask.

amity nods, she stared at the kanji 正鵠 before shaking her head and smirked. "you showed me your face yesterday. why are you wearing that?" she said.

luz crossed her arms "um, did you already forgot i'm a wanted person?" she said. amity rolls her eyes, she flicked the excess strand of luz's hair which made her blink. "i like your hair." she said before tapping her temple which made luz's mask withdrew back. showing her pink cheeks.

luz chuckles, she looked away as she cleared her throat. "japantown is widely populated, i doubt that they'd recognise you with alot of people around." amity said, she started to head for the entrance, the glowing neon greatly complimented the dark palette of amity.

when she looked over her shoulder for luz, her golden hues shined.

"also, these people are either stoned or just don't give a shit so you don't have to worry."

luz's mouth was slightly agar before snapping herself back reality, "suave, luz. suave but not aloof." she mutters to herself like a mantra.

she jogged beside amity as they both walked inside japantown. passing many people, not giving luz any attention much to her relief.

"so, do you.." luz looked at amity who's pointing at a club, specifically a strip club. luz pursed her lips as she deadpanned, she stared at amity who's unsure as well "yeah, you're right. bad idea." amity said as she dropped the idea.

luz giggles "it's okay. i just don't go in those kinds of places much like my sister." she said "much?" amity rose a brow, luz made a noise as she balanced her hands.

"okay, you got me. i don't."

amity playfully rolls her eyes, they started to walk once again with no destination in mind. "don't tell me i got myself a pure one." she teased which luz chuckles to.

"i'm more than innocent, baby." luz said as she tilts her head to the side, she bit the inside of her mouth as that unintentionally slipped.

amity's cheeks turned red as she heard that "did you.. call me baby?" she asked. luz sank down to her jacket as if trying to hide "yeah.." she replied softly.

"ah.." amity looked down, she truly wished that she brought a jacket to hide her tomato face. she never turned this red much before, in a good way, it's a good change.

"i- is that okay?" luz asked, she noticed that amity is still hugging herself like she's shivering from the night cold. amity slowly nods "yeah.. i- i like that.." she said, pushed her hair back to her ear once again.

"cool.. and i'm sorry it was out of the blue- i didn't know what i was thinking." luz said, raising her hands and stepped back a little to provide amity some space. just wanting to get rid of the awkward tension.

"no no no. it's okay, it's- it's natural. i would've done the same." amity's eyes widens, she clasped her hands to her mouth as she realised what she just said. luz's mouth went agar again while her cheeks are almost as red as amity's.

both of them stared at each other for a good few seconds while walking before bursting out of laughter, "god i'm so awkward!" amity exclaimed as she groaned into her hands.

"what? look at me, this is the first time i asked someone out of a date without thinking!" luz said as she threw her hands in the air in frustration, amity giggles at that. she felt like she could be herself with luz tonight without either of them putting up a facade.

"here." while amity was in a state of daydreaming, she felt something draped on her shoulder. she looked at luz who now doesn't have her jacket then realised that she handed it to her.

"what are you-" about to ask why the noceda gave the jacket but luz was quick to answer.

"i figured you were cold. you kept hugging yourself ever since we came here." luz said, stuffing her hands in her pockets. amity saw how lean luz's structure is. the image of a street rat amity is embedded to see by her parents is being scrawny and bad health problems.

luz looked more sophisticated than that. was she really raised in the streets?

at the corner of amity's eye, she saw something staring back at her which made her glare at it before turning her attention back to luz as she heard her talk.

"oh! ramen stand!" luz said as she saw an open stand with a few people sitting in front, eating their bowls with small cups of sake next to them.

"hungry?" amity asked, luz hums "um.. i'll pay." she said as she pats her pockets, hearing faint change rattle inside. amity waved her hand in dismiss, "i got it." she said, she grabbed luz's wrist and pulled her towards the stand.

as both of them sat down, the droid behind the counter stood in front of them "わたしになにができる?" they asked as they wiped their hands. "2本とボトルをお願いします." amity replied and she slipped bills towards the cook whom nods, they snatched it from her and went to their order.

luz didn't understand what they just said but that doesn't matter. "you know, i was confused to see someone eloquent as you be in kabuki." luz said, passing the time while they wait for the food.

amity chuckles, a green bottle of sake is placed towards them along with small cups. "it's hard to stay in one place like westwood, you know. it gets boring." she said, she popped the bottle on and poured their first shots.

luz muttered her small thank you as she accepted the shot before humming, she gripped the small glass and slowly twirled it around "i get what you mean. we live in the city of dreams after all." she said.

luz raised her shot towards amity "to night city, a hellscape disguised as paradise but we always kept coming back." she said. amity grinned, she raised her shot as well "fuck this place." 

as both of their glasses clinked, both of them chugged their shot. in the corner of amity's eye, she saw someone staring at her but when a group blocked her vision. they disappeared.

both of them placed their glasses to the counter when their steaming bowls of ramen was placed in front of them along with chopsticks.

luz licked her lips as she stared down at the ramen, she broke apart the wooden chopsticks and started mixing it around to get all the flavors to know each other.

as amity broke apart her own sticks, she looked in front of her to see a man standing behind the droid whom didn't give any shit of a stranger being in it's work space.

she saw the man pull out a gun, aiming for luz who's still on her ramen. amity swiftly threw the sticks at the man, he didn't have time to block it and it all went through his eyes. before he could scream in anguish, the droid shoved him to the side as it's still working till he fell into the trash bin.

amity grabbed another set of chopsticks and started to eat her bowl. "in all my years of being in night city. i still haven't gone here, yesterday was my first time coming to city center." luz said after she took her first slurp of noodles.

amity's eyes slightly widens "seriously?" luz nods "yeah, pacifica is a nope." she said, she pulled another string of noodles out and slurped it "how about heywood?" amity asked but luz shook her head. "santo domingo?"

"soon." luz replied as she gulped the hot noodles. "so.. you're been in watson for your entire life?" amity asked. "guess i'm a homebody." luz shrugged "but, it's alright. did you know how connected these sewer tunnels are? it's like another alternative road that no one bothers to use." she said.

"don't tell me..."

"yep."

"augh.." amity groans as she slapped her forehead, luz snickers "what? i showered three times after that experience, cut me some slack." she said. "what were you doing down there?"

"well..." while luz is starting to tell her story about a certain mission she and lucia took that involves on getting in those tunnels. amity noticed someone creeping up beside her with a glistening knife in hand.

amity didn't tear her eyes off luz, she just couldn't but she drew her arm gun and fired at the person. shooting them straight in the chest, making them fall to the floor without people minding them as they thought they were passed out drunk and the blight's arm gun withdrew itself before luz could see it.

"so, that's why i memorized the pathways, shortcuts of the tunnels!" luz finished with a giggle, "and.. the reason why i memorized it because i don't want the blights to know that me and my sister are in their house to kill them in their sleep." amity flinched at that, right.. she still hasn't revealed that she's a blight to luz.

she still thinks she's a normal girl from westbrook.

"what.. did the blights do?" amity asked, wanting to play it cool, she watched luz pour herself a second shot and look at her. "they burned my parents alive for some fucking reason. i think their names are alador and odalia. i don't know if they have kids but.." luz stops for a moment, she cools down as venom started to seep through her words. she doesn't want to make it seem that it's targeted towards amity.

"lucia and i will make sure that none of them will be left alive to avenge my family." luz said and gulped down the shot. she sighed deeply as she slammed the glass to the counter with her bowl now empty.

"you know," luz was about to say something but she covered her mouth as she softly burps "excuse me. anyways, when my sister was abducted. the first people i thought of was the blights were the ones who took her." she said.

amity subtly clawed the counter, she started to feel tense about this subject. "now, they're giving billions for my head." luz snorts as she rolls her eyes. "ah.. i don't know what's their problem with us nocedas. the world may never fucking know."

_neither do i._

\-----

as they finished eating, luz and amity started walking the rest of japantown while being followed. luz didn't notice as she was enticed by the many eye catching stuff the district could offer, amity tries to not look over her shoulder very second as she doesn't want to be suspicious.

they did karaoke which amity shoved the extra mic into someone's throat when they tried to enter their cab. amity lied about the second mic missing and ended up singing in one mic. amity was entirely red during that since luz kept sliding close to her or draping her arm over her shoulder while singing.

when they were getting sticked snacks, luz picking from the frying fishballs, squidballs etcetera only for 2 dollars. amity poured hot boiling oil on the cook who tired to stab luz while she has her back turned, they ran screaming as they held their melting face.

amity assured luz that they just got into an accident.

"oh! amity, look!" luz rushed over to a store that has many japanese masks, she grabbed a samurai one, that almost resembled a demon, and slipped it on. amity looked at the noceda with a fond smile, she walked over to luz and wore a kitsune mask.

"バカみたい." amity said, "carajo estás diciendo." luz replied in her mother tongue which amity clearly didn't understand. "now you know how i feel." luz now said in english.

amity giggles, she slapped luz's arm making her snicker. she took off her mask and turned around as she heard fireworks setting off, luz looked up to see she was right.

while luz was distracted, amity backed away from her slowly as she slipped two katanas off the table. when she got to the other side of the store, amity slipped through the curtains and drove the twin katana into someone's stomach, making them spew out blood and a clattering sound is heard.

amity glowed menacingly in the dark as she can easily detect 5 men in the small corridor with her with their guns out. with the fireworks' noise, it overwhelmed the sounds of gunshots flying towards the blight.

amity swiftly blocked the bullets coming at her, all of it bouncing off the blades then she strike her first attack which sliced off the first person's head off. with a thud, amity spun like a ballerina and impaled two people with her katanas.

with two remaining, the sounds of them struggling to shove another ammo in their guns to bring amity down but they weren't too fast enough.

amity plunged the katanas down both of their heads, she didn't stop though. she continued to push the blade deep into their skull, killing the brain till it the rest bursts out of their chin.

as the two bodies fell to the floor with blood drenching it, amity sighed and cracked her neck before walking out of the corridor to see luz is still there.

amity got back beside luz, she stared at the noceda's twinkling hues from the lights instead of the real show. this is better even though her hands are smudged with blood.

when the fireworks ended, luz was placed back to reality, she blinked and looked at amity. no word were exchanged between them, they just stared at each other with unspoken words wanting to be said, their eyes augmenting one another with every shine.

the space between them started to unconsciously started to get smaller and smaller, amity's gaze looked down at luz's plump lips, wanting to see how it feels like onto hers.

but, a small jellyfish suddenly majestically float down in between them. luz blinked, she looked up once again and softly laughed as she saw jellyfishes, artificial, raining down the sky while displaying many colors in their small bodies.

it's jellyfish season.

luz noticed a tall building just illuminating in the background. "let's get a better view!" she said, she grabbed amity's hand and started pulling her across the mesmerised crowd from the jellyfishes.

amity looked down at luz's soft yet big hand holding hers, both perfectly fits. she looked up at luz with her back facing her, a single jellyfish landed on her face unnoticed making the blight softly giggle.

luz heard the giggle, she looked over her shoulder to see amity gleaming thanks from the jellyfishes. luz almost hits a pole as she got distracted.

as they got up to the roof of the building by the fire escape. luz and amity sat down at the ledge, overseeing the entirety of japantown with it's red glow accompanied by the jellyfishes showering down on them.

luz raised her hands on the air and one gracefully landed on her palms. she presented it to amity who's staring intently at it's pulsing head.

"jellyfishes are rather docile creatures, contributing to the food chain but everyone knows that it's never a good idea to mess with them." luz said, remembering her first grade science class teaching marine life. 

"they symbolise trust, faith, acceptance and balance. there's others but i forgot." luz said, she slowly placed the jellyfish atop of amity's head just like herself. amity looked at the noceda, seeing her smile as she watches the rest of the jellyfishes come down in the town.

_"just how long are you going to wait?"_

"luz," luz hums softly as she looked at amity. everything suddenly stood still, a rogue firework exploded into the sky, filling their background with color as this is what luz feels like.

an explosion of emotions as amity is kissing her.

melting slowly, luz kisses back, she softly gripped amity's shoulders which made her get pushed down onto the ledge without pulling away. both jellyfishes on their heads slowly slipped down, connecting as well like they're copying their wearers before slowly rolling off the building, gracefully falling.

just like them.

as they slowly pull away, luz softly pants along with amity who's face is entirely flushed. "i.. i really.. like you.." amity admits, she can hear her heart thumping against her ear drums as she stares down at luz, also flustered of what just happened.

"me too.." luz rose up, still holding amity whom sat down at her lap. "can we.. do that again?" amity, timidly, asked as she softly tapping her index fingers together.

luz softly giggles as she toothily smiles, "yeah." and with that, they kissed once again. it's filled with brimming passion, pure innocence that may be thrown out the window later and adoration.

\-----

"that was fun. we should do this again." luz said, she and amity got down to the roof when they jellyfish show was over. amity nods, "yeah, definitely and this time, i'll pick the place." she said as she shot luz a wink.

they got to the entrance and exit of japantown with the torii still lighting intense red. "i'm looking forward to that. are you sure you don't want a drive home?" luz asked. amity pulled out her keys and spun it around her finger "already have one."

"oh, right. forgot." luz replied as she scratched the back of her neck, she bit her lip and placed a soft peck on amity's forehead before dashing off.

this caught amity off guard. she watched luz head towards her car while waving her goodbye "bye ames! see you-" then, luz slammed against the torii which made amity worry as luz fell to the ground.

luz was quick to stand up, a little dazed but fine. she waved amity goodbye once again, this time looking at where she's going till she got to her car.

amity waved back at luz and she squeaked when she saw luz throw her a flying kiss before entering the car. as the noceda drove off, amity looked down and noticed that she still has luz's jacket on.

"ah shit.." she mutters as she forgot to give it to her. amity closed the zipper and engulfed herself in the jacket's warmth, thinking it's luz. she took a sniff and softly hums as it's cinnamon with a hint of something that amity couldn't stop sniffing of.

before amity could head for her motor, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her somewhere before getting slammed against the wall. growling, amity was about to draw her arm gun out but her hand was held tightly.

amity saw boscha in front of her, holding her arm with her lankies in the side with their guns out. "i do have to applaud you, amity. never thought you could almost kill my entire crew. also did your standards drop?" boscha said as she chuckles.

huffing, amity tore her arm off boscha's hold and tried to leave but she pinned her, making the blight uncomfortable. "what the fuck do you want?" she asked.

"why a criminal amity? specifically the ones your parents are trying to capture. there's so many girls out there you can fuck with but why a runt?" boscha continues, she saw amity wouldn't look at her in the eye.

"come on, answer me darling." boscha softly said, her hand holding amity's chin to make her look at her. amity pushed boscha off her and glared at her "i chose her because she's better than you." she finally replied.

boscha lets out a mocking laugh "better? do you think she'll ever satisfy you better than i did? do you think she'll ever be enough for you? also.. how long are you gonna drag this out?" she said, giving amity an empty gaze filled with nothing but lust.

"we're over boscha. the things we did meant nothing." amity said as she turned around planning to leave, "and end this. whatever orders my parents gave you, it's over." then she walked off.

boscha slicked her hair hand before chuckling "but this game just got interesting, _ames._ "


	8. Chapter 8

when luz got back to the apartment, the entire place was dark and some soft snorts are heard. she quietly closed the door but it's a little difficult as she's uncontrollably giddy and jumpy with a big smile on her face.

this night went better than expected and it was amazing.

luz jogged up to the second floor and slammed herself onto the bed, she hugged the pillow tightly and screamed into it. as she's done, she took the pillow off her and sighed blissfully. luz curled slightly as she started thinking of amity and their first kiss.

luz's first kiss was taken by a beautiful girl, not bad.

luz took out a picture from her pocket, it displayed her making a derpy face while amity did a peace sign with a small smile. this is the first time luz ever had someone- a significant other, she isn't as broadly social like her sister and.. she's weird, people always say that to her.

luz is.. worried if she lets her true self show to amity she'll find her abnormal and want to break up. even though this is just a first date. nonetheless, the noceda is worried.

luz hugged the pillow tightly once again, wanting to get that thought out her head as she clutched the picture closer to her as well. slowly dozing off with the last thing on her mind is amity.

happily skipping inside the manor, amity swung the fridge open to take out a carton of chocolate milk, not bothering to get a glass serving as nothing will bother her tonight.

amity jogged up the stairs, she knocked onto her sister's door before entering without hearing amelia even saying 'come in'. amelia tore her eyes off her monitor to see her smitten little sister holding a milk carton.

"i'm going to assume that tonight went well." amelia said, she took off her glasses and rested her chin onto her palm as amity got to the side of her work table. "it went splendid." amity replied, lost in bliss as she uncaps the carton and drank it straight from the carton.

"you know people are going to drink that as well, right?" amelia said, slightly cringing. "psh, this is mine to begin with. oh, you should've seen how wonderful she is back there." amity placed her carton down and started drunkly dancing.

"she is nothing like our parents described a street rat would be. she's sweet, kind, a little awkward like me and- and.. i think, she's my type." amity rambles on and on about the events of tonight, it's the most fun she had when dating someone.

ever since her first one was a total disaster.

but something caught amelia's ear that made her grimace "wait.. did you say street rat?" she asked. amity stopped for a moment and looked at her sister "yes.. and i know what you're going to say-"

"no no.. it's not about image.. what's your date's name again?" amelia cuts amity off as she wanted to ask this question for awhile ever since amity told her she has a new date.

"..luz noceda."

there was a momentarily silence between the sister, then a sigh is heard from amelia. "look, she's nothing what the people are saying her to be! luz is more than that." amity defended, amelia pinched the bridge of her nose as she, now, has her sister tangled in the noceda's ropes.

"defend her all you want but that's not going to change people's views about the nocedas now that night city's _child star_ was 'shot' by luz in the finals yesterday." amelia said with visible air quotes. amity frowned "shot?" thinking back, amity did saw the limping motion boscha was doing while she was in japantown.

"yes, the general of ncpd's daughter got shot by a infamous criminal. the entire station will deploy an entire city sweep, raid houses just to find those two. an almost martial law, if you will in two weeks time." amelia said, pressing both of her hands together as she stared at amity who's completely frozen.

"lucia should've taken her sister along with her." amelia mutters under her breath "the next best thing for them to do is leave night city and never come back. besides, not them being registered citizens might do them some favor." 

"so you're declaring i should end this so soon?" amity finally spoke "i am not declaring anything, amity. i'm simply warning you. you picked a wrong time to find love from luz."

"then, what about you?" amity said, amelia rose a brow "what about me?" she asked.

"do you really think i haven't noticed the holding cell was empty and that you've been spending entire days in this room?" amelia frowned, she dropped her hands onto the table and sat straight as none of them broke eye contact. "that's none of your concern, amity."

"i know and my love life as well. ever since high school, i've been paired with boscha till collage. that's when our parents sealed a deal with the havenstars and that involves me of being in a relationship with the worse person in night city!" amity said, gradually raising her voice as she remembers the many wasted days, years she spent with boscha. it meant nothing to her but it seems it meant something to boscha.

amity drily chuckles as she takes in a deep breath "that's not an understatement." the young blight swallowed a lump in her throat, she squeezed her eyes tight as she can see her vision getting blurry.

"you know, first kiss, first sex is supposed to feel special with someone you love but.. why did i feel nothing after that?" amelia's eyes widens, she abruptly stood up as she's ready to kick ass "don't tell me.." amity shook her head.

"no no it's not- she didn't um.. well, i had no choice. our parents and hers wanted to make it seem official that we're.. together." amity said, stumbling to find her words as she never really understood what happened that night.

was it rape or did amity just really felt nothing? both of them were 18 that time.

amelia walked towards amity, she coiled her arms around and hugged her tightly, softly rubbing her head as she listens to amity's choked sobs onto her. "how did you get out?" amelia asked, her voice soft.

amity lets out a chuckle "ever since she saw willow. do you really expect someone like boscha to commit.." she wiped her tears and sighed "i really like luz.. i don't care about what her record says because i learned more about her tonight. alot of good." she said at amelia.

"she's a good person, amelia."

amelia looks away "but the people aren't willing to listen to that." amity knows that her sister is right, she can't hide that but she's more than willing to risk her reputation just to be with a criminal.

"lucia is other there, isn't she? is that why you've been so despondent for the past few days??" amity asked, slowly pulling herself away from amelia who still wouldn't look at her.

"what happened between the two of you?"

"nothing." amelia was quick to respond, amity rolls her eyes "nothing?" she crossed her arms, watching her sister walk back to her table to lean against it. "we both know what we know, sis."

"and that is?"

"we fell for outlaws." amelia scoffs "yeah right. like i'd ever like that doofus." she said, unconsciously, amelia's mind started to linger back to lucia's touch. craving it almost as she misses seeing her irritating but.. adorable face.

"what's up with your face?" amity asked, her tone shifting to playful which made amelia snap back to reality. she shot amity a glare whom just snickers at it. huffing, "does she know you're a blight, at least?" she asked, changing the subject.

amity tensed by that. that's the main thing amity is worried about since she know the reason what the nocedas are against them and probably why her parents want them gone. she promised herself that she'll find the right time to say it, she just needs to have luz's trust to make it easier.

"oh amity.." amelia sighs as she shakes her head "i'll tell her, okay! i just need.. the right time." amity said, she wrapped luz's jacket around her body more tightly as she truly wishes that luz wouldn't see her differently when she admits to be a blight.

"i just.." amity sighs "nevermind. good night amelia." she heads for the door, amelia stretched her hand for amity but she went out the room and softly closed the door.

amelia sighs, she brought her hand onto her hair as she started to go over where she went wrong in that conversation while simultaneously thinking of lucia. it became exigent for amelia to see her almost everywhere, across many headlines and news portions.

she wonders what lucia might be doing in the other side.

as amity got to her room, she plopped down in bed. she pulled out a photo. it's the same one as luz, amity traced her thumb across luz's derp face making her softly smile at it.

"you're too good to be true, noceda."

luz slowly woke up from the muffled talking somewhere outside, she softly groans as she felt the sun rays hitting her directly in the eyes which made her accidentally roll off the floor.

slowly pushing herself up, luz saw the picture lying on the floor. she grabbed it and hid it inside her nightowl jacket that is hanging near a chair. luz peered down to see russ peeking through the slightly agar front door with eda, she can hear king barking on the other side with someone else talking, shouting.

"hey, what's going on?" luz asked as she jogged downstairs. russ and eda looked over their shoulder to look at the noceda "oh good morning, luz. um.." russ said with a small wave and he looked at eda whom gave the same gaze.

"good morning too." luz said, she peered her head to see what's outside but eda tiptoed to block her view. "how'd last night go, kid?" she asked as she walked over to luz and draped her arm over her shoulder.

luz smiles "it went marvellous. she's better than what i initially thought would be." she said, eda rose a brow "oh? got a rocky a introduction or something?" she asked which luz tilts her head to, weighing her options.

"you could say that." luz replied "what's happening outside?" she whispers to eda but she seems to avoid that subject. "where's your jacket?"

luz looked down and realised that she went home without the jacket, she remembers that she offered it to amity since she was cold. "oh.. i must've forgot." luz shrugged, eda chuckles as she pats luz's back making her wheeze.

suddenly, russ backed up as the door was busted open and someone fell onto the floor. "UGH GET THE FUCK OFF MUTT!!!" boscha yelled as she tries to get king off her back who's pinning her with his jaws threatening to rip her nape off.

willow and gus appeared on the other side of the door, willow's fuming while gus is visibly lost but willing to help. "boscha." luz sneered, she walked over to her and stared down at her.

"what is she doing here?" luz asked, she looked up at willow and gus. "i don't know! we were woken up by her screaming for you to come out!" willow said, well, yelling as she felt pure rage for the havenstar.

"okay, take it easy.." gus whispers as he softly pats willow's back. "king." luz looked at the doberman, nodding at him to get off. huffing, king gave one last snarl before hopping off boscha.

for a few seconds of nothing, boscha sprung up from the floor and charged at luz whom easily stepped aside. boscha glared at her, she threw her punches at luz but she manages to dodge every single one till she caught one of her fists.

boscha tried to pull her fist off but luz only tightened her grip, mind you she has her other hand folded behind her, then. luz twisted boscha's arm making her wince.

"what are you doing here?" luz asked, her tone dangerously low as she stared at boscha. "she thinks you're better. but i don't see it." she said before spitting at luz.

luz twitched, she flicked the saliva off her cheek before punching boscha in the gut making her gut then, she slammed her onto the floor and kicked her face. luz gritted her teeth tightly but she took a deep breath in as it's too early to be beating someone up. even though it's stress relieving.

"who?"

boscha coughed small ounce of blood and wiped it, "who else, bitch? amity fucking b-"

"YOU'RE DATING AMITY?!!?!?" everyone jumped as willow screamed. luz looked at willow who's flabbergasted with her mouth agar "uh.. yes?" luz replied, uncertain as to why willow would react like that.

boscha chuckles "aw, look at you. so confused and lost. you barely knew anything about us and you're nothing." she said. luz doesn't know what the hell boscha is saying but she shook it and walked over to willow, still fuming.

"willow," luz started but willow walked off, heading down to the streets. luz looked over to gus whom softly shrugs "um.. come down with us when you're ready." he said as he softly pats luz's shoulder before going after willow.

boscha laughed, she slowly sat up and wiped the trickling blood off her the side of her mouth. "you don't know how deep you are in now, noceda. amity doesn't love you, she's only using you and in the end of the day. she'll come crawling back to me." she said with a shit eating grin.

luz was about to walk out but she stopped, wanting to know what boacha's relations with amity. "what are you to her?" she asked. "why, she's my high school sweetheart." boscha replied as a matter o fact.

frowning, "what?"

"we were together ever since 14 and i," boscha snickers and licks her lips "am her first. i doubt that you'll do better for her since, well." she stops as she knows luz gets the memo.

luz felt her world stop, she can only hear her ragged breathing and the faint but hard thumps of her heart through her ear drums. why does she feel a sting? it's normal for people to have sex before they find their.. real significant other.

why does luz feel a wrenching feeling even though they aren't official yet.

then she saw boscha get raised up from the floor by russ. "oi! put me down you fuck!" boscha started punching russ' back, trying to get herself off the man's hold but he didn't budge.

"that's enough for you, goodbye." russ said, eda opened the kitchen window for him to throw boscha out like the usual trash bag. a yell is heard along with a thud, russ peered out to see boscha on the floor, slowly getting up as she glared at the elder porter.

"get lost, kid! go fuck over someone else, not ours!" russ yelled at her as he threw his hands in the air. boscha shot him a middle finger before walking off slightly limping. russ shakes his head, he got inside and slammed the window close.

"jesus, what's up with today?" eda asked as she leaned against the counter with her arms crossed. russ shrugged, he opened the fridge to take out a carton of orange juice.

"we have crazier days." russ said as he poured a glass "weeks even." when he took a first sip, he looked at the door that's wide open then at the empty couch that is usually occupied by cas.

"cas has been out lately." eda hums "yeah. does luz know that amity girl is a blight?" russ looks at the clawthorne before taking another sip "i don't think so. or she's just playing dumb, who knows."

as luz got down, she saw willow pacing around the street with gus on the side, worried for the young park. "willow, do you know amity?" luz tried to ask again.

willow stopped walking for a second to look at luz, she took a deep breath in and sighed. "used to but not anymore." she said. "i'm sorry for yelling, it just.. caught me off guard."

luz slowly nods "it's.. it's alright, i understand." she walked up to willow and softly rubbed her back, "can you.. tell what happened? if you're uncomfortable, it's totally fine." luz said, raising her hands as to motion that she's not pressing. just asking.

willow inhaled sharply but before she could tell her tale, gus spoke up "isn't that her?" he points at the person on the other side of the street.

both women looked at the pointed direction and saw amity take her helmet off to see the trio looking at her. beaming, luz raised her hand in the air for a wave "good morning amity!" she said.

amity returned a small one, she thinks she came in a wrong time as she also saw willow and gus with her whom both don't have a very.. likeable relationship back then.

as she was about to drive away, luz ran towards her and stood in front of her motor to stop her. "sooo whatcha doin' here?" luz asked, she placed her elbow onto the motor's headlights while staring endearingly at amity.

"nothing. just happen to be passing by"

"hm, yeah right."

amity rolled her eyes "step aside before i run you over." she said as she gave a warning revving which made the motor jolt slightly forward. giggling, "you wouldn't." luz said.

in the corner of her eye, amity saw boscha's car speed pass them in full speed. she doesn't know what boscha's doing here but she isn't going to find out, "oh right! come here! i'll introduce you to my roommates." luz said, she grabbed amity's hand and tugged on it for her to come.

as luz got amity to to the other side, willow looked away and gus grew tense at the slight of the blight. "guys, she is the one i went on a date with." luz said with a smile.

gus nods, he gave a hesitant wave at amity "hi amity.. long time no see." he said. amity nods as well "yeah... good to see you, augustus." she replied.

"okay," willow suddenly grabbed amity's wrist "mind if i borrow her for a moment? i need to exchange a _few_ words with an.. old friend." she said, "um.." luz nods "yeah, okay. sure." and with that, willow pulled amity along with her before turning to a corner.

luz hums, she looked over to gus "you guys know each other?" she asked "uh huh. since the start of high school which wasn't the best." gus replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"why?"

"well.. i don't know much about what willow and amity had before high school but she along with boscha and others.. bullied us till junior ever since amity and boscha were confirmed dating." gus explained his experience is a summary form as it'll take them the entire day to get through everything starting from freshman to senior.

luz frowned at that. _amity used to bully them?_

amity stared into willow's glaring emerald eyes, she couldn't look at them long enough as she remembers the many mistakes she did while in her teenage years. the years of pain she inflicted towards her former best friend and her friend.

"what are you playing at, blight? are you taking advantage of luz just to turn her in?" willow asked, talking through her gritting teeth. amity vigorously shook her head.

"i'm not! i like her without hidden intent!" amity said, speaking truthfully as she doesn't see the point of lying about her feelings towards the noceda. unless if it's her parents.

"then why?! does she even-"

"no. no, she doesn't but i'm finding the right time, okay!" amity said, knowing where the question will lead. willow lets out a frustrated sigh, she backed up and placed her hands onto her hips as she starts to think.

"willow," amitt starts, she bit the insides of her mouth as she doesn't know why she's having a hard time to say it and had to wait this fucking long.

"i'm sorry for what i did to you. i wish i could've told you about it but.. i can't risk of you, your family getting hurt by my parents. i get it if you don't see me as a friend anymore, just know that i'm willing to wait till you forgive me. i'm really sorry." amity finally said it. she knows she can make a better apology that stalled ever since amity poured water on her.

willow looked down at the ground, amity's right. she'll take time to heal after what the blight and her 'friends' did to her and gus. she couldn't fight back as she knows, everyone knows that if you pinch a rich kid's cheek. you'll turn into an enemy of the nation.

many people passed them by, some giving them looks before moving on. probably thinking they're a couple in dispute.

"okay." willow replied, her voice low but that's an enough of a response to give amity some kind of hope. "but hurt luz a certain way, i won't hesitate to bring all of my frustrations out onto you." willow warned which overwhelmed amity but she didn't show it.

amity nods "i promise." she accepted.

"you better."

as both of them got back to luz and gus who's talking till they noticed the two came back. "so," luz pursed her lips tightly as she can see the tension between them. it's hard to talk in.

"ahm... i'll meet you in the north fork landing tonight, okay?" amity said as she looks over to luz. then she remembered something.

"oh right, your jacket." amity handed luz the jacket she gave to her. "oh, thank you, amity." luz said as she grabbed the jacket off the blight's hand and placed it on her shoulder. "what time is it again?"

"any time, um, i better go now. bye, it was nice to see you again." amity waved willow and gus goodbye before running towards her motor, the three of them watch as the blight speed off into the distance without saying any other word.

also with the three of them.

gus whistles softly as he wants this silence off them "so, um.. wanna go to the cantina?"

\-----

as luz got to the harbor around 9, she took in a deep breath to smell the cold sea just a few miles off. she walked around the docks with the boats softly hitting it from the waves.

luz looked at the boats that vary in sizes, a motorboat caught her as she started thinking of having a joyride around the sea but she stopped herself. not wanting to have another case on her shoulder.

"hey." luz perked up, she looked to the right but saw no one but when she looked up, she saw surprised to see amity on top of a boat. "how'd you get up there?" she asked.

"i rented it, come on. let's set out in the sea." amity said as she tossed the keys in the air and swiftly caught it. luz chuckles "is this what you meant of you picking the place this time?"

"this isn't a date. this is more of a.. 'get to you better' type of thing." amity replied "isn't that the same?"

"just get in."

luz giggles, she jumped up and gripped onto the railings to pull herself up into the deck. then, amity opened the lights which only blinded luz but adjusted. when the boat's engine is turned on, an idea came to luz.

"choo choo!" luz said to amity who's in the captain's deck. "that's a train."

"then honk! wait, that's a car.. what does boat sound like?" amity playfully rolls her eyes, she gripped the horn's chain and tugged on it twice letting a blaring noise that might've awaken someone but that seemed to make luz happy.

"yeah!!" amity watched as luz is in the front, watching the boat slowly get off the docks and out into the sea like an excited child going to mcdonalds. she finds it extremely cute.

amity drove the boat far from the docks and from night city till it was only christmas lights in their vision. amity stopped the boat and got out of the captain's deck, she walked over to luz who's sitting on the railing while looking into the glistening blue waters with the half moon shining above.

amity rested her arms onto the cold railing, as well looking out into the horizon to see the city. how small it is compared to here.

there was a comfortable silence between the two of them till luz took a soft intake of breath and sighed. "what's life like in wesbrook?" luz asked, amity lowly grumbles "it's basically watson but more lavishing." she replied.

"really? then why are people grinding just to get a shitty estate?"

"that's the thing. people want a beautiful estate, ideal to show off even though the neighborhood or the entire district is shit. everyone wants a rich, well off life but when you got it. what's next?" amity said, she placed her chin onto her arms as she softly sighs.

"it's just, everyday when i was a kid. you're either pressured to do this shit or forced to do this shit. in either way, i was never really allowed to do anything outside my parents' orders. like.. i'm not my own human being."

"even though i'm 20 now, they still order me around like what the fuck?!" amity said, throwing her hands up in frustration and groans "they sound like horrible parents." luz said.

"oh, believe me. they're more than that."

then amity looked at luz, seeing her eyes seem to hold something "what do you see me as, amity?" luz asked.

"pardon?" 

"i mean, do you see me as a criminal? a weird, childish person? what is it?" luz clarified the question as she looked at amity. "well, for starters. i don't see you as weird." she replied, tilting her head slightly.

"and.. it's even hard that you've one of the most wanted people in night city." luz scoffs "oh stop with the flattering." she said but amity shook her head "no, i'm serious. the first time i saw you, i thought you were just a normal girl that got mixed up with bad company." she said as she remembers the time she first saw luz's picture in the beginning.

luz didn't say anything after that, she softly tapped the metal making faint clinking noises. "i guess.. you're sorta right." she said. "i am?" luz nods at that.

"the very first mission me and lucia took from big j is to take out a snake. mind you i was 14 that time and lucia 16 but we're already holding loaded guns when we're supposed to be in high school." luz starts, it's hard to forget that first mission 6 years ago. amity listened to what happens next.

"as expected, we almost died since we were inexperienced but i was the one whom took the shot. i..." luz trails off, she looked down at her hands before shaking her head.

"you know, in the military. alot of people, the generals always tell their soldiers that they're going to kill people everyday, every hour before they were sent in the field so they wouldn't be severely traumatised which um.. sometimes works."

"but us? nobody repeated that mantra for us so it would embedded into our brains. when i took the shot, i was flung back since i don't know how to hold a gun but i killed the snake." luz said, she cracked her fingers as she can feel it starting to tremble while reminiscing.

"i didn't know how to feel. when we got back, we got the promised money but i didn't celebrate as i got blood on my hands that i wasn't prepared to have... i know that lucia felt the same but she's hiding it for my sake." amity felt her heart wince as she sees tears welling up in luz's eyes, she's trying to hold it in but a single teardrop fell which was immediately wiped away.

amity slowly coiled her arm on luz's shoulder, softly rubbing it to ease her down. "i always kept thinking what would my parents would think of us killing people which they're strongly against of.. i want revenge. for them. but it's..." luz gulps as she tries to think of the right word.

"conflicting. because i'm doing the last thing they'd think i'll do. would they still see me as they're daughter?"

"of course, they would. they bore you and your sister into this world, both of you are trying to achieve a feat no one would desire to do in honor od your family. but what's not right is that if you lose yourself in that endeavor." amity replied. she doesn't give a shit if her parents died but what she can't pass off is a death of one of her siblings.

she would've done the same if one of them was murdered.

"you haven't lost yourself, have you?"

luz hums "i'm still luz noceda." she said as she softly chuckles. luz turned to see amity is still holding her "you okay?"

"why're you asking? are _you_ okay?" amity asked, luz smiles "yeah, better. thanks ames." she softly pats amity's hand onto her shoulder before looking down at the dark blue ocean once again, her dangling feet just slowly swaying.

"have you ever swam in an ocean? i haven't been into beaches before but, i was thrown into the sea once." amity looked at luz who's snickering "you're joking." she said.

"i wish i was." then, luz slipped off the railing and fell into the water. "luz!!" amity looked down at the ripples and bubbles popping from where luz fell into but she didn't see luz rise anywhere.

with dread setting in, amity took off her shoes and socks along with her jacket. before she could jump in, she saw a hand rise out of the waters and pulled her in with a yelp.

feeling the cold ocean waters hit her all around, amity slowly opens her eyes to see luz's glowing brown hues stare at her before they resurfacing.

amity panted heavily, she spat salt water out of her mouth and glared at luz who's hair is covering her eyes while giggling. "what a way to get me wet, noceda." amity said blankly.

luz still continues to giggle "aw, if i was going make you wet. i could've tried the other way." she said, her tone turning sultry as she slowly moves closer to amity who's face turn red. she pushed luz's face away, making the noceda snort.

when they got back to the deck, luz was quick to grab some towel to dry themselves in. while rubbing her hair, amity saw luz's shirt sticking onto her wet body while she's drying herself.

she can see her bra through the shirt, a sense of something pulsed throughout amity, something she never had before. hunger? not only that, amity liked the state of luz's wet but messy hair, especially that it's curly. like she could easily hold a handful.

amity unconsciously bit her lip as she basically eye fucks luz's but, when luz looked at her, she immediately looked away with her face turning tomato red.

amity felt luz sit down next to her but said nothing. she's getting worried if luz saw how she was looking at her and thought she's being extremely perverted.

but no.

"boscha came to the apartment where me and my friends live." luz said, amity frowned at that as an immediate thought she has was boscha causing trouble.

"and tried to pick up a fight but was chucked out of the window." luz snickers at that but it quickly dropped. "but before that, she said something about you two being together?" luz looked at amity who's face is completely turned away from her, not wanting to make eye contact.

"okay, i'm sorry i overstepped. sorry." luz scooched far from amity, giving her the space she needs. luz hugged her legs together as she stares the wooden deck, softly tapping it with her fingers. she doesn't know what to do next from here.

"i didn't enjoy it." amity suddenly spoke, luz looked at her who's emptily looking down. "oh.. okay." luz said, slowly nodding as that brought her some kind of relief. to luz, this is closure but amity wasn't done.

"i didn't like it nor want it but i let it happen because i had no choice." luz scowled, her hands slowly curled into fists.

"that's.. that's fucking horrible!!" luz exclaimed, she took off the towel on and tightly gripped it. "that's rape in all accounts! my expectations were low on her but fuck!" luz is seeing red, she wants to punch, strangle, kill boscha but she can't as they're in the middle of the ocean.

amity is proven to be someone special to luz ever since their small talk earlier and she couldn't afford someone as bullshit as boscha to hurt before she even met her.

"but i let it happen!"

"sex is supposed to be enjoyable in both parties! that's common knowledge! i am- i will-" luz grits her teeth tightly, she sighed deeply and lets her clenched hands go as she knows she can't let her anger out anywhere.

luz looks at amity who has tears rolling down her eyes, tightly hugging her legs as she softly sobs. her anger quickly disappears when she saw amity's state, luz immediately hugged amity into a hug without saying anything.

amity lets out her sobs as she held luz's tightly, letting her emotions spill without needed words. luz started to hum a soft tone while grazing amity's hair, calming her down when she's done.

"shh shh.. it's alright. i'm here." luz whispers as she heard the sobbing stop but amity still trembling. she held the girl close to her, not planning to let go till she's okay. luz softly placed a kiss on amity's head before nuzzling.

gulping, "luz.." amity softly called her name which luz hums in acknowledgement to, she slowly pulled away to look down at amity only for her to smash her lips onto hers.

luz didn't complain, she kissed back and slightly tilts her head to the side to deepen the kiss. luz slowly slipped her arms under amity and easily lifts her off the floor, much to her surprise, she's light.

they pulled away as amity turned bright red at the sudden action. "you okay?" luz asked which amity nods to "j- just caught off guard.. that's all." she replied.

softly giggling, luz carried amity to the bunks, she kicked the door open and gently placed amity down to the bed, despite both of them being wet. luz rested her head onto amity's chest, hearing her normal heartbeat.

luz is a touchy kind of lover, she conveys more emotions through actions than words. that's why it was hard for her to let out the needed words that pent up in her earlier.

luz felt amity's silky hands rub against either of her cheeks, she leaned against it and softly smiles at the touch. she looked up at amity, her eyes filled with adoration and love towards the noceda. she couldn't help but capture another.

luz slowly crawl closer to amity till her head touched the headboard. as they pulled away, neither of them could tear their eyes from one another. they compliment each other.

neither of them couldn't understand it but whenever they're together, they complete each other like it's destiny even though they just met a few days ago and just had their first date. it's amazing.

this might not age well but.. it was fun while it lasts.

amity felt compelled to say it ever since the kiss in the rooftops "i love you." luz took a few seconds to register till her face blew up in red, she buried her head onto amity's chest and didn't say anything.

"luz? are you okay?" amity asked, worried at the lack of response from the noceda. she softly grabbed both of luz's cheeks to make her look up only to see new tears welling up in her eyes.

"hey, why are you crying?! did i say someth-" luz shook her head as she sniffled while giggling "i'm sorry, i'm being dramatic." she said, amity sighs in relief. she wiped luz's tears away as she doesn't want luz to be crying.

"why?"

"it's just.. i never had someone because i'm not likeable." luz said as she looked down but amity kissed her forehead and pressed hers against luz's. "they're fucking idiots for saying that." amity said.

luz smiles at that "i love you too." she finally said it back. amity felt her heart flutter at those three words coming from luz, it's special.

they pulled each other into a kiss once again filled with nothing but love and something else surfacing gradually as it makes itself known.

amity softly bit luz's lower lips but she didn't know what that meant. with that, amity's hand snaked down to luz's chest, softly squeezing her boobs making her gasp. giving amity the opportunity.

luz felt amity's tongue slip inside her cavern, tasting everything, she softly moans in the kiss as it overwhelms her. amity slowly pushed luz down onto the bed with her on top without breaking the kiss.

both muscle danced till they're in need of air. both of them pulled away with a thin string of saliva connecting them till it disappeared, luz is dazed from that kiss but she knows what amity is doing.

amity started to plant soft kissed on the noceda's neck, letting out of breathy moans then, amity bit onto luz's neck which made her squeak and moan as she held the blight's shoulders.

as amity felt a hickey, she sat up for a moment to take off her shirt and tossed it to the side. luz gulped as she saw amity's pale, smooth body "you too." amity said, tugging onto luz's shirt.

luz quickly took off her shirt as well and discarded to the side, amity bent down again and lets her tongue trail starting from her neck and down to luz's chest while her hand is occupied of unhooking her bra.

luz shivered at the feeling of it. as amity took off the noceda's bra off, she softly groped both boobs making her lowly moan at the motion. amity took one in her mouth, sucking it as her tongue plays with the nipple.

with her breath hitching, luz lightly gripped amity's hair. her thighs unconsciously rubbing itself to create friction, her region getting wetter by every action amity does.

amity noticed it.

she pulled away with a pop and her hand travelled down to luz's legs, softly rubbing her inner thighs. "getting needy huh?" amity said, her tone unrecognisable and it makes luz's brain haywire when she heard it.

"please.." luz mutters, her legs slightly twitching as she couldn't take it anymore, the pulsing in her region. amity hums as she smirks, she unbuckled luz's pants and swiftly pulled them all off.

amity spreads luz's legs, letting her see her dripping pussy shining against the moonlight reflecting from the ocean surface and through the small window. amity looked at luz's face that is completely flustered and has her eyes closed.

"hey," amity softly calls, luz opens her eyes halfway to look at her "just look at me, okay?" she said which luz nods to. she got in between the noceda's legs, keeping her eyes on her as she comes closer to her heat.

luz squealed as she felt amity's tongue give her slit a long lick, she closed her eyes but then felt amity's soft hand caressing her cheek. encouraging for her to keep her eyes open which luz did, she looked down at amity who's eyes are glued to her. staring like a lustful predator.

a predator luz is willing to submit to.

she arch her back as amity started eating her out, luz's hand gripped the blight's hair while her other held the bedsheet. her moans filled the small room, it's a good idea to be in the middle of nowhere as luz doesn't want to heard by anyone else but amity.

this is her first after all.

amity indulged herself in luz's clit, she held her gaze at her lover that making extraordinary faces while still maintaining eye contact. sort of.

then, amity pulled away with her mouth filled with precum which she didn't mind. luz panted heavily, sweat slowly trickling down to her neck and to the sheet. it seemed to shined from the moonlight. it's light expose more of luz's reddened face and many features amity is willing to worship throughout this night.

this lewd scene is ethereal in amity's eyes.

amity softly ran her hands around luz's upper half, making her slightly shiver, she leaned down and started placing kisses on luz's face. starting from the ears, whispering "you're so beatiful." then moved to the forehead till she reached the lips.

"i love you." amity placed her lips onto luz's whom didn't hesitate on kissing back. the blight's hands slides down, feeling luz's curves till she got to her still wet pussy.

"i love you too." luz whispered again, she nuzzled her face onto amity's whom smiled at that. "may i..?" she asked, slowly rubbing her finger on luz's clit making her let out a breathy moan.

luz nods then amity slowly push her two fingers in her lover whom bit her lip as it slightly stung but she bear with it. amity started placing comforting kisses on luz to ease her down.

as amity got her fingers in, she waits till luz is okay. luz gave her another nod and amity started to slowly move her fingers in and out, easily slipping back inside just how wet she is. amity watches luz's face contort into pleasure at every thrust, she couldn't help but fell to the urge of making another love bite.

luz moaned loudly as amity bit her once again which are music to her ears. she tightly held amity's shoulder, savoring every thrust she makes that sends many waves of pleasure through her body that she never experienced before.

"f- fuck.. more!" luz moaned out, a smirked tugged in amity's lips as she heard that. she gladly did what her lover asked, she hardened her thrust thanks to the modifications, amity's not going to tire out soon.

luz is screaming. she rolled her head back as the pleasure turned immense, her hips wanting more as she tries to match amity's movements. amity bit her lips as what she's seeing is almost empyrean.

then, luz pulled her upper up to loop her arms around amity's neck and pulled her into a kiss, muffling her moans which amity didn't stop to. she instead made it faster, making luz's whole body shake at every thrust.

luz pushed her tongue in amity's cavern now, both of them moan through the kiss. as they pulled away, luz pulled her head back once again as she can feel she's getting closer.

"a- amity.. i thi- i think i'm!!" luz tried to talk but the entire feeling is overriding her senses. amity kissed her neck "go ahead." she said which tipped luz over to the edge.

then, she finally came with a scream of amity's name before she felt limp on amity. amity blinked as she seemed to have blacked out back there.

"luz?" amity softly shook her lover's body, she gulped, she slowly pulled her fingers out of luz and gently placed her onto the pillows.

"hi." luz said, she came back to reality as she blissed out by her coming. amity giggles "hey." she pulled the covers over them, pulling luz closer to her even though she's the big spoon.

"that was.. wow.." luz breathes as she giggles, amity moved the hair off luz's face and stared at her lovingly. "you're so cute." she said. luz laughed, she cuddled closer amity as she feels giddy.

who would've thought luz would be more clingy after sex. certainly not her.

amity kissed the top of luz's head and rested her chin on it "i love you, luz." she said, slowly getting drowsy.

"i love you too, amity."


	9. Chapter 9

as luz got home, it's already nearing dawn since she and amity passed out in the boat. they said their goodbyes and i love yous before separating with a potential second date after this.

she silenlty opened and closed the door, she saw russ sleeping on the couch while gus, willow and eda has their own sleeping compartment.

with cas still not present.

luz was about to get upstairs to her bed, she jumped as king appeared in front of her. "jesus.. hey, king. sorry, did i wake you?" luz asked, giving the sceptical looking doberman a wave, she tries to walk past king but he stepped in front of her.

"yes and where have you been? you said you'll be back before midnight!" king said as he showed his sharp teeth slightly, lowly growling. luz raised her hands, trying to calm the doberman down "i'm sorry, i didn't know time went by pretty fast and i was out in the sea." she said, trying to explain.

king took a small sniff of luz and sneezed "you're not lying. you smell like salt but," he stood on his hind legs and sniffed the shirt luz wore which made his growl grow louder.

"who were you with?"

"i was with amity. it's okay, king now i'll talk to you later. i need some sleep." luz said, she softly pats king's head before walking past him and jogged up to the second floor to drop down to bed.

king watched the noceda plopped down the mattress, he huffed and shook his head. he's both angry and worried for luz about being with amity, all of them knows that she's a blight but luz doesn't seem to figure that one out.

love is blind, as the wise men say.

who knows what might happened when that secret is out.

king can only guess; heartbroken.

the doberman already formed a bond with luz and it'll take a toll on him as well if he saw how devastated luz will be and he won't hesitate on ripping the blight's throat off for doing that to his best friend.

sighing, king walked over gus' bed and laid down beside him, curling into a ball as he slowly went back to sleep. trying to get all of his worries away, it's bad for a dog to worry too much.

\-----

3 days has passed ever since luz and amity finally confirmed themselves of being together. alot has happened in those three days, alot of ensued trouble and there are some quiet moments too.

it's never a bore to have luz with amity as she always finds fun whether it'd be mundane things. the nocedas never really saw the seriousness of being the most wanted criminals in night city, in fact, it's an achievement to have this many people after you.

in the first two days, they were chased down by the police across watson which was the worse idea they could've had since luz knows this from top to bottom.

the thrill of being chased is the adrenaline amity has been searching for and seeing police be lost on find either of them while they sat comfortably in someone's apartment who's all the while confused to see two women in their room but didn't mind.

at night, it's always the time for the both of them to become vulnerable. telling things they never told anyone about. they trust each other for that.

in the third day, there was a festival upheld in city center which is a perfect second date.

amity gave luz an easy access to slip through security. it's the larva et peccatorum festival where everyone wears a mask through the entire night till it reached midnight, you had to throw your mask into the sacred fire whilst confessing your sins in silence before tossing it.

of course, neither luz and amity did that. they slipped through the crowd and climbed up to a building that gives them a better view down below of the festival.

both of them settled down on the roof with the cold, strong winds made their hairs dance amongst the faint rhythm heard below.   
luz took off her mask that has many colorful feathers attached to it along with glitters while amity's is a golden plate one.

"so, what're we gonna do with these?" luz asked, amity looked down at her own and tossed it across the air. letting it fly in a few feet before quickly descending down the ground. "was that made of gold?" luz watched the golden mask fall into the oblivion.

"what if it is?" amity said, raising a brow. "well shit. could've gotten a quad mill with that but nope." luz said and ended her nope with a pop. amity snickers "it's just bronze covered in gold paint." she said.

"ooh, you sneaky bitch." luz chuckles before throwing her own mask down to the streets, letting the winds take it to whoever.

it's rumoured that if you didn't follow along the festival's traditions. you're hiding something that will bite back later on. sentiment that your past will always haunt you.

there are no churches are left in this city to confess your sins in, nobody believes in god but what they believe is how far you're willing to hide, to conceal before the mask grew too heavy to wear and break.

luz has nothing to hide but amity?

then amity slowly opens up what her childhood life and the rest is, how controlling everything was till she turned 18 which she was allowed to move out like the twins.

"neither of us had it easy back in the manor. the constant abuse of wanting to be the best, to upstage arasaka, the biggest man in the world is placed on all of us since our own parents couldn't do it." amity said, she played with the small pebbles which ended up falling to the ground.

"we weren't allowed to play with the other kids because it's a distraction, everything that is outside what out parents want us to do is a distraction and a scum in their eyes." luz stared at the shining skyline, blinking amongst the many stars as she listens to amity.

"i don't know anything basically, i envy you of getting to know everything this damned world has while i..." amity brushed her hair back before sighing, she leans back and looked up at the star peppered celestial sphere.

"i don't know what i'm doing with my life. i don't want to follow orders but i sometimes do if it's my sister. it's like, i'm..." amity stops as she tries to find the right word "aimless."

"i'm aimlessly existing without a reason and i don't like it. maybe that's the reason why i'm still following orders, i'm in need of a purpose." she crossed her feet and looked down at the 6 story drop, seeing the steaming manholes and people passing by in the main street.

"i'm lost."

luz slightly frowns as she hears that, she felt the same whenever she has those kinds of times she needs time to process how her life would be if they didn't take this path but.. this seemed inevitable, isn't it?

"who are your siblings?" luz asked, tearing her eyes off the glistening lights to look at amity. the blight bit the insides of her mouth as she started to contemplate if she should tell her siblings' real names, _if i tell her, she might one of them and figure out that i'm a blight._

amity stared into luz's hues, curiosity evident in her eyes. "it's... classified." she said, looking away. luz shrugs, it's natural to leave the family names undisclosed to someone you're still warming up to. "it's okay, i understand." she said, nodding.

"you know, you should stand up for yourself when you couldn't before." luz said "these are my parents we're talking about, not some rando who picked a fight with you." amity replied, not seeing the good in that suggestion.

"i know but you're a bigger person now. you've grown, you found yourself and it's time for you to put your foot down, you know." luz said, she didn't come up with this herself. lucia taught her this

it was when the kids from her former school was what kind of life luz has now. they made fun of her which almost led lucia to kill them in broad daylight before luz managed to stop her.

"say in front of their face that you are no longer the little girl they used to push around and stack textbooks on your head to balance. say to them that you're better off with needing to reach for those aspirations and that you have a purpose in this life." luz said, she looked down at her hands and softly rubbed the together.

"when you see you parents again, make sure you say those, okay?" luz shot amity a grin and started swinging like dangling legs down the ledge, "are you sure i wouldn't get a slap in the face from that?" amity joked.

luz giggles "well, you're a pretty good fighter. you'll be fine." amity playfully rolls her eyes, "when did you get so philosophical?" she said.

"well, i don't know but.." luz started fiddling with her nails as she thinks "it's better to have something than nothing."

amity rose a brow "in what sense?" she asked but luz shrugged at that "in anyway. whether it'd be messed up or not. it's better than having none because i know how it felt."

amity looked at her lover who wore solemn in her face. "what happened?" she asked. luz hums "well.." she starts but trailed off as she started to recall the first time she was aimless in her life after her parents died.

"we lost our home when i was 8 while lucia was 10. pretty young, huh?" luz said, she looked at amity who has a shocked although, she can see anger swirling in there. "i was still able to go to school for 2 years till i dropped out because it's useless from where i'm standing." she softly scoffed as she shook her head.

"my sister dropped as well while i'm still at school, she picked up random jobs just to get us by and for 6 years, we've been living in the streets. while lucia was working, i sat there in our little cardboard box home doing nothing because she told me i don't need to work.." luz pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees as she stared emptily at the buildings now.

"that's the first time i felt useless. i don't have specific talents to qualify in a job and i was still a kid. i didn't have a purpose but to sit still while my sister work her ass off for us, i really wanted to help but she always told me _"you worry too much. i'm your big sis, i have to take care of you. that's mami and papa would want."_ she always told me that before leaving."

as amity continues to listen, she twitched as she felt tears welling up which she sucked up and held it in. "i just want to repay her for what she did for us and..." luz grits her teeth tightly, she bit down the tears that threatened to fall and gulped.

"i don't want to make it seem i'm living rent free off her back just because we're sisters. i has to repay her but i don't know how. now, she's out there running from the same police while i sat here.. pouring my feelings out.." luz covered her face with her hands, she hissed as she doesn't want to cry tonight.

"god.. why do we have to be like this.." luz mutters, she lets out a cracked chuckle and wiped the tears out of her eyes before sighing. amity softly rubbed luz's back, the noceda softly smiles at that.

"that's why.. i have to work twice as hard whenever we got missions. i do the planning, making sure to have backups and alternatives while lucia brings the show." luz said, she pulled her hair back with both of her hands for a second before dropping it.

"i want to show her that i'm capable to help her even though what we're doing is... i just want to see her again but i can't. i don't know where she is."

amity slowly held luz's hand, wanting to give her comfort. "hey, wherever your sister is right now. she'll be fine and you'll find her." she reassured, she placed a soft kiss on luz's hand.

"you'll find each other again. you two have been through too much and you're family." amity said, she stared down at the ground as the boiling anger towards her parents became hotter. she couldn't believe- no, she can _totally_ believe that they did it but god.

amity just want both of them to be thrown in jail and to rot. they had to pay what they did to her luz and her family. if none of this happened, they would've met on a happier circumstances. or, is it inevitable?

luz smiles, she pulled amity into a hug and seemed to relax. "thanks, amity." she said, nuzzling close to amity's neck.

"no problem. you feel better?" amity asked as she softly rub luz's back, luz nods and hums. "let's stay like this for a while."

"agreed."

\-----

"we got calzones!" gus said from the kitchen as he pulled a tray out of the oven with king practically jumping behind him in excitement. "calzones!!" king squeaked and stood on his hind legs, trying to reach for the food.

"whoa whoa easy buddy." gus giggles, he took off his apron. he slides the calzones to the plate before going over to luz and willow sitting in the couch. both russ and eda went out to do something, so it's just the four of them.

"hey, nice!" luz grinned, she slides off the things off the coffee table to make room for gus to place the piping hot plate full of calzones. she stayed home for today to rest and figured her attention has been completely focused on amity that she has been spending much time with her best friends.

"thanks gus." willow said as she smiles, gus waved his hands in dismiss "nah, thank my dad's recipes! here, have you had calzones?" he asked luz whom shook her head "no, actually what is it?" she returned a question.

"it's basically a folded pizza." king answered before gus could. "well, yes actually." he chuckles as he rubbed the back of his neck. "anyways, you take the first bite!" he grabbed luz a plate and handed it to her.

luz looked down at the half moon shaped and a thought occurred to her. "hehe, it looks like empanadas." she softly giggles before taking a bite, she heard the shell crunch and felt the hot cheese melt into her mouth.

luz pulled away and a steaming cheese string appeared, it stretched for a few seconds before it broke apart. giggling, luz slurped up the cheese she got and hums in delight.

"this is so good!" luz complimented the chef before taking another bite "of course it is! we have the finest chef across night city here!" king said as he grabbed his own off the plate and started eating it. willow grabbed her own as well.

"oh stop. if you want empanadas, i can make it." gus said, luz perked up "really? do you have a heritage or something?" she asked which gus shook his head to "nope. i'm all american boy! but, since i don't live with my dad now i had to cook for us and make use of what he taught me." he said as he grabbed his own calzone.

"there's this one time everyone came home completely drunk and obviously, a horrible hangover came. willow cooked hangover stew which was," gus made a chef's kiss and willow giggled at that as she shakes her head.

"it's not _that_ great." willow said, modest "oh please, whenever you cook your family cuisines. it's always a delight. what's the name again?"

"haejjanguk." willow replied with a mouthful before swallowing. "wait, you're korean??" luz asked, snapping her head to look at willow whom nods "well, half since my papa is also american." luz hums as she smiles. glad to hear all these kinds of new things from them.

"that's so cool. do you guys still see your parents?" she asked. "yep! but, they don't know what we're doing." gus replied as he leaned back against the couch and king hopped next to him to sit down.

"why?"

"well.. i wasn't thinking when i accepted in being in a gang, i was desperate for the bullying to end and i dragged gus along in this mess." willow slowly admits her mistake, she looks down as she has been regretting this ever since.

"we finished high school with um.. them not bothering us since the gang gave us the agreed protection,"

"we didn't know it was the nighowls we agreed to, by the way." gus said, clarifying some things to luz whom nods. "after collage, our siblings caught on and tried to get us out but they were hooked in as well." willow continued.

"the nightowls didn't harm us, they just want us to be among them since there's an unspoken rule here. whoever made a deal, shall concede. you are one of us whether you like it or not." neither of the three could see willow's eyes as she has her head hung low.

"and i dragged my sister and gus' family into this. it's all my fault, i am so sorry gus." willow finally looked up reveal her teary face, gus and luz immediately pulled willow into a hug whom sobbed hard on their shoulders.

"willow, it's okay. i forgave you didn't i? the people are pretty neat so, it's alright." gus said, softly patting his best friend's back "but.. but-"

"our parents are fine and wouldn't suspect a thing of what crap we got into. we just have to stay alive to see them, to visit them everyday," luz can only listen to their conflict and do the best for comfort as she doesn't know how would that feel.

"cause they still think we're doing some stupid dead end jobs." willow softly chuckles at that, willow off her glasses to clean as it's fogged up.

both luz and gus pulled away as their friend has calmed down. luz wiped willow's tears and flashed her a smile.

"it's gonna okay, willow. your parents will still love you no matter what." luz assured, willow smiles, she placed her hand onto luz's and gus'. "jeez, how did it go from calzones to crying?" she said, making the atmosphere lighter.

"honestly, you guys are really emotional." king piped up, all three them looked at the doberman whom ate his second calzone. "what about you, king?" luz asked, king rose a brow as he looked at the noceda.

"what about me?"

"how did you get in the nightowls?"

king huffs "why should i tell you? a king does not need to dwell in the past." he said as he looked away. luz looked at the two whom shrugged "he's already here went we were recruited." gus said.

"ah, i see. so you've been here longer than the rest, is thst right?" luz once again asked but king didn't answer immediately, luz blew soft air at king's hair which made it twitch but he still wouldn't look at them.

she continues to annoy the doberman till he lets out a yawn and an irritated huff. "fine! yes, i have been reigning this land for a long time. longer than you artificial flesh bags." king finally started talking about his tale.

"but every king always starts out as a defenseless pup, abandoned near the landfill with no mother in sight. that starving, cold, small pup was me." king said while still maintaining his role. it's the first time willow and gus hears the doberman's upbringings.

"that pup has no one, sluggishly crawling to nowhere but somewhere. his eyes aren't fully open, he doesn't know how big the world is and how small he is to compare. everyday, he always calls for someone, anyone to give him a hand, help, salvation. but all he got was profanities to shut up."

"the pup doesn't know how long it has been but he finally opened his eyes and learned to walk. he still has no one. feeding of scraps and had to always fight the other strays, he was full of scars and always taunted as a weeping pup. the weak one. the unwanted. abandoned." the three was completely silent as they listen to king's story, the scars he mentioned are mildly visible but it seemed that king covered them by modifications.

"then, he got into a fight to which he knew he would lose. he raised his white flag of surrender but the stray does not understand that and fucking ripped off both of the pup's legs. eating it like it was fine steak before leaving him to bleed and die." king growled as he bared his fangs, remembering that day.

"he would leave this world with nothing just like he came into it. no one is there for him both start and end. a sad, sad story it is. but, before the pup could reach the light, someone heard his final cries and proceeded to give him the needed salvation he always craved."

"the pup doesn't know how long he's been out but when he opens his eyes, he saw a woman. edalyn clawthorne was the one who gave him salvation. of course, it was the first time he ever saw a human but eda was different. she gave him new set of legs," king raised his front paw and smoothly rotated it before continuing.

"she even gave the pup the voice he needs as he's been silenced for so long. the first human he met not only gave him salvation, she gave him hope and home. that pup was me." after king finished his story in such a dramatic way, he slowly opens his eyes to see luz and gus' eyes brimming with tears.

"wh-"

"oh you're such a good boy, king! you're so brave and strong that you're able to survive from that!" luz exclaimed, she hugged the doberman which caught him off guard "hey hey, the king is not allowing huggies!" king complained as he tries to wriggle off luz.

when luz pulled away, king lets out a whine "why'd you stop?" luz shakes her head before hugging king once again whom still complained but secretly likes it. everyone can see right through him.

"did you show em'?" willow asked which king grins to "of course i did! i have established my dominance in all of the k9s and have forsaken all of the ones whom undermined me! i am their king, after all." he said as a matter o fact with his chest full.

"that's a good boy!" gus said as he rubs king head whom slowly closed his eyes, enjoying getting pampered by his best friends. "i guess all of us have something messed up behind us, huh?" willow asked which made the three look at her.

luz pulled away from hugging king whom whined once again, "i think everyone does. they're probably still living through it but wouldn't admit." she said as she sat back down at the couch.

"but that doesn't mean it should stop you from growing," luz booped king's nose "from living," she placed her both of her hands onto willow and gus' shoulder and gave them smiles.

"from seeing the better light."

suddenly, the door was slammed open which made them jump and drew out their weapons, aiming at the door. "whoa whoa, chill! it's just us!" russ' voice is heard much to relief.

"told you to not kick the door open." cas as well is heard and was the first one to enter the apartment. willow watched her sister walk over to the coffee table, place the empty plate down and pressed a button which transformed into a light table.

"where were you?" willow asked, "does it matter?" cas replied without looking up. "we found her hanging out in hq. wouldn't tell us why though." russ said, taking the words out cas' mouth as got to the light table.

"i was doing my needed research, russel. but i can't do it here as my focus is always broken." cas said, russ frowned as he heard his real name "people who know me real well can only me that. castillo." he retorted back.

both of them looked into each other's eyes, cas remaining blank while russ is holding himself.

"alright, that's enough staring contest for the both of you." eda said, separating the two by getting in between them. she looked at luz who's just awkwardly standing there along with willow and gus, as they just witness their siblings almost throw hands.

"what's the status of your sister?" eda asked. "oh, the last thing i got from her is that she's in santo domingo." luz replied, eda nods at that as she snapped her fingers, making a layout of the manor.

"do you know specifically?" cas asked which luz shook her head. "well, that's one less problem. invading the blight manor is no easy tasks, so we need backup for-" russ was about to lay down his own plan but cas cuts him off.

"why need backup? we are all the backup luz needs to get in there and do the deed." she said. "we need a contingency plan, cas. this is not the heist of aoigomi." russ replied as he narrowed his eyes at cas.

"the defences of the manor is easy for me to get through, the main guards will be on their time off, we have to strike in their weakest time and boom, luz kills the blights and gets her revenge." cas said as she demonstrates her plan in the holographic display.

luz watched her mini me rush inside the blight manor with willow and gus mini mes are behind her, standing guard. the roof of the manor disappeared to show little luz shooting alador and odalia blight to death.

"how'd you know this?" gus asked, "do you wonder why i've been in the hq the entire time?" cas replied, quickly dismissing the irrelevant question.

then, luz heard a beep which made her pull away from the discussion. she turned her arm over to see a pinged location from santo domingo, lucia.

beaming, luz turned around to face the other "i have to go. i need to get to my sister." she said, they nodded and excused the young noceda whom quickly grabbed her keys before rushing out of the apartment.

heading for santo domingo.

"ugh.." lucia groans onto the table, she sneezed and rubbed her nose that has something white on it. softly gigging, she couldn't believe she tried this shit but it's the only thing that makes her forget about amelia.

drinking isn't enough. sex doesn't excite her anymore if it's not amelia.

"ooh! baby, is the room spinning?!" lucia said as she rolled her head back, seeing the ceiling morphing, contorting in abnormal ways. she continued to giggle madly, "yo.." she croaked.

lucia touched her face which made her tingle, she never felt like this before and it feels fucking amazing. it made her member hard from the sensations she's feeling.

then, she slammed her head onto the table. the entire bar is empty and the bartender is still here, watching lucia breakdown at her first cocaine.

lucia slowly rose her head to see amelia sitting in front of her, staring at her. "fucking- leave me alone! haven't you tormented me enough, huh?!" lucia yelled at her, her breathing turning ragged with her face getting flustered.

"hey, answer me goddamnit!!" lucia tossed the small packet at amelia which only went through her. "what the hell did you do to me..." lucia mutters, looking down at the table that has small powders scattered across the table.

"i can't- i don't want to love you but fuck.. is this even love or do i just want sex?" lucia talked to herself, asking questions no one could answer even herself. she winced as she felt her crouch throb, she gripped a handful of her hair and let the silent tears roll down her cheek.

the more she spends alone, the more lucia thinks of amelia. she needs someone to distract her or at least, relieve her needs even though it's not her. how long is vegas from here? can she still drive though?

"do i love you?"

then, lucia felt a tap on her shoulder which made her lazily look up to see a man standing beside her. softly sniffing, lucia haphazardly wiped her face and leaned back against the chair as headache started to set in when the euphoria rollercoaster ended.

lucia barely heard what the man said as she only hears ringing "vete a la mierda." she said, waving her hand off as the man is not the company she wants right now.

lucia sent her location to luz as she needs to see her sister, she wants to talk to someone. someone who would understand her. luz would be the perfect person.

but she was suddenly pulled off the chair and was slammed to the ground. groaning, lucia glared at the man atop of her, she kicked the man's groin which made him wheeze and curl, lucia grabbed his head and impaled it with her mantis claw.

lucia stood up loosely, she almost fell again but managed to stand fully. she wiped her face with her shirt and saw other men rush inside the bar with blunt objects, the bartender was about to break up the oncoming fight but he was shot down as, who seemed to the leader gracefully walked inside with a smoking barrel.

"how cowardly of you to challenge me in my lowest point." lucia said as she points at the men. "oh no, this isn't a challenge miss noceda. this is simply an exchange." the leader said as he placed his gun back to the holster.

"the fuck-"

"introductions! i am mattholomule wyvernbrace." matt said, giving a small bow while lucia is completely out of it and would've already forgotten the man's name. "wow, your mom must've loved you to give you that name." lucia replied.

"oh yes, momma dearest did love me. anyways, she would love me even more if you just," matt was handed another gun and aimed it towards lucia whom loosely got into a fighting position.

then, matt fired the gun. lucia tried to block the bullet with her blade but the taser met her body which made her convulsed violently, her whole body malfunctioning before passing out.

as lucia's body dropped to the floor, small black smoke emit from her as matt accidentally set the taser in high. "oops. oh well can't be undone. let's bring her back, the emperor would be pleased." matt said with a grin before shoving the used taser to one of his men as he walked out.

a guy pulled lucia off the floor, carried her towards the van and tossed her in without the worry of waking her up before hopping in.

as the van got to the very edge of santo domingo, nearing the municipal landfill. the men pulled lucia out who's now tied up, when matt opened the doors, he saw two people silently standing in the middle of the dark warehouse.

"miss lilith! emperor! just the two people i needed to see!" matt said, thrilled as he knows what good he'll get out of this. "where have you been mattholomule and who is that?" the raven haired, eldest clawthorned asked as she noticed the ragdoll like body one of the matt's men is carrying.

"oh this? just the thing we need to overtake the nightowls! lucia noceda! we saw her getting drunk off in luis', so it's pretty easy to catch her."

"the plan is, if we take her to the blights, those greens will be ours and we get everything we want!" matt explained his little plan to his higher ups.

they all heard a small hum come from their lord, the phantom leader. emperor belos. "this plan does have a strong foundation but do you foresee it's outcome? do you think that we can put our trust, my trust in this plan of you without thinking those blights will double cross us?" he asked matt.

"um.. no, lord belos but this could bring us many advantages. better advantages than those nightowls! i can grantee that!" matt said, pushing this thing to be agreed with the emperor as he wants a seat amongst the higher command.

he has been in a sub unit for years. he deserves it.

"what are your thoughts, my lord?" lilith whispers to her liege, she doesn't see his face as he wore a mask and his body seems to be engulfed by the abyss.

there's a few seconds of silence in the warehouse, every tick on the clock makes matt's confidence and ego slowly diminish as he started to think that his plan wouldn't go through the emperor. but, why wouldn't he?

then, they saw emperor belos give a nod.

"very well, wvyernbrace. but, we are not risking of you compromising the base. you shall take the noceda near the landfill and contact the blights to make the exchange." lilith said, talking for belos.

matt grinned "thank you, miss lilith, emperor." he bowed in front of the two "also, may i get a seat in the council after this endevour?" he asked before rushing out of the warehouse.

lilith stared at the boy who putting up a hopeful face, silently sighing "we shall see." she replied which nods to before going out of the warehouse.

they ran towards the rundown building near the landfill, it's stench is horrid but it'll be worth if the exchange went well and matt got that promotion.

"just put her there." matt said, pointing in the center of the building. the man holding lucia threw her to the center which made her abruptly wake up, she blinked as she started to regain consciousness and headache quickly sets in.

her vision slowly refocuses and the smell of garbage immediately hits her. lucia pushed herself over to see matt and his men standing in front of her, looking at her as matt makes the phone call.

lucia grits her teeth tightly as she squeezed her eyes, wanting to get rid of this stupid headache. "is that my baby on the phone?" lucia said with clear sarcasm in her tone.

"hm, yeah. she said she'll coming to pick you up so sit tight." matt said as he ends the call, giving lucia mocking smile which she reciprocated. "while waiting, can you tell me where the fuck are we and why does it smell like hot garbage?" lucia asked.

"you're still santo domingo but near the landfill."

"oh we're in your home? well, should've dressed properly if i was going to meet momma dearest." lucia sneered, which irritated matt. "now i see why the blights want you dead. you're a fucking piece of shit." he said which lucia giggles to.

"why thank you. so where's cousin ramon? uncle juan? ¿tienes tamales?" then, a punch was sent across lucia's face making her forcefully turn to the left. "shut the hell up."

lucia cracked a grin "you punch like a bitch!" then, her collar was grabbed by matt and he started to punch lucia's face continuously. making a bruise appear in her cheek, her nose bleeding but lucia is still giggling. maybe she's not completely sober yet.

"ahaha keep doing that then maybe you'll make me feel something." lucia said. matt was panting heavily, sweats of bullets rolling down the side of his face while his red knuckle is trembling.

"you fucki-" matt pulled out a pocket knife and slashed lucia's face making her hiss, she fell to her back and felt blood oozing down her side, some of it rolling to the side. lucia couldn't touch it as her hands are tied behind her.

"okay.. i felt that." lucia said through her gritted teeth as she pulled herself up to her knees again. her face completely fucked up and bloody now. matt scoffs, he withdrew his knife back "good because that's the last thing you'll ever feel." he said and turned around to see a motorcycle park outside with someone quickly hopping off.

as the person come closer, they realise it's the eldest blight who came here. her eyes moving around, searching for the noceda. "where is she?" she asked as she looked at matt.

"right here." matt stepped side to let amelia see the beaten up lucia. her heart dropped when she saw what state she's in, she was in her room, locking herself when she got the phone call that they got lucia.

amelia didn't hesitate on going but on what she hesitated was bringing the 'momento'.

"leave us." amelia said as she walked past matt "the-"

"you will get the money when i retrieve what i've been chasing for." amelia snapped, not wanting to make this conversation drag any longer as she just wants to get to lucia.

matt looked at both women before walking away, motioning for his men to follow suit.

amelia walked towards lucia who's keeping her head low, not wanting to look at the blight as small droplets of blood taint the pavement floor.

"lucia." amelia starts "well well well," lucia raised her head to look at her "what honor do i have to be in a blight's presences?" she said in a mocking tone.

"you know why. i told, all of this would've ended soon if you just give yourself up." amelia said, she knelt down and stared into lucia's dull hues. scoffing, "giving up is a concept created by the jedi." she replied, crinkling her nose in a sort of endearing way.

"lucia, this is serious." amelia frowned as lucia is always like this, never taking everything seriously, as if life is a joke itself. "oh so am i, blight! do you know how much _fun_ i had here in santo domingo?" lucia said, amelia rolled her eyes as she knows lucia reverted back to her old playboy antics and fucked every person in santo domingo.

"i tried to drown these feelings but nope. i even did cocaine to become a snowchild but," lucia rolled her head back as she lets out a cracked laugh. amelia's eyes widens as she heard lucia did cocaine. "why did y-"

"i was fine sleeping alone but i don't know if i can sleep alone again. i was fine i was fine i was fine." lucia repeated as if she wants to convince herself that she, small tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. but amelia doesn't understand.

"i don't know i can be alone again after you came to me. who would've thought the person who'd melt my little cold heart was you. a blight." amelia felt her cheeks warm up when she heard that, she looked away and tightly clenched the device that is hiding behind her. knowing how will lucia react if she saw it.

"would you also break it, blight?"

"i don't know."

both of them stared at each other, the blight's gaze piercing through lucia as hers lost it's color ever since she did that one packet. "i don't know what to do anymore, amelia.. i'm messed up.. maybe, you can help me?" lucia said, practically begging to be saved.

she's stuck in an endless limbo of temptations which is hard to escape. she doesn't know how she got here in the first place but luz doesn't know which made leaves lucia isolated in her mind.

she doesn't like to be alone up there. she can't trust herself.

for the first time, temptation didn't override her when she's with amelia. it's something else, something she thought that was gone.

lucia doesn't want to be alone anymore.

"if you.. let me in, perhaps i can. lucia, you need to let me in." amelia said, she firmly gripped lucia's shoulder as she tugged a small smile for lucia to assure her. "amelia..." lucia tried to move her arms but she forgot she's tied up.

"lucia.." amelia softly whispers, she slowly leans closer to the noceda who has her eyes closed, wanting to feel the blight's soft lips once again as it seems like lucia's addicted to it.

with the space between only inches and lucia's guard down. as much as amelia regrets it, she jammed the input in lucia's temple, snapping her out of fantasy and realise what's happening.

"amelia-"

"i'm sorry, lucia."

she felt six things when everything went blinding white.

_heat._

_that's what the first thing she feels._

_bright is the second thing she sees. almost blinding. the sounds of cracklings, searing heat radiates towards her like a tanning machine but a more deadlier one._

_cold tears is the third thing she felt. streaming down her cheeks and to the floor as she held her sister tightly who's crying as well. asking, scared on what's going on. she doesn't know._

_fourth. screams. horrible, terrifying screams of anguish is heard in front- within the roaring flames that ate through many memories. destroying it. no child should see that but they did._

_fifth. another blinding light in the side along with a loud tire screeching, letting out fumes that would go along with the ones from the flames. she saw them, smug smiles on their faces as they know they did a fine job tonight._

_knowing that they ruined a family's life._

sixth; pain. immense, dreadful, unmeasurable pain.

lucia thrashed across the floor, screaming her throat out in agony as energies, sensations, waves- she doesn't know what's hurting her but it fucking hurts and she wants it to stop!

pure torment is what she felt now. nothing less, nothing more as she can only see red. her mind blanked, only wanting to be relieved from this torture.

amelia is in the side, looking for the plans through the momento as she listens to lucia's screams and watched for a second as her body flopped by a fish out of water. it hurts her just by seeing this but she has to end it, for the both of them.

for their sake.

"MAMI!!! PAPA!!!" lucia screamed for her parents, she wants to remember the feeling of being in their arms again. she wants to be home again with luz while their papa is cooking dinner and their mami talking to them in a motherly tone lucia grew to love.

amelia covered her mouth as tears roll down her cheeks when she heard that. when she finally found it, all she has to do is transfer it back to the manor so she can take the device off lucia. sooner the better.

she clearly wasn't ready for it.

"just hang in there, please.." amelia mutters for lucia as she watches the loading bar slowly rise. but it abruptly turned off, diminishing all progress. "no!" amelia looked up to lucia only to be violently slammed on the floor.

amelia yelped, she looked above her to see lucia has her mask on and black veins filled her neck as her mantis blade glowed black. her eyes shining golden brown with a red iris, glaring at the blight as lucia not in a right state of mind.

the blight has to fight.

amelia kicked lucia off her and immediately stood up to take out her own mantis blade. both circled each other like two lions fighting for a single dead meal.

then, lucia charged at amelia and attempted to slice her. the blight barely dodges it, lucia's power and agility is more refined than her normal while amelia is still in her normal stats.

amelia ducked as lucia raised her feet to hit her and used her arms to block the hard punches lucia is throwing. she grits her teeth as every land feels like it's leaving a dent, then a window of opportunity came itself known for amelia.

she took it and landed a single punch across lucia's face, dazing for a moment till she's fighting once again. amelia dodged the fast punches, she can't see half of lucia's face but her eyes told her everything.

she's fuled by absolute rage. motivated by pain. driven by betrayal.

without notice, both of them walked out of the building and is nearing towards the landfill. it's hard to atttention to that while someone is trying to kill you.

then, the sound of multiple bullets are heard and men screaming for dear life only for to be abruptly cut. footsteps of sneakers are heard coming this way then someone stood in front of the passage while holding someone's head. clutching a bloody katana that complimented it's red glow.

it's luz.

"Unholy Might." amelia mutters as she sees luz's katana. "lucia!" luz called for her sister whom snapped her head to look at luz, her eyes widens as she saw how bloody she is.

"what-" luz looked at amelia who's panting heavily from the recent fight that is postponed when luz came. "who are you?" she asked, not knowing who are the offsprings of her parents' murderers.

"BLIGHT!!!" lucia roared, she raised both of her fists in the air and brought it down to amelia, aiming to crush her skull but she managed to block just in time. it's impact making the floor shake for a moment and the numbing pain arose in amelia's arms.

"blight..." luz mutters, her red glow heightened, she brought her katana behind her and charged at amelia in full speed, planning to decapitate her as a message for their revenge.

amelia squeezed her eyes tightly as she started going through the many options she has left which isn't alot. she pushed lucia off her, she grabbed her shirt and moved to the edge before she drove her blade into the noceda's stomach

the veins quickly retreat back to the mask and the glow in lucia's eyes returned to dull. amelia sobs as she couldn't believe what she's done, she felt a hand touch her tear stain cheek.

it's lucia. she stared at the blight before her body slipped from the blade, falling towards the abyss just like up in the knee.

amelia lost lucia again.

"MURDERER!!!" luz screamed, she brought her katana down to amelia whom quickly deflected it. amelia is getting tired of fighting these noceda, she grabbed luz's wrist and threw her in the building.

"i am not a murderer!" amelia said as she walked towards the young noceda. "i have eyes bitch!! i'll fucking make you pay!!" luz stood up, she charged at amelia with her katana ready to strike.

amelia stepped aside, luz brought the blade to the side, attempting to slice amelia but she caught it. luz tries to bring her blade back but the blight held a tight grip, she looked up at amelia who's glaring at her.

"i'm getting fed up with you, nocedas." then, amelia snatched the katana out of luz's hand and immediately sliced both her arms off. luz fell to the floor, screaming as blood ooze out of the wound, spilling to the floor.

tears violently spill out of her eyes as she took sharp inhales, "just you wait, blight!! i'll be the last thing you'll ever see after what you did to my family!!!" luz yelled at amelia, she winced as every movement in her arms hurts.

amelia looked down at the now normal looking katana as it was separated from it's owner. then looked at luz, her eyes filled with bloodlust just like her sister. she feels immense guilt and regret of what she did to the sisters.

but it has to be done.

"i doubt that." she said before walking away as if nothing happened. leaving luz by her bleeding self. just when she thought she'd be with her sister once again. 

luz is alone again.


	10. Chapter 10

alone, she walked.

she walked out of santo domingo, got into the bright wesbrook as she has a long way to go to watson. many gazes landed on her, she couldn't give. her mind is blank, no rational thoughts came that might help her situation as a pair of blood trails behind her.

cold.

time is merely none existent to her, the skies doesn't have any stars nor the moon. it's empty. it's alone. many tried to offer help but all she did was past them by, some called the police as a criminal is walking amongst them in broad neon lights.

empty.

that's what she felt at every step she makes. her breathing ragged, her body weakening at every second passes. a frequent phrase repeats itself.

dying.

luz wants to die.

her sister is gone. she's alone.

her entire family is gone. she's alone.

why does the world have to forsake her so much? the many passing light filled the corners of her eyes, a thought occurred. was it the want of getting run over? is it the want of ending this miserable life? she's weak and it's so easy to walk into the road.

letting a random person's car hit her like a helpless dear. the scene of her body rolling across the road, screams filled the night as more blood escape her body and consciousness leaving her.

the only thought remaining was her family.

a blinding light flashed before her eyes, muffled voices filled her ears which she couldn't distinguish. couldn't make out what they're saying as she felt many hands touch her. she doesn't fight. she is weak. her vision became blurry and everything is falling apart.

falling into darkness.

the sound of the door getting slammed is heard which alerted two people sitting the counter with many screens displayed in front and one hiding upstairs without the two people knowing she was there.

a clattering noise is heard, a metal object sliding in the marble counter, making the screens disappear.

"amelia. explain what this is?" a deep voice said, lowering his small glasses as he looked at the black katana in front of him. lord alador blight, then, looked up at his eldest daughter who's hair is extremely dishevelled, her arms bruised and dented. tired is shown in her eyes.

"you tell me." amelia replied coldly, she can't do this anymore. she turned around and headed upstairs, no noticing a certain ear is listening after the slammed door was heard. "we don't need the nocedas." amelia said, stopping midway.

"and why is that?" the lady of the blight spoke, odalia softly grabbed the katana and carefully examined it. she can see many faint scratches from it's sharpened side and the hilt is warm.

"they're dead. that belonged to the youngest."

a pair of golden eyes widens as she heard that. amity swung her door open, seeing her sister ignore and head to her room, also slamming it. she doesn't want to believe those words. she has to guess that amelia is just saying that to apiece their parents.

without knocking, amity opened amelia's bedroom door open to see her standing in front of the window, displaying nothing but darkness as she seems to hold something, tightly.

"did you forget your manners after spending that much time with _noceda_ , amity?" amelia said, her tone trying to be condescending but failing. she's tired.

"is it true?" amity asked, slowly entering the room and closed the door behind her as she kept her eyes on her sister. amelia didn't answer her, she walked over to her table and placed the thing she held down, softly.

"is it true?" amity repeated, making her voice louder but not enough for their parents to come knocking at the door to see what's all the shouting about.

amelia slowly turns around to let amity see her vulnerability for the first time. tears escaping her eyes and fall to the floor, choking down a sob to talk "i killed her." she said, trying her best not to crack but it's hard.

amity deeply frowns "what did you do to luz." she walked up to amelia whom stepped back from her. "she's fine, at least." amelia replied as she looks away. "at least? at least?! amelia what did you do to her?! her sister?!" amity grabbed amelia's collar and glared at her.

"get off!" amelia pushed amity off her and trembled as she knows very well that the nocedas' blood is on her hands now. she's a murderer, luz wasn't wrong, lucia wasn't wrong about her becoming like her parents.

tears are as well welling up in her the corners of amity's eyes as the thought, the knowledge of her sister killing the love her of her life and her sister. "what happened, amelia?!" she yelled.

"i killed them, okay?! what part yo-" a sudden sting quickly arose from her cheek, amelia notices that she isn't looking at amity anymore. faint sobs are heard in front of her along with quick inhales.

amelia slowly turned her head, she was slapped by amity. cold tears streamed down her cheek as she continued to glare at her, amity was doing fine with luz, was about to reveal that she is an offspring of two murderers but god.

oh how she hates being a blight.

"you- you fu-" amity tried to form words, words that would wound amelia and make her bleed to death but she couldn't. emotions are overwhelming her and she just want to hurt her.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!!"

that's the best amity could muster right now, but it's more than enough to amelia.

amity was ready to throw down with her sister, ready to strangle her, ready to gauge her eyes out- just everything! she couldn't, she's frozen in pure anger, her whole body trembling at the many things coursing through her.

"you know this night would be inevitable, amity! if you haven't stalled then your relationship wouldn't be compromised!!" amelia retorted back "me?! i'm earning her trust, i'm waiting for the right time because i love her and what did you huh?!" amity yelled.

"fucking killed her sister and for what?! i don't even know what you and our parents are after! you've done nothing but hurt everyone you know! me, edric, emira, now them!" amity isn't lying, amelia pushed and have hurt everyone just to get her way. just to be the one what her parents see her to be.

"god!" amity threw her hands in the air and turned around, she gripped a handful of her hair to pull it. "what am i gonna do... luz knows you're a blight and it wouldn't take long if she figures out who i am..." she placed her hands onto her face, sobbing into as she just wants to fall to the ground and cry. pour everything out, expecting to feel better.

"she hates you, she hates father and mother, do you expect that she'll react different about me?!" amity snapped her head at amelia who's has said nothing for the past few minutes, she kept her head low. guilty.

"do you?!"

"i don't know!" amelia finally said something, she gritted her teeth tightly as she knows. she knows. she fucking knows what mistakes she's done that lead up to this conversation and a rift between her and amity got wider even when it's slowly amending. she just had to fuck it up.

amity lets out an exasperated sigh, she hastily wipes the tears off her face and sniffled. "tell me something, _sister._ " the way amity said 'sister' is dripping of venom which made amelia wince.

"does it feel good? does it feel good of breaking a family even more than they are? because mother and father doesn't seem to regret that."

suddenly, amelia grabbed amity's collar and glared at her "do you think i had a choice? i wouldn't be here right now if i didn't do what i did!" she said, shaking amity as she mood drastically changed as what amity said ticked something.

"then you shouldn't have and luz would've gotten the revenge she wanted!" amity retorted back, she punched amelia across the face making her stumble back. amelia was completely caught off by this and she looked at amity, her gaze filled with something amity couldn't decipher and anger.

"you care more about a criminal than your own family?! is that it?!" amelia swung her fist towards amity who ducked and kicked her in the stomach making her fall to the floor. after that fight back in santo domingo, it left amelia drained.

"we- no, _you_ made them as a criminal! their revenge is justified if they killed all of you!" amity said through her gritted teeth, keeping her eyes at amelia who's still on the floor. "what about you huh?! you'll be killed in luz's hands because you're a blight like me!!" amelia said, she forced herself up and prepared herself for another punch as amity looked like she's going to throw something at her.

"we can't hide who we are, amity. change your name, how you look, sound. you're still a child of two snakes."

amity dropped her clenched fists, she never asked to be born but here she is. adhered to her heritage as she can't do anything to break it. it is an unspoken curse. she turned around and heads for the door, but before she leaves, she looked at amelia one last time over her shoulder.

"i hate you."

as the door was slammed, amelia slowly turns around to face her table. seeing many papers neatly stacked, her monitor showing her reflection that almost resembles her mother.

she looks like her mother.

amelia punched a hole in the monitor, small sparks of electricity appearing through the broken epicentre. it's screen filled with webs of crack then she slammed it to the ground, watching it tumble far along with glasses scattering all around.

the eldest blight aggressively slides the papers off the table, letting it fly around the room and floor. amelia lets out a scream, letting out all of the bottled guilt and she fell to the knees, she hugging herself tightly as tears roll down her cheeks.

then something fell from the table and dropped in front of her. amelia slowly opens her eyes to see a red beanie. lucia's red beanie.

amelia slowly picked it up from the floor, she softly held it as she remembers the last thing she felt was lucia's hands graze her cheek before falling into the abyss. she hugged the beanie tightly, wanting to everything to go back to normal. wanting for this night not to come at all.

wanting, praying for lucia to come back.

but she isn't alive. not anymore.

_she's a murderer._

_she's the worse person to be alive._

_she's the real criminal, not them._

_she's a blight._

amelia doesn't know who she is now.

as amity stormed out of the manor, not giving any last glances at her parents who were listen the entire meltdown their eldest and youngest had upstairs.

sipping a small amount of tea, alador placed his cup onto the tray and watched amity drive out of the estate in full speed before softly humming.

"no need to worry dear. amity is nearly not recognised like her sister, let her degrade herself by being with that runt." odalia reassured her husband, her hand smoothly running along the young noceda's blade as she tests it's ingenuity.

"what do you think, dear?" alador asked as he looked at his wife. "this is merely a prototype but it's structure is the same from the Unholy Might. perhaps the nocedas do know it's plans." odalia replied, she placed the katana down and looked up to the second floor as they heard a scream.

"but amelia said they're dead."

"and she's right. we don't need them anymore. this is simply enough for our technicians to replicate the weapon without the plans."

alador slowly nods, he looked down at his watch and stood up. "shall we increase our security?" he asked but odalia shook her head. "why should we? our normal security is completely capable." she looked over to the door of their basement before turning away.

"no need for that, dear."

"there. i'll take my leave, miss eda." the nightowls' technician/doctor said they's done with their work. bowing for a moment before leaving the room, leaving everyone to see the doctor's work.

the lights are blight, lighting up every nook and crevice of the room. the smooth, clean steel glistened against the spotlight but it's wearer is pale, tired and empty. like only a husk is left.

members of the nightowls who are out to finish a broken deal but instead, they found luz walking along the streets of weasbrook with two missing and bleeding arms, looking like she doesn't give shits about that till she passed out due from excessive blood loss.

the members immediately brought luz to their headquarters as their infirmary is more competent and she's one of their own. they were afraid as luz's body felt almost stiff and cold, she lost alot and they called eda to see what happened while the doctors tried their best not to let luz slip away from them. 

even though that's what luz wanted.

eda, king, the porter and park siblings stood by luz's bed, hoping for her to say something. anything that regards of what happened to her arms and to santo domingo as she hasn't spoken ever since she woke up.

luz is just blankly staring at the foot of her bed, feeling the cool ac air hit her face as well making her lips chapped. her two silver arms are in completely operational but it's not the same as her real one.

yes, it does has it's modifications for combat purposes but at least, luz can feel with it. now, she just wore a metal arm, feeling nothing.

no voice wants come to out of her mouth, no words, no noise. luz is completely... _broken._

why does she see has to watch the people she love die in front of her? is this a sort of a punishment? there is no point of hiding that luz is a sinner but.. does she really deserve this? why is she the one spared? why didn't the blight finish the job?

luz wants to run behind lucia, she wants to be with her parents once again. she never asked to be revived, she wanted to die, she wants to be with her family.

is that too much to ask?

"h.. how are you feeling?" willow was the first to speak, already knowing that she wouldn't get a response. luz just blinked as the the ac air made her eyes dry, she can't cry when she wants to. she can't force it out either.

"luz... what happened back in santo domingo?" gus asked, he couldn't bare to see how despondent his best friend is right now. whatever happened in santo domingo really broke luz.

after seeing there's no use of asking, eda motions everyone to leave the room. giving luz the space and time she needs, but king stayed behind. he looked up at luz, soft whimpers escaped his throat as his ears are flattened to his head.

eda called for the doberman to come with them but king didn't listen, he jumped up in the bed and luz didn't react from that all. king doesn't want to leave his beat friend when she needs someone beside her as she just lost someone important. no words needs to be exchanged, just company.

when the door closed, it's just the two of them in the room with the soft humming of the ac occupying the background. king slowly sat down and rested his head onto luz's leg as another whimper came out of him.

many memories of luz and lucia are started resurfacing even the ones back in the house. she remembers how lucia would tease her over random things and would always protect her from bullies even if they beat her up. they would always take each other's food. there's this one time lucia pulled out a ruler to measure a chocolate bar when luz asked to have some.

those were good times along with the bad ones. they had arguments, misunderstandings but they always come back and compromise since they're all they had. their bond is stronger than any other.

now, luz is alone.

"do you think they'll eat my arms like fine steak as well?" king perked up as he heard luz finally speak. he looked at her then he realised what the noceda meant by that. "well, i don't know. they'll have a hard time on chewing on it though." king replied as he slightly chuckles.

"did you know your siblings?" luz asked, her voice course. king shook his head "no.. nor my mom actually. i do wonder why there are now." he said. then, he started to panic when he saw luz reach for the knife and placed it against her neck.

"hey hey! king's here! don't do that!!" the doberman rushed up to luz, grabbed the knife and tossed it to the floor, he lets out a growl as he frowns "luz what are you doing?!" king barked.

"i lost her, king.." luz said, she looped her arms around king, hugging the doberman and gritted her teeth as she tries to cry but no tears as falling. "i lost my sister.."

"what happened over there, luz?" king asked, luz pulled away from the hug and looked down at her prosthetics. they look similar to king's, they're matching. luz took a deep breath and sighed, she slowly curled her fists, she felt nothing from that.

"i'll... tell you and everyone, soon.." she replied as she unclasped her fist, letting it sit down in her side.

luz doesn't know what to do anymore, she none of her family are left. she's the only one who remembers them, all three of them. if she dies now, which gate will open for her? will they be there waiting for her?

she doesn't know.

then she remembered their oath. _one with spilled blood, shall be judged._ lucia would've wanted luz to fulfil their promise, their mission, their revenge for their parents now.. for her. everyday, luz's grudge against the blights grows heavie and heavier till her feet are sunken to the pavement floor.

now, witnessing her sister's murder in the hands of a blight. only one thing is certain in luz's mind.

"they're going to pay."

as the new sun came, no one knew what happened in the night in santo domingo. no one knew how much pain erupted inside the blight manor and no one knew how much rage emitted from the nightowl headquarters.

stopping in an isolated place, amity took off her helmet and glared at the person hiding within the shadows as the sun rises from the east, it's light shining upon the blight's pale complexion.

"you called?" the person said, still not stepping into the light. "you're fired. i'm ending this." amity said, immediately cutting to the chase. a chuckle is heard from the person "i'm sorry, i just woke up and didn't have my daily morning but... did you say i'm fired?"

"i'm not repeating myself. cancel everything and you'll still get the money." amity said. "ah, that's what you blights are good at. giving away money like it's nothing. well, it is." the person shrugged before turning around, planning to leave.

"sure, fire me all you want but nothing is stopping me from doing the grand finalè. you asked for this," amity gritted her teeth tightly, she took out her arm gun and shot at the person whom easily dodged the bullet. "you will do as i say, mongrel!" amity yelled as she sent a glare at the person.

chuckling, "you try so hard to separate yourself from your bloodline but you always end up back in line. now you just doomed your sweetheart, how sad." the person said in a mocking sad tone as they make fake crying sounds.

"say the one who's hiding like a pussy." amity spat, "oh, right back at you blight. how devastating it will be when little miss luz finds out the her love of life is a blight." the person said with the clear intent of pissing amity off.

"murdering tendencies doesn't stop at the the third child, as they said. you should've thought of this before falling now you're just as worse as your sister."

\-----

amity immediately drove off that place as she knows she can't stop them, she just has to get to luz before it's too late. as she got to the apartment, she saw that the quadra or any other vehicles are parked outside.

"no no no.." amity mutters, she started calling luz, hoping that she's okay wherever she is but... amity couldn't reach her. "shit, come on. pick up.." she tried once again, she listened on the line continuously ringing in her ears till she heard a robotic to say that the line is busy before she turned it off.

amity pressed her head onto her motor as she started thinking of where, which places she should look for luz as she knows she's still alive. she has to be.

amity cursed amelia from putting them into this situation. she just couldn't put her orders and ego aside just to prevent this from ever happening, now she'll lose luz. fuck.

"goddamnit." amity kicked her motorcycle to start again before driving away.

\-----

THUMP!

the punching bag swung back as it received a hard punch, as it swung front, a kick made it fling to the side. multiple punches started to attack it's middle, trying to fight back but it was overwhelmed.

luz started walking but not much talking when it's noon, she said she wants to train. get use to her new limbs.

sweat rolled down the side of her face as her eyes are glued at the abused punching bag, her shirt is off and has a sports bra along with jogging pants.

she didn't wear the boxing gloves as she doesn't feel pain when punching the heavy bag. while throwing her punches, luz imagined the faces of the blights which fueled her even more as she wants to contort their faces into something unrecognisable when people their corpses.

burned, mutilated corpses. they don't deserved to be carcerated as luz knows they'll pay their way out of jail.

letting out a frustrated yell, luz landed the finishing blow which made the punching bag snap off it's chains and fly back, slamming against the wall. it's contents oozing out to the floor like a wounded person would.

"yeah! beat the shit out of the punching bag! they fucking suck!!" king cheered from the sidelines with eda, gus and willow watching luz exhilarate herself over this training. 

luz panted heavily, her muscles felt tensed but her arm is still fine. she looked down at her clenched knuckles, no scratches or dents are seen. these arms are made in the same metal king has for his armour and own prosthetics. luz had to guess that this is a really good material.

"hey, kid! catch!" luz turned around only to be temporarily blinded by something soft fall to her face. she took it off her and noticed it's a clean towel, she looked at the others to see them giving her thumbs up. giving her the support she needs to deal, to cope.

softly smiling, luz wiped her sweaty face and watched as other people carry the broken punching bag and replace it with the new one. as she's done, luz dropped the towel to the ground and started going at it again, testing to see how long this new limbs of hers deal damages as she wants to crush the blights' heads to a pulp.

while watching luz beat the shit out of the new punching bag, they're worried for her. "i know that the incident just happened last night but.. don't you think that luz might be exhausting herself?" gus said, "or is it just me?"

"no.. i agree but i think this is how she'll cope. she needs to occupy herself to not think about it." willow said, she can see how hard and fast every punch luz throws, she's clearly exerting herself till her muscles cramped as her arms are not half machine anymore that could get tired like normal ones.

"still, punching one thing and the other isn't enough. how bout you two think of something that might get luz out of the gym, grab some ice cream or something." eda said as she pats both of willow and gus' shoulder before walking off.

"and where are you going?" king asked as he turned his body to look at eda "off to speak with a _friend_. wanna come?" she said, king wagged his tail and trotted next to eda "can i bite their ass later?"

"yeah if they over step."

as the two left to do their business, willow and gus looked at their best friend once again, still punching the hell out of the punching till it's sand started to ooze out from the repeated abuse it's receiving.

_"who did this to you?" young 5 year old lucia asked as she looked down at her little sister's ruined dress for this class photoshoot._

_sniffling, 3 year old luz wiped the tears off her cheek. "i- i fell in the mud." she replied but lucia is not having that. "no shi- i mean, duh! someone pushed you huh?" luz didn't reply from that, lucia cupped her little sister's cheeks to make her look at her. luz made a "weh." noise as lucia started wiping her remaining tears away._

_"you look stupid when you're crying, but it's okay." lucia said, that sent luz different and mixed signals about that but she shook it off "no, it's not okay. i should just go home." she said._

_"what about we rehearsed?"_

_"you can find someone better to do it." luz said dismissively, she turned around and started to head for home but she felt lucia's arm coil around her neck and make her turn back around the direction to school._

_"hey, you're not a quitter and don't worry, i gotchu." lucia said as she swung her arm over luz's shoulder as they continue to head for their school. "h- huh? but my dress is ruined. hermana, it's okay, i'll just go home and be marked absent." luz said hanging her head low as she's really excited for the picture and this really ruined her mood._

_it irritates lucia that her little sister is always the victim of cheap bullying, she doesn't want the set the entire school on fire with those bullies in there although she can but she can't since her precious little sister is there._

_scoffing, "it's just mud. look." lucia scooped a handful off a random mud and wiped it on her small suit. luz smelled a sudden oder, a horrible one which made her back away from her sister. lucia rose a brow "what's wrong? don't tell me you're a chump about mud!"_

_"um.. i don't think that's mud, sis." luz said, lucia took a small sniff and almost passed out. "oh..." it's dog shit. lucia thought it was mud but it was dog shit. well shit._

_"ah mami's gonna kill me." lucia mutters, she flicked the hand she used to scoop the shit, trying to get it off her but it's stuck. luz snickers at her sister's predicament, "yep, she is." she said._

_"oh yeah? come here!" lucia outstretched her shit filled hand towards luz, attempting to wipe it on her face. luz squealed, she started running, heading foe the school while laughing as her sister is trailing behind her. yelling for her to wait up so she could get shit on her as well._

_if you ask the noceda sisters how their picture day went beside smelling like shit and had mud stained dress. they'd say it went pretty well. not for camila since she has to scrub the dress and suit clean and ground the both of them._

_of course, the day wouldn't be complete if lucia didn't wipe her shit stained hand across her little sister's bully's face. made them scream like a bitch and had to shower 5 times now. it did teach alot of people that lucia deeply cared for luz, both of them are the perfect pair of siblings out there as they look out and back up for each other._

"so.. who is this we're waiting for, again?" king asked as he's sitting on the car's hood while eda is outside, leaning against the car as it's nearing dusk with the sun slowly falling to the west.

"an old high school friend also a past lover." eda replied, king whistles "ooh, what is this a comeback? geez, i shouldn't have tagged along then." the doberman said which made the young clawthorne chuckle.

"nah, not today. she's married."

"oh shit."

"you calling me better have a good reason, edalyn." both of eda and king perked up at the new voice that spoke. king turned around and his ears flattened on his head, his upper lips curling up as he lets out a guttural growl, glaring at the green hair women with golden eyes staring back at him before looking away.

"hello 'dalia." eda waved at the woman in front of her, her stature well mannered while eda is looking like she's still in her prime. odalia noticed the white stick in eda's lips, she grimaced "still haven't given up old habits, i see." she said.

eda took out her lollipop "you just played yourself. i stopped smoking when i was about lucia's age, speaking of which," she placed the red lollipop inside her mouth and a crunch in heard, king jumped off the car and stood in front of eda. growling at odalia.

"you think i'm involved of the death of camila's eldest, is that it?" eda glared at the blight, she spat out the empty lollipop stick and slowly walked up to her. "what did you do. wasn't killing her enough for you? are you seriously going to wipe their entire line out?"

"if it deems necessary. then yes."

eda did a endearing expression but it's filled of mock. "what's your plan huh? you're even using your kids to manipulate mine." odalia stared at eda's golden eyes, the same as hers but it's more brighter than the blights.

"you have a child? i'm surprised they're not in the orphanage yet." odalia said, she looked down at her nails "haha i'm surprised yours still even visit you." eda fired back, king's jaw dropped for a moment before closing it.

rolling her eyes, she said "i don't even know why i came here if you're just being childish." odalia walked past eda, planning to return to her manor but a question made her stop.

"do you attend the larva et peccatorum festival? heard it's pretty good but i just couldn't go because of the entrance checking."

the twins and amity, with luz, had attend that festival but odalia, alador and amelia haven't yet. wonder why.

"what's the connection to all this?" odalia asked, dodging the question as she looked at eda one last time over her shoulder. "do you even know it's latin meaning?"

"of course i do. mask of the sinners." eda nods "right, there's a rumor that whoever hasn't thrown their mask in the ritual fire. your sins and mistakes will always come back to bite your ass." she said, odalia scoffs as she couldn't believe people still believe that superstition.

eda saw it "it exists for a reason 'dalia. watch yourself."

\-----

luz snapped her eyes open, she looked around the now empty gym. all of it's lights are off except one above her, serving like a spotlight. she must've slept while standing? she never did that before.

she looked down to see a plate of carbonara with empanadas on the side along with a glass of soft drink gus must've made this for her, how thoughtful of him. luz sat down on the floor, she grabbed the plates and started eating.

luz didn't notice that she's starving. how long has she been training? no matter, she continued eating as her mind is flying to somewhere outside the nightowls' hq and back, further back to when she's still a child.

the first time she tasted her mother's carbonara.

_"shh." lucia placed her index finger to her lips as she grabbed a pinch of the grated cheese off the bowl and started eating it. luz watched her sister do something that might get in trouble but that cheese do be looking scrumptious._

_softly giggling, luz grabbed a small handful and started eating it. both sisters giggles as they thought that their mami wouldn't notice what they're doing but she is. she knows very well._

they almost finished the shredded cheese before camila snatched it away from them and lightly scolded them about it but she was quick to forgive and lets her daughters help her in the kitchen while her husband is out for work.

luz liked to watch her mami cook, the smell of what she makes is divine like every child would say to their mother's cooking. even though they have a droid helper to do the cooking when their mami isn't doing it but nobody can beat a mother's cooking.

camila taught luz the simple things in the kitchen like peeling potatoes, grating and a little bit of stirring. she wasn't old enough to use the knives let alone turn on the stove.

as luz finished her plate of the pasta, she took a gulp of her drink while staring into nothing. she looked down at the empanadas, she knows it's not the same she grew up with but hey, everyone has their own way of making it.

"when was the last time i had one.." luz mutters to herself as she grabbed one of the empanadas. "i can't remember, damn." when she took her first bite of it, she nods as it's not bad but not the same.

without notice, tears spilled down luz's eyes while she's munching her first bite and gulped it down before biting for another. softly sniffing, luz wiped the tears as she misses having things that relates to her old home. her old, normal life before this.

it's giving her immense nostalgia, it brings tears to her eyes and she doesn't know if it's happy or sad.

luz slightly coughed, she took another gulp of her drink and continued to eat. in the distance, willow and gus are watching the young noceda have a breakdown.

"should we.." gus was about to ask if they should go to luz and comfort her but willow shook her head "no.. i think we should let her be. she's going through it." she said, she softly tapped gus' shoulder to come along with her to give luz her privacy.

luz sniffled, she sighed deeply and wiped her eyes once again. she looked down at the plate, there's still two more left of the empanadas and she needs more to drink.

"te echo de menos..."

\-----

this week finally ended, alot has happened on those days. happy and.. stressful.

within those last days of the week before entire the new one. the porter brothers gave luz the needed upgrades for her new arms, they gave her twin mantis blades as that's her request.

luz rebuilt her own sword since it was stolen by amelia. she somehow has a blueprint of how to make a sword imprinted in her head, she doesn't know how that got there but it's extremely useful.

there's more to it but luz doesn't have the time to uncover that.

with her mask on, it's glowing connecting with the newly made sword that is sheathed in her back. the warhorse drove towards the blight estate while luz is in her quadra once again.

her silver arms tightly gripping the steering wheel as this is it.

this is the day where luz will finally get her revenge for her family. the day she and her sister had been wanting to arrive but, it's only just luz this time. she'll do this in the memory of lucia.

_"come in, luz. are you still behind us?"_ willow's voice is heard on the earpiece attached on her. "yep, how close are we to destination?" luz asked, she turned a left when the warhorse turned in that direction.

_"just 5 miles off from here. we're nearing, are you ready?"_ willow replied. luz took a deep breath through the nose and sighed, relaxing her hands for a moment before responding "yeah."

as the warhorse stopped in front luz, she had to guess that they finally arrive. there was no other words exchanged to luz from the people inside the warhorse till a second static is heard and a voice saying;

_"the shields are down. go quickly, gus and willow cover front while eda and russ take the back. king, follow luz."_ it's cas. luz unlocked the door and stepped out of the car, the streets are really quiet but she can feel eyes watching on them. luz looked at the manor in front of her.

it's clearly lavishing till luz covers it with the blights' blood.

as luz saw everyone come out of the pickup with their weapons out. she started to rush towards the front gate, slowly push it to easily slip through before leaning against the highly trimmed bushes.

luz listened to see if there's anyone in the perimeter aside from but overall, she heard nothing as well with king. she shot a nod at eda whom nodded backing before taking russ with her to secure the back.

luz looked at willow and gus whom gave her a thumbs up, they'll secure the front while luz and king goes inside to finish the reason why they're here for. 

as they got to the manor, luz stopped for a moment as she saw a familiar motor parked near the front door but she shook it off. she looked at down king whom took out his own personalised gun and a robotic growl came out of him.

taking a deep breath, luz kicked the door down and immediately took out her sword, ready to kill whoever jumps at them but nothing appeared yet. luz motions king to cover the first floor while she takes the upstairs.

luz slowly climb the stairs, her footsteps light and a short, high pitched whistle is heard which made luz use her arm to deflect it. she rushed up the stairs, she was about to charge at whoever fired at her but she froze.

"amity?"

there she is. standing at the end of the hall with her arm gun out, aimed for luz. she's surprised to see the state of luz's arm and heartbroken as well, she doesn't need to know the details of how the noceda got them.

"luz.. w- what are you doing here?!" amity asked, panic rising in her face. "me? what are _you_ doing here?" luz walked up towards amity but she only stepped back "you aren't supposed to be here, come on, let's-" luz stopped as she noticed amity is looking at something behind her.

before she could turn around, king's feral barks are heard and a scream after. luz turned to see amelia on the ground with a gun on her hand ane king aggressively biting her other, threatening to rip it off.

"you." luz deeply frowned, her teeth tightly gritted as she prepared her katana to impale amelia with it. "this is for my sister!" she was about to drive her blade down to amelia's head but she used it to block another bullet from amity.

"what the hell- amity just leave, you're not supposed to be here!" luz said as she snapped her head at amity. "leave? you're making one of the inhabitants of this manor leave? you are clearly the sister of lucia." amelia suddenly spoke up despite king breaking her bones.

"what?"

"she's a blight, luz! now get her, i'll take this one!!" king said, he sank his jaws more onto amelia's arm making her scream. she tried to punch the doberman off her but the armour did it's purpose to protect king.

everything seemed to have abruptly stopped, luz stared at amity who has her head hung low, not wanting to see the disappointment in the noceda's face.

"you're related to them?" luz asked, her voice soft but it doesn't help that her facial expression is terrifying despite being in the daylight. amity didn't reply.

"are you?!" amity flinched at the sudden raise of voice, she nods then she looked up at luz, wanting to add in defense as luz turns around, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tries to process everything. setting the mission aside.

"luz, you have to listen to me. i'm not like my parents and-" amity tried to say she's nothing like her family but luz cuts her off "you lied to me! you tricked me! fooled me!!" she yelled.

"no, i didn't i swear!!"

"yeah? tell that to your bloodline! you're a blight, you're a blight, you're a fucking blight and i didn't fucking know!!" luz is slowly losing her grasp in reality, amelia and king stopped fighting for a moment to watch the two lovers fall apart.

"luz listen! i love you, okay?! i'm more than you see in a blight, please you have to believe me!" amity tried to come close to luz, to hold her but luz pulled herself away from amity which broke her heart.

"what's your plan huh? what's the reason of you getting in this relationship with me?"

amity looked away, she doesn't want to answer that question as she knows what will happen next if she did. but luz wants to know, she felt like everything she has told are full of lies and everything she has given is wasted. fuck!

"fucking answer me!!" luz slammed both of her hands onto the wall, making a huge hole. "I WAS FOLLOWING ORDERS TO TAKE YOU ALONG WITH YOUR SISTER!!!"

there it is.

amity finally confesses and it was the worse thing she ever done. she heard a crack but she doesn't know where that came from, maybe inside her.

"y- you... you were the one who kidnapped lucia back in that club..?" luz brought her hand to her head, tightly gripping a fist full as she just wants to slam her head onto the wall and wake in her bed, realise it's a dream.

but the pain of her pulling her hair is real. everything is real but amity isn't.

"so, back in that boat. you never really meant it huh? you just want for me to lower my guard so you could kill me like my sister?!" luz doesn't sound angry anymore, her voice is filled of heartbreak. just when she's slowly accepting that lucia is gone, her heart is attacked once again. breaking further than anything had.

she just couldn't catch a break.

"i trusted you.. i fucking trusted you, i gave myself to you, amity!! i love you!!" luz dropped her katana and hugged herself as she lets the tears roll down to the ground. tears are along flowing down on amity, she tries once again to touch luz but her hand was again swatted away.

"i loved you." 

a loud noise, a cracking noise filled amity's ears. she finally figured out what that mean. her heart is breaking, no, it's already broken after she heard those three words.

it's worse than i hate you.

"luz-"

"don't. it's over. _we're_ over." luz picked up her katana and turns around only to immediately block something heavy. she pushed the thing off and realised it's a person.

the person wore a black samurai like attire while holding their own katana. they have dark skin like luz's, short brown hair and the same eyes. luz blinked as this person looks like her copycat but she hasn't met them yet.

"oh, great. you have a copy of me now?" luz said "we don't know them." amelia replied as she has her brows furrowed while looking at the person who's staring blankly at all of them before striking, ultimately at luz.

luz blocked the person's katana once again, she spun back as she lets them let their blade down then she punched them across the face only to make their head turn slight to the left.

"what the fu-" before luz could say her commentary, she ducked at the blade coming for her head. then, the person kicked luz's leg making her lose her balance and fall to the floor.

the person pounce at luz and was about to bring their blade down to her face, she blocked it making it hit the side of her face instead. growling, luz kicked the person's groin, expecting for them to curl but they didn't even act nor twitch.

"who are you?" luz asked, of course the person didn't reply. before they can make their move, king jumped onto them and made the both of them roll down the stairs. "king!!" luz exclaimed, she grabbed her katana once again and jumped off the stairs before the person pierce their blade into king.

luz kicked the katana away from the person's reach and stood in front of king, "quick, go back to the others!" luz said to the doberman "but-" king tried to complain but luz is not having it today.

"go!"

king looked at the noceda then at the person in front of them before grudgingly rushing out of the manor, barking in distress to grab the others' attention.

the person slowly stood up, they folded their hands together as they stare at luz, clearly challenging her. luz narrowed her eyes at them before charging, ready to slice them in half.

then, the person easily dodged luz's first swing. she raised her blade, aiming for their head but they dodged once again. as luz is striking, she noticed how the person is moving fluidly like they're dancing, barely landing any hit on either of them.

as luz did her final swing, she tried to punch the person's stomach but she was stopped. their hand caught her fist then she was sent back, sliding across the smooth floor.

wincing, luz stood up but discarded her katana as it's useless to use against whoever this is. she raised her balled knuckles up, ready to fight in the old fashion way, the person the change of combat, they unfolded their hands but they didn't curl it.

then, luz once again charged at the person, swing her fists as fast as can while putting all of her weight into it. the person was more quicker though, before luz could land her punch, they squared luz in the face making her stumble back.

luz touched her face, it suddenly felt numb and felt blood drip down her nose. chuckling, she wiped it and gone at it again. she saw the person was about to out speed her again, she ducked down to avoid it and was about to do an upper cut but-

"luz!!" amity screamed for her lover, she tries to come down and help her but amelia held her back as she watched how the stranger fights luz. they're not putting any effort at all while luz is doing her best. she can't have her sister be in this crossfire.

the person is toying luz.

luz clenched her jaw as she prays that it's not dislocated when the person did her an upper cut instead. she slowly stood up with blood continuously dripping out of her mouth despite of her wiping it off, she glared at the person whom held the same blank expression.

"say something damnit!" luz yelled, she started running towards them once again. now seeing the pattern, luz avoided the left fist and stepped aside from the upper cut. she immediately got behind them and snaked both of her arms around their neck, putting them in a head lock.

luz tightly held the person's neck but she didn't feel them thrash like a normal person would then, she felt their warm hand- they're human- touch luz's arm and the next thing she knows.

the wind in her lungs got knocked out as she slammed onto the floor, the impact broke the marble floor as luz wheezed, trying to breath air but the person kicked her face, making her roll to the side with them walking towards her.

the person turned luz over to make them see her beaten face, without remorse, they started kicking luz's stomach making her curl as she tries to protect herself. luz is clearly outmatched with this guy and she doesn't even know them.

amity's pleads of the person to stop hurting her love are futile as they didn't listen. the person grabbed luz by the hair, lifting her up to let everyone show her bloody face.

then, the person tossed luz out of the window, breaking it and letting the shards puncture her real parts. luz winced, she plucked the bloody glass out of her shoulders before loosely standing to run as the person stepped out.

luz is terrified with this person, how can someone be so emotionless while beating someone up to death? oh right, a psychopath.

she was nearing the slightly agar gate, wanting out of this place but a hand latched itself on the back of her neck. she tried to pull herself off but a squeeze is the last thing she felt before darkness consumed her.


	11. Chapter 11

_"sis..?" a young luz looked up at her older sister who's holding her tightly as she watches the fire roars in front of them with tears rolling down her face. luz doesn't know what's happening, she was abruptly woken up by her father and was taken outside along with lucia._

_luz squints her eyes as a blinding light- headlights appeared in the corner, she covered the side of her eyes and looked to see a car quickly driving away with the smoke illuminating the receding red lights till it's gone._

_"where's mami and papa?" luz asked, she looked at the burning house, listening to the crackling wooden getting charred into nothing. she saw lucia's trembling hand holding her own little one, luz gave it a firm squeeze and looked at her sister. wanting answers._

_"i don't know."_

as luz's body fell to the ground after what the person did to her, "luz!!" willow shouted her best friend's name before she started shooting at the person whom immediately seek cover to one of the pillars.

"get to the pickup! go go go!!" russ yelled, him and his little brother rushed over to pick up luz off the floor and nope out of here with willow and eda continously shooting at the person whom didn't take a peek as they know it'll be a death sentence.

all of them clearly didn't foreseen this happening, they don't know where this person came from but they act like a serious bodyguard killing machine.

when gus the unconscious noceda, he stopped. "the pickup. it's gone!!" he yelled, making the others hear it. "get to the-" russ was about to say to get on luz's quadra but it exploded, the searing heat from the car emitted and big black smoke rises from it.

everyone was bewildered at what happened. with their two vehicles gone, one exploded and one stowed away while the only person left behind is..

"it's a sabotage.. traitor!!!"

suddenly, russ' body twitched violently before dropping to the floor, his gun slipping out of his hold. "russ!" gus was about to help his brother up, his body convulsed as well and he quickly lost consciousness, dropping to the floor next to his brother and best friend.

"NCPD PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND HANDS IN THE AIR!!!" someone said in the megaphone as a hover vehicle flew above them, eda was about to shoot it down but she noticed multiple red dots litter her body as well with willow.

they couldn't do anything but comply.

as cop cars and other heavy vehicles crowded the streets, many police personal rushed inside with all of their guns pointed at eda and willow who both have their hands up while the other picked up the three fallen and placed them in individual cars.

king profusely barked at the police who's slowly cornering him, he tried to shoot at them but they drew their shield to deflect. he attempted to pounce on one of them but a leash was suddenly latched itself around his neck and they started to pull him roughly despite his loud whines of wanting to be let go. the doberman thrashed under the leash but he was ultimately put down.

with all of this happening all at once, the blight sisters just stood at the foot of their manor watching all of it unravel. amity watched at luz was carried one of the cop cars before the door was closed, she leaned against the window. still unconscious as she doesn't know what amity is feeling right now.

this all of her fault. amity didn't know she'd fall for luz, she didn't know. now, she's the reason while luz is sent to jail.

amity couldn't help but tear up and sob violently, she leaned against amelia whom held her softly, comforting her little sister as she watches the cop file out of their driveway while one seemed to be talking to someone.

after the tip of a hat, the last police walked out of the estate and the person stepped out of their hiding spot totally unscathed. amelia followed her eyes at the person, they do have the same features of the nocedas but.. they're different.

as they walked back inside the manor, the person stopped and looked around the mess of a living before their eyes landed on the sisters. amelia knows they're different, she doesn't see the spark lucia usually has or the twinkle of luz.

it's something else.

"wh- who are you?" amelia asked, she stared at the emotionless face this person has which stared back at her. for some reason, she feels a sense of overwhelming. she saw the person slowly open their mouth, just enough to say one single word that might serve as their name which amelia doesn't know anyone with it.

"set."

\-----

_blinding spinning lights filled her eyes, the entire place seemed to be spinning as well as she held onto a twisted gold dusted pole attached to a stilled horse with porcelain bodies._

_she's in a carousel with a funfair music playing slowed down creating an unsettling atmosphere as this carousel is the only light that pierces through the endless void that surrounds it._

_she slowly got off the still rotating ride, keeping a steady feet as she held onto the pole. she looked around, expecting, hoping for any signs that she's not alone. the good company._

_but it's hard to think that someone with good intentions would come out of the darkness while the haunting music plays._

_then, something red flashed at the corner of her eye. she followed it only to see it turn to another corner, she chased after the red thing till a voice called her name._

_she turned around, wanting to see who called her but she was suddenly pulled out of the carousel with an unknown force. she tried to cling onto something as she doesn't want to be dragged into the abyss but as her nails dug the dirt ground, it only left the trail as she's continued to be pulled._

_she tried to see who was pulling her but they're shrouded in darkness. their claws digging onto her ankles as the funfair music continues on in the background._

_she's calling for help but nobody responded. as she looked at the carousel once again, she saw four people standing in front of the shining ride, just watching her get yanked away without salvation._

luz shot up from the floor, she bonked her head onto something metal making her wince. she looked up to see a hovering small droid looming over her and another sitting to her side holding a tweezers that has a bloody cotton.

blinking, luz tried to stand up but she hissed as her right shoulder stung and the droid slowly pushed her back down to the ground "you are hurt. please refrain from reckless movements as it will agitate your injuries." the droid said to her.

"where am i?" luz asked, she looked up the gray ceiling before noticing the big faint red ray field. she touched her chin to feel bandages wrapped around her head. the droid slipped a soft pillow of sorts under her which slightly made luz wince before placing a cold pack on her stomach.

"you are in NCPD intense security jail. you have invaded the blight manor which gives you a life sentence without possible parole as it is a great offense." the droid replied nonchalantly as they're programmed that way.

"what?!" luz abruptly sat up only to drop back down once again as her shoulder acted up again. "do not do that. your wounds on the shoulder has severed many nerves but your arm will not inevitably cripple." the droid said, they placed something soft under luz's leg to keep it elevated.

"where's my friends?" luz asked but the droid twitched for a moment before continuing to talk about her complications.

"we have sighted an internal bleeding from repeated affliction in your abdomen but the trauma has not reached the higher levels which in any ways, heal itself. your jaw received a trauma which is not threatening, you need this bandage on for it to restore but do not try to open your mouth to widely as it will lock and if forced, it will dislocate."

luz frowned, she softly touched her stomach, she lifted the cold pack off anf slowly pulled her shirt up to see a massive bruise. letting out a shaky sigh, luz touched her face, softly pressing her fingers onto her cheek to feel the bruise. she felt a small slit on the bridge of her nose as well in her lip.

"where are my friends?" luz asked once again as she dropped her hand to the side. "it is classified. please rest and do not try to move too much." the droid said before standing up, both of them walked out her holding cell without any other words exchanged.

sighing deeply, the events of the blight manor quickly came back to her and the memory of the person whom almost beaten her to death. who was that?

then, she frowned deeply when she remembered why there's a sting in her chest which is weird since her injury is in the stomach.

amity lied to her.

luz started thinking if all that she said to her is even true, the struggles or is she just trying to relate to luz's own problems by making up her own stories but in the end of the day. she's a privileged fuck.

the thought of it made luz clench her fist. she gave herself to amity, told her many things that no one would know even her sister. did luz just let herself be exploited? be taken as a lovestruck fool? was she that naive to believe that her first love would be her endgame? god.

lucia was right. love is for rookies.

luz bit her lip as she tries not to cry as she can feel a headache coming on. was everything true at all? the i love you's, the passionate kisses, those times they've spent? was all of that only for amity to use her? what luz felt was true love, she never had someone before and did amity just take advantage of that because she's inexperienced and knows nothing?

_god._

god.

"FUCK!!!" luz screamed, filling her cell as it bounced all over the walls. she wants to thrash around but she's weak right now, the only thing she could use is her arms. she slowly scooched closer to a corner while bringing the pillows. luz looked down at her arms then at herself and realised how messed up she is right now after she let amity in her life.

then, a buzzing noise is heard down the hall, luz looked out to see the cell in front of her is empty but she can hear multiple footsteps echo which she couldn't understand before a door getting slammed overwhelmed it.

luz doesn't know what's happening but she could care less. she leaned her head onto the wall and closed her eyes, wanting to get some rest as per said by the droid. it might do her good after all this shit.

"how are you feeling?" luz slowly opened her eyes once again as she heard that voice she doesn't want to hear right now. "i'm fine. just an internal bleeding and almost broken jaw." luz replied.

luz slowly turned her head to look at amity standing on the other side of the cell. "thanks for asking." she said, showing her clenched teeth at amity.

"luz, i'm sorry. i didn't mean for this to happen and what i said is true, okay? i did love you." amity said as she pressed her hand onto the field, creating ripples. "everything? as well of you getting through me just to kill me in the end?" luz said, she stared at the blight's golden hues.

"of course not!"

"then what is, amity? what is true? because i feel like everything you've told me is all lies and made up! are you really a sealed away child? are you really pressured by your parents to do what the fuck they want?" amity opened her mouth, planning to answer that but luz held up her finger.

"don't. i don't believe whatever you say anymore."

"i was following orders, luz! i didn't know that i would fall for you, i- i tried to not to but.. i did and it's true when i said i love you! i really love you, luz!" amity said, her voice begging for luz to understand as she tries to get through her.

luz slowly turns her head away from amity, her face contorting into hurt as she can't do this right now. everything in her body is pulsing with pain, she doesn't want another in her chest. her poor heart can't take it anymore.

"please... just leave me alone. i can't do this anymore.." luz said, her voice cracking. amity watched her lover give up which made her heart wretch, she wants to make it right for the both of them but she can't as the trust she had to her is lost. it was shattered. "luz..." she mutters, her eyes brimming with tears.

"you hurt me, amity. i hope you're happy."

luz didn't spare one last look at amity, she closed her eyes and listened to the soft sobs then slowly receding footsteps. the click of a door opening and it softly closing. now it's just luz in her own cell, in her own mind left alone as some guards she couldn't see are standing guard.

she lets the tears roll down her face and drop to her shirt. luz wants to take back what she said to amity and forgive her but it's not that easy anymore. she can't let amity go, she doesn't want to but she wants them to amend but how?

luz sees everything what they did in a different light now. exploitation and manipulation, full of it. just went she thought she's in a stable and healthy relationship that has no hidden meanings. what a waste.

she needs time. time to heal, to think, to reconsider, to do everything as both of them rushed this relationship too quickly.

amity returned to the manor that is still a wreck. when she entered, she wanted to go to her room and cry her heart out but she saw amelia standing still as she looks at their parents with the person whom almost killed luz beside them.

anger filled amity but she held herself down and stood next to her sister. "ah, amity, just the person we needed to see." odalia said as she noticed her youngest arrive.

"mother, who is that?" amity asked, looking at 'set' whom stared at nothing like their mind is some place else. "this is set. they are the sole reason why this manor still stands after that _heist._ " alador replied, he placed his hand onto set's shoulder whom didn't react.

"do they have a real name?" amelia asked, "they don't need one. they're completely fine of being called as set, isn't that right, sweetheart?" odalia looked at set whom nods "yes, madam blight." they responded, their voice sounds empty and almost robotic.

both sisters frowned at that, it's tipping over to creepy not going to lie. "where does.. set live?"

"under us. the basement is both their home and room, ensuring us that we are safe and protected. they're trained that way." alador replied, he slightly pushed set towards the girls whom followed and stood in front of them, just staring before looking away.

"do get to know each other. set hasn't met any of you children yet." odalia said in a motherly tone like she's forcing her kids to socialise the neighbour's kid that is weird as fuck. that's the correct scenario in this.

gulping, amelia slowly nods "okay." she tugged on amity, telling her to follow her upstairs with set just behind them. alador and odalia watched their girls climb up the stairs with small smiles on their faces before it immediately dropped.

"where is the noceda." alador asked, looking at his wife. "within the intense prisoner facility. shall we?" odalia replied, implying that they'd go their themselves to see the young noceda in person. she's weak, she can't fight the both of them and it'll be an easy win to get the Unholy Might's plans from her.

as amelia closed the door and locked it, she looked at set who's looking around her room that is also a mess. she forgot to clean it but that doesn't matter. "sit down, please." amelia said to set whom didn't hesitate on complying to sitting on the floor.

"um.. on the bed." amelia clarified but set shook their head "i am not allowed to sit in blight properties, miss amelia." they said. amelia brought her hand to her forehead before taking in a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

"do you have a real name? aside from 'set'?" 

"i have no alternate names. my name is set, as madam blight said."

amity frowned "this is weird." she whispered to her sister whom totally agreed. amelia walked over to her table, she stopped when she saw the beanie sitting atop of it, softly sighing, amelia grabbed it and placed it inside her jacket before making multiple screen appear as she started typing.

while amelia is busy, amity stared at set who didn't maintain an eye contact and is just looking down. "do you know anyone else but us?" amity asked, set looked up at her to shake their head. "madam and lord blight said they found me as an infant, abandoned by my real parents and took care of me without all of your knowledge." they replied.

amelia stopped when she heard that, amity was surprised. "i- so.. you-" amity tried to say something but she's left speechless at what set just said, she doesn't know if they're lying as it's pretty hard to determine their emotions.

amity looked over to amelia who's trying to find records about set, see if they're a registered civilian in night city, uncover their real name and a trace their real family. she saw a single screen separate itself from the cluster and stopped beside set's face with multiple faces showing of the people in night city, trying to get a match.

amity looked down, she cautiously rubbed her hands together as she regrets of what she said that night when they argued. amity wasn't thinking right, her anger took over her and pointed amelia being selfish when she's the one who is.

"amelia.." amity called, amelia hummed in acknowledgement, not tearing her eyes off the many screens. "i'm sorry." amity finally said, she has to say sorry to her sister when luz wouldn't accept it but it's too late.

"i'm so sorry for being a selfish piece of shit choosing over you, family.. i've hurt you and luz and i'm sorry.. i'm sorry for being the worse person to be alive and- and i completely understand if you don't see me as a sister after that.." amity said, she tried to make her words clear but she stuttered midway, she gripped her arm tightly as she trembles.

amelia stopped what she's doing as she listens to her sister, "i take back everything i've said to you. you aren't the worse sister, you're the best! i ju- i just don't know.. i'm left in the dark without knowing what father and mother are making you to do. i'm sorry."

amity closed her eyes, trying to hold the tears from fall while slightly preparing for something to happen but instead, she felt something warm engulf her body with arms coiling around her.

the young blight slowly opens her eyes to see amelia is hugging her, amity hesitantly hugged back which made the tears ultimately fall and she softly sobs onto her sister's shoulder as her tears makes small spots on her jacket.

"okay." amelia softly whispers.

_waking up only to see darkness is not an ideal way to wake up._

_slowly rising from the floor, she pulled herself up to her feet and looked around only to see she's in the void with nothing. there is not funfair music anymore, just dead silence. she started to walk aimlessly, wanting to see if there's any end at all._

_while walking, the feel of dread slowly sets in as she doesn't like how empty this place is and how dark, she couldn't see anything. she wants to confirm that she isn't alone, she doesn't know what's worse; having someone, something after you or just alone._

_suddenly, she heard something clatter on the ground which made her jump. she looked around, searching for the source of the noise then a soft blue glow appeared in the corner of her eye._

_she started approaching it, curious to what it is. when she got to it, she knelt down and slowly reached for the glowing light. as her fingers touched the surface-_

_all went white._

CRASH

luz jolted awake, she must've passed out. she lightly coughed as smoke filled her cell, there's sounds of guns firing somewhere and yelling but luz doesn't recognise it.

"go go go! get her!" someone yelled, then luz saw multiple people rush inside her ceiling that has a big hole now. she panicked for a moment till she saw the familiar dark blue glow of the people's jacket.

"over here!" one of them said, they walked up to knelt down in front of luz "can you walk?" they asked, luz pressed her hands onto the floor, slowly pulling herself up but she winced as her injury in her stomach acted up again making her fall back to the ground.

"alright, we got you." they slipped their arms under luz and carried off the ground. "make way! we got her, let's go!" they said as they rushed out of the cell, luz saw that they're out of the facility with many lights moving around and the blaring alarm sound saying about a prisoner has escaped.

luz saw a many cars revving on the other side of the electrical fence which was torn apart and easy to slip through. the person carrying luz carefully place on the pickup before they themselves hopped on as well with the others.

the person tapped the roof of the pickup "let's go!!" whoever is in the front seat kicked the accelerator to the floor which made all three of them jolt back as the pickup truck drove out of jail with the others behind, providing support.

"woo!!" luz looked at the person, they have a noticeable fish hook on one of their ears and has a pair of dirty green eyes, their hair tied to a bun as their attire seemed tattered.

"who are you?" luz asked, the person looked at her and smiled. "don't worry, you're one of us. we're not leaving family behind. anyways, i'm viney." she said as she offered her hand for luz to shake. luz nods "nice to meet you, i'm luz." 

"oh we know. miss eda told us and we had to change alot of punching bags you beat the shit out of." a guy said nonchalantly, luz sank down more to her seat as her face turned light red from embarrassment.

"sorry." luz said, the guy waved his hand in dismissal "it's cool. i'm jerbo and the guy in the driver's seat is barcus." jerbo shook luz's hand as she nods, she looked over her shoulder to see how fast they're going through the glimmering streets making their hairs flow along the winds, easily passing many cars as they head for the edge of watson.

"is- is everyone okay?" luz asked both viney and jerbo. "yeah, they're fine just got placed in prison only to be taken out but i can't say the same for you." viney replied which received an elbow from jerbo, she whispered her what at him whom shook his head.

"wait, they were bailed out?"

"by some amity chick, they said. now what i mentioned it, didn't the twins mention having a little sister named amity?" jerbo said before looking at viney whom shrugged "maybe, i don't know."

luz frowned at that "amity..?" she looked down at the surface of the pickup as she remembers that she heard the sound of cells opening before she saw amity. why would amity do that? she doesn't know. is she the one who also sent the droids to tend to her? she doesn't know if the NCPD does that to their prisoners.

luz closed her eyes, she placed both of her hands onto her face, softly groaning as she doesn't know what to feel anymore about the blight. she's harbouring feelings about want to be back with amity but it's hard when these things, these problems are right in front of them. it won't be soon till it disappears.

as they got to the headquarters, jerbo was the one who carried luz this time. they all hopped off the pickup as it was turned off, luz saw a dog got out of the driver's seat and they scratched their side for moment before trotting along with them.

viney was the one who opened the doors to let them, two voices shouted luz's name overlapping as multiple footsteps rushed up towards them. luz looked to see willow and gus, luz raised her hands to stop them as a big hug probably wouldn't be the best idea. but she appreciates it.

jerbo slowly lowered luz down as willow and gus are the ones whom helped her. "good to see you're okay! well, partially but still okay!!" gus said as he softly hugged luz whom giggles.

"thanks guys." luz said to viney, jerbo and barcus. "hey, it's our job now take care of yourself, kid." viney said, she ruffled luz's hair before walking away with the two.

"luz!!" king's voice is heard behind them, the three turned around to see the doberman run towards her and quickly stood on his hind legs to give luz kisses. laughing, luz pats king's head and hugged him back.

"what happened back there?" king asked, he dropped down in all fours once again as he looked up at the noceda who's face drooped. "hey, there she is. good to see you're back, kiddo. how you feeling?" eda walked up to them, she how practically covered luz's face up in bandages so she meant that question in other places.

"um.. good i guess." 

slowly nodding "let's take this in a room." eda said, motioning everyone to follow her. as they got to a door, she swung it open to reveal a dark room filled with many screens, three people typed, talked and they saw russ sitting on the table with a deep frown on his face as he stares at a screen.

"anything?" eda asked as she walked up to him, russ shook his head, he pushed the screen to the side and saw luz is back with them, it brought a small smile but it soon dropped as the task at hand isn't finished.

"what's all this for?" luz asked, she grabbed one of the screen from the cluster and read it. it's an article about a sighting, but who?

"we have been keeping a traitor under us, she went undetected till it's too late for us to realise." russ replied, his eyes glowed for a moment as he stared at the screen luz has and a picture appeared before her.

it's cas.

"w- what? she wouldn't, would she? why..? where is she?" luz asked, confused as to what would lead cas to betray them? did they do something? as far as luz can remember, it'd be a no. maybe it's a far back thing.

"we don't know. she's good at hiding her tracks and make it especially hard for the others to find her. it's like she's a ghost." willow whispered to luz whom understood that information. 

"the thing cas values about it money like any other people would. there has to be someone with a large sum of money that was offered to her because she's a big hitter." russ said, he snapped his fingers and another screen floating in front of them, displaying a video footage.

"that was when you did us the favor. cas was the one who stayed behind while all of us have gone to help you." eda said, the video automatically played, the angle the footage was captured seemed to be attached to an electrical pole. no sounds are heard.

all of them watched the feed, a motorcycle stopped beside the original pickup they had and cas drew out her gun, aiming for whoever isn't in the view yet. then, they saw the gun fly off cas' hold and she was kicked to the ground.

frowning, luz squinted her eyes at the motorcycle. "pause and zoom in the motor." she said which the screen followed and the image is grainy. "clean image." the loading circle appeared and after a few seconds of waiting. it finally cleared up.

it's amity's motorcycle.

"fuck..." luz pinched the bridge of her nose, willow looked down as she doesn't want to know more, it's all crystal clear now. "um.. am i missing something here?" russ asked as he, eda and king are the only ones who doesn't know amity's motor.

"that belongs to amity blight." willow replied "amity blight hired my sister to sabotage of what happened yesterday."

_NO MATCH_

amelia clicked her tongue as all of the record faces in night city doesn't match one bit to set. it means they're not registered if what they're saying of alador and odalia picked them off the streets.

"you don't have any life outside this, do you?" amelia asked as they stared into set's brown hues. set shook their head, "no, miss amelia." they replied.

"just address us by our names. no need to be formal."

"okay, mis-" set cleared their throat before starting over "okay, amelia."

"what did our parents taught you?" amity asked, set turned their head to face amity "many things. all forms of combat to protect the manor." set said, both sisters were expecting for them to add more than that but that's all set said.

"i- is that all?" amelia asked, set nods "learning other subjects outside of training is permitted by lord blight's rules. my sole purpose is to serve blights till i die." they said as if they memorized this.

frowning, amelia and amity looked at each other then at set. "have you ever tried to leave?"

"i am not allowed to leave the perimeters. dire consequences will be given and i do not want to disappoint madam and lord blight." set said, their posture is still like a statue. they haven't made any other movements when amelia told them to sit down.

"you can relax, you know. mother and father isn't here." amity said, noticing the tensed nature set has and set obliged, their body softened and their posture is more laid back than before. set is like a trained pet.

they obey their masters without needing to be repeated and it sounds so wrong. also, it's the middle of summer and set is wearing a thick black kimono. why?

"let me get this straight. you were picked up by our parents, basically adopted you and didn't bother to register your name, placed you in the basement and did whatever the hell your training was. this is the first time me and amity saw you, why is that? are our parents hiding you?" amelia laid down all of the gotten information from set but she still isn't close to figuring out who they really are. she doubts that her parents would tell her the truth.

"i was not being kept, amelia. i am simply playing hide and seek with you all and congratulations. you found me." set said, they tried to sound endearing but it came out as dull and sarcastic. this perplexed both sisters at the unique response. "pardon?" amity said, "we weren't playing a game."

"no? but madam blight told me so." set persisted that they're playing the same that neither of them knew was happening. amelia leans back against her chair as she placed her hand onto her forehead, trying to piece the missing and scattered pieces.

"how old are you, set?" amity asked a trivial question, amelia rose a brow and looked at her "what? we don't know how long they've been in the basement so it's natural to ask." amity said.

"i don't know." set replied without needing to think. "what about your birthday?"

"what's that?"

amelia almost choked on her water when she heard that, suddenly, set stood up and grabbed the water out of amelia's hands and pats her back. "please do drink carefully." set said before returning to their original place.

"what do you mean 'what's a birthday'?!" amity exclaimed as this is too much. set didn't react and they look confused. amelia saw that "you're not kidding, are you?"

amelia stood up from her chair, she knelt down in front of set whom didn't move from the close proximity. "give me your hand." set offered their hand to amelia, she grabbed it and immediately felt the warmth of it so it crosses out the possibility that set is a droid in disguised.

amelia turned set's hand over to see small healed scars on their fingers and the side of the palm. she rolled the sleeve up to reveal many lines that contrasts their skin color, was this self infliction or someone else?

"what happened here?" amelia asked as she looked at set. "that is classified." set said, before slowly pulling their arm off amelia's hold. this immediately gave amelia a conclusion.

"you were abducted."

luz laid on her bed in silence, just staring at the dark ceiling as the entire room is in complete darkness. muffled voices are heard outside but quick passes by, leaving luz in her mind.

she's conflicted on what to feel.

there are too many things luz is weighing about amity. the good and the bad, it's scary to think that the bad is overweighing the good. then again, luz doesn't know the real amity or if the things she told her are.

luz sighs deeply, she closed her eyes and was about to use her arm to cover her eyes. she just wants to rest, forget these things for a little while for her sake and restore her energy as she'll be bedridden for some days all thanks who that stranger.

luz doesn't want to face them after their first interaction. everything about them feels off, their movements are fluid yet stiff, she knows they're not a droid since she felt heat.

but an unwavering feeling is boiling in the back of luz's mind that she might as well know whoever that was. she just can't pinpoint who but they feel, look familiar to her. it's strange.

did she meet them before and just didn't notice? who knows.

_as everything became bright white, she covered her eyes for a moment before adjusting. she looked down at the thing she touched before this happened._

_it's a twin sword._

_she picked both weapons off the floor, the blue glow didn't stop pulsing, the outline of the blade has a dark grey color as the tip is shaped like an arrow. the blade itself has a twinkling effect that accompanies it's black canvas. like the nightly sky is within it._

_she slowly swung the swords around till she got used to it's weight. feeling confident, she started slicing at nothing but air as she listened to the smooth sound the sword is making at every swish then, she stopped abruptly._

_a shadowy figure stood in front of her just a few feet away. saying and doing nothing but stare at her with it's empty white circles serving as eyes. she tried to say something as well but no words came out of her mouth. why?_

_no matter. she readied her swords and started to charge at the figure with the intent of using them as a experiment dummy for the swords' real damage._

_as she was about to bring down the blades down to the figure's head, it suddenly morphed into someone she recognised which made her lose her focus and stumble._

_her sister._

_then, she dropped to the ground as a noise started to fill her ears. she covered her ears but the noise is too loud for her to distinguish what is it. she squeezing her eyes tightly, not noticing that the figure is approaching her. completely unfazed by the sound. the none existent sound._

"WAKE UP!!!"

a ring is heard through the small and empty store. the woman behind the counter perked up by the sound of it, she stood up from her seat to see a tall hooded figure that has ripped clothes covered in sand.

the figure stood in front of the counter, looking at the woman "i'm looking for something to fix me." they said, the woman doesn't get what that meant but she can guess. "the repair shop is just four stores from here, darling." she said.

the figure nods "can i have something to drink?" they asked. the woman nodded, she stepped away from the counter for a moment to open the cold fridge, taking out a bottle of soft drinks. she was half expecting that this little interaction would go to a robbery but the figure just waited for her.

"you new around here, sweetie?" the woman asked as she popped the bottle open before sliding towards the figure. they easily caught it and started to chug it down as they're completely dehydrated.

they slammed the empty bottle of soft drink on the counter and sighed deeply. "yeah." they finally replied, they took off their hood to reveal a long scar in their eye.

"hm, that's a nasty one you got there. so, what are you doing out here in the badlands? only outcasts come here, that is unless, you are one yourself." the woman grabbed the empty bottle and served the stranger another one which surprised them.

"it's in the house."

"oh.. thank you." they grabbed the bottle and started to chug it down like the first one but they didn't finish it, yet. the person placed the bottle down for a moment to think, to think about what?

"i guess i am one. i don't know how i got here but i'm.. i suppose looking for something i lost." the person replied as they smoothly trail their scar with their fingertips. the woman softly hums as she understands them even though they're being vague.

"good luck with that, honey. what's your name, anyways?" she asked, interested to know more whoever this person is. they looked at the woman as they took another sip of their drink.

"prince rodriguez."


	12. Chapter 12

"WAKE UP!!!"

she shot up from the floor, breathing heavily as all of her systems are on high alert from that rude awakening. she looked to the side to a rugged man that has relief in his face.

"sorry, missy. you were moving violently in bed, you seemed to be having a bad dream." he said, he stood up and walked out of the small room. she looked around at the place she's in, it looks like a rundown trailer and the stench of garbage immediately hits her nose.

"where am i?" she asked, slowly sliding her feet off the bed and stood up only to wince as a massive headache hits her, making her fall down to the bed holding her head. "whoa whoa, easy. you can't expect to be out your coma." the man returned with a hit cup in hand as he helped her to sit properly.

"you're in my house, well, specifically the municipal landfill." the man replied, he offered the cup to her whom slowly accepted it. she took a sniff of it and it smelled like aromatic tea, has she ever had tea before?

"municipal landfill..."

_"you're still in santo domingo but near the landfill."_

she shook her head and quickly dunked the tea only to regret it as it burned her tongue. "anyways, it's been a week since you've horded my bed. i found you all bruised and blood near the racoons," the man said, he grabbed a chair to sit down and he started peeling a half peeled potato. now that she noticed, there's two sacks near the door.

one cleanly peeled while the other is still raw.

"it's hard to make a living down here, you know. had to resort on peeling goddamn potatos for fuck sakes but hey, you gotta make do what you have." he said as he tossed the peeled one and grabbed another from the sack.

blinking, "what happened to me?" she asked but the man just shrugged "i don't know, why're you asking me? don't tell me you've hit your head too hard." the man snickers as he sees this as a joke but she thinks that might be the reason why her head feels so empty like their has to be something.

the man noticed the silence between them, he stopped peeling for a moment to look at her. "you did huh? do you have a name, though? surely, you can't forget that. your momma gave it to ya." he said as he taps his chest "love you, mama." before resuming to what he's doing.

_"oh we're in your home? well, should've dressed properly if i was going to meet momma dearest."_

"i don't know.. i don't remember.. why can't i remember..." she gripped the cup tightly, ignoring the heat it's giving her as she squeezed her eyes tightly, trying to figure out what's going on but nothing came up.

"it's alright, you just woke up. it'll come by." the man reassures "while waiting, let's give you name because i can't have myself calling you random ass things." the man scratched his temple as he tries to think of a name for her.

"how bout something easy, eh? prince sounds nice." the man suggested. "you know the old singer guy? i think he made thriller.. oh no shit that's mj!" the man bursts out of laughing which 'prince' didn't get at all. as the man calmed down, he wiped the invisible tear away and looked at prince "well?"

prince slowly nods "yeah. it'll make do.." she replied. the man hums roughly, he looked at the potato before placing it in the other "you know, alot of things are getting thrown here in the landfill and it's rare to see people amongst the shit but the percentage of them not already dead is never zero. consider yourself lucky."

"oh yeah, we got strays. weirdos and some people trying to get by like me."

she took another sip of her tea and she likes, it's heat warming up her chest that seemed to relieve some kind of stress "how did you end here anyways?" she asked.

"same as you did. i was outcasted, thrown out of society." he replied as he cracked his neck before tossing the clean potato to grab another. "outcast?" she looks down at the cup, seeing the herbal green of the tea as well with her reflection. she noticed she has a long scar up to eyebrow, slitting it, through the eye and down till it's almost aligned in the base of the nose.

how did she get this?

"you think that's nasty? check your stomach! i had to use all of my bandages for that shit!" the man said, he tossed his peeler on top of a table and walked up to the door. "i'll be in the kitchen." he said before leaving her alone.

prince stood up from the bed, now stable after that good tea. she slowly walks over to the standing mirror that has a crack in the very bottom, she looked at herself finally seeing who she really is.

she has long brown hair as well with her skin and eyes. but prince doesn't recognise who she's seeing. prince slowly lifts her shirt up to let her see the many bandages wrapped around her waist and a big red spot made itself known.

prince softly touched it only to wince, it's clearly not healed yet. she dropped her tattered shirt filled with dried blood, she looked at the mirror once again to look at herself. still not recognising who she really is.

everything seemed so foreign to her yet she _knows_ that she, at least, experienced this or something or have been here but in a different setting. she doesn't know, she doesn't know, she doesn't know!

"who am i?" prince asked herself, she grabbed a fist full of her long hair and softly hums. "this will get.. annoying later." she mutters, she grabbed all of her hair and realise how long it is. she can't remember when's the last time she had a haircut.

literally.

then, something glistened in the corner of prince's eye, she noticed a silver scissor just sitting on the small drawer that has other things prince doesn't have the interest of finding out.

prince grabbed her hair once again and looked at the mirror to see what she's doing so she shouldn't mess up. then again, she doesn't know what she's doing so she has to go through it blindly.

besides, she doesn't know who she is so it wouldn't be a bother if she cuts her hair.

_snip._

_snip._

_snip._

as she's done, prince stepped back slowly to see if she fucked up or not. it's sort of difficult since her hair was curly but she think she did a fine job, at least. prince shook her head to let the excess hair fall to the ground.

prince placed the scissors down and walked out of the small room, she quickly got to the kitchen as everything is closely packed. she saw the man sitting on the table, read some wrinkled newspapers till he noticed prince coming.

smoothly whistle, "already got a new look i see." he said as he chuckles. prince curled her stands lightly, the length about reaching the neck so she didn't cut that far. "please, sit down. do you want anything to eat?" the man asked, he offered prince an extra seat which she gratefully took.

"um.. no thanks." prince politely declines as she doesn't need the urge to consume. the man rose a brow before shrugging "suit yourself. i'm not the one who's the thrift store sleeping beauty." he said as he munched on some chips.

"well i'm not the one who's eating air." prince fired back, the sense of competition and sarcasm washed over her which made her quickly snatch the man's chip out of his hands.

the man blinked as that happened really fast, he looked at prince who's now the one eating the chips with a hiding smirk. the man playfully shook his head as he softly chuckles "not bad kid, i'm royo rodriguez." royo offered his hands for prince to shake whom gladly shook it.

"¿tu hablas espanol?" royo asked in his native tongue which prince automatically understands. nodding, "sí, pero no sé por qué te entiendo." prince replied, she said that in one go without missing a beat. how did she do that? is she bilingual and just didn't know??

"ah, that's nice to know there's still some left up there." royo said, he leaned back against his chair and rolled his head back to see the bright sunlight going through the small top window that reveals the mess of a trailer is as well with the outside.

prince also looked up at the window, then the memory of her dream came back to her. she closed her eyes tightly as she can feel her brain pulsing against her temples, creating a horrible headache. many things are happening all at once, making it hard to see what it all meant.

flashing several images that she doesn't know. lines, words, she can hear people talking but it's muffled then the swords appeared only for a moment before a distinguishable sound was heard.

a baby crying.

then, prince was brought back to reality as she heard royo speak once again "i do wonder what's happening up there in night city. how my family's doing, you know. do you have a family, prince?" he asked, still not taking his eyes off the light.

_"night city. home of the big dreamers like us and someday, we'll rule it. you and me, sis."_

"yeah.. i think i do." prince replied, her words still filled with uncertainty but that's enough of a response for royo. "you see, when people are tossed down here. they did something bad, something horrendous that society doesn't see you as a human being anymore." royo said, slowly leaning against the table as his voice got suddenly deep in a menacing way.

"unless you're like me who's placed here to rot like those fruits just because i wanted some good kush from those emperor geeks. have you tried it?"

_"ooh! baby, is the room spinning?! i can't feel my face."_

prince shook her head "no.. i don't think it's good for me." royo backed up from the table and sighed through the nose "can't blame ya. just you thought you were on top of the world, you'll come down even more alone." he said, he took out a stick and offered it to prince.

prince looked down at the cigarette stick then at royo "it's mint if you're wondering." he said as he offered it once again, seeing no wrong on this, prince took the stick off royo's hand and examined it. she sniffed it lightly and it does smell like mint.

"oh right, i forgot. here." royo slides the lighter towards prince, she slipped it off the table and set it alight which made her jolt back a little from surprise. she slowly placed the end of the cigar in the flame and it started letting out smoke.

prince turned off the lighter and placed it down, she slowly placed the lit cigar to her lips to huff in the smoke before letting out, filling the ceiling before dispersing. for some reason, it doesn't hurt as prince expected, as she done this before? and it does taste like mint.

_"ay, it burns! this shit hurts! amateur? i'll fucking show you amateur you piece of shit! give it to me again!"_

"so, what're you gonna do next?" royo asked as he sets his own cigar alight. prince puffed out another cloud as she looked down "i don't know. i don't think i have anything left if i go back up." she replied, placing her elbow onto the table to rest her chin on her palm.

"if what you say is true about me being outcasted then what's the point of living anymore. i can't remember anything before this." prince said, her voice sounding solemn as she doesn't have a plan on what to do next.

royo nods as he deeply hums, he puffs out a bigger smoke than prince and placed his cigar down to look at her directly in the eye "let me tell you something, prince. just because you don't have a plan what to do in your life, doesn't mean you have to stop living and give up. that's for losers." prince rose a brow, she listens to what the man says and looks back at him.

"you know, life is like those potatoes. when it's supposed to be round and easy, you got a bumpy ass life, it's not easy to live let me tell you that. when you let someone peel your tough, disgusting exterior, you have two options on what'll happen. either you'll enjoy life and die getting run over or live as you were before and die getting run over." royo said, he took out two potatoes. one unpeeled while the other is and placed it in the center of the table.

prince looked down at the two potatoes then back at royo "how will i know if i'm peeled or not?" royo shrugs "that's completely up to you if you want to believe you are a changed person." he said.

"then who's that special?"

"no one knows till you meet them. it may not be the ideal circumstances you envisioned but who says life always goes in our way?" royo chuckles, he stood up to go to the sink to do whatever.

prince grabbed one of the potatoes, the unpeeled one and rotated it around as she feels it's rough exterior and dirt like feel. is she a new person or still in this rough state? what was she like before this?

_"i'll kill you, all of you!! even if it's the last thing i'll ever do!!"_

prince shook her head, she placed the potato back and looked over her shoulder to see the front door widely open, letting her see what place they're really in. the fucking dump.

"what's the nearest place from here?" prince asked, royo hums as he thinks. "oh, the red peaks. it's basically the badlands and alot of bullshit happens there that no one would go there." he replied, he turned around as he wipes his hands to see prince standing while still looking at the agar door.

_"no one would bother to dig up here, not even them. this is for the best. for everyone's safety."_

"what's beyond that?"

"the desert. it'll be an almost 400 mile trek if you're going to vegas." royo said, prince nods "thanks but i'm not going to vegas." she said, she started to head for the door to head for red peaks or the desert as she feels like she _needs_ to go there.

"hey, before you go," prince looked over her shoulder only to hastily catch something. she looked down to see a packet of cigar, royo gave her a nod "you can have it and be careful. the phrase kill or be killed is taken seriously over there." royo warned, prince softly smiles at the man as he's been helping her alot even though they're both strangers.

prince placed the box in her pocket and waved royp goodbye "don't change, royo." she said before hopping out of the trailer, she started to walk towards the path in front of her as she pulled her shirt up to her nose, couldn't bear the horrid smell this place has.

while walking through the heaping amounts of trash all around her, the image kept repeatedly flashing in front of prince's eyes which almost blinds her. she rubbed her eyes and blinked multiple times as she thinks the effects of the coma is coming to her.

_it's almost dusk, the sky has a beautiful canvas despite of everything below is a wasteland. the ground has many cracks, it has experienced extreme drought along with sands trying to cover that devastation. a single cactus stood in all of it with a tumbleweed stuck on it's base, wanting to get out as the winds make the sands scatter._

blinking, prince shook her head, wanting to get rid of these visions as this doesn't help her for finding out who she is but.. does she want to return whoever she was before? or just live in this new life without knowing the past.

anyone would be happy to be in her shoes if they have something they want to forget but these things prince is seeing doesn't seem to want that for her.

\-----

as prince got to the small city, the red peaks. she looked around the various palm trees planted near every house or building, many people walk around and past her as well with cars driving around.

prince is purely lost, she doesn't know what to do here. she doesn't have any money on her and stealing something wouldn't be an option as she saw a crowd of people beat someone up in the distance before getting in their cars to immediately drive off. she watched the cars drive pass her, it alot of blinding neon designs while they blast music. irritating everyone in their mid morning business.

prince started to timidly walk around the streets, avoiding any eye contact as she might agitate someone by staring unintentionally. the streets are plowing in sands, covering the roads but these people doesn't seem to mind. then, she accidentally bumped into someone by the shoulder, the person lets out an annoyed scoff.

"ey, you okay bruv? you looked like you had a rough last night." the person said beside her, prince wouldn't look at them in the eye. "yeah, yeah... i did, sorry anyways." prince replied but before she could walk away, she felt the person's hand touch her shoulder.

 _"do you wanna know why i hate being touched when i'm in a bad mood? because this happens!"_

a surge of something waved through prince which made her grab the person's hand tightly and slammed them into the ground, groaning. lightly huffing, she lets the person's hand go which brought her back to reality and realise what she's done.

"oh god.. i'm so sorry! sorry!" prince started running, just running as she doesn't want to get in a mess she couldn't get out of. "sorry!" she yelled one last time before turning a sharp right while still running.

as she runs, alot of people stopped to see what she's running from before shrugging it off as they think she's running late for something. then, prince slides to a halt as she saw a particular establishment that caught her eye.

_"it's a surprise to see someone as beautiful as you to be in the desert. okay, i'm a terrible flirt, i'm sorry."_

it's a small restaurant, prince can see some people eating inside as well. then, she heard her stomach grumble from hunger, she placed her hand onto it and gulped. if she ordered something even though she doesn't have money, she's technically stealing.

fuck it.

prince pushed the glass door open as she walked inside, ringing the bell to let whoever's behind the counter know another customer cane in.

the scent of cooked food filled prince's nose, she exhaled blissfully while she started to regret that she wouldn't be paying for the food.

the person behind the counter squinted their eyes towards prince who's cautiously looking around. "cairo?" prince snapped her head at the person as she heard the unfamiliar name yet.. familiar as well.

"huh..?" prince mumbles, then the person walked out of the counter and started to slowly walk over to prince whom slowly backed up, she doesn't know who this guy is and she was about to bolt out but they cupped her cheeks.

"oh! it's you, my niece! my bad, i thought you were your father, you just look so much like him." the man said as he grin widely, he lets go of prince's cheeks whom stumbled back a little. she stared at the man in front of him, he has sharp features though old age is surely making itself known to him and he has a lean figure.

"wh- who are you?" prince asked, the guy rose a brow "why it's me! uncle caspian, remember? we met when you were 5 and the other is i think.. 3? yeah, somewhere between that." caspian said with his arms stretching out widely, like expecting he's expecting for a hug but prince didn't see that.

"did you get an amnesia or something?" caspian joked but he dropped it as he saw the complete lost and confusion in prince's eyes. he hums "well, at least you remember your name, right? lucia noceda?"

prince blinked as she heard the mentioned name "lucia.. no..ceda.." she mutters under her breath as she tries to recall if that's really her name but nothing came up. why?

"oh my.. that worse huh? so, what do you want me to call for now?" caspian asked "prince." prince replied as that is the only thing she's certain of. nodding, caspian softly pats his niece's back and started to lead her towards the counter.

"it's gonna alright, it'll come back to you." caspian said, both of them walked behind the counter and went inside the busy kitchen where the heavenly aroma is the strongest. "have you eaten yet?" he asked which prince shook her head to.

chuckling, caspian grabbed a plate with food already in it and handed it to prince. "come on, we should have a talk and we can't have it here." caspian said, he gave prince's back a pat before brushing past her to head for a dark wooden door with the big plate of 'boss' is hanging on the small closed window.

prince looked at the kitchen to see many of the chefs cooking the ordered food, she followed her uncle to the door and entered it, she closed the door behind her to see caspian sitting behind a desk, waiting for her.

"please, take a seat." caspian offered the two seats in front of him. prince took the right one and started to eat as her uncle is asking the questions he wants answers for.

"what happened to you? what're you doing here?" that's the first question asked. prince shrugged "i don't know, i was found in the landfill by a good man. he said i was all bloody and injured but i don't remember why." she replied. "what am i doing here? i guess.. i'm looking for something in the desert?"

prince answered that question is a sort of questioning tone as she's unsure about being here to be honest but she was driven to be. caspian slowly nods, he leans back against his chair and sighed deeply. "what would cairo and camila do in this situation.." he mumbled to himself but prince heard it.

_"name's caspian and this is my baby brother cairo and he wants to take you on the date. please take care of him." he said as he swung his arm over his brother, winking at her with a grin._

_"i can take care of myself goddamnit!" he pushed his brother off him and glared at him whom stuck out his tongue playfully._

_a giggle is heard which stopped the arguing men "deal."_

"did my dad.. cairo, work here?" prince asked, caspian looked at her and chuckles "oh yeah, this is our grandparents' old business. i'm currently the only one manning all things till my son is old enough to take my place." he replied, he ran his hand across the smooth wooden desk and stopped as his hand met a picture frame that prince couldn't see.

"this is also the place your parents met as well. cairo was hella awkward when he saw camila, a rather mysterious person but not a bad woman. your dad's a good man, you know, he wouldn't want you to go in this wasteland to find it. neither does your mom."

slightly frowning, prince stopped eating for second to look at caspian who wore a serious expression. "what 'it'?" caspian shook his head "no, you should go back to night city and remember everything you lost." he said.

"uncle.. what is it? i can't go back to night city if i kept these random visions, i have to find out so i can rest." prince said, she placed the almost empty plate of food on the table as she stares at caspian whom shook his head once again.

"no no. it's too dangerous. they promised that none of you would know about it."

_"i don't even know what you're talking about! what 'information', what 'it'? what the hell is it?!"_

losing patience, prince stood up and slammed both of her hands on the table, making the things on the table rattle for a moment as she frown at caspian. "tell me, now!!" she yelled.

caspian backed up slightly but he frowned as well. "no. you are not going out there and risk getting yourself killed!" he said, persisting as he doesn't want to let his amnesiatic niece go out there alone.

prince lets out a huff, she turned around and started head towards the door "thanks for the food and it's good to see you, uncle." she said before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her. caspian sighed deeply as he rubbed either of his temples, trying to figure out what to do as he doesn't want his brother to see he's a bad uncle by letting his daughter go out in a suicide mission.

as prince got out of the restaurant, she looked around the streets to see nothing has changed ever since she came here. she doesn't want to walk anymore, her legs are getting numb by the second but a car, she does not have.

slightly ruffling her hair, she looked around to see if there's any car she can hijack. then, prince noticed a hippie looking van pull up in front of the restaurant, she watched the driver rush out of the van while holding their crotch and bolted inside the establishment. probably to take a piss.

as the person is gone to the bathroom, prince looked at the van and thought of taking it as it's literally in front of her and walking is really getting annoying for her since she has a long way to go.

when they finally emptied their bowls, the person walked out of the restaurant with a blissful sigh. they were about to go back to their van but it's not there anymore "what the-?!" they walked out in the road, looking left and right, expecting it to maybe getting towed away but they don't see it anymore.

"god fucking damnnit!!!"

with a wide grin on her face, prince drove the dank van out of red peaks and out into the badlands. as she gets farther and farther from the city, the more the land, left to right, became barren. only stray dried plants are seen and some natural land formations as far as the eye can see.

prince looked down at the faint road she's on, she doesn't know if this stretches far till she reached vegas or in some point, she'd had to make her own way to find 'it' which she doesn't know what.

then, something caught her eye. she looked to the side to see some spare clothes sitting quietly in the passenger seat. prince looked down at her bloodied tattered clothes before shrugging as she could use an outfit change.

after a few minutes of changing clothes, prince threw her old ones out in the window and placed her hands onto the steering wheel. prince wore a simple white tee, ripped black jeans and a hoodie.

prince doesn't know how long she's been driving but the sun is in at it's peak right, it feels like she's done this before, driving down the sandy roads with no civilisation in sight and an uncertain mission in mind.

then a sputtering noise snapped prince out of her trance, she looked over to the hood of the van to see small black smoke coming out of it. "shit." she mutters, she looked up into the horizon to see a spot of something ahead. she thought it's just a dead bug against the window but when prince stuck her head out of the van, a small town is approaching.

just by luck, she guesses.

\-----

a ring is heard through the small and empty store. the woman behind the counter perked up by the sound of it, she stood up from her seat to see a tall hooded figure, prince with her clothes already attacked by sands.

prince stood in front of the counter, looking at the woman "i'm looking for something to fix me." she said, the woman doesn't get what that meant but she can guess. "the repair shop is just four stores from here, darling." she said.

prince nods "can i have something to drink?" she asked. the woman nodded, she stepped away from the counter for a moment to open the cold fridge, taking out a bottle of soft drinks. she was half expecting that this little interaction would go to a robbery but the figure just waited for her.

"you new around here, sweetie?" the woman asked as she popped the bottle open before sliding towards prince whom easily caught it and started to chug it down as they're completely dehydrated.

prince slammed the empty bottle of soft drink on the counter and sighed deeply. "yeah." she finally replied, she took off their hood to reveal a long scar in their eye.

"hm, that's a nasty one you got there. so, what are you doing out here in the badlands? only outcasts come here, that is unless, you are one yourself." the woman grabbed the empty bottle and served the stranger another one which surprised prince.

"it's in the house."

"oh.. thank you." she grabbed the bottle and started to chug it down like the first one but she didn't finish it, yet. prince placed the bottle down for a moment to think, to think of what to do next after this little conversation with the lady.

"i guess i am one. i don't know how i got here but i'm.. i suppose looking for something i lost." prince replied as she smoothly trail her scar with her fingertips. the woman softly hums as she understands her even though she's being vague.

"good luck with that, honey. what's your name, anyways?" she asked, interested to know more whoever this person is. prince looked at the woman as she took another sip of their drink.

"prince rodriguez." prince replied, taking after royo's surname as she doesn't have a better one. the woman nods, "nice to meet you. the person in the repair shop is ran by a girl and her dad, you should be careful about going after the girl." she warned as if prince should take this serious.

"what happens if i did?"

"oh ho ho. i'm guess you didn't grow up with that a dad huh? well, almost all of us didn't, just be cautious since you're new." the woman said as she waved her hand is a sort of dismissal. prince slowly nods, she finished her drink and wiped her lips.

"thanks for the drinks." she said before heading out of the store, she pats her jacket and looked at the small town. there's only a few houses and stores on either side. she searched for the said repair shop till she saw it.

prince got on the van once again, she didn't turn it off as she doesn't want to spend an entire half an hour just to start it up to go in a few feet away. she winced as she heard the sputtering engine as she drove it out into the road once again before heading for the repair shop.

"out all of the cars in the world, i chose a shitty one. that's great, yeah, nice going prince." prince said to herself. as she got to the repair shop, she stopped to roll down the window to see someone cleaning their motorcycle out of the garage.

"um.. excuse me." prince called out which made the person stop what they're doing and look at her. prince felt her cheek heat up a little as she saw the girl the woman was talking about.

she has a short auburn hair with golden eyes which rung familiar to prince. the girl wore a white sleeveless tee, exposing her pale complexion despite being in the extensive sun's rays. she has her overalls down as small patches of soot are on her arms and cheek.

"yes?" the girl asked, she grabbed a towel to wipe her hands as she approached prince. "i- i um.. the van is sputtering." prince said as she couldn't form a coherent sentence when she's in front of this girl.

slowly nodding, the girl asked "oh i see, mind if i check?" which prince agreed to. she pressed a button which popped the hood open, she watched the girl walk over to the front to open it.

prince slowly got out of the car to see what the girl is doing. alot of black smoke came out of the engine now, making the girl slightly cough and chuckle. "where did you get this? i'm surprised you're still able to drive to here." she asked as she stepped back a little.

"um.. i stole it." prince said as there's no point in lying about that heap of junk. the girl looked at her, she doesn't know if she's surprised or unfazed of the mentioned stealing. "well, aren't you bold?"

the girl walked inside the garage to grab her needed tools before returning to the smoking van with small floating droid next o her. "what's your name, stud? i never met anyone who's a honest thief." she asked, she placed the tool box down on the ground with the droid eating the smoke to make the girl see the problem easier.

"prince but i don't think it's my real name." prince admits as she watched the girl work. "oh? then what is?" the girl asked, she kept looking at prince at the corner of her eye and saw her look down as she rubbed the back of her head.

"i don't remember. i must've hit my head hard in the garbage." prince heard the girl giggle at that, snapping her out of the sadden head space. the girl pulled away from the van with a wrench in hand, she scratched her head as she clicked her tongue.

"it's not gonna work anymore, huh?" prince said as she tilts her head but the girl shook her head "oh it will, i just need my dad's help before it's up and running again." she said, she tapped the van's engine with the wrench making a clinking sound.

the girl looked at prince who's spacing out before snapped her fingers "sorry, you okay? is the heat getting to you?" she teased which made prince grin as she shook her head.

"no, i just.. i have alot of things in my head but i don't know it all means like..." prince shook her head, she slicked her hair back with both of her hands as she deeply sighed, looking over to the desert horizon before turning back to the girl who's listen but doesn't know what prince meant by all that.

"okay, i'm sorry. i shouldn't be telling random shit to a stranger." prince said as she slightly bowed but the girl shook her head "nah, it's okay. they say it's one of life's greatest gifts is getting an advice from strangers." she said as she smiled at prince.

then, prince remembered the advice royo said to her before she left. slowly nodding, "yeah. i guess you're right." she agreed. the girl dropped the wrench to the tool box and offered her hand to prince.

"ambrosia pridhamm." she said, prince smiled and gladly shook it. "nice to meet you." both of them shook hands and ambrosia pulled her hand back, there's silence between before ambrosia said "want something to drink?" prince shrugged "sure." she replied.

ambrosia beckoned prince to the garage, opened a mini fridge and pulled out two different cans "beer or root?" she asked, "just root beer, thanks." prince said, she grabbed one of the cans from ambrosia's hand and popped it open.

"so, i am to guess you're a city kid huh?" ambrosia leaned against the table next to prince who's drinking the offered root beer. "i guess before i was outcasted by.. someone." prince replied, "i think i was a street rat."

"ooh, street rat. must be nice than being in this endless desert." ambrosia said as she rolls her eyes while drinking her beer. "how'd you end up here anyways?" prince looked at her who's lips are pursed before popping it.

"well, i was in the city till i was five before my dad moved out and ever since, we've been living in the badlands. to avoid boredom, dad taught me to be mechanic like him." ambrosia told prince her upbringings but prince seemed to be out of it as she couldn't help but stare at the young pridhamm.

"you're.. really pretty.." prince accidentally thought out loud, ambrosia's eyes widens and looked at prince who's face turned extremely red. she immediately looked away and drank her root beer, almost finishing it.

ambrosia watched prince try to make it seem that nothing happened, she pushed her hair at the back of her ear. "um.. thanks." she replied, looking away as well as her cheeks turned light red.

prince cleared her throat "um, i'm sure that fixing cars isn't the only thing you do here." she said, playing it cool. ambrosia nods "yeah, you're right. i'm part of a gang." prince almost choked on that "p- pardon?" she looked at ambrosia who's chuckling.

"yeah, don't worry, i won't hurt you." ambrosia assures before taking another sip of her beer. then, the sound of multiple motorcycles are heard outside along with someone shouting in exhilaration. prince looked outside to see multiple motorcycles park outside of the garage.

"hey, ames! is papa sky home?!" someone yelled as all of the riders got off their riders and walk inside the garage. "nope. you know he always comes back before dinner, rye." ambrosia replied, unfazed at the people enter her garage.

_"i don't know what to do anymore, amelia.. i'm messed up.. maybe, you can help me?"_

prince slightly shook her head as she saw some guy pulled ambrosia onto them with a shit eating grin on his face. "hey rye, you know ames doesn't like that." one of the riders said as they pulled their goggles up that is covered in sand.

"oh come on. when are you gonna accept me, ambrosia? i'm the best and baddest guy this wasteland could offer and a king needs a queen." rye said, he softly caressed ambrosia's cheek whom looked very uncomfortable.

without thinking, prince poured the remaining root beer onto rye's head, drenching him. the while garage was filled with 'oohs' and 'holy shits'. ambrosia was flabbergasted, she pulled herself away from rye and was about to stop him but prince spoke.

"sorry, my hands slipped." she said, dropping the empty can before stomping it flat. rye slowly turned his head to look at prince who has a unwavering look on her face "and who the hell are you supposed to be?" he asked, slowly walking up to prince whom didn't move.

"i don't know either but you can call me prince, meatbag." prince replied. "rye, don't. she's new here." ambrosia said, she grabbed rye's shoulder, holding him back as she wants to stop this rising tension before it's too late.

"oh, that's even better. a new person for me to beat in a plup for disrespecting me." rye cracked his knuckles as well with his neck. "careful now, you might accidentally break it." prince commented.

rye growls as the sarcastic tone prince has is irritating him "the only thing breaking is you!" rye threw his first fists towards prince whom easily dodged, she kept her hands behind her and watched all of the attacks rye makes.

ambrosia and the others watched the two fight, well, rye punching the air while prince just dodges every single attack like it's nothing. as if she's dealt with a faster puncher before. has she? she can't remember. oh well.

then, prince noticed that rye is slowing down. she raised her feet to kick is crotch the hardest she can which made him curl as he groans, giving prince an opportunity. she pulled her hands out of her back and started punching rye across the face many times till his balance is wobbly and nose drawing out blood.

prince pushed the big guy's body to fall with only her finger and a big thud is heard in the garage that seemed to echo through the town. there was silence before a cheer erupted from the gang members.

prince wheezed as she felt a hard pat on her back and a pair of arms rope over her shoulder. she looked on either side to see two girls, twins, smiling at prince. "um.." she tries to ask why they're like this but they cut her off.

"i'm surprised that you're able to beat rye!" the first twin said "it's not a common occurrence unless you wanna be thrown 16 miles away or," the second twin adds before the first one finished her sister's sentence.

"or 16 feet deep."

"um.. good to know." prince replied, she tried to pull herself away but the twins held her tightly, this making her uncomfortable. "i'm christy." the first twin introduced herself before asking two questions "how did you end up here? are you new here?"

"and i'm chrissy! are you single? can i be your girlfriend?" this is really making prince uncomfortable as the twins started to fight over her about being her lover.

"okay, that's enough." ambrosia grabbed prince's collar to pull her out of the twins' grip much to her relief. "thanks." prince whispered to ambrosia whom nods and lets go of her collar.

"oh come on, ambrosia. it's not fair that you always get everyone and not leaving any crumbs for us!" chrissy complained as she pouted. ambrosia rolls her eyes "i don't get everyone, okay? i'm not interested." she said as she threw her empty can to the trash.

"yes, you do. remember the first time you've gone to red peaks, almost- no wait, _everyone_ is head over heels for you when you took off your helmet." christy said, backing up her sister as she crossed her arms while huffing dramatically.

"or that one time when we gone to san andreas, the same fucking thing happens and yet you didn't bring anyone home!"

"alright, i think she gets it." another person said, they walked up to the twins and looked at ambrosia and prince, noticing the little to no space between them that went unnoticed from the two.

"aw, don't tell me our little ames is finally growing up." the person said, both of them rose a brow. they looked at each other and looked down to notice there's no space between them, prince and ambrosia immediately changed that. prince crossed her arms as she looks away while ambrosia is trying her best to not make it seem that they're together.

they just met for fuck sakes.

"it's not what it looks like, connor! i just met her and she has a little..." ambrosia lowers her voices to a whisper and tapped her temple, expecting that the three would understand what she meant by they didn't.

"ah! she's a nutjob!"

"a pervert?"

"has parkinson's?"

prince frowned, she looked at the three and ambrosia "what?" ambrosia slapped her forehead and groaned "she forgot her past, okay!" she finally made it clear for all of them.

"oh, jesus fuck. you could've said so, jeez." christy said as she flicked her hair dramatically. "stop it or your dead ends will show." chrissy said, her twin lets out a gasped "the _fuck_ you just say about my hair?! take it back!"

"how could i? we live in the desert and it's true!" chrissy defended her statement which pissed her sister off. "why you-" connor pushed the sisters away from the three of them as they fight and stood in front of ambrosia and prince.

"while those two are.. getting things sorted out. why don't you tell us what're you doing here, prince?" connor asked, he leaned against a table, pulled out this cigar and lighter.

"i'm looking for something in this desert but i don't know what it is, let alone what it looked like." prince replied, connor hums "well, good luck finding that. this desert stretches miles upon miles till you end up back in night city or the sea." he said which prince understands of what she's aiming to do is an impossible feat.

ambrosia say the sadden and glum look on prince's face, she really wants to do whatever this is but doesn't know where to start. "don't worry," she placed her hand onto prince's shoulder "we'll help you find it if you want." she offered.

prince is grateful for that but she can't have these guys she just met by on a wild goose chase she's on. "thank you but i think i'll solve this on my own." she said, softly patting ambrosia's hand before letting her own hand down to the side.

she looks out into the bright outside of the garage, the sun is still high and who knows how hot it'll be if she walked outside as she can fee the heat radiate here inside. small gushes of sand flew along the wind as it heads north and end up to nowhere.

"i'm guessing you don't have anymore of that in here, huh?" connor asked as he pats the mini fridge. ambrosia shook her head "that settles it. twins, pick up rye, we're going to vice city." connor clapped his hands together before heading for his motorcycle.

"what's vice city??" prince asked, "oh, it's basically a watered down vegas since our broke ass can't afford it there." ambrosia explained "we're not really broke. it's just vegas has too many guards to begin with." chrissy said as she grabbed one of rye's arms to pull on.

then, connor snapped his fingera as something almost slipped his mind. "oh! almost forgot, we're the hell riders."

prince watched connor hop on his motor while the twins carries rye's unconscious ass outside. "kick his balls to wake him up." prince adviced them. the twins looked at each other before shrugging, they pulled their legs back before bringing it hard onto rye's balls. instantly waking up.

he screamed in agony as his baby maker is being abused. "oh shut the fuck up! get on your motor 'cuz we're going to vice city and to cold packs on your dick." chrissy said to the big man before getting on her motor like her sister already did.

"um... what'll i ride?" prince asked as she's the only one without a motor. "me." ambrosia said, she grabbed her keys and immediately noticed her wrong choice of words. "no no no! that's not what i meant, i meant you'll be riding with me on my motor!" she said, trying to fix her mistake as her face grew red once again.

gulping, prince nods "yeah yeah.. i'll come with.. you." she said. there was silence between them till chrissy broke it "you can ride me if you want, sugar!" she said.

"okay, you better stop before i-" christy wanted to say to her sister to stop being thirsty but she cuts her off. 

"what? what? what? you'll what? you're as thirsty as me, bitch. face it." chrissy stuck out her tongue which made her sister roll her eyes.

while the twins are arguing, neither of them realise that ambrosia and prince already left without them. "wh- they left without us?! ugh, rude!!"

prince kept a tight grip on ambrosia as she's driving in full speed across the desert wasteland. she has the helmet instead of ambrosia whom said doesn't need it.

prince doesn't know if she ever rode a bike before but this feels scary and the thought of falling off constantly swarmed around her head. that's why she held ambrosia's waist tightly while looking out in the right's horizon.

"first time?" ambrosia asked as she noticed how tight prince held her. "being nervous? nah, i think i'm an expert." prince replied, getting her mind off the possibility of her real death.

ambrosia laughs, the sound of makes prince's insides fluttery and she didn't have any milk today yet. "you're clinging onto me a koala. you're able to knock rye out but you're afraid of falling??" ambrosia teased.

_"i don't want a relationship with you, i'm just a sex partner. a one night stand. besides, we're born to be alone right? bye."_

"i guess i am..."

\-----

as they got to vice city, they're right about it being the watered down version of vegas. it looks like a normal city since the sun is still out and it's real self will be seen in the night.

"usual?" ambrosia asked, she looked over her shoulder to see the others catching up to her as she was far ahead of them. "yeah. sources say that booze helps jog one's memory so i think prince needs one." connor said as he stopped beside ambrosia.

"what fucking sources?" rye finally spoke after his knockdown from prince. "me." connor replied before kicking his motorcycle alive and is the first to drive towards their usual hangout.

they parked their motors outside of a bar as prince looks at it's the sign. as everyone got off, ambrosia waved prince over to follow them inside as loud music is heard just from opening the door.

prince walked inside the entirely dim place with only dark purple and pinks are a source of light with a wide dance floor in the right, some people having a holographic people dancing for them in the corner.

she followed the riders towards the counter, connor was the one doing the orders.

"right, bourbon for the twins. beach sex for our big guy, smooth whiskey for me, a beautiful tequila for our ambrosia and," he stopped to look at prince, wanting to know her order.

"do you have a preference?" he asked. prince looked at the stacks of booze bottles behind the barista, they seem to shine in prince's eyes like they're stars in the dark sky. "i'm fine with anything." she finally replied.

nodding, connor looked at the barista "and whole in one for our newest comer." the barista and started to do the ordered drinks. ambrosia seemed unsure with the order connor placed for prince.

"are you sure? what if she can't handle it?" she asked. "she'll be fine, right?" connor lightly nudged prince's shoulder whom nods "yeah, i'll be fine." she said.

"besides, she said anything so i'll give her everything." connor said as he leaned back against the counter to watching the small amount of stripers on the dance floor.

"nice logic, weaver."

"why thank you, pridhamm."

as their drinks finally arrived, prince grabbed her tall glass then the barista offered a shot glass. she looked at them, about to ask what's this for "i accidentally made too much for a shot. just scoop it up and take it easy." they said before walking away as they got another order.

prince looked at the shot glasses and noticed that everyone is staring at her, as if waiting to see if she can handle a strong drink. without using the shot glass, she brought the glass up to her lips and started to slowly drink it as she feels fire arise from her throat but surprisingly managed.

after a few seconds, prince brought her glass down that has lessened in a quarter and she sighed deeply. smacking her lips as she tastes every flavor of the booze before saying "sweet."

the twins cheered for prince, rye just drunk his own not paying attention that prince is here, sitting next to his crush. connor chuckles, he pats prince's shoulder "what did i tell ya, ames. told you she can handle it." he said, glad to be proven right.

ambrosia shakes her head as she drank her booze. "were you a drinker back in night city?" she asked which prince slowly nods her head to. "yeah, i guess i am since i'm able to take this." she grabbed the glass once again and took sip this time.

_"get drunk? heh, i don't think i had before. i think should try it."_

while everyone is having a nice time chatting while drinking, even though prince doesn't understand half of it. she's started to get close to the riders, especially ambrosia.

there's something enticing about her to prince, is it the golden eyes? the smooth auburn hair that she wanted to touch for awhile now? or everything about her reminds her of someone she doesn't know?

"oop, look out little prince. someone's eyeing ya." connor nudged prince's elbow once again, she spun around to see one of the stripers having her eye glued on prince as she continues to dance rather seductively.

prince doesn't know how to feel about this. scared? turned on? uncertain? should she run but why isn't she moving? prince was brought back to reality as she felt the striper now sitting on her lap, her body moving along the music's beat which made it hard for prince to breath as she doesn't know what to do next from here.

the glass prince is holding is getting tighter and tighter as she felt the striper's face softly nuzzle against her neck while her hands roam freely around her body, one of her hands smoothly snakes up and down before travelling up to her face. the striper's fingertips tracing down on prince's scar before landing on her lips, hushing her rugged breathing.

then, the striper stood up and went back to the dance floor as if nothing happened. prince can finally breath, she turned around to face the counter once again and placed her hands onto her face as she tries to figure out what the fuck just happened seconds ago.

_it's the same scene but she seemed to be enjoying this, not tensed at all. the music gets louder and louder as she can feel herself getting intoxicated, loosing grip of reality as she lets her instincts take over this wild situation and it was one of the most eventful night she ever had throughout her life._

"prince, prince, are you okay?" ambrosia asked, she softly shook prince's shoulder whom dropped her hands onto the counter and immediately chugged down the booze till it's empty. sighing once again, prince wiped her lips and flashed ambrosia a smile.

"i'm okay."

\-----

after that.. happened, everyone drove back to the town as ambrosia's father is clearly wondering where his daughter is right now. as everyone separated and went on their own ways, ambrosia parked her motor inside the garage as a car is also parked there.

both of them hopped of and prince almost lost her balance but she manages to hold onto the car before she fell. ambrosia was about to hold prince but saw she caught herself, she giggles "who's the heavy drinker now?" she teased.

prince lightly scoffs "i am." she said, her words coming out slurry. "ambrosia, is that you sweetheart?" a male voice inside the house said, ambrosia and prince waited as they stare at the door to open to see a middle aged man.

"good to see you're back and who is this?" the man got in the garage and gave his daughter a hug whom hugged back before looking at prince who seemed out of it.

"prince rodriguez, sir." prince gave a salute at the man. "are they drunk? where did you find them and who's van is that outside?" ambrosia's father bombarded her with question she can answer but they need to go inside first.

"i have all of the answers to that but let's go inside so prince can sober up." ambrosia said, her father looked at prince before sighing. "fine." he agreed and started to head inside the house with ambrosia following behind while holding prince steady.

they reached the kitchen, ambrosia made prince sit down on one of the chair and went over to the counter to make something that could make her sober. "good timing because i made some earl grey tea. it's in the pot." her father said as he points at the coffee maker pot.

"dad, we have a tea maker here. you don't need to put it on the coffee one." ambrosia said, she grabbed two cups and poured the hit tea inside "pah! can't i do both with that coffee machine." her father said which made ambrosia giggle as she shakes her head.

she placed one of the cups in front of prince whom softly hums, "careful. it's still hot." ambrosia said as she took small sips of her own cup. prince grabbed it and sniffed it's sweet aroma, softly smiling before taking a sip.

"thank you."

then, ambrosia's father sat down on the chair horizontal to prince and looked at her deep in the eyes. "my name is skylar pridhamm and you will call me sir under my roof and you will not make moves on my daughter, do you understand stud?" skylar said with his tone of voice serious and it overwhelmed prince.

"yes sir!" prince replied.

"dad stop. you're scaring her." ambrosia softly giggles as she saw the look on prince's face. "good. ever since that meathead rye came here asking for your hand, i thought i was gonna chuck him out the door." skylar said, he shakes his head as he remembers that time. it was the worst.

"sorry, he's just a little protective of me." ambrosia whispers to prince whom slowly nods and took another sip of the tea, feeling alot better now ever since skylar instilled fear in her.

"anyways, do you have anywhere stay, rodriguez?" skylar asked, his tone back to normal. "no sir." prince replied. skylar hums, he scratched his head as he looks at something behind prince and ambrosia.

"she can stay in my room." ambrosia suggested but her father immediately dismissed that "no. she is not."

he looked at prince whom immediately grew tense "tonight's gonna be cold and you won't be able make it through the night without strays and other things after you. you can sleep in the couch." skylar said, he kept staring at prince's eyes as to see if he can spot anything bad within her or hiding any ill intentions that would hurt him and his daughter.

but he saw nothing but lost and a glint of hope as he saw prince softly smile.

"thank you, sir."


	13. Chapter 13

prince laid in in the couch, provided with two pillows and a blanket that would only cover half of her. the background is filled the crickets and the light ticking of the cloak as seconds pass when she's wide awake. she couldn't sleep, not if many unfamiliar voices clouded her head, muttering nonsensical things to her.

she sighs softly, pinched the bridge of her nose and stared up in the dark ceiling. the entire pridhamm household as the father and daughter at least to some extent while prince is wide awake. she's sober but tormented.

prince wants to figure out what is wrong with her, who are these people talking in her head bit everytime she tries to piece the fragments together, to figure out who she really is and if she is the _'lucia noceda'_ her uncle mentioned but it moves on to another set of memories that seemed to never belong to hers.

she didn't notice the light click of a door closing and soft footsteps walking across the hallway to the living room. "can't sleep?" prince looked to the side to see ambrosia in her sleeping attire.

slowly nodding, prince turned her head back up to the ceiling "yeah. there's alot in my mind, you know. literally." she said. ambrosia tilts her head to the side, she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall as she stares at prince "tell me about, stud."

prince scoffs "where do i even begin.." she mutters. ambrosia shrugs as she hums "i don't know. start of what kind of person you were? do you have a family, siblings, lovers?" she asked, starting small to, at least, know what prince is like before this.

"i think.. i have one, my uncle told me about them but.. didn't mentioned their name. i wonder who they're doing back in night city." prince started while staring at the ceiling as she tries to tell what she knows for now. "i guess i'm a bad influence?"

ambrosia chuckles "oh no." she said in a endearing manner as she walked over to the couch and sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch as she listens. prince softly smiles "yeah, i got small flashbacks earlier in the club. i drink, smoked, and lovers? i don't know about that."

"how so?"

prince looked down at her calloused hands brfore cracking her fingers. "i think.. i don't like falling? so... i basically have sex with everyone just to.. i don't know, hide it? i'm confusing, i'm sorry." she sat up and curled her legs up to her chest. she doesn't know what's wrong with her, sure the amnesia thing but what is truly wrong with her before hitting her head?

ambrosia shook her head "no, it's okay. it's alright. i understand." she said "you do?" prince rose a brow as she looked at the young pridhamm. "well, i haven't really dated anyone so no but, what i know is that," she started to trace her nails across the floorboards as she thinks.

"it's hard for someone to keep pushing love away when they at the same time, crave it. you can't always put up a rough like facade because it's okay to be vulnerable, to change for that.. whoever you'll be with."

_"don't worry, i can protect you. i'll be your fearless champion."_

prince looked down on the floor as she heard it again, her own voice talking to someone whom she doesn't know or see. "change. someone told me about that but.. i don't know if i'm a changed person." ambrosia looked up her "you are. you just have to show it."

prince smiles at that, she brought her hand onto her head to lightly scratch it. "go on, keep going because therapist pridhamm is in the house." ambrosia said as she grinned, prince scoffs "i'm surprised you're not having a breakdown." she said, ambrosia lightly slapped prince's legs making her giggle.

prince cleared her throat, she pulled the covers up closer to her and placed her chin onto her knees. "i don't think there's more for me to say, actually." she said. "oh come on, you literally said you have alot in mind." ambrosia said as she leaned her head onto the couch to look at prince.

"sorry."

ambrosia stood up from the floor and sat down next to prince, "you can't remember things because your head kept messing with the memories. jumbling it." she explained as she tapped her temple before doing something on her wrist.

"the only way for you, hopefully, revert back to yourself is getting you in there." then, ambrosia pulled out pink glowing string out of her wrist and wrapped it slightly on her fingers. "you'll what? choke me till i remember everything?" prince joked as she stare at the wire.

ambrosia shook her head "no, i'm going to plug in. if that's alright with you." she said, she showed the end of the wire, an input. prince tensed as she saw it, she slowly rubbed her temple to feel a slightly sunken part. she doesn't know why there's a voice telling her to decline about this as something relating to this wire caused her immense pain before losing her memories.

but, she also wants to know. to go back.

with a small nod, "okay." prince replied. ambrosia nods, she softly grabbed prince's wrist which surprised her as she thought she was gonna plug it in her temple or something but she didn't complain as ambrosia insert the wire in her wrist.

both of their eyes shifted into bright blue as they're accessing their forgotten or hidden memories together with their bodies sitting straight up as they're in a different realm now.

_everything is shrouded in total darkness all except with one glowing orb, cube? wave? volume? pixels? they don't know how to describe it as every shape it takes is abstract. neither of them knows which this cluster belongs to but they saw many small particles escaping from it, hearing voices as it pass by near them._

"you want me to feel pity for your sake but it's difficult!"

"who the hell are you supposed to be?!"

"BLIGHT!!!"

_they ignored those strayed memories and continued to traverse towards the congregated memories. filled with uncertainty but left with no choice, they touched what's in front of them which made their vision go in a blinding white light before feeling the solid ground slam against their front._

_"ugh..." ambrosia groans as she slowly stood up from the ground. looking around, she noticed they're in the desert with dusk nearing and the winds are in it's mild form as sands fly off to the right._

_prince pulled herself up from the ground as well but stopped for a moment as she realise that the ground has many cracks, telling there was a massive drought in the land and there's no other plants and shrubbery around as if they're in the very end of the world. although, except a single cactus with a tumbleweed stuck in it's heel._

_"why are we here? have you been here before?" ambrosia asked as she looked at prince who already have seen this in her daydream. "no.. but i've seen it in my dreams. this isn't my memory." she replied, she searched for someone, something to appear and tell them why they were put here but nothing of sorts came. yet._

_"then who's is?" both of them stopped as a glitch started to appear near them, then, as if from a strike of lightning, a woman appeared while clutching a white clothe that is covering something._

_prince and ambrosia looked at each other before deciding to slowly follow the woman from behind while she approaches the single cactus. the woman knelt down, settled the clothed thing down beside her and started to dig next to the cactus._

_prince tried to take off the clothe but her hand only glitched when she touched it, she recoiled back and just watched the woman dig till she's satisfied. she placed the thing in the hole before covering it._

_both of them stepped back as the woman stood up, they heard her let out a sigh and place her hand onto her stomach. prince slowly walked beside the woman to see a big bump on her stomach. she's a pregnant._

_prince looked at the woman's face, she wore a pair of glasses that held solemn and her hair is down. she has the same complexion, skin and hues as prince that makes her think if this woman is her mother._

"no one would bother to dig up here, not even them. this is for the best. for everyone's safety." _the woman said, she turned around as she plans to leave this place with her infant. she softly pats her stomach and a smile comes on her face"a- are you my-" prince was about to ask the woman if she really is her mother but she held her tongue as she spoke once again._

"77.2046° N, 27.4977° E." _the woman said, repeating it twice as she doesn't want to forget this while she's walking away leaving the desert plains the same way she came here._

_as the woman disappeared from their view, prince looked at the cactus and it's newly dug up hole as she started thinking. those numbers the woman said is the coordinates to here, isn't? it has to be then who was she? who was she carrying and what did she bury? who's them? is someone after her family?_

_there's so many questions roaming around prince's head. she's here in a memory that doesn't belong to her, wanting to find answers only to be given with many more unsolved things._

_ambrosia noticed the struggle prince is having trying to comprehend all of these clues of the mystery that leads to a sort of treasure trove she's unlucky enough to be picked to find. "prince, take it easy." she said as she placed her hand onto prince's shoulder._

_"i have to follow those coordinates. how do we get out of here?" prince asked, she turns around to face ambrosia. "i'm o-" she was about to plug themselves out of the memory scape but then the scene started to distort like a candle melting from the fire till both of them fell into the darkness._

_it wasn't long till prince and ambrosia landed in another memory. this also doesn't belong to prince as they're a hospital room with the same woman laid on the bed with a man sitting in the chair near the bedside._

_the couple is talking about something prince isn't paying attention to as she hears yells and shouts outside which also caught the couple's attention. "what's happening?" ambrosia and the woman asked at the same time but prince isn't gonna be impressed as she saw a doctor rush inside the door with a panicked expression._

_they tried to be professional but kept losing composure._ "is there a problem, doc? does someone have a birthday?" _the man asked as he slowly stood up while still holding his wife's hand._

"i- i wish it was but.." _the doctor swallowed a lump in their throat before continuing_ "i'm- i'm sorry to report but your baby, lucinda noceda, is gone from the nursery as the nurse tending the newborns is sh-" _the doctor didn't get to finish as the woman lets out pained cry to hear the news of her newborn._

"then what are you still doing here?! find our daughter for fuck sakes!!" _the man yelled, the doctor nods and bolted out of room to leave the couple alone. the man held his wife tightly as she cried into her arms, mumbling something that neither ambrosia or prince could hear._

_prince brought her hands onto her head as she started to try and figure out of the who lucinda noceda is as it's a little far from lucia. "who- where- huh? i don't get it, who is this lucinda? are these my parents?! what is happening?!" prince exclaimed as she's more lost than before._

_prince dropped to the ground while holding her either sides of her head as she just wants to bang herself onto the floor in hopes that her memories finally come back so she can understand these things better._

_ambrosia knelt down beside prince and rubbed her back "hey, it's okay. let's plug out, okay and try to figure out what we know." she said, wanting for prince to calm down as she's coming close to a meltdown._

_prince looked at ambrosia to let her see the welling up tears in the corners of her eyes, lightly sniffling, she nods and slowly get herself pulled up her feet by ambrosia as she fixed herself. "yeah... let's before we-"_

_too late. they were plunged into the darkness once again but this time. they're not in prince's mind anymore._

"you remind me alot of someone i deeply care of." amity said as she sat beside set on the floor. it has been week ever since the failed mission of luz killing the blights and introducing set whom neither of the sisters have no other information of.

"is it the wanted criminal named luz? i surely do not want to be compared with someone whom is despise of the nation." set replied, not sparing amity a glance as they stare at nothing but wall.

"she's more than that." amity defended as she slightly frowns, "if you say so." set simply said before the entire room is engulf in silence once again as amelia is out finding some other sources within this manor about set and their background.

amity looked at set whom sat still like a statue, she squints her eyes at their neck which made her vision zoom in and she saw something black that isn't their kimono.

"show me your neck." amity said which set didn't hesitate on complying, they pulled their collar down and tilted slightly to make amity see a black collar wrapped around their neck.

frowning, amity slowly touched the collar and felt it's cold metal exterior. she made the collar circle around the neck to reveal a glowing green dot in the middle, she doesn't see anything that could detach this manually so it's controlled. amity pulled it slightly for her to see a circle around set's neck that doesn't match their normal skin color.

"who gave this to you?" amity asked before pulling away from set. "by madam blight. she told me this collar is for discipline and that i have be good if i don't want to be shocked by lord blight." set told this morbid explanation with such ease that it's at least, engraved in their head.

"and the markings?"

amity saw set slightly frown, they opened their mouth wanting to say something different that isn't hardwired in them but they lost. "i was being unruly. an irresponsible child shall be punished." set replied.

"admit it, set. you were not adopted but abducted, you were tortured to do their bidding and turned you into this. an emotionless husk of someone i don't even know yet. and your real name isn't even set." amity said, wanting for set to see through the delusion that her parents gave them and try to be the person who they really. not this.

set looks at amity with their eyes holding nothing. "if i am not set, who am i? i am nothing without madam and lord blight, amity. they have me a home when no one did. gave me food when no one did. so, i am grateful to have them." they said and showed amity a smile that seemed forced in her eyes.

"oh god..." amity mutters as she grimace on what set just said. they're broken.

"that reminds of something. did you know you have a much older sister?"

\-----

amelia walked down the steps of the basement with the lights automatically turning on till she got to the ground steps. the basement doesn't have much to offer as it's filled with scrapes and other things but it also holds the many documentaries that relates to all of the issues, people's info and obscure news night city has. all of that is held deep within the these grey walls.

amelia was about to walk down the long hallway, she stopped and slowly turned around as she saw something at the corner of her eye. she narrowed her eyes behind the stairs to see a hint of purple.

the blight walked over to it, she noticed a small flick switch dangling overhead in the small crevice, she pulled it with turned on a small blub making it easier for amelia to realise what's in front of her.

a small cot that a 5 year old could only fit in along with a neatly folded purple blanket to the side. amelia noticed something sticking out under the cot, she slowly slipped it out and saw it's a file.

amelia lifted the cot to see there's many more under. she dug everything out and neatly stacked it before she started reading the first paper. it's about someone named 'amoria'.

_AMORIA BLIGHT. BORN IN WESTBROOK LOCAL HOSPITAL CENTER. DATE OF BIRTH; LATE 2054._

amelia slowly furrowed her brows as this amoria is just one year older than her. she continued to read the rest of the file.

_sources reported that alador and odalia first born named with a beautiful name of amoria blight, has gone missing ever since birth which has the same situation for the family of camila noceda and cairo langston. both first borns went missing after birth without any trace._

"what.. aren't there just two of them?" amelia muttered as she knows very well that lucia and luz are the only sisters. shaking it off for now, amelia continues to read through the paper.

_week has passed ever since the two newborns' disappearance with no other reports given till a sighting of a stranger holding a newborn in their arms. one witness reported that the baby has the same auburn hair like alador blight and suspected of them stealing the blight's first born but the authorities has dismissed this speculations as well with the blights whom not long after bore another auburn haired baby girl whom dubbed the name of amelia blight._

amelia blinked as she couldn't believe what she just read, her mouth was agape but quickly closed it as she moved to another file to start reading it. the thought of having another older sister is wild but she does wonder if amoria was just merely stolen or did her parents do something..

_camila noceda, born within the district of watson, kabuki. lived her parents till she became legal of aged to move. the young noceda was a bright, young ambitious woman with a bright future ahead and was lucky enough to be invited to work under the blight enterprises for a decade till something compromised her which lead her to almost sabotage all of the enterprises' progress to the ground before disappearing off the radar with an invention in tow which the blights rightful owns._

amelia moved to another paper and it's a man named cairo langston. camila's husband.

_cairo langston. second born of stephen kou and katrina langston also a younger brother to caspian langston. the langston family has a currently running restaurant in red peaks, their hometown. cairo is the best and worst of all men. worst as he spends his prime years in the many nightly establishments of watson, has multiple felonies of physical assault of multiple police officers, smuggling and drag racing along the desert roads that are patrolled by the NCPD._

amelia scoffs as she rolls her eyes "now i get why she said she took after her dad." she muttered, remembering what lucia said before she.. amelia misses her.

_and is the best of all husbands. it was a surprise to see that cairo langston, a criminal, be so gentle and loving to his family when he got married with camila noceda. it truly does prove a person is more than what they let out on. until him and his wife were tragically burned along with the home they built for their children._

amelia stopped reading, she looked at the wall as that suddenly became interesting. she doesn't want to read anymore as every word in cairo's resume reminds of her alot of lucia. she slightly sniffled and wiped the welling up tears in the corner of her eye. she sighed deeply and counted the papers she got under the cot before standing up to return to her room.

as amelia swung the door open, she saw the two the same way she left them but she noticed that set's collar was brought down to reveal the shock collar. "what is- nevermind. i found this under, i presume, your cot." she was about to ask but she has far more questions that needed answers and threw the papers in front of set which slightly scattered.

"oh. i read them as my past time. i don't have anything to do in the basement much so i read." set said, amelia nods "right. who is amoria?" she asked.

"your older sister, i think it was stated somewhere in these papers." set lightly tapped the papers as she kept her eyes on amelia. "you said you read these to past time, right? what else do you know since these can't be the only ones you'd be reading." amity said, she grabbed one of the papers and read it for a little before looking set.

"well,"

_ambrosia and prince slammed onto the floorboards as the fall felt longer than the earlier ones. ambrosia slowly rose her head to see two people standing in front of them, eyeing them._

_she tapped prince to immediately stand up a she sprung off the floor and backed up. ambrosia noticed that the two people aren't staring at them but two babies that laid on a small couch. one having a purple blanket and one having a red one, just like hers._

"i was hopeful that our first born would have my heritage now my disappointment is immense." _the lime green haired woman said as she stares down at one of the babies whom is looking up at them while the other with the purple blanket is asleep._

"may i suggest-" _the man with auburn hair, the same like ambrosia, tried to speak but his partner halted him. now that she thinks about it, both people has the same eyes as her. she hasn't met them before, has she?_

"i do not want to hear it. i have said to you that our children will have my blood with a small percentage of yours but this one clearly has your hair!" _the woman complained to her husband, the man looked physically and mentally tired and just wants this to end so he can sleep. so, he said nothing to contradict his wife._

_the woman lets out a exasperated sigh and looked down at the child once again that mirrored her the same hues before looking away._ "skylar, come here this instant." _the woman called for.. ambrosia's dad?_

_a young man walked into the room with his face seeming like he's waiting for something bad to happen. he really looks like skylar pridhamm, ambrosia's father, just in his early twenties. what's he doing here?_

"yes, madam blight?" _skylar asked_

"you have a wife, do you not?" _the woman asked, not sparing skylar a glance._

"um.. girlfriend, ma'am but we broke up a week ago. so no." _skylar replied as he softly fiddled with his fingers like he wants to get out of here as soon as he can._

"whatever. take this and make sure it never steps foot in this manor." _the woman picked up the baby and handed it to skylar whom was caught off guard by this order._

"p- pardon?"

"odalia, it is obscene for you to give our first born over to a peasant. amoria must be raised under our care." _the man said, despite of him wanting to get this over with, he absolutely cannot let his first born be handed over easily like this._

"do i look like i care, alador? if our children does not inherit my blood, they are proven to be a failure just like you."

"but i am the father. i have control in this house which you only inhabit because you are married to me and the only choice that matters is mine. do you understand, woman?"

_the two of them stared at each other, glaring at each other in the eyes while skylar is just standing there with the baby in hand whom grew interest on nibbling the blanket despite the growing tension._

"leave pridhamm and never return with that infant."

_then, the whole scene fell into the abyss. before they could jump into another memory, ambrosia commanded her body to rip the wire out of prince's wrist_

which snapped them back to reality.

prince almost fell off the couch but she caught herself and panted softly as if she just went on a thriller ride which, they both did.

blinking, she rubbed her eyes and sighed. prince looked at ambrosia who's looking down at the couch with her monowire slithering itself back to her wrist. she was about to ask if she's okay but ambrosia stood up from the couch and stormed back to her room.

with the sound of the door closing, prince looked at the empty hallway before falling back down to the couch. she stared up into the ceiling once again with the usual clock ticking somewhere to accompany her to sleep while the outside is still dark. she doesn't know how long she and ambrosia was in that scape but who cares.

prince remembers the coordinates she got and the drought plain where this 'thing' is buried, also in the hospital. she hasn't figured out who lucinda is and who's the other baby before everything was cut off.

she has to know.

"madam blight told me as a story that she gave her first born, amoria blight to the mechanic. skylar pridhamm, but after she ordered him to get rid of the baby, he didn't returned and was never seen again."

after that quick summary from set, both sisters are horrified that their mother would go down this low to giving her own child to a stranger. their sister is out there alone or with that skylar doing god knows what. they have to find her.

"search for the name; skylar pridhamm." amelia said with turned on her digital helper and started running some searches for the man. while waiting, amelia asked "what else did mother tell you?"

"anything about our sister?" amity adds but set shook their head. "no, that is all the information madam blight told me as she doesn't like me asking for things." they replied, amity grabbed one of the papers which has the report of the missing newborns.

amity read through it again and started to think that set might be the missing noceda but that's a little farfetched, isn't it? or.. is it not? amity stared at set's features, they have all of the things the noceda sisters has but that doesn't make them automatically siblings though.

_just because they have the same skin, hair and eye color doesn't make then related._

so. they still hit the dead end for set as nothing new came up but they did learn something new about their own family.

then, a beep is heard and a robotic voice spoke "skylar harith pridhamm, born in vista del rey, heywood but moved to westbrook due to job application. parents; harith pridhamm and amanda longfallow, deceased. mr. pridhamm does not have a record with the authorities and had worked under the blight family as their mechanic. the last seen was in santo domingo before ultimately disappearing."

as the report ended, amelia and amity looked at each other as they try to collect their thoughts together that might help their situation then, they saw set twitch slightly before abruptly standing up.

"hey, where are you going?" amity asked as they watch set walked towards the door. "i'm sorry. i'm being called, i will return." set said before opening the door and quickly slipping through, leaving amelia and amity alone in the room as they listen to the receding footsteps and some light talking down the living room.

"we need to take that collar off." amity mutters under her breath which only her sister could hear while they listen. amelia nods "but it'll be risky. if we didn't finish before getting it off, they'll see the damage and god knows what they'll do to set." amelia replied.

"then, what do you suggest we do?"

"what's best for now."

prince slowly wakes up as she felt something shaking her awake, she looked up to see skylar was the one shaking her. "hey, breakfast's ready if you want some." he said as he saw prince is awake before walking back to the kitchen.

prince slowly sat up from the couch, she slipped her legs to the floor and yawned. she pulled the covers off her before standing up. she cracked her bones as she turns around to see the pridhamm family already sitting down in the dining table as they eat.

prince slowly walked over to them and sat down at the empty seat. she looked at the presented food before modestly picking for her own plate "how's your sleep?" skylar asked as he chews.

"good, sir." prince replied before she started to eat, ambrosia isn't talking much who's sitting one seat apart from her. she never got to ask what happened last night before she walked out.

skylar nods as he hums, he looked over to ambrosia and immediately noticed her quietness. "what's wrong? what did you do her huh?" he shot prince a glare whom raised her hands in surrender "i did nothing, sir!" she admits.

"then why is my daughter-"

"am i really your daughter, dad?" ambrosia finally spoke but not the kind skylar would expect. the question held no malice or anger, she just wants to know the truth. skylar open his mouth, planning to say something but only a defeat sigh escaped his lips which proven enough proof for ambrosia.

"i'm not, am i?" ambrosia looked away from skylar. prince gulped as she knows she isn't supposed to be here to listen at family matters, she slowly stood up and heads for the door. "i'll- i'll be outside." she said before going out of the house.

prince sighs deeply, she stepped out of the porch and looked out of the bright horizon of nothing. she still repeated the coordinates in her head as she pulled out the box of cigars royo gave to her and took out a stick to smoke it to past the time.

then, she realised she doesn't have a lighter "well, what's the point.." prince mutters, she was about to place the stick back before she heard the revving of motor engines. prince looked to the right to see the hell riders coming this way in the horizon till they stopped in front of ambrosia's house with the dust coming along.

prince covered her mouth and nose as she waved the dust out of her face. "oh hey, mornin' prince. got kicked out already huh?" connor's voice is heard through the quickly dispersing dust.

"nah. i just don't wanna be involved of family things." prince said, connor walked up towards her and leaned against the wall next to her with the twins and rye getting off their motors.

"good morning, cutie!" chrissy pulled prince into a hug that almost knocked the air out of her lungs. "morning too.." prince replied, she was about to pull away till christy got into the hug as well "and good morning to you too, handsome!"

connor noticed the box prince is holding as he pulled out his own stick. "got something to light that?" he asked. prince shook her head and finally the twins pried themselves off her to let her breath. connor handed prince his lighter after he set his stick alight.

prince placed her cigar on her lips and turned on the lighter to set the tip ablaze. "thanks." she handed the lighter back to connor and lets out a big cloud up in the air.

\-----

skylar took a deep breath in as he cleaned the table before he and ambrosia talk. "i'm guessing you want to know everything." he said which ambrosia nods to.

"last night, i tried to help prince to restore her memories but i found something instead. who's alador and odalia?" ambrosia asked the simple one as she doesn't want to overwhelm her father of too many questions.

"their names are alador and odalia blight. owners of one of the biggest corporations. i worked under them as a mechanic because the pay is enough for me to get by. one night, that one very night is when odalia blight called me in and handed me a baby to dispose of. that baby's name is amoria blight," skylar said, he took another deep breath before saying it.

"that baby is you, ambrosia. that's your real name. i changed it because i don't want people to suspect that i kidnapped you and had to move out of night city as i don't want you to be returned to those assholes." skylar looked down on the table, he softly clenched his fists as he felt guilty.

"i'm so sorry, ambrosia. i kept you from a life you dreamt of having and made you live here in this godforsaken desert. i'm sorry, i understand if you-"

"dad," ambrosia cuts her father off, she stood up from her chair and walks towards him. "i don't hate you. you're the only parents i ever have and i'm glad. those _blights_ aren't. i'm happy that you're the one who raised me." she said as she gave her father a bright smile which skylar teared up to.

"ambrosia.." skylar mutters, his voice cracking as he's truly blessed to have a daughter like her even though they're not related. "dad." ambrosia pulled her father into a hug which he happily returned.

but sadly, their moment had to be cut short.

"uh oh! boogies 6 o'clock! it looks like a big one!!" ambrosia heard christy's voice outside as she knows that the other hell riders arrived a few minutes ago. she slowly pulled away from her dad whom gave her nod as he understands what his daughter is gonna do.

"go get 'em."

ambrosia nods, she rushed outside of the house as she pulled her monowire again which wrapped around her arm while she caught the gun connor tossed at her. everyone has their cyberwear and weapons out while they watch the outsiders come towards their little town.

"how'd it go? you rarely get in an argument with your dad." rye asked as he sets up his gun. "it went pretty well." ambrosia replied.

as the outsiders got to the town, the hell riders eyed them as they wait for the dust to clear out to reveal, at least, 20 people come out of their cars or hop off their motors.

"hm. this is... alot nicer tham the last one we gone to, right?" the middle man asked his colleagues whom just nodded in approval. he noticed the 6 people standing a few feet ahead of with their weapons drawn.

"well, i didn't expect a warm welcome here in the badlands but," the man slammed both his fists onto the ground which made a huge crack as her arms shined dark red under the sunlight. "drop those or your neck won't be the only one dislocated." he threatened but that didn't work for the hell riders as this is their territory.

rye fired his first bullets near the guy's feet which made him jump back "hah, you're a little pussy after all." rye sneered as he kept his aim at the ring leader.

he glared at rye but he noticed someone in the group whom he and immediately recognised. "oh! oh my god! it's uh.. fuck, what's your name, wait i know your name. it's in the tip of my tongue," he said as he tries to remember prince's name while slightly pacing though prince herself doesn't know him.

"ah fuck it! like i'd care. anyways, i am mattholomule wvernbrace and we'll be taking this land under the authority of the emperor. i'd very much appreciate of all of you go bye bye now." matt said as he waved his hand in a mocking manner.

_"introductions! i am mattholomule wyvernbrace."_

prince stepped in front with her mantis blades out and stared at matt. "i like your name. _momma dearest_ truly did love you." she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm which matt is somewhat glad to hear.

"there she is. i thought you died since you know, some blight chick stabbed you and you fell into the ditch."

"but i lived bitch."

matt chuckles, he brushed his hair back with his hand before dropping it. "but not for long." then he charged at prince whom ran towards him full speed with her blades ready to slice him.

as their cyberwears clashed, everyone starred exchanging fire while the two are in the middle. prince pushed matt back slightly before swinging her blade at him. matt easily dodges every attack that is thrown at him before throwing his heavy fist are prince whom jumped to the side only to be lifted off the ground.

matt grabbed prince and started to run towards a random house which broke on impact. prince gritted her teeth tightly as the inhabitants of the house screamed at two random strangers are in their house, trying to kill each other.

prince rolled to the side as matt almost brought his fists towards her face. she kicked his ball making him grunt and curl. prince took this opportunity to sprung up from the floor and swing her first blade towards matt's head, planning to slice it off only for matt to catch it.

prince tried to pull her blade out of matt's hold but his grip only grew tighter till she started to hear a sparking noise. matt looked at prince's scared expression which made him grin before completely snapping the first mantis blade off.

prince winced, she pulled her arm back and looked down at it. due from the missing blade, the empty slot is letting out small sparks electricity. "fuck." she muttered before ducking as matt swerved his fist towards prince once again.

she withdrew her other blade and started to fight with her fists. prince managed to landed a punch on matt's face making him stumble back a little before growling, prince blew more punches on matt's stomach as he left it unprotected.

matt gritted his teeth tightly as he can feel a copper like taste slowly rising up in his mouth, prince recoiled back as he tried to brought his fists down to her back and he sent her a glare as prince wiped under her nose and taunted him.

before matt could bring his fist down to prince, one of his arms was swiftly severed off as a thin pink line pulled itself back. both matt and prince looked at the hole he made to see ambrosia tightly holding her wire on both hands.

"get away from her." ambrosia said as she frown at matt. grinning, prince kicked both of matt's legs making him bent, she grabbed his head and slammed it onto her knee hard making him scream in agony as his nose started to bleed.

matt was about to grab prince but ambrosia sliced his other arm off cleanly, prince kicked him to the ground and placed her foot onto his stomach as he groans. ambrosia walks up to them and her expression quickly changed when prince off her a high five.

"nice moves." prince said, ambrosia giggles she give her the high five "not bad yourself, though i think you forgot your skills." she said.

"or maybe i'm just rusty." 

"haha!! ya'll are no match, pussies! that's right, run away!!" they heard rye yell outside as the crossfire of bullets stopped. prince looked down at matt "looks like your friends left without you in the badlands. shame." she said before stepping off him and followed ambrosia out of the house.

prince saw the van she used to get here was used to a shield as it's filled with holes, oh well. "everybody okay?" she asked as everybody stepped out. "psh, you worry too much. check yourself." rye said as he motions at her ripped off mantis claw.

prince shrugs "comes and goes. i can get another." then, skylar stepped out of the van as he's the one who drove this junk to use as a shield. he hugged ambrosia, glad to see that she's fine. "sorry about your van." he asked as he looked at prince whom shook it off.

"it's okay, sir. it doesn't belong to me anyways."

"skylar. just skylar, prince or whatever your real name is." prince smiled at that, she looked at everyone of the hell riders and the pridhamm family. she feels at home, like she belongs with these people but something in the back of her mind is telling her to go home to night city. she needs to be there.

does she want to go back? everything she has seen in her past, even though just fragments, it seems like she already have a bad rep there. is it worth it to go back anymore?

"hey stud." ambrosia calls before tossing something towards prince whom easily caught it. she looked down at what's in her hand and realised it's a pair of keys. she looked up at ambrosia whom motioned at the direction her motorcycle.

"you memorized the coordinates, right? go to it, return to the life you once had and die in 30 from overdose." ambrosia said, prince scoffs "isn't that a little specific?" but ambrosia just shrugs "not farfetched though."

prince looked down at the keys once again and clenched it firmly "why don't you come with?" she asked. ambrosia's eyes widens as she's surprised about the offer "but.. what about them? my dad?"

"well.. it's up to you. i can't really take someone's bike without the promise of bringing it back." prince said as she crossed her arms "in one piece."

"you son of a bitch." prince snickers as ambrosia spat her, the others giggled as well at the young pridhamm's reaction. "go, ames! visit night city for us, it's been a while since i've been there!" connor encouraged which made everyone follow.

ambrosia smiled at their heartening cheers for her to go but she's also living her home, friends and dad. she just found out that skylar isn't her real parent but that doesn't change her view of skylar as a father. he raised ambrosia better than alador and odalia would and skylar is proud of his daughter.

"dad," ambrosia was about to ask permission to her dad if she's a child again asking if she could play with the cool kids.

skylar nods as he understands, he understands that ambrosia is a grown woman now. he doesn't need to be controlling and tell her what to or not to do as he knows she'll keep learning. though the time ambrosia introduced herself of being with the hell riders, he was furious but he lets it but he kept a close eye on the members who are the candidate of hurting his daughter.

especially rye.

"i understand, ambrosia." skylar placed his hands onto both of ambrosia's shoulder "you're grown now, not a little anymore. you can make decisions without me, though i'm not sure if letting these geeks around you is my best decision or worse." he said as he points at the hell riders.

"oh please, mr. pridhamm. we're totally the best kind of people who'd take care of your girl." rye said that with his chest full. skylar snapped his head over his shoulder to look at rye whom immediately cowered down as he saw the older man's gaze.

"i'm sorry, sir. i take it back, sir." rye said with his voice sounding like a whimper. everyone bursts out of laughter at that, ambrosia wiped a small tear out of her eye and hugged her father one last time before she leaves with prince.

"i'll be back, okay." she said as she slowly pulled away, wanting it to last longer but she can't keep prince waiting. "i know you will. and rodriguez!" skylar called prince whom jumped and did an immediate salute.

"sir! i mean- skylar, sir!"

"dad!"

"what? it's funny. anyways, best of wishes when you get your memories back, kid." skylar said as he returned a salute to prince, she nods "never change, skylar." she said which skylar chuckles to do. "kinda hard to do if you're a 47 year old man."

as ambrosia gave her final goodbyes to the hell riders and promised that she'll return to the wasteland after what's going to be ahead for them.

prince got in the motorcycle and started it up which made all of it's lights turn on that has a hot pink color in the many lines on either sides of the motor which gets brighter when you increase speed. it's a sweet ride.

when prince finished placing in the coordinates and the screen on the motor easily gave her a line to follow. then, she felt ambrosia get on behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. prince looked over her shoulder to see ambrosia and the others waving them goodbye.

"ready?" prince asked as she kicked the standee off and revved the engine before letting go of the breaks.

"let's go."

\-----

as they got to coordinates, it's nearing dusk since they got a little sidetracked and had to refuel.

it's like how prince saw in the daydream and in the memory she doesn't have.

the sun in the far west slowly descending down the mountains as the sands fly to the side with it covering the dead lands and there stood a singular cactus with a tumbleweed still stuck in it's side. it's been so long.

both prince and ambrosia hopped off the motorcycle to approach the cactus. prince knelt down, she pulled the tumbleweed off the cactus and lets the winds take it away, giving it freedom. she looked down at the ground around the cactus, she brushed some sand away to see a patch of ground that doesn't match the drought.

"it's here." prince said, ambrosia lets out a whistle which brought her trusty droid out of the motor and flew towards her. the droid beeped multiple times as it accesses the situations before it started to go to work.

it took a few seconds till a faint metal hits metal is heard. "thanks." prince muttered to the droid whom happily beeped back before returning to it's owner's side. prince started to dig the rest of the ground out as she saw a dirtied white sheet.

she pulled it out of the hole, she held the thing in both hands while it's still covered in clothe and lets out a shaky sigh, "you okay?" ambrosia asked whom knelt down beside prince.

"i don't know.. i guess i'm both excited and nervous." prince replied, she felt ambrosia give a reassuring rub on the shoulder as she silently encouraged prince to finally unveil what she has been searching for.

with one deep intake of breath, prince took off the white clothe to reveal twin black swords that has moving stars within it's blade, it's tip is shaped as an arrow and it's gemstone of sorts suddenly glowed brightly which almost blinded prince.

a flash appeared in her vision which made her drop the swords and a cruel headache immediately came to her which made her drop to the ground, holding either side of her head and grit her teeth tightly. wanting to get rid of it.

ambrosia doesn't know what to do, she held onto prince as she thrashes. "prince! hey, prince talk to me! prince!!" her calls drew futile as a ringing in price's ear started to get louder and louder.

_"you tricked me into making these just for you to rule? for what? everyone doesn't want to be dictated, you'll be ruling a lifeless world!!"_

_"ah, but that's where you're wrong camila. every people in this world is a sheep in need of a shepherd! they want to be told of what to do because they're aimless, they're useless without a strong leader! and that's where i come in."_

_"no no no! i won't be a part of this mass murder, you'll never get your hands on.. whatever the hell you named this project!!"_

_"Unholy Might. as the name suggests, it has the power of anti matter harnessed within it and with one swing, that person be left with nothing but their burned sole."_

_"no. fuck you odalia!"_

_"let us give you a simple name, little one."_

_"ooh! can i have something cool, like river??"_

_"hm, how about set? an egyptian god of destruction and chaos."_

_"that does sound cool! here i come, get ready as set is here!"_

_"must you coddle camila's child when you already have one?"_

_"oh hush you. can't you see i am earning it's trust when you couldn't? it's afraid of you."_

_"our names are lucia and luz noceda. we would like to apply. though we're just kids, we can manage if what you say about the price is true that is."_

_"it's surprise to see young ones like you to come here and ask to be in a world you shouldn't be in when there's school."_

_"it's boring and we want money."_

_"hard to disagree with that, kid. fine, you start tomorrow and i know you're hungry. get whatever you want in the kitchen."_

lucia opened her eyes as the headache finally subsided and pulled herself off ambrosia who's more than utterly confused on what just happened. she looked down at the Unholy Might and slowly grabbed it off the ground to feel it's weight.

"so this is what you pieces of shit are after huh.." lucia mutters to herself, then she clasped the swords on her belt and started to go towards the motorcycle.

"come on, ames! i have a corporate to burn and a lost sister to retrieve!" lucia said, she kickes the motorcycle to life and motioned for ambrosia to hop on quickly "prince what the hell just happened there?" ambrosia asked as she stood up, slowly walking up to lucia whom she still thinks is prince.

"name's not prince, love. it's lucia noceda."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you want me to change ambrosia's name to amoria or just be ambrosia? lemme know
> 
> also, im splitting this since i cant write too much action in one chap

a week has passed ever since the failed mission, cas' treachery, luz almost dying by the hands of set and the entire NCPD going every house, buildings around night city to find luz as lucia is dead. you could say what it is, the station raided every single establishment just for a single person.

the nightowls headquarters are in the edge of watson, the police even bothered to check there but of course. they're dealing with the best and infamous gang in night city. they didn't find any of them nor luz but despite after the week ended. they're still on the look out for her.

luz stood in front of the mirror with music from the radio playing in the background to accompany her, she lifted her shirt up to see the bruise reduced it's size after a week. she's been taken care in bed for a while till she can move properly again without the risk of injuring her abdomen.

luz dropped her shirt and leaned closer to the mirror to see her small scar on the bridge of her nose. she smooth traced it with her finger before dropping it to her shoulder to pull it slightly to reveal 3 to 5 other scars from the shards that impaled her.

sighing, luz noticed that her hair grown to a mullet. she touched the back of her neck to feel it's soft curls. she tries to tug a smile on her lips but it feels so fake and luz doesn't want to do a fake smile nor forced.

luz slowly walked over to the radio to turned it off as well with the lights before going out of her room. she walked along the hallways while passing the other gang members whom gave her a small wave of hello before going back to their day, she could only a subtle one.

she stuffed her hands onto her jacket's pockets as she looked down at her feet stepping on the pavement floor. luz was given alot time to recover, to rest and to think but nothing came to her but longing.

longing for amity.

luz hasn't seen amity ever since back in the manor. she does wonder what the blight is doing or does she even want luz anymore. does _she_ want amity anymore?

more than anything.

luz wants to see amity again but how? the atmosphere between them would be hella tense if they see each other again. she wants to come into terms with her when they do see each other but in better circumstances and, luz came into the realisation and terms that she's the only one in her family is left.

her parents and sister are gone. it's only luz now. just her.

then, luz stopped as she heard muffled loud voices in a room which she passed but stopped. she slowly walked up towards it to listen to try to figure out what they're talking about since they sound like they're arguing.

luz pressed her hand onto the metal door with slides open to reveal eda, king, the porter brothers, willow and some other members standing all around a hologram of a woman and a masked man. they didn't stop talking when luz entered the room and quietly walk up towards willow.

she stared up to the holographic figures before whispering a question to willow "who's that?"

"that's lilith clawthorne, eda's older sister and belos. both are the leaders of the emperor cult." willow explained, luz slowly nods and listens the two sisters argue while belos stood still like a statue as he said nothing.

"so what you're declaring is another war between us when night city couldn't handle first one. is that it?" eda asked through her gritted teeth, _"the emperor insists of taking only half of your territory as there in no need of violence between us. you are the one declaring war here, sister."_ lilith said calmly.

"oh call it what it already is, will you?! you want to take our territory when we _specifically_ told you that watson is ours for the taking and you have santo domingo!" russ yelled as he's losing patience in this conversation. "you want to take over night city and the only way you can do that is to get rid of us. i can see it." gus adds, he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the two.

lilith looked at the two brothers with a blank expression before saying _"i forgot you foster children, edalyn."_

"what the fuck-" russ was about to throw hands before his little brother held him back. luz deeply frowned at that, she brushed past willow and stood in front of the two figures.

"hi, hello. sorry to intervene like this but-" luz was about to get to the point but belos cuts her off _"and you also horde a highly hunted criminal. why am i not surprised?"_ he said, his voice dragging out as he looked at luz within his mask.

"yeah and your point, ugly?" luz retorted as she crossed her arms _"you cannot even see my face, child."_ belos replied "and thank fuck for that."

"ooohhh shit!!"

"she poppin' off!!"

"HAHAHHAHAHA!!!!"

everyone burst out of laughter, they offered their hands to high five luz whom gladly returned it. luz felt a sense of pride surge in her as a smirk to her face. eda laughed along the others, she swung her arm around luz's neck and ruffled her hair.

"HAHA!! this is cairo and camila's kid for you, lily!!" eda said as she grinned wildly. a lowly growl is heard from the other side from belos, clearly stating that he's slowly getting pissed off by the nightowls. lilith was about to say something back but luz held up her hand to stop her.

"if you want to take our territory for god knows what. you have to take it from us. two days from now, we'll see each other in the pacifica by dusk. don't be late." luz said, declaring the war between these two gangs that is inevitable to have and will always be if luz isn't involved.

the entire room was suddenly in silence at the declaration. lilith and belos stared at luz who's stared back at them with confidence brimming in her eyes and competition radiating from her which no one, like them would back down to.

"deal. two days from now, you better make due of what you're saying child. prove that you're not all talk." lilith said before the transmission was over and all of the lights automatically turned on. everyone in the room lets out a sigh then eda roared in laughter once again.

"you're laughing. we're going in a war for in two days and you're laughing?" king huffs, he hops on a chair and looked at the two. "psh, why're you worrying? we have enough resources, alot even!" eda said as she dismissed the doberman's worries, she pulled her arm off luz and gave king a pat on the head.

"but it's okay to be prepared since we don't know how it'll go down if we only depend on resources." eda looked at the people whom looked back at her. "what're you, barnacle heads waiting for?! get yourselves ready because two days are the only days you have! go go go!!" she clapped her hands which made all of the people except, king and luz rush out of the room to train themselves.

luz watched them go out of the room before sitting down to the chair. she started to softly tap her finger into the table as she started thinking if she doomed the nightowls into a war they aren't given enough time to prepare in.

then, king brushed luz's shoulder with his paw to make her look at him. "hey, it's good to see you out of your room. a king misses his royal subject you know." the doberman said. luz giggles, "can't believe you miss me." she teased which made king let out a huff.

"yeah.. don't think about it that much. and stop doing that!" king yawned and tried to bite luz whom quickly recoiled back as she giggles. "doing what?" she asked, playing dumb.

"stop sulking and shit! or else i'll bite your ass!" king said, he hopped off the chair and started to trot towards the door "and gus is making his special. you better hurry up if you don't want me to eat all of it!" he said before bolting off the door with his barking receding down the hall and someone yelled, he probably bit someone. who knows.

"good to see you're still spunky, kid." eda rubbed luz's shoulder, luz looked up at her and smiled at her. "it's good to know i'm still me, eda." she replied, eda chuckles "what does that mean?"

luz shrugs "i don't know. alot has happened and um.." she combed her hair back with her hand and sighed as she dropped it on the table. "just i don't know."

eda slowly nods, she leans against the table and crossed her arms "you know, life's not fair. they give and take and don't discriminate. but, do you have to forget them?" she looked at luz whom slowly shook her head.

"right. just because they're gone, doesn't mean they're in there and up here." eda softly tapped luz's chest and pressed her forehead making her push back a little making her softly smile. "and it's okay to miss them. it's natural and you have alot of guts to challenge lily and belos back there. you're just like your mom." eda said as she chuckles.

"you know her?"

eda nods "oh yeah ever since high school. she's a big dreamer, i'll tell ya that. always the top of every charts and um.. i had a short term with her." luz's eyes widens "what???"

eda snorts, she smiled endearingly "yep. since ah.. i think sophomore till the end of senior. we both went on separate ways after that and we all know where i ended up but i couldn't say the same for camila.."

luz slightly frowned at that "what happened?" eda just shook her head "i don't know. we haven't been in touch for a while till i heard that she and.. they.." she trails off and looks away, luz gets what the clawthrone is trying to say. she softly held eda's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"let's keep living then, for them." she said, eda softly smiles as she nods, she returned the squeeze.

"yeah. for them."

\-----

the night finally came. as the many vehicles passed the bridge circling city center and heywood to enter the forsaken place named pacifica. the supposed paradise but turned into a war zone by two rivalling gangs.

as they drive through the dirty and haunted like looking streets, luz can see many people watching them pass by at every structure of the district is either broken or unfinished ever since the moving of a certain gang that lives here but she doesn't think that they'd be inferring as the name nightowls and emperor is notoriously spread around and they all cannot forget the great war of 2020 that took place in the heart of city center. that's why it's security is greater than other districts.

luz sadly doesn't have her quadra anymore so she had to get on the warhorse as they drive to the very center of pacifica. the more they drive deeper, the more fucked up everything is and the media even wouldn't to report this as everyone knows what the conditions here are.

a perfect breeding ground for assholes and monsters and a perfect place to hide from the law. luz heard that the NCPD tried to search here for her but went unsuccessful when the voodoo boys sabotaged their hunt.

they finally reached the center, they stopped for a moment to listen to the sounds the district has but nothing much is heard. there are a few scrapes along the gravel but it's dead silent out there.

luz slowly leaned against the front to see through the window, she zoomed in her vision to see what's in the horizon with the badlands' ridges in the very end. suddenly, a multiple metal banging are heard all around them, it took them a second to realise that inhabitants are lighting up fuel barrels rather dramatically.

"nice of them to give us light." gus mutters as he and the others watched the barrels light up before stopping as the center is well enough visible with the broken statue fountain in the middle of it all. the moon is nowhere to be found as well with the stars, it's an empty night but below isn't much so.

in the horizon, belos' yellow deer looking like mask shines due from the fires' light as lilith walked beside him and his men marching in a clean file with their faces hidden in a bird looking mask as they wore a white cloak and have their all assortment of weapons out.

"let's go." eda said, her tone of voice sounding serious which isn't heard alot. everyone nodded in affirmation before kicking the doors open to get out and quickly rush to the front to greet the enemy.

luz tapped her temple to turn on her mask, she doesn't have a weapon that could connect with the serum now but she'll make do. red veins trailed down her neck and both arms which are hidden by her jacket. her eyes glowing in golden brown while her irises are violently red as she sets the serum's distribution in 30%.

as everyone is in front, adrenaline coursing through every single person's veins as they all shot each other glares. something in between them are left unfinished and they're going to finish it tonight.

"last chance to back out, lily. tonight doesn't have to be bloody." eda said, offering a second choice to retreat as she won't see this an act of pathetic.

"what is this, the ten duel commandments? we are not fighting one on one in jersey, edalyn. you asked for this and we're more than glad to give it to you." lilith retorted back as she took out her own gun, which glowed cyan on the sides as it revved up.

eda had a pained look on her face before dropping it. she pulled out her own personalised arsenal, as she clicked a button, the gun glowed gold and there silence between the two gangs as they have one final stare down before-

"今夜は血まみれの夜です!!!"

shots are fired.

amelia and amity jumped as they heard a noise.

it was a knock at the door. amelia immediately swiped the many news reports that could relate to their lost sister to turn off before the door was opened to reveal set was the one on the other side.

"yes?" amity asked as she turned around, amelia stood up from her chair and saw set standing in a tight posture with their hands fold inside the sleeves.

"your presences are requested downstairs." set said before turning around to leave. both sisters looked at each other in the corners of their eyes before heading out of the room. amelia peered her head down in the small crack to see their parents and set standing near the kitchen, waiting for them to come down.

without any much of a choice, amelia and amity walked downstairs and both of their parents watched them till they got in front of them with a several feet of space. "you called?" amelia asked which odalia nods her head to.

"we are going to the headquarters, seek refuge there in a moment's notice." odalia replied, her voice trying to sound motherly but she gave up in the end. "why? is there a problem?" amity asked.

"not a quite but it's for a safety measures. right now, a war is happening in the heart of pacifica told via sources and it'll be far safer if we move to a more secured place as your mother predicted of a certain someone's return." alador explained the situation to his daughters. amelia looked down for a second as she tries to figure out that 'certain someone' and the immediate thought she had was lucia.

but she shook it off as she already sent droid search team to the landfill to look for her but came back with nothing.

"why can't you just tell us who this 'certain someone' is so we can be better prepared." amity said as she crossed her arms. she would be lying if she didn't think of luz returning to the manor to finish her failed mission but it'd be foolish for her as set would kill her for reals this time if she came back here.

amity misses luz.

"then it wouldn't be a surprise. set would be coming along with us as their purpose after all is to serve us." odalia said as she motioned her hand at set whom stood close to her, as set didn't react to what she said. set's face twitched as they felt the collar act up again on their neck, sending waves of electricity in their body till they complained.

"yes, madam blight."

amelia frowned deeply "can you not.. do that? you already broke them further from repair." she said, controlling herself from snatching the remote from her mother to.

"what are you talking about, sweetheart? set has grown accustomed to this, it's the reason why they aren't easy to kill. watch." odalia suddenly turned the collar on it's maximum which made set's body twitch for a moment before they tried to regain their lost composure while the collar is still giving out shocks.

due from high voltage, that must be the reason why set's neck has imprinted the collar.

amity couldn't take it as she watched the pain on set's eyes, their face is emotionless but their eyes tell. "enough! goddamnit, can't you see they had enough?!" she yelled at them, she held herself back from ripping that controller out of her mother's hand to stop set's torment as they clearly don't deserve this at all. better yet, they don't deserve to be here.

odalia narrowed her eyes at her youngest before turning off the collar, set gulped and took a deep breath in as it's finally over. "let's go. we have wasted enough time here." she said as she walked past her daughters with set and alador trailing behind.

amity trembled in anger, she tightly clenched her fists then she felt amelia's hand rub her hand while watching the three walk out in the driveway with the limo waiting outside the main gates.

"let's go."

\-----

as they got the headquarters building in the middle of city center, amity grimaced when she was the first to get out of the limo.

"what is she doing here?" amity asked, when she got out of limo only to see a face she doesn't want to see tonight. boscha grins as she walked up to amity with a smug look on her face.

"well, they called us to guard you since someone is coming here so you can't complain or kick us out." boscha said, the others got out of the car and she was surprised to see set as this is the first time seeing them. "whoa, how did you train lucia or luz? which one is it?" she asked, she lightly slapped set's face whom didn't react from that.

amity growled at the havenstar but that didn't stop her from messing with set. boscha giggles as she started poking set's face till their patience with boscha is lost and they easily caught her hand.

"what the- ow ow ow ow! let go bitch!!" boscha yelled as she started to feel set tightly squeezing her hand, she punched their stomach but it's like she punched a brick wall instead as set wasn't fazed from that.

"that's enough, set." alador ordered which set didn't hesitate of complying, boscha immediately snatched her hand back and slowly shook it as it slightly trembled after the monstrous grip. "that's your name? this isn't the-"

"no, now leave us alone because set won't hesitate on beating your ass in the street." amelia said, she brushed past boscha as she followed her parents and sister to their building with set in the far back, providing security.

boscha clicked her tongue as she watched the blight family go inside the building but she's mostly looking at set whom didn't bother to look over their shoulder to see if boscha is aiming their rifle behind their back. wanting to see how capable they are before firing.

as the bullet pierce through the air, flying towards set's head only for it to be abruptly halted. boscha's eyes widens as she saw set has caught the bullet in between their fingers without looking, they only turned around to looked at the bullet before dropping to the ground to get on the next elevator as the blights already went up.

"what the fuck are they..." boscha mutters as she couldn't believe what she just witnessed. there are other members as well in the ground floor whom saw that and was flabbergasted.

boscha lets out a lets out a frustrated huff "guard the building! i'll have a word with this _set._ " she said to her men before storming inside the building, talking another elevator up.

"yes boss." one of them replied, they cleared their throat and fixed how they held their gun as they lean against the wall. "hey, you still got that gum? i think the tuna i ate is coming up." they said, they looked over to their friend who has their head down.

"oh yeah yeah. here bro." they said, "thanks." they waited for their friend to get the gum and saw a small silver wrapped piece at the corner of their eye. "you're a life saver." they said, they unwrapped the gum and tossed it in their mouth to start chewing. they looked in front to see many bodies sprawled along the floor and a thud is heard.

"wait a mintue-"

"今夜は血まみれの夜です!!!"

and with that, shots are getting fired as the ones throwing first fires sought shield in their tanked vehicles, the assault team that is lead by the porter brothers quickly climbing to a higher place to get a vantage view to shoot the ones below as well with the enemies' team.

the close ranged fires bolted into the crossfire as their body is riddled with silver plating like king and willow as she's a tank. the only silver thing on luz is her arms but that's enough as she ran along with the two with nothing but her blades to fight for now.

as they hopped over the makeshift defense, luz was the first to cleanly slice a head of one of the emperor's men. as she landed on the twitching body with it's head rolling to the side, she looked up at the horde with her eyes intimidating them as willow, king and the other front liners hopped over the defense beside her and started to take out each men one by one.

luz slowly stood up and started to slowly walk the small runway she was unconsciously given as the others rip and tear each other's limbs or heads off.

king lets out a bestial bark before pouncing on one of the men whom screamed for help for his other colleagues but they're all busy killing or getting killed by the nightowls. "no one will save you." king said to him in his terrify tone of voice before sinking his jaws onto the man's neck, easily ripping it off as blood spewed out of the wound, some getting on king's stainless steel armour which he didn't mind as he ate the flesh before moving to another one whom cried in mercy while running away from the feral doberman.

king is faster though. he bit onto the person's leg making them trip, he tried to crawl away but he screamed in agony as king's biting force is growing greater than normal due from his enhancements and easily tore off their leg. king threw it to the side, his growl rumbling through his throat before he bit onto the man's nape and paralyzed him. the doberman turned the person around and started clawing his face apart before completely ripping the side of his neck. 

willow is skilled with her fists, she broke more punching bags than luz but she doesn't like to brag. she ducked at the oncoming bat towards her, she caught it which easily broke just by her grip then she pulled onto the broken bat and squared the person in the face, her fist breaking through the mask and broke the face which made their body ultimately fall to the ground.

she smoothly spun around to avoid multiple punches getting thrown at her, she caught one and used them as their colleagues aimed to shoot her down only to be shooting their friend. willow tossed the dead body onto the one whom fired and pierced their heavy fist within both of them, instantly killing both. she pulled her bloody arm out then, willow grabbed the gun the person used and shot 6 people down before it ran out of ammo. she tossed it to the ground and went after the next.

gus is laid on the floor as he held a sniper rifle in front of him with russ taking a higher level to cover the ones running towards the nightowl's side of the battlefield while gus covered the three on the other end. the others on the team are shooting every enemy they see without the need of covering someone. suddenly, a stray bullet almost hits gus in the head but luckily missed as it hits the metal scrap beside him.

gus looked to the building next to his to see the enemy assault team aiming to take them out. frowning, he stood up from the floor and pulled out his arm gun before he started running towards and jumped to other building, breaking it's glass. gus blocked a bullet towards him with his arm and fired at the first shooter down, then he charged at one to grab by the collar and use them as a shield while he slowly advances to the others to shoot them down.

as the bullets are now going through the dead body, gus tossed them towards the others, fazing them for a moment which gave gus enough time to run up to one of them and snap their head. with only one left, gus easily killed them in a single shot, he looked down in the battlefield to see many dead bodiea already on the ground but he's relieved to see his friends are still fighting before he ran back to the building he was in.

russ is the only one in the roof of the unfinished building, shooting down every enemy body till he quickly turned to the right to shoot at someone but his bullet only bounces off the metal. he slowly lowered his rifle to see a face he didn't think of seeing again.

"patrick."

"russel."

patrick wyvernbrace or pat for short. mattholomule's older brother whom isn't seen in the battlefield, wonder why. russ glared at pat whom started to slowly circle him, russ dropped his rifle to the side as he knows where this fight will lead. "it's truly a surprise to see your ass still intact after king almost ripped it off." russ said, reminding the time when the wyvernbrace brothers tried to mess with the porters.

patrick scoffs as he rolls his eyes, both men still circling each other. "we both know neither of us are easily taken down by a mere dog bite. you know why? because we're-"

"real men. i know. you kept saying that every five fucking seconds." russ said as he made a face. "where's your little bro?" he asked, "he's out of commission. got stranded in the badlands but why do you care?" patrick replied, keeping his eyes on russ.

"ah shame."

"truly is."

both of them stared at each other when they stopped circling, both hands clenched tightly as they wait for the right time to strike. and with a strong gush of wind, both men rushed towards each other with their fists drawn back to their head, preparing to throw it in one another's face but it ended up colliding on both of their fists, creating a small after shock as their strength is immense.

"i have been waiting for this day to come, porter." patrick said as he snarled at russ whom just grinned. "me too, wyvernbrace. me fucking too." he growled before pulling away to throw another strike.

at the start of the battle, lilith was quick to run towards her sister and pull her out of the others. both of their bodies rolled to the ends of the eda's side till eda pushed lilith off her, she threw her gun in the air and started to throw her punches towards lilith who easily dodged it. when eda caught her gun, now turned as a staff with a carved owl in the top, she jabbed the end at lilith making her recoil back as she held her stomach.

"why must you always resort to this?! do you ever grow tired of always running and fighting?!" lilith said, she started firing at eda whom fluidly spun her staff to deflect every fired bullet. "stop? why would i stop when you tried to kill me! there's a reason of what happened in 2020 and it's your fault that night city almost fell!!" eda retorted, she pulled out a monowire which glowed gold like her staff and whipped it towards lilith, she used her gun as a minor shield which was easily sliced off. lilith jumped back before eda could use her monowire once again.

"i have no fault in this! the only one at fault is you, edaly! quit denying it!" lilith said, she pulled out her own staff that has a white exterior and a carved raven glowed in cyan before firing a blast towards eda whom used her staff to block. the power of it made eda's footing slide back for a moment before charging.

"admit it, lily! you were defeated, don't get heated. get your stanked face treated!" eda said, her childish demeanor coming out despite the situation right now which irritated lilith as this is serious matter. both women's staff clashed each other as every hit lets out a gold and blue sparks between them. 

"rhyme one more thing. i dare you!" lilith tested, she prepared another blast as she pushed eda away with her staff.

grinning, eda stopped for a moment to lean against her staff "oh no thanks, i'm done. 'cause my rhymes are depleted!!" she threw her hands in the ground as she still got, lilith lets out a frustrated growl and fired another blast towards her sister whom hopped over it with her staff's help. without notice, the owl on eda's staff is gone.

then, small owl droid grabbed a lock of lilith's hair which made her wince in pain as the owl pulls on it. eda laughs and snorted "don't tell me you forgot owlbert." eda whistles for owlbert to come back to her, he landed on her staff and became inanimate once again.

"enou-"

"hi, i think- oh.." lilith was suddenly flown to the far side as a motorcycle hits her and stopped in front of eda who was surprised but even more surprised to see a familiar face.

lucia looked at lilith, waiting for her to make a sort of movement that tell if she's still alive. when she saw an arm slowly move "anyways," she turned her head to face eda "i think i saw my sister here. where is she?" she asked as she knows in a battle but she has to find luz.

"oh.. well, she's in the other side." eda replied. lucia nods, she looked over her shoulder to see if ambrosia is still behind her as she's been driving in full speed off the sand roads of the badlands and hopped off the border to get here. all in all, she's fine, just dazed.

"thanks! and sorry i disturbed you!" lucia said before speedily driving off to the sides of the battle as she doesn't wanna risk getting hit in the crossfire. eda watched the motor drive away to the other side and a chuckle escaped her lips "nice to meet you too, kid."

luz dodged the bullets coming at her before throwing a knife towards the shooter's face, breaking through mask as they fall to the ground. she jumped onto a dead body beneath her to do a spinning kick across two men's face making them stumble to the side till she impaled one her of her mantis blades through their heads before pulling it off their dead brains.

luz kept her eye on belos as he's the only one who's not fighting in the battle while lilith is fighting her sister and his best fighter fighting russ in the rooftops, both men's fists clashing onto each other which made everything attack had a small after shock just how hard they hit.

she pulled out six throwing knives, dipped in poison, out of her belt, three on each hands then she threw it to either sides which caught 6 men in all places in their body which made them convulse for a moment before dropping to the ground. luz ducked an object getting thrown at her, she stopped walking and slowly turned her head to look at the person whom threw that shit at her.

the person flinched as they quickly realise their mistake when they saw luz's feral look. they were about to run but luz got to them faster and brought them into the head lock. the person tried to pry luz's arms off but she didn't waste anytime of snapping their head off and let their body fall at her feet before continuing to walk towards belos.

luz sharpened her blades onto each other, making a loud scraping noise as sparks escaped through it. she glared at belos, she knows he's staring back at her but just doesn't know if he's grinning of amusement at luz as he slowly pull both of his hands out of his back.

before she could charge at belos, she heard a loud horn somewhere which caught belos off guard well. both of them searched for whoever made that noise, then a motorcycle made belos fling back to the side and stopped in front of luz was perplexed at the action

"hey dweed!!"

blinking, luz looked at the person in front of her, they have a short, badly hair and a long scar in their eye. "lucia..?" her eyes widens as she saw her sister in front of her in the flesh. she must be dreaming.

"luz, it's good to see you again!!" lucia hopped off the motorcycle and pulled her little sister into a hug. luz couldn't believe it, she can feel her sister's heat, the hug, she couldn't help but cry in her arms as she missed her so much.

"whoa whoa, chill. don't cry in the middle of a battlefield." lucia said, she tapped luz's temple to take off her mask and let her see the tears roll down her sister's face. "i missed you!" luz said, she tries to wipe off the tears but they kept rolling down "i missed you too, you crybaby." lucia said, she sniffled slightly but she bit down her tears.

it- it just- i thought you fucking died, asshole!" luz said as she lightly punched lucia's chest, she grabbed luz's knuckles and gave it a squeeze like she's confirming she's real.

"see? it'd be a bummer if i died that easily and i'm not easy to kill." lucia said, she pulled luz into a hug once again and lets her own tears trail down her cheeks as luz sobs onto her shoulder. as they pulled away once again, lucia frowned as she saw luz's silver arms..

"the hell happened here? you look like johnny silverhand." she chuckles as she grabbed luz's arm and examined it. "i got into a certain mess." luz replied. lucia rose a brow, she looked at the battle and looked down to see the many dead bodies on the ground. she swiftly grabbed a knife off luz's belt and threw it towards a person coming to ruin their reunion.

"no shit. just what fuckery did you get yourself into while i was gone-" lucia dramatically gasped as she noticed the jacket luz is wearing "you got into a gang without me!" she pinched luz's ear whom whimpered and tried to pull away.

"what'd you expect?! i didn't know where you were!" luz defended herself as she still tries to pry herself off lucia's hand on her ear. luz groans as she rubbed her ear, then she noticed ambrosia on the motor, she gave the girl a wave "i'm luz, by the way." luz said.

"ambrosia."

"right, but her real name is amoria blight but we don't talk about that since what she preferred is ambrosia pridhamm. isn't that right?" lucia asked as she looked over her shoulder at ambrosia whom shrugged "i kinda like the name amoria, it has a nice roll off the tongue you know. but we're going to ignore the blight part." ambrosia or amoria said as she leaned against her motor.

luz's mouth dropped at that quick information dump from the two of them, lucia chuckles and she shuts luz's mouth close. "yo- you're a blight??" she asked which ambrosia gave a 50/50 response. "i guess? but i consider myself as a pridhamm."

luz slowly nods "oh okay. that's nice." she replied softly then lucia clapped her hands together "now that you two know each other." lucia pulled out one of the Unholy Might's swords and handed it to luz whom was blinked at the sight of it. "what's this supposed to be?" luz asked as she slowly grabbed it off lucia's hand and waved it around slightly.

"careful, that's thing is made out of anti matter." lucia said, luz scoffs "no it's not. it's just a cool looking sword. where did you get this?" she asked.

"mami made that and hid it in the desert."

luz stopped, she looked at lucia directly in the eye to see if she's joking but she doesn't see a hint of tease in there. "are you serious?"

"i'll tell you everything i know on the way. get a car."

\-----

"wait wait wait! are you saying we have a third sister?!" luz exclaimed as she drove a pickup while lucia is ahead of her. "yeah! and my guts is telling me she's held by the blights!" lucia replied, yelling in the air while they drove towards the blight hq when they came to the manor to find it empty.

luz frowned as she remembered set, remembering that they look similar with the sisters. "oh my god! i think i already met her! she tried to kill me when.. yeah." she said.

"no shit???"

"yeah!!"

"is this how you guys talk to each other??" ambrosia asked as she's caught in the middle of the sisters' conversation. "yep!" luz said as she smiles, lucia laughs while shaking her head "oh how i missed this! me screaming and you screaming-"

suddenly, lucia halted to a stop which made luz kick the brakes and stopped beside lucia whom slowly got off the motorcycle along with ambrosia. luz parked the pickup to the side before getting out as well, she jogged beside her sister whom slowly pulled out her mantis blade with ambrosia taking out her monowire that glowed hot pink.

both swords are placed under the sisters' belt as they wouldn't be using these already so soon.

lucia looked at the two then at luz "should we do rockstar?" she asked, luz peered her head out of the building to see at least 10 men outside of the hq on guard. she shook her head as she looked back at her sister.

"do the sneaky kitty." she said. ambrosia is caught in the middle once again as she doesn't know what these are talking about but she doesn't have anything say but to listen to what bullshit they're on. lucia made a noise as she tilts her head to the side "how about hello nurse?"

"no. just do to the sneaky kitty." luz persisted, lucia groans but gave it. "fine." she rushed out of their hiding spot and heads towards the first person near her to snap their head off, as their body fell to the ground, lucia clasped her hand onto the second person's mouth and slits their throat without getting noticed by the others.

ambrosia watched in awe how quick and deadly lucia is. luz just leaned against the wall as she waits for her sister to finish, they've done this alot times that they even bothered to name their strategies like 'sneaky kitty' where either of them, mostly lucia, would assassinate a small cluster of people outside an establishment while luz walks inside like a cat but she won't as all of them are unfamiliar with the blight hq for now.

and yes, luz was the one who named all of it.

then, they saw lucia hold up a dead body which a person is talking to, thinking he's still alive. luz watched as her sister offer the guy something by using the dead body before dropping it and threw the knife at the person's face before they could call for the others.

lucia watched the body fall in front of her and land on the knife that is still on their face, making it dig deeper than she shot two thumbs up at luz and ambrosia along with a cute smile.

ambrosia giggles "is she always like this?" luz sighs as she shook her head "you have no idea, darling." both of them walked up to lucia as she offered for them to go inside the building first. "you sure did take your sweet time, huh?" luz said as she walked pasted her sister whom snickered.

"it's been a while ever since we've done a heist like this." lucia said, she draped her arm over luz's shoulder then an alarm suddenly goes off and every lights in the building turned blinking red.

lucia looked up at the lights and groans as she rubbed her eyes "i am going to have a wonderful seizure." she mutters. then, a ding is heard from the elevator and it's metal doors drew wide open to let out a horde of badgers coming their way.

lucia shot luz a look whom returned a deadpan expression as she watched the crowd come at them. "i am not doing hello nurse."

"uh, guys this is not the time for code names." ambrosia said, she threw her monowire at the crowd, easily slicing their faces or necks off like they're made of butter. she charged at them head on as she gracefully moves with her monowire killing the men around her like a hungry serpent.

lucia scoffs "oh come on. i know you love it." then, she lifted luz off the ground as her mantis blades drew out, she gripped both of luz's shirt and jacket while slowly bringing her back and forth, ready to launch "lucia, i swear to-"

"WHY HELLOOO NURSE!!!"

then, lucia tossed luz into the horde with her blades slicing every men's mid section, instantly killing them while lucia watched their little plan work out as expected. as luz slides to the ground like a penguin, lucia and ambrosia killed of the remaining.

luz sprung up from the floor and grumbled under her breath as she pats herself off clean. "i told you i hate it." she said to lucia as she and ambrosia got her. lucia giggles, she gave her little sister a shrug with a blep.

luz pressed the upper button of the elevator and flicked her sister's forehead making her whine "¡ay! ¡eso duele!" she complained as she rubbed where luz hits her.

"te lo mereces." luz replied, she ducked when lucia was about to give her a slap in the back of her head. luz threw a raspberry then lucia pushed luz's head making it tip to the side a little before luz turned the same thing to her.

"oh you wanna go?" lucia asked, her voice suddenly dropping as she tried to be intimating at luz whom was unfazed. "you look like shit." she said before sticking out her tongue.

"por qué tú-" suddenly ambrosia started laughing which made the siblings stop for a moment to look at her. luz has her hand on lucia's hair while lucia is pinching luz's cheek.

"sorry sorry, it's just- you two are so cute." she said as she covered mouth, trying to contain her laughter. lucia grinned, she lets go of luz and pushed her to the side "well, i am born cute after all." she said as she looked down at her nail then luz bumped onto lucia's side "well, _i_ am the youngest and she meant the both of us not just you." she said.

both sisters shot each other a look before the elevator dinged once again and the doors flung open. the noceda sisters offered ambrosia to enter the elevator first whom rolled her eyes before they started to push each other to make someone be left behind and had to climb up the stairs instead.

but ambrosia held the doors for them till they finally got inside the elevator for it to close and go up. while it's climb up to the first floor, luz started thinking of a plan as she can feel that every level will be filled of traps.

"let's do blue hedgehog this time." luz said which lucia didn't complain to, ambrosia raised her hand which made the two sisters look at her in question "what's that? is it another one of your plans and i want in." she asked.

"schemes, actually. so, this is how it goes-"

\-----

"whoa! i did not fucking expect that!" ambrosia laughed, she has a half empty booze in hand while her hair is slightly dishevelled. she and the noceda sisters got back inside the elevator as they're in the second to the last floor of the building and it turns out to be a small night club.

"gotta admit. this has to be my favorite floor in this place." lucia said as she got slammed onto the back of the elevator by a striper while she held a glass of margarita. luz giggles, she has a coned party hat and a grapefruit gin in hand with she wore window glasses, she finished her gin and tossed the glass outside "this place has full of surprises." she said.

"i gotta go, babe. i have a corporate to burn." lucia said, her voice sultry as the striper trailed her finger on her lips. "oh you're so funny, prince." lucia shot a wink at both of luz and ambrosia whom continued to looked away.

"oh sweetie, what she says is far from a lie. so get your ass off the elevator so we can do up to the next level." ambrosia said as she flashed a toothy smile, luz nods "what she said and you don't like when boss is angry." she said, pretending she's drunk even though she only had one glass.

the striper rolls her eyes as she scoffs, she turned her attention back to 'prince' and stuffed a paper in her shirt before blowing kiss as she got out of the elevator for it to finally close.

"glad that's over." luz said with her normal voice now. she took off the glasses along with the party hat to the floor as well with the others. lucia took out the paper and crumpled it, not even bothering to see what's it's contents as she dropped it to the ground.

"heh, i didn't know amnesia me was such a pussy back in vice city." lucia chuckles as she straightens herself and now pulled out the sword as this it the perfect time to use it. "and i guess i completely underestimated you of being a fucktard back there." ambrosia said, lucia snickers at that.

"what's vice city?" luz asked, not getting anything what the two are saying. "that's grown up stuff, kid. it's illegal for me to explain." lucia said.

"what the fuck is that sup-"

luz was cut off as the elevator dinged, she pulled out her sword and prepared themselves as the door slowly opens. expecting to be greeted by multiple shots but nothing came as the doors fully opened.

lucia slowly peered her head out to see if there's anyone hiding in the corners as a sabotage but no. she motioned for the others to follow her as she got out of the elevator. they jogged along the gold looking hallway till they stumbled up a big door screaming 'big boss's room'. this is it.

lucia took a deep breath, she turned around to face the two and placed her hands on their shoulders. "just know if we don't make out of this alive. whatever name you take, you're still the best person i ever met in the badlands and never change that whatever afterlife we see each other again."

"and you, just know that you'll go to the same place where mami and papa while i stay in-"

"shut up! you're coming with me on either heaven or hell, we're going to see mami and papa, okay? together. we're doing this for them and for us." luz cuts her sister off as she knows where her speech is going. she placed her hand onto lucia's on her shoulder.

lucia softly smiles, she pulled her little sister into a hug whom returned it tightly and she started to softly sob. "goddamnit, look what you did." lucia muttered, she sniffled and wiped the tears off her face as they pulled away from the hug.

"i know you want a hug." luz said as she opened her arms for ambrosia "i don't but sure." ambrosia gave the young noceda the hug before pulling away. they looked at lucia who's now acting to be sobbing while real tears are still rolling down her cheeks.

"alright, drama queen that's enough." luz said as she pushed lucia's face to the side. lucia snorts while giggling "i was having a moment you bitch." lucia cleared her throat as it's time to get serious, this is the endgame both sisters have been waiting for all their lives.

either die as a rockstar or a live long enough to be nothing.

lucia kicked down the doors which alerted the people inside and screamed at the top of her lungs with her chest full of pride.

"I AM BACK BITCHES!!!"

lucia swung her sword, then aimed it at alador and odalia whom gave unamused expressions but what only interests them is the swords both sisters have. both amelia and amity was surprised at the sudden burst in.

amelia looked at lucia who looks amazing and badass with that scar which mattholomule gave to her. amity stared at luz, it's been awhile ever since she saw her and quickly growing to like the mullet but their fantasies about their lovers stopped as they saw ambrosia.

their older sister. the first born blight.

"amoria." alador mumbles as his eyes quickly landed on his first born. ambrosia frowned at him, she took out her monowire once again and made it wrap itself on her arm. "it's ambrosia pridhamm to you, blight."

"good to see you asswipe and long neck. it's been what.. 10 years ever since you burned out home." luz said through her gritted teeth as she slowly walk beside her sister. she noticed that boscha and some short lady is there too, also not forgetting of set standing beside the blights.

"yeah.. we have someone you'd like to see after 23 years which you also have one of us." lucia said, she looked at set whom stared back at them emptily and she knows they don't recognise any of them. "in what sense, noceda." odalia said, calmly.

"her." lucia points at set. "that's our sister, lucinda noceda! camila noceda and cairo langston's first born before me and luz! you stole our sister and for what?! in revenge of our mother not giving a weapon that could give someone in one strike to you?! you're fucking pathetic! all of you are!!" lucia yelled, setting off as she lets out all of the frustration and anger built up in her while luz records this secretly with ambrosia covering her.

"are you done? your throat does not seem to be taking your screaming too well." alador said tiredly as he listens to the noceda's banters. lucia lets out a sarcastic laugh when she heard that come out of their mouth.

"oh i'm far from done and you have alot of ego to say that for someone who doesn't know quality beard! if i didn't shave, mine's would be alot better!" lucia said, now clearly losing the reason why they're here for.

luz stopped her sister from sidetracking further "amoria blight, your first born and you discarded her like she's nothing! a stranger, skylar pridhamm raised her alone and treated her as if she's his own! he did a better job that your two heads combined!!" she yelled, her adrenaline violently coursing through her veins as she can feel her body tremble from the immense anger. it won't be too long when words become useless to her.

"that's enough chatter. it bores me." odalia said, she pulled something out of behind her. the three of them prepared for whatever it is as they saw a black thing held by odalia before it was snapped off by alador.

it's a twin sword, the same the model of Unholy Might but it's doesn't match the original as it glowed red like luz's mask would. then she came to a realisation, she looked at amelia over her shoulder as she remembered amelia leaving with her sword back in santo domingo. is that why?

"it may not be the same as the ones you have but it can withstand it's strikes as it's concept broad is still with us in camila's laboratory." both sisters' gaze darkened at the mention of their mother come out of odalia's mouth.

"you don't have the right to say her name." lucia said, her voice also darkening as her eyes are focused on odalia's shit eating smirk. "is that so? what are you doing to do about, noceda?" she taunted.

"this!!!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its a little short folks

"this!!!"

lucia charged at odalia, swung the sword towards her which was blocked by the one odalia held. the noceda glared at the blight's golden hues whom stared back emptily before pushing lucia off her and tried to slice her but she jumped back before striking once again.

"attack." alador ordered set whom gave a single nod before running towards luz with her hands not clutched as her blows are already powerful enough. luz's eyes widens, she dodged set's attack as she doesn't want to fight them aside from the fact they're her sister. set looked at luz as they slowly straighten themselves, but before they could strike once again, they swerved to the left as a hot pink whip attempted to slice them.

set snapped their head at ambrosia whom pulled her monowire back and tightly held it in both hands, ready to attack once again. "come at me." she mutters at set whom slightly tilts their head to the side before turning their attention at ambrosia, letting luz take on alador.

alador kept his one hand behind his back while he blocked luz's strikes, both blades clashing creating all kinds of colorful yet dangerous sparks as antimatter does not have a concrete color. luz gritted her teeth tightly, she moved to the side as alador tried to slice her above, her mask turned on and the serum was set in it's maximum making luz's jacket sleeves burn from the heat as her arms are filled with red veins along with her neck and face. veins trailing up to her face and her irises glowing violently red, the red also travelled down to the sword, making it's outlines glow red and a roar escaped luz's lips before she attacked alador again.

every blow luz lands on the sword creates a sort of shock wave that ripples through the room and made the glass windows rattle. lucia looked at the corner of her eye to see her little sister in her fullest form of combat before looking at odalia once again, she kicked the old blight in the stomch, making her stumble back as she held it. lucia turned on her mask as well, the same veins appeared but black, all of it trailed down her arms, neck and up in her face with her eyes glistening like a power hungry monster before she attacked odalia once again.

odalia was surprised to see the sisters' sudden surge of power and energy that would easily overpower her and her husband. good thing she has an alternative. suddenly, amelia was thrown on the other end of the room and slammed against the wall, hard, lucia's eyes widens, she looked down amelia whom gritted her teeth tightly as she slowly stood up. she looked over her shoulder to the see small woman now having tendrils of mechanical arms moving behind her, with lucia distracted, odalia took this opportunity to land a hit on her whom was barely given enough time to deflect it. odalia's blade grazed lucia's mask, chipping it's upper part and it's piece tumbling to the carpeted down.

lucia touched her mask but didn't feel any blood, she sent odalia a glare "you bitch!!" she roared before grabbing odalia's collar and slammed her onto the ground, she stood up to start kicking odalia with the floor cracking at every stomp, threatening to break it. odalia spewed out blood in her mouth, her grip on the sword loosening, she was calling for set to help her as alador is occupied with luz but set isn't responding since ambrosia kept them occupied.

boscha was about to come in aid but amity held her back and aimed her arm gun at the havenstar who was surprised while amelia is facing kikimora. the blights' assistant. "amity, put that down." boscha said, trying to deescalate the situation but amity didn't say anything but stare at her with her gun loaded, ready to fire.

"i advice you to leave. this is a family matter, now. you don't need to be here." amity said, slowly advancing on boscha whom backed up, nearing towards the still agar golden plated doors. suddenly, the glass windows broke making a loud crashing sound, amity looked to see who was thrown out or got slammed on the vulnerable glass as she doesn't want to think it'd be luz.

boscha took their opportunity while the young blight was distracted, she pushed amity's gun away from her and sent a punch across the face making her groan as she slightly stumble back before roping her arms around boscha's waist and rushed out of the room to slam her hard onto the wall, creating a crack.

boscha gritted her teeth tightly as she can feel her back might as well be fractured, she brought her elbow down on amity making her let go of her, the havenstar grabbed amity's collar was about to throw her across the hallway before amity shot boscha's arm off making her scream in anguish, her arm plopping beside them as her blood oozes out of the decapitated arm. she scowled at amity, she pulled out her gun and started shooting at amity, not even bothering if she misses as she just wants to see amity's body covered in bullet holes with her body sprawled across the floor.

amity run down the hallway as she has nothing to use as a shield till she found a corner to use. she kept returning fire but she only hits the window behind boscha, breaking it along with the potted plants. a bullet managed to graze amity's shoulder, she grunts and held the wound as she feels her warm blood oozing to her hand.

"i don't see it, amity! i could never see or understands what's so 'special' about luz, maybe i'm just blind, i don't know!" boscha yells, she slowly regained her posture as she lets her bleeding arm taint the carpet. amity pressed her head onto the wall and sighed to take a small breather before replying; "yeah, maybe you are just blind then!"

then a ding from the elevator is heard which made the two stop firing for a moment to see a drunkard stumble out of the elevator with alot of things draped or stuck on his body as he held double cup of lean. he giggled madly then looked at the two before taking a sip off his drink.

"did i interrupt something?" 

"yeah." boscha said before shooting him in the head, she didn't notice that amity rushed out of her hiding spot till she saw the body suddenly get lifted up and boscha started to get pushed towards the open window. boscha started to panic, she tried to grab on something that could salvage her from getting thrown off the building but amity pushed all of her weight on the dead body to push boscha.

till, amity finally pushed boscha off the building with the drunkard's body following her towards the pavement. she heard boscha's screams quickly descending but she didn't bother to listen to the entirety of it as she slowly walked back inside the office only for a mechanical tendril latch itself on her neck.

few minutes ago, amelia was thrown onto the wall by kikimora as she stopped her from helping any of her parents in fighting the noceda sisters. she noticed lucia's gaze on her but she didn't look back as she charged at kikimora with her mantis blades out to fight off the many slender arms coming at her.

amelia sliced all of them with ease, the claws letting out electric sparks before it started to rattle on it's only like a muscle rubbed on salt, all of the cut off limbs started to crawl back towards it's owner and attached itself once again to make itself whole once again. amelia clicked her tongue as the knowledge of kikimora is able to do that slipped her mind.

"you know it's futile to cut them off, miss amelia." kikimora said, her voice sounding small but it held authority. amelia flashed a sarcastic grin "and you know it's a bad decision for you to challenge me, kiki." she replied which earned a half hearted chuckle from the assistant.

both of them stare at each other's gold and red hues. telling, taunting each other as neither of them are fond of each other ever since amelia took a good percentage of control of her own industry, and neither women are going to submit to whoever is the last one standing.

with the sound of glass shattering next to them, neither of them didn't bother to see who caused it as amelia immediately caught one of the tendrils, twisted it which made another come on at her. she kicked it to the ground and used both of them tendrils she has to pull onto kikimora, making her slightly come closer to her before she sent another pair at amelia whom dodged to the side.

amelia dashed behind kikimora, seeing the source of the tendrils attached on her back, before she could destroy it. kikimora caught by the back of her neck and one more latched itself in the front, both applying pressing as she's started to choke her. amelia gasped for air, she started to slice the robot's arms off her neck but it only kept reverting back to itself, kikimora wore a grin on her face as she watched the young blight struggle to breath then at the corner of her eye, she saw amity come inside the office only for her to grab her by the neck as well and started to choke both sisters.

kikimora lets out a manic laughter "how is your breathing, miss blights?" she asked, knowing full well both of their consciousness is soon to be slipping. then, a sword was suddenly impaled itself into kikimora's head and without a scream escaping her lips, her body exploded onto mere nothing. leaving behind only her device which died without it's wearer.

amelia and amity dropped to the ground with the arms letting go of their necks, amity cleared her throat as she rubbed her neck and saw the Unholy Might on the floor on front of her, laid on where kikimora was. then, luz slides in front of them and quickly picked up the sword with it's outlines glowing once again, her mask chipped from top to bottom. she looked at amity in the corner of her eye for a moment before standing up to charge at alador once again.

before the glass broke, ambrosia threw her whip towards set gracefully but deadly as her speed with it is unhinged. set is the same. they kept dodging every single swing without getting a scratch except their kimono is taking all of the hits, making the fabric fall off their body and to the ground. only leaving them with a white sleeveless undershirt, revealing their lean figure and many many scars riddled around their arms along with the noticeable black shock collar.

ambrosia stopped for a moment as she saw it but it was a mistake as set took this as advantage. ambrosia barely managed to dodged set's non lethal attack but she can't underestimate their power, she threw her whip at them once again, planning to at least take that collar off but set moved to the side, swiftly dodging it.

then, set managed to capture the whip. ambrosia's eyes widens at that, she can see set's face crinkling slightly as the whip is burning their skin, wanting to tear it off but they suck it up and narrowed their eye on ambrosia before pulling onto the monowire making ambrosia yelp as she came onto set's front, their hand about to choke her but.. they suddenly stopped when they stared into ambrosia's eyes. their face softening as their grip on the whip loosens.

both of them stared into each other's eyes, either having a small moment before ambrosia saw set twitch, getting a shock from the collar. ambrosia looked over to odalia who's getting beaten up by lucia, still managing to turn on the collar to control set as they're getting sidetracked.

then, set grabbed ambrosia's collar and threw her to the window. breaking it. ambrosia's scream descends off the building, the whip quickly slipped off set's arm, leaving a burnt mark.

"AMBROSIA!!!" lucia yelled, she quickly stopped beating the shit out of odalia and rushed over to the ledge. set watched the wire quickly heads for the edge but they stomped on it to stop ambrosia from ultimately falling to her dead, she noticed that the wire is the only thing holding her, she gripped on it and tried to pull herself up but she kept slipping then she saw lucia leaning to the edge with her hand outstretched.

"take my hand! come on!!" lucia said, she dug the sword down to the floor and slowly leaned closer to the ledge to reach ambrosia. she tried to grab lucia's extended hand but they're so close yet so far. "come on.." lucia winced, she tipped closer to at least touch her fingertips but her eyes widens as she felt a hand softly push her off the ledge. that's the only push that made her fall.

"SHIT!!!"

"LUCIA!!!"

ambrosia tried to reach for lucia but she managed to cling onto the ledge with her mantis claw. both of them looked up to see odalia with blood gripping out her mouth, standing over them with a grin on her lips. "this scene looks familiar.." she said as she started tapping her chin to think.

lucia groans as she tries to pull herself up by using her other hand but she screamed as odalia stomped on her hand with the other slowly sliding the mantis claw off. "ah, i remember!" odalia said as she slipped the claw off the ledge, letting lucia dangle with her hand just being held by a foot.

"this is what your father looked like before he fell into the fire. he tried to save his wife but miserably failed, just like you will be." lucia's eyes widens as she can feel tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, odalia felt a sense of amusement in that look.

"goodbye." before odalia could slip lucia's hand off the ledge, set suddenly jumped in and grabbed her arm to pull odalia off lucia's hand while still holding the wire. set glared at odalia as she showed her teeth at the blight who was surprised but didn't take this chance for a compromise.

"let go, you insolent!!" odalia sets the collar into maximum which made set twitch and let out small grunt but she took it in before twisting odalia's arm. dislocating it making odalia scream in agony, luz and alador stopped to watch the scene as well with the sisters.

"y- you.." set clenched her teeth tightly as she tries to talk despite of the collar still giving her shocks. "you took me away from my family.. tortured me into submission as your pet and you killed my family, took me away from them..." set said, tears as welling up in her eyes but she didn't stop.

"YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL!!!" set brought odalia back before tossing her out of the building with her screams of profanities receding below till it abruptly stopped. set fell to the ground, she couldn't take the shockings anymore, she gripped ambrosia's wire tightly as she pulls on the collar, wanting it off.

lucia finally managed to climb back to the building, she helped set pull ambrosia up by the wire which burned her palms. she hisses but sucked it up to continue pulling ambrosia up till her hand clawed onto the carpet, lucia hoisted ambrosia till she dropped to the floor beside her.

ambrosia panted heavily as she hear her heart beating hard against her ear drums, then she looked at set who's convulsing in the ground while tugging onto the collar. she immediately got beside her, she pulled set onto her lap and wrapped her monowire around the collar to start melting it.

set screamed in pain as she can't handle it anymore "please, stop moving." ambrosia mutters, she tries to hold set still but her entire body is reacting violently from the electricity. ambrosia looked at the collar, it's getting closer of ripping it off.

"i can't take it!!" set yelled as tears rolled down the sides of her eyes. ambrosia took a deep breath in before slamming her lips onto set's while still letting the wire melt the collar, set's eyes widens and stopped moving abruptly as she feels ambrosia's soft lips onto her lips.

lucia is watching this in pure awe while she's catching her breath till she heard luz scream, she immediately stood up and grabbed the sword off the floor as she saw luz is holding alador's blade with her hands but it slowly slips through and is piercing through her stomach.

"get away from my-" lucia was about to charge at alador but she stopped as she saw amity run towards the two of them, swiftly grabbed the sword off the floor before slicing her father's head off. amity stumbled back as she watched alador's head fall to the ground and roll slightly before stopping as it disintegrates into nothing along with the rest of his body.

amity lets outs a shaky exhale, she dropped the sword to the ground making it clatter. she leaned against the wall as she's exhausted, then she felt someone softly hug her, she looked at the person in front of her to see it's luz. now without the red veins as it's over.

it's over. they're gone.

amity slowly hugged back and she couldn't help but hug back, she softly sobbed onto luz's shoulder whom pat her head softly without saying anything. both of them missed holding each other like this. they'll savor this as the sun slowly rises from the east.

lucia lets go of the sword and dropped to her knees, she softly groans as she turned around to face the new day unfold in front of them to reveal the mess this office endured through the night.

ambrosia slowly pulled away, she saw set still fazed after that kiss and two word escaped her lips that made ambrosia blush before passing out.

"you're breathtaking."

ambrosia softly shook set, she leaned down onto her chest to hear if there's still heartbeat. faint but it's there much to her relief, she sighed and held set close to her as she watches the sun rise with lucia.

amelia is in the corner, she looked over to amity who's still embracing luz then at lucia who looks like a daydream while daydreaming. "i know you're looking at me." lucia said, snapping amelia out her daze and looked away. "i'm not. you're delusional."

"hm, well i just got out of my amnesia yesterday so you can say that." lucia slowly turned her head to look at amelia, she gave the blight a small but tired smile "sit with me." she said, patting the space next to her.

amelia took a deep breath in and sighed before slowly walking over to lucia, she sat down next to her to look at the sun along with her as it rises through the buildings as it turns off all of lights inside and sirens are heard from below but that didn't faze the blight or noceda sisters at all after what they've been through tonight.

"what are you doing to do now?" amelia asked, she hesitantly leaned her head onto lucia's shoulder whom didn't complain.

"i don't know."

_"good morning, night city! yesterday's body count lottery rounded to a solid n sturdy 420. no pun intended. most in pacifica of unintroduced gangs but i have a feelin' it's them folks as the NCPD was shocked to see belos uroso and lilith clawthorne, two of the misfits of the emperor gang back in 2020! we don't take about that. it's uncertain who placed these two goons in the police's doorsteps but they sure are grateful!"_

_"and this wouldn't be a morning radio if your boy stan didn't tell ya'll of what happened in city center! yeah, the city center alright, alot of bullshit happened last night! up high in the sky and down in the ground the police found odalia blight's body smashed on the pavement! and about her husband, well, i think that fucker ran away to jersey but that's not all!"_

"turn it up." eda said as she walked towards the crowd rounding around the radio. they just got back from the war, there are casualties on their side and some are conferred in the infirmary to rest.

viney, who's closest to the radio, obliged and placed the radio in it's fullest setting for everyone to hear.

_"they found the blight and noceda sisters up in the highest floor that is in complete shit! when the police tried to arrest the wanted sisters, they didn't resist but the blights, believe it or not, protected them!! now, the police lets them go but they're still on their wanted list till further notice. now for the-"_

everyone heard the warehouse doors creak open, they snapped their heads around to see luz enter the warehouse with her arm draped over amity, she looked at everybody looking at her and rose a brow. "how'd it go?" she asked.

"LUZ!!!" everyone yelled her name which made luz jumped and hide behind amity whom pulled out her arm gun to aim at the people coming at them. "wait wait! chill, they're with us!!" luz immediately realised her mistake, she got out of amity and got in between them with her hands held out to stop either parties from killing each other.

"amity.. put down the gun." luz softly said, amity looked at the people behind luz who's in a lost but in the brink of pulling out of their weapons. amity slowly nods and withdrawn her gun before clearing her throat, then luz looked at the nightowls "okay.. first i need to get my sister to the infirmary." she said as the others walked inside the warehouse with lucia and ambrosia carrying lucinda.

jerbo nods and looks at them "me and barcus will lead you." he said. lucia nods, she looked at luz before following the two to the infirmary to treat their sister. then luz was suddenly tackled the ground.

"hahaha! king!!" luz giggles as king is kissing her while he lets out a happy squeal knowing that his best friend is back alive and safe. "you didn't tell us you were going somewhere! you had us worried that you died!" he said, he hopped off luz so she can sit up only for willow and gus to pull her into a hug which she gladly reciprocated it.

"is it true? you raided the blig-" gus stopped himself as he realised that amelia and amity is still with them. "it's fine. i'll just go," amelia said as she points towards the direction where lucia and the others headed to.

as amelia left with them, viney asked "so.. is this a thing now? are you a thing?" she motioned amity and luz whom looked away only confirming viney's thoughts and everybody's.

willow and gus stood up while helping luz up as well, "i don't think luz has enough energy to talk about that yet so," gus pats luz's back and willow continued the young porter's thought "well, everyone had a long night so i think we should take a rest." she gave luz a nod to go with her sister, luz smiled and whispered her thank you to her best friends before motioning amity to come with her to the infirmary.

as the both of them walk in the empty hallway, there is evident tension and silence between them. they couldn't even look at each in the eye, luz rubbed her hands slightly as she doesn't want to to say to amity and that hug back in the blight building was impulse,

amity looked at luz in the corner of her eye, she pursed her lips tightly before abruptly stopping in her tracks. luz saw her stop but she didn't and just kept walking.

"i'm sorry."

luz slowly stopped, there was a big distance between them in both literate and emotional. "i know i've said this many times but i'm not going to stop because it's just how sorry i am for what i've done to you and your family. i lied, manipulated you, there's no way for me to take it back and i don't know.. if i can take you back.." amity said, looking down as she held her trembling hands, not noticing of luz slightly turning her head to look at her.

"just know that i meant that i love you, luz and it's still is, at least to me.." luz now fully turned around her body to face amity, she slowly walked up to hold both of her hands softly. giving it a squeeze.

"it is to me, as well. i want us to start over, no more lies, no more double meanings, just.. us. i want us to be together because i love you, amity but.. i trust you again since it was broken." luz said, her voice soft as her thumb rubbed amity's red knuckles. amity softly sniffled and nods.

"i promise, i'll try." luz softly smiles then she slowly backed up from amity and held out her hand to her. "hi, i'm luz noceda." she said, amity looked at the offered hand before softly chuckling and shook it.

"i'm amity blight."

\-----

"is she gonna alright?" ambrosia asked, she looked down the unconscious lucinda bed while jerbo and barcus hooked up the machines on lucinda to trace her vitals and see the damages in her. jerbo looked down at the table and lowly hisses at the results.

"what is it?" lucia asked, seeing jerbo's reaction. "ah well... you say that she's like an indestructible droid when you land a hit right? not reacting at all." he starts off slow which the two nods. "well it's because her insides are severely abused making it seem like she's still fine from those numerous hits but it's just her body has grown accustomed to it and it's truly a miracle she's still able to stand with some of her bones fractured especially the ribs."

lucia brought her hands onto her head as she couldn't believe what she just heard, she lets out a shaky exhale and looked at the machine next to lucinda tracing her normal heart beat despite all of her internal complications. so this is how much their older sister has to go through? shit.

"i- is there any other way to heal her?" ambrosia asked praying that jerbo would say yes as she doesn't want to see lucinda die so young. "yes, there is. we need to do alot of transplant surgeries for the dead organs like abdomen, liver and so on. as for her bones, we'll try as best as we can to restore it if it's not already decayed from the lack of care." jerbo explained as he nods, putting ambrosia and lucia to a momentary ease.

"and.. we're not paying an expenses, right? we just want her to feel better after all.. that." lucia said, she walked back up to the bed and stared at lucinda's sleeping face before looking at jerbo.

jerbo softly giggles "your little sister is with us, miss lucia. a family of luz is our family. you're one of us now." he said before heading for to the door with barcus behind him. "we'll leave you be." then they went out of the room and gave amelia, who's standing in front of the window.

only light beeping of the machines are heard in the room, lucia looked at ambrosia who's has long look on her face while hesitantly wanting to hold lucinda's hand. "look after her, okay?" lucia pats ambrosia's shoulder "where are you going?" she asked, lucia flashed a small smile "i just.. need to sort things out."

as lucia softly closed the door behind her, she sighed deeply and neither her or amelia looked at each. "you look good." amelia attempted to start a conversation between them, lucia scoffs "i always look good." she replied.

"yeah right."

lucia turned her head to face amelia who's looking down "so.. what do you want to do between us? what are we?" she asked as she doesn't know the answer for that but she's willing to try. to try something she never thought of doing to anyone as she's been hurt before.

"i don't know.." amelia now turned her head to look at lucia. "i'm so sorry, lucia." she said, holding a crack of her voice as she just wants lucia to see she's sincere without double meanings or mock.

lucia leaned against the door and stuffed her hands in her pockets as she looked down, she bit her lip and popped it. "i want.. we need to figure each other out because i.. i don't want the only thing we have is sex." she said, she took a deep breath in and looked at amelia once again.

"i.. i'm willing to try to love again, for you because i do love you, amelia but we don't know each other. that's why.. i want us to start over." lucia said, she slowly offered her hand towards amelia whom looked at it before lucia.

"name's lucia noceda." lucia said, giving the blight a soft smile which made amelia unconsciously smile as well. amelia wants something between her and lucia, not just temporary, she wanted it ever since lucia took her up to the cliff, her peaceful place before..

"i'm amelia blight."

both blight sisters want to be with lucia and luz. they're willing to try to step out of their hesitations as they know now they're okay to want and need something. that's what they want; a real relationship with someone and they found it with the nocedas.

lucia is going to take time on coming out of a persona she basically grew up in. something in her past made her lose interest of commitment despite craving for an ounce of love from a significant other. not from a one night stand as it is, nothing but, temporary.

if lucinda wakes up, ambrosia would the first face she'll see and she wouldn't complain. though, the lack of communication and able to read social cues will be hard for lucinda as she's raised to be nothing but a pet.

only the best will be prayed for all of them.


	16. Chapter 16

lucinda slowly opens her eyes only to squint as many lights are shined above her till she adjusted. she tries to move but she couldn't. everything, every part of her body made her paralyzed of pain. she guesses that her body finally recognised the torment she endured.

she tries to move her fingers, she feel it twitch but it sent ripples of discomfort through her body. then, she saw something at the corner of her eye, an auburn head pressed on the side of the bed, clearly sleeping.

"h.. hey..." lucinda tries to speak, her voice coming out course and she doesn't want to make her voice louder than that as she might as well rip her vocal cords off. "hey.." she tried again to make the head wake up, and they finally did.

"huh?" ambrosia mutters as she slowly lifts her head off the bed, she passed out her since she was drained of what happened last night. she looked at lucinda who's now wake, "oh hi. lemme just call your-" she was about to stand up but lucinda stopped her.

"no.. no um.." lucinda tried to grab ambrosia's hand but she couldn't move, ambrosia noticed that. "are you okay? do you need anything?" she asked, slowly sitting back down to the chair to look after lucinda.

"where.. are we?" lucinda asked, "uh, i think their name is the nightowls. so we're in their headquarters since your little sister is one of them." ambrosia explained which confused lucinda "h- huh? little sister..?" 

ambrosia nods "yeah, your name is lucinda noceda and you have two other sisters. lucia and luz." she grabbed a table out of the bed's front and showed the statistics to lucinda to read. it shows her real name, birthday, age, family and other things. so this is her, she's not set anymore, she's a noceda.

lucinda blinks, she lets out a small 'huh' as she processes everything she now knows. "i'm so stupid.." she mutters before looking up to the bright ceiling. she foolishly believed that the blights are her family despite the cruelties they placed on her, they tricked her into believing every punishment she gets has a reason and she should learn from whatever her mistake was. no basic interactions with people the same age as her were given, it's just alador and odalia talking to her. ordering her.

"what do you mean?" ambrosia asked but lucinda didn't answer that question. "um.. w- what's your name?" she asked that instead as she looked at ambrosia once again, looking into her golden hues that are the same as her abusers but.. they reflect a different image that calms lucinda.

"ambrosia pridhamm." ambrosia gladly introduced herself, lucinda softly smiles at that name "beautiful.." she mutters which ambrosia hear but didn't catch that. "i'm sorry?" she said, wanting to hear it again but lucinda already sealed her lips.

"nothing... sorry."

\-----

a month and a half has passed ever since things settled down. though, news of lilith escaping the intense jail facility is spread around while belos stays there. a manhunt is ongoing without the fact that eda was the one who busted her sister out and kept her here with a price.

the blights cleared the nocedas' name off the wanted list and the enterprise was sued by alot of the people that worked there while alador and odalia was in management which drove the company into ashes and that's not really a problem if your lovers are with the most successful and infamous gangs of night that just beat their rival meaning no one can touch them.

the surgery lucinda undergone through went successful, she's been getting therapy on getting used to her new body and had to work things out about her impulse of jumping into something that might severely hurt her or worse, kill her since she just for new sets of everything. couldn't blame her as she was raised to be a human shield.

the relationship of her with lucia and luz were in awkward phase in the start since lucia just found out that she tried to kill luz as set but when the incident was blown over, all three of them have alot in common and they're always seen around the hq together talking, unless one of them is with the blight but when they are; they're ensuing bullshit around with lucia as the mastermind.

lucia was the one who taught her older sister alot of terminologies and how to approach people though her lessons aren't.. for normal people, good thing luz was there to intervene before lucinda took that seriously and also taught her spanish which lucinda didn't have a hard time of getting.

they're a perfect trio. the shy buff, the handsome asshole and the loveable otter.

as for the blight trio, ambrosia established that she rather preferred to be called by the name her _real_ father gave to her. the three took a week to settle the awkward tension between them before they eventually started to gossip about the noceda trio and pull pranks on them which lucia didn't hesitate of giving a friendly fire with her sisters with willow and gus sometimes getting involved.

the blight sisters are obviously smitten for the nocedas but they're dense or just playing to be. they have the oblivious whipped, the in-denial-but-secretly-likes-her-but-everyone-knows- and the tomato.

you could say that the nightowls headquarters are far more livelier than before.

luz and amity's relationship are going well through the many times they've spent each other. both are gradually gaining each other's trust that were shattered before. the first few weeks of trying to work things out was neither of them touching each other which was hard to luz but managed.

barely.

the more time pass, the more time their relationship started to feel real as they've been honest all the way through. there's no point of hiding as there's nothing to hide for them to each other. the thought of amity leaving luz because of what she truly is, an annoying brat as her school mates used to say, despite of luz not telling this little problem to amity. that thought turned obscure for sure as she can feel she's the one.

lucia and amelia's relationship on the other hand... instead of being a lovey dovey couple like their little sisters are. people are always confused if they hate or love each other as they always taunt and tease each other or other times of finding them making out in the closet. they're confusing but inside, both lucia and amelia knows that's just how they are.

lucia is refraining herself from going to any clubs to fuck because she wants to take this relationship with amelia serious even though amelia herself isn't forbidding lucia but appreciates the effort the noceda is putting in their relationship. but that doesn't lessen lucia's assholery, that's one of her endearing traits.

amelia, on the other hand, tries to be the serious one since lucia is off to do her buffoonery but turns out. she's more active than lucia, can you believe that? because lucia certain couldn't. amelia just couldn't her hands to herself and denies it despite of lucia seeing her and yes, they are nights where lucia has to shut amelia up with a pillow as the lights are down and everyone is sleeping.

lucia still hasn't pulled out her package but she's getting there. slowly. and as she said, she doesn't want this relationship to depend on sex and she's glad it hasn't gone to that level as she and amelia earned each other's mutual trust, told each other their hesitations and insecurities in everything, not just this thing between them up in the knee as it's not the same in a dark room and people might hear them.

though it might seem they're close to choking each other, they're just talking of which japanese restaurant they wanna have a date in since lucia is paying.

how about lucinda and ambrosia? both of them are afraid to take the lead in a conversation since lucinda is still learning to be someone in her own age and ambrosia doesn't know what lucinda is or her likes as she never got the choice to have one. but, they're trying by starting as friends but lucinda's sisters, especially lucia, can see she got the hots for the older blight who's wanting to believe they're friends but she's failing.

it's no denial that both of them compliment each other despite their difficulties.

if you're wondering about where are the twin swords are. lucia and luz agreed to never use them again as their mother was right, it is a powerful weapon that could always fall into the wrong hands. so, they kept it well hidden under the warehouse that only eda knew where it truly is and hope that their next kin won't be finding it anytime soon as they can't destroy it since it's made of antimatter. they'll be killed with it.

the noceda trio lounged in their room, telling each other stories which made each other burst out laughing. "and- and then," lucia tried to continue but wheezed midway from her story while luz and lucinda are trying to hold their laughter to listen to the rest of the story.

"and then, he shoved the bible in front of the bitch's face and yelled; READ BITCH READ and bitch started soaring!!" lucia finally got that out of her system as she slapped her knee while the two are dying. luz slides off her bean bag while lucinda is hugging a pillow tightly to her, trying to muffle her laughs.

"that was better." lucinda said as she wiped the small tear out of her eye. she sighed deeply with a small giggle, luz pulled herself up to her bag as she still laughs silently. "i'll say. bitch be like;" luz suddenly stood up and did a t pose, lucia stood as well and lifted luz up in air still in the pose, slowly getting closer to the ceiling light.

lucinda laughed out once again, she watched the two struggle. "lucia put me down!" luz said as she started to wriggle to get out of her sister's old but lucia didn't. "no luz, don't go to the light!!" she said in a opera like tone as she faked weep.

suddenly, their door was bust open which made them abruptly to see the blight trio standing on the other side with a lost look but amelia was the first to return to a neutral look as she saw her lover holding her sister up to the ceiling. "i thought-" amity thought that something bad happened to luz but that doesn't seem to be case.

"well, you thought wrong." lucia said, still holding luz pressed the ceiling. "no need to worry, she's not going blind."

"i need fucking glasses."

while that's happening, lucinda is waving ambrosia hi whom gladly returned it, then lucia lets out a howl which surprised them "i knew it! i knew it, you like her ahaha! quit being a pussy and go after her!!" lucia encouraged her older sister who's stuttering with her face slowly turning red.

ambrosia looked away to hide her small giggle but her own two sisters knows what's up as well. "oh hey amity, how's it going?" luz asked ever so causally while in the ceiling "um.. good. how's the weather?" amity ran along with the joke as she snickers.

"pretty good as well now- bitch put me down now!"

"okay." lucia lets go of luz whom yelped as she fell off the ceiling only to land on something soft. she looked down and noticed that the bean bag was the one she landed on, lucinda was the one who moved it to cushion her little sister's fall. "thanks." luz gave her sister a smile which made lucinda smile as well before giving a nod.

"seriously, you're going to kill one of them of what you're doing." amelia said as she walked inside the nocedas' room her sisters following suit behind. lucia scoffs, she sat down on the ground and grabbed her opened chips "please, they've reached their twenties. what's the worse that could happen?" she said nonchalantly, she was about to ate but amelia snatched it out of lucia's hand and sat down on her lap as she's the one who's eating instead.

"can i, at least, have some?" lucia groans as she offered her hand for amelia to place a chip but she shook her head. lucia huffs, she placed her chin onto amelia's shoulder as her arms coil around her waist. "ugh, fine you big baby." amelia mutters, she offered a chip in front of lucia whom happily accepted it and started to munch on it. "my baby is so nice." she mutters as she nuzzled on amelia's neck, making her turn red but ignored it and continued eating. "whatever.."

amity fell on luz's arms as they both laid on the bean bag, luz held her lover close even though there's no more space between them before placing a kiss on her head. amity buried her face in the crook of luz's neck and subtly sniffed her scent which always brings a smile on her face.

"amity, you simp!" amelia threw a pillow at her sister, hitting luz as well. "says the one who can't keep her mouth shut!" amity fired back, she threw the same pillows to amelia who easily caught it and stuck out her tongue. both blight sisters teasing each other while their lovers are watching them with full endearing eyes.

their older sisters are just watching them from afar in their own world. lucinda and ambrosia sat close to each other in the bed with a smile on their faces as they watched their family go at each other. "i never had siblings before. who would've thought having one would be this crazy. ambrosia said as she chuckles. wanting to start a conversation.

"yeah and i like it. it's also crazy to think that all of us are.. da.." lucinda noticed ambrosia's gaze at the corner of her eye which made her flustered, she gulped and wanted to ask if she said something wrong but lucia cuts her off.

"solo besa ya!"

"cállate!" lucinda retorted back making lucia snicker, then amelia slapped her lover's back of the head. "ay! la maldita mujer?" lucia asked still in spanish which amelia didn't understand and started to play along with the game she's on.

"英語の雌犬を話す."

"la mierda?"

luz hide her laughter by pressing herself onto amity whom turned as a tomato at the action. amity swallowed the lump in her throat, she doesn't know what to do as luz is still laughing on her, so she softly rubbed the back of her head. feeling luz's curled mullet and started to toy with it till luz finally calmed down.

"okay that's enough." lucia pushed amelia' face to the side, shutting her up before asking a question "are you girls free tonight?" luz and amity looked at each other before shaking their heads, "yeah, why'd you ask?" ambrosia questioned which lucinda nods to.

"well, i was wondering if you, blights, want to see our music gig before we got a little busy." lucia said with a grin on her face which surprised the blights, lucinda already knew this as she was informed about it.

amity looked at luz who has a modest smile on her face. "you have a music career and you didn't tell me?!" she said. "well... not really a career but a hobby since we don't do play that much anymore." luz explained as she softly chuckles.

"until now!"

"when did you start?" amelia asked as she turned around to face lucia "when we were taken in by big j, i was 16 while little luz was 14. both best and worst years of my life i had to say." she replied as she leaned against the bed. amelia rose a brow "why worst?"

"you don't need to know since it's called worst. so, whaddya say?"

\-----

"lucia." she turned around to see amelia wearing a long sleeved crop top with short jean shorts and fishnet. she also has lucia's signature green jacket and noticed that she's offering her red beanie.

"what's this?" lucia asked, she slowly grabbed it and turned it around to see if there's any tatters or rips but it's perfectly clean. "i kept it safe for you.. i can't throw it away ever since- i thought you-" amelia tried to force herself onto saying it and lucia isn't letting her as she pulled her head onto a hug which amelia didn't hesitate on hugging back.

"shh, it's okay. i'm glad you kept it but luz already knitted me a new one, so," lucia placed the beanie on top of amelia and adjusted it slightly. "you look amazing, by the way." she said as she nuzzled her face onto amelia's neck, placing soft kisses making her softly hum.

"careful now. you don't wanna be into something you can't finish." amelia softly pushed lucia away who's grinning as her hands slither down to her girlfriend's sides, "who says i can't finish things when it comes to you." she whispers before pulling amelia into a kiss which didn't take her long to kiss back as her arms wrap around lucia's neck. their tongues dancing on each other before pulling away, their eyes dilated as they know they want more but they have somewhere to go.

"i love you." amelia whispers, her hands now softly cupping lucia's cheeks whom leaned against her touch, savoring it as she smiles. she can now say those three words with her chest full as she chose amelia, she's the one for her and it never left so good.

"i love you too." lucia replied before placing a kiss on amelia's forehead before softly grabbing her hand. "let's go."

\-----

"and where we are! does this bring back memories?" lucia declared as she's the first one to come out of the car. luz grumbles as she's the next the come out along with the others "you mean the night where you first got drunk here and i had to drag your ass back to the apartment because i can't drive? yeah, vividly." she replied with a shrug as she coiled her arm around amity's waist.

lucia giggles then she noticed a person leaning against the wall with their eyes glued on their phone. "hey, is that troy?" she asked as she looked at luz, wanting to see if she recognise the guy. luz squints her eyes at the guy make her vision zoom in and she happily gasped as she indeed recognise him.

"who's troy?" amity asked, looking at luz's happy face "he's a good friend of ours and also the one who got us the gig. hey troy!!" luz explained before shouting for the guy's name whom immediately looked up to see who called him. he noticed luz waving her hand in the air and he lets out a squeal.

"oh my god!! it's you! you're still alive, oh my god!" troy yelled, making his voice echo through the streets as he ran towards the sisters. lucia chuckles, she greeted her friend with a hug before moving to luz to do the same.

"jesus, you made me so worried with all the wanted bullshit then the first thing i saw when i wake up you're off the hook. like, what the fuck?!" troy exclaimed as he flips his hair with an exaggeration then he noticed the blights under the nocedas' hold.

"oh! where are my manners, my goodness! i'm troy buble. nice to meet you ladies, looking good tonight." troy said, he shook everyone's hands before looking at lucia with a concerned expression. "girl... i know you're not only here for a reunion and this is so bad timing." he mutters which made lucia frown.

"why is that?"

"he's here."

lucia's frown deepened at that "i thought he moved in texas?" she asked, now whispering and troy just lets out a noise as he shrugs "ask that fucker! he kept changing his mind like lottery machine!" he scoffs and rolled his eyes. amelia doesn't know what troy and lucia are talking about but she doesn't want to intervene just yet.

"a lottery machine that doesn't let you win, that is." lucia mutters before shaking her head to go back to her original mood. "fuck him. let's go!" she motioned her head for everyone to follow her inside the club with troy whimpering as he knows this isn't gonna end well if him and lucia saw each other again.

"lucia... who was troy talking about?" amelia asked as they all entered the club with a band already playing with the people vibing with them. lucia shook her head as it doesn't matter "nothing! it's just the past... baggage." she whispered the last part out while they head for the backstage. amelia frowned, she stopped walking and tugged on lucia to stop and tell her what's going her with.

"ames, it's okay. it's nothing, he's a piece of shit that doesn't need to be brought up." lucia said, wanting to drop this before all of the memories resurfaces. the memories she doesn't want to remember.

"lucia, tel-"

"lucia?" she froze as she heard a voice in front of her. lucia slowly turned around to see a tall man in front of her, she forced a smile and her grip on amelia's hand tightened as if she's trying to send a message. amelia looked at the guy and frowned at the sight of him.

"tekashi... what a surprise to see you here." lucia said. luz's eyes widens as she saw tekashi in front of them, a growl rumbled in her throat as this asshole is her sister's first and last ex as he's the reason why lucia is afraid of getting into a relationship after this ass.

tekashi chuckles as he rubbed the back of his head, "ah yeah, it's good to see you too. um.. kinda glad that i found you here because.. i don't know if we could-"

luz was about to jump in and get the others out of here but lucinda got there first than her. she grabbed tekashi's face tightly whom lets out a confused screech but he can't be heard because of the band, she started to pull him out of the club while he yells for help.

lucia snapped out her daze, she lets go out amelia's hand and sighed deeply into her hands. amelia's placed her hand onto her lover's shoulder, "what happened back there? who was that?" she asked then, lucia took a deep breath in as she regained her composure before turning around to give amelia a smile to tell her she's fine.

she isn't.

"while lucinda is um.. doing her thing, why don't you girls grab a drink or two while we're in the backstage. preparing." lucia said, she softly place her hand onto amelia before taking it off to place a kiss on it. "i'm fine, babe. let loose, okay?" she gave amelia a peck before motioning luz to come along with her.

"i'll be back, okay?" luz placed a kiss on amity's forehead before separating from her lover whom stretched her hand for luz but recoiled back as she watched her and her sister head for the backstage.

"oh, when luci came back. tell her to go in the backstage as well!" lucia said to ambrosia before she and luz disappeared to the backstage just in time for lucinda to return right next to ambrosia. "go where?" she asked.

the blight trio looked at lucinda whom gave them normal looks "what did you to do tekashi?" amelia asked "he was making lucia uncomfortable so i threw him out." lucinda replied nonchalantly. "specifically where?" amity returned another question which lucinda didn't have a hard time of answering.

"the garbage."

"oh.. well, that is appreciated also lucia told me to tell you to go to the backstage with them." ambrosia said, giving the passed message. lucinda nods, but before she could go "you... don't want me to come with you?" she asked.

"i'll be fine. your sisters are calling you." ambrosia points at what's ahead of them, lucinda looked to see luz and lucia waving their hands to them and is also motioning for lucinda to come with them. "okay.." she mutters before slowly heading for the backstage.

ambrosia watched the eldest noceda come to her sisters before getting pulled inside. "i know that look." amity said, snapping ambrosia out of her trance to look at her in confusion. "what look? i'm not looking." she said, turning away which made amity just smirk more.

"it's okay to admit it. there's no point of hiding." amity nudged ambrosia's elbow who's cheeks puffed up from that. while the two are teasing next to her, amelia has her eyes on the backstage as she doesn't know what lucia and tekashi's past is but she can tell it's not favorable.

is that what she meant of the worst part of getting this gig?

then, amelia turned around, planning to grab a face as lucia said but she stopped as she saw tekashi stumble inside with trash litter his body with a scowl on his face. so lucinda was being literate. not bad.

\-----

"since luz is the vocals and i'm the guitarist, troy has been our drummer ever since but since you're now here!" lucia was rummaging through the many instruments that is piled in the corner before swiftly turning around with three drum sticks in hand.

"you'll be our drummer for now on and the third one is for safe keeping just in case one broke." lucia said before handing it to lucinda who's examined the sticks before raising a brow. "do you realise that neither of you taught me how to do an instrument let alone percussion." lucinda said, feeling uncertain with this scheme her sisters are up on.

lucia scoffs, she grabbed a red electric guitar and hooked it up to start tuning it. "please, we have a rockstar's blood coursing through our veins! dad got the skills in all of our roles. so, it wouldn't be a problem of you playing those drums, trust me." she said as if that's how genetics work before burning her fingers on the metal strings to make a dangerous melody.

"see? we got this. bring it in." lucia offered her balled fist in the middle of three of them, "don't blame me if your night flopped." lucinda said, luz giggles as she placed her fist in "dad would be proud to have us play in the stage." she replied.

sighing, lucinda placed her fist onto the pile before it was thrown in the air.

\-----

amelia kept her eye on tekashi who's talking with other people. she took a sip of her booze while waiting for lucia and the others to come out. she wants to come up to him and ask what's their relationship but that won't end well as amelia thinks over it.

then, the host started to speak over the microphone to catch everyone's attention. "alright alright alright!! how are we doing tonight kabuki?!?!" they said, hyping up the crowd whom cheered as a response.

"sadly, this'll be the last band for tonight but fraught not as we know them! we love them! give it up for the stringed misfits!!" and with that, a electrifying rush from the electric guitar roared and a drums popping off from somewhere which made the people shriek in excitement as the curtains recede back to reveal the band.

_"want your bad romance!"_

the blight trio's eyes widens as they saw the nocedas up in the stage performing with luz and lucia behind the mic while playing a red guitar as lucinda feels the drums. lucia was right about that one.

_"i want your ugly, i want your disease. i want your everything as long as it's free"_

amelia felt her heart jump as she heard lucia sing the first verse. her voice rough but seductive, just right for this.

_"i want your love."_

_love love love_

then, it's luz's turn as she and lucia switch lines for this. amity gulped as she watched her lover's beautiful voice be in contrast of the lyrics and lucia's voice.

_"i want your drama, the touch of your hand. i want you leather studded kiss in the sand."_

_"i want your love."_

_love love love._

luz gripped the mic tightly as she leaned close to it, slicking her hair back while making her voice turn sultry as she stared at amity within the crowd. easily spotting her.

_"you know that i want you, and you know that i need you. i want it bad, your bad romance!"_

"LET'S GO!!!" lucia yelled into a mic which made the crows jump along with her as she shreds with the guitar as she sings along with luz.

_"i want your love and i want your revenge. you and me can write a bad romance!"_

ambrosia watched lucinda play the drums the hardest anyone can ever be, her hair swishing in every turn she makes as glistening droplet of sweats fly off her as she can her teeth gritted before looking at ambrosia whom blushed at the look she was given.

_"i want you love and all your lover's revenge. you and me could write a bad romance!"_

then, everyone was in stand still as luz hits the high note ever so perfectly. sweat rolled down the sides of her faces as her gaze never faltered away from amity who is in complete utter disarray of luz is doing to her. she's in shambles.

_"caught in a bad romance!"_

luz took her mic off the stand but she still held it and pressed her back against her sister whom sung into her mic.

_"want your bad romance!"_

as a small instrumental is at play, lucia noticed that tekashi is slowly working his way up to the stage, planning to sabotage it. she motioned luz to look before signalling lucinda whom nods while continuing to slam the drums.

_"i want your horror, i want your design. 'cause you're criminal as long as you're mine. "_

lucia shot amelia a wink which almost made her faint not before ambrosia and amity caught but is still in trance by the power the nocedas hold.

_"i want your love."_

_love love love._

luz still held the mic's stand, planning to do something it later as she sang her part.

_"i want your psycho, your vertigo stick, want you in my rear window. baby, you're sick."_

as luz said 'stick', she tossed the standee, the crowd howled at that but she didn't do it for show. she threw it at tekashi. hitting him in the face which fazed him for a moment which lucinda took to swiftly throw the extra drumstick into his eye, driving it deep as he screamed in pain but went unheard as lucia amped up the volume, the better.

_"i want your love."_

_love love love_

the crowd is going wild as they know what's coming next and they want it to hit hard again like the first time. neither of the blight trio noticed the little scheme the nocedas came up with as they're too fixated at their rockstar like person they uphold in that stage.

_"you know that i want you, and you know that i need you. i want it bad, your bad romance!"_

_"i want your love and i want your revenge. you and me can write a bad romance!"_

_"i want you love and all your lover's revenge. you and me could write a bad romance!"_

lucia shot luz a grin as she hits the high notes once again, she looked over to lucinda whom gave her a thumbs up before looking back at the audience enticed over them then amelia. she can't feel her hands but it's worth it to see her flustered face.

_"i want your love,"_

luz hops off the stage and the people started to make a path for her, some tried to touch her but she ignored it as her eyes are fixed on amity only.

_"and i want your revenge."_

lucia got off as well and started to head for amelia while both sisters sang for them.

_"i want your love."_

_"i don't wanna be friends."_

_"je veux ton amour. et je veux ta ravanche. je veux ton amour."_

as they got to the table, luz stepped closer to amity as they music still goes on but they stopped singing. their movements are singing more than the vocals. with the drums slowly amping up to the final chorus, both lovers pressed their lips onto their significant others, feeling their sweet lips before pulling away as lucinda stopped for a moment.

"COME ON NIGHT CITY!!!"

"i want your love and i want your revenge. you and me can write a bad romance!" luz and lucia grabbed their lover's hands to pull them up to the stage, they tagged ambrosia along too as they can feel lucinda wants her up there.

"i want you love and all your lover's revenge. you and me could write a bad romance!" luz handed the mic to amity to do the high note which surprised luz as amity lets out her beautiful voice in that note. putting her a dazed state for a moment before amity pulled her into a kiss again which made the crowd cheer for them in the background.

"caught in a bad romance!" as the song finally finished, lucia took off the guitar and slammed it to the ground, breaking it which was enabled by the crowd, they love it when a rockstar goes apeshit. then, lucia pulled amelia close to her, not hesitating on slamming her lips onto her lover's.

ambrosia lets out a laugh, she looked over to lucinda who's slightly panting after that. she noticed that the drumsticks are dangling, severely broken after that performance. lucinda stood up from the seat, lifts ambrosia by the waist and twirled around as a big smile is plastered on their faces.

lucinda didn't know what she was doing as hard adrenaline is pumping her in till she noticed that ambrosia is staring into her eyes. gulping, she dropped the blight down to her feet once again and stepped back a little. "sorry." she mutters.

then, she flinched as she felt ambrosia's hand slowly hold hers. lucinda looked at her to see a smile on her face "it's okay." she said.

as they got off the stage, luz lets out squeal as this is the best performance they ever had. "easy there, twerp. you fucking threw standee, maniac." lucia said as she pushed luz whom giggles, "tis all part of the act." she said, she offered lucinda a fist bump whom gladly gave it.

"so, now that's done. what do you wanna-" lucia was about to ask where or what they wanna do next but ambrosia piped in "me and lucinda are gonna have a walk." lucinda's eyes widens "we are?" she asked.

"yes. i'll see you lot later!" she grabbed lucinda's arm and proceeded to leave the club while the two pairs are flabbergasted at that sudden deceleration but not bad though. they're learning.

"well.. me and luz are gonna be by the bar. see ya." amity laced her arm around luz, waving both of their sisters goodbye before they head for the bar to take a few shots. leaving lucia and amelia alone.

"let's go to the knee." amelia said with explanation as she started to head out of the club. lucia rose a brow, she jogged beside amelia looked at her face that seemed neutral but her eyes told something else. she has to find out.

"alright."

\-----

as lucia and amelia got to their favorite spot, they got off amelia's motor and walked over to the ledge to sit down. seeing the entire night city up ahead shining with some lights far in the corners like red peaks.

amelia looked at lucia who's staring into a horizon before turning her head to face her, her eyes glistening with dejection. "i know what're you gonna ask." lucia said, she doesn't have to make amelia say as this has been bothering them ever since troy mentioned that bastard.

"do you two have something before?" amelia asked which lucia slowly nods to. "tekashi sanae was my.. first everything. first love, puff, sip, sex and.. heartbreak." she looked down at her legs that are dangling over the ledge, seeing the abysmal drop that she miraculously survived in. amelia didn't say anything and just listened, ready to be there to comfort her lover.

"i met him in that bar when me and luz had our first gig. at first, there was nothing between us just glances till something made me fall for him, i can't remember what." lucia lightly chuckles midway before continuing "it started off well, he introduced me to the things i do now and one night. we got really drunk, that's the night when luz said about she had to drag me home but before she came to pick me up, he stole a kiss. i though it's just the liquor talking but god.. was i smitten."

lucia groans into her hands before rubbing her face in frustration "i sound like a fucking stereotypical high school girl falling for a jock." she mutters. "after that night, we were going good for a few weeks before he went radio silent. i tried to contact him, gone to every club and bar in watson till i found him.. getting down on another.. one." lucia bit the insides of her mouth before taking a deep breath in.

"it wouldn't be a problem to me if i'm what i am 7 years ago but shit.. i didn't anything, i was.. paralyzed, broken. luz almost killed that piece of shit which is the reason why he moved to texas and i don't know why he came back now." lucia clicked her tongue, she grabbed a pebble near her and threw it as far as she can and it disappeared within the darkness.

"you know what happened next. so," lucia turned her head to face amelia with her eyes glossy and lips curled to a small smile. "if i become useless to you, i won't judge you if you find someone el-"

suddenly, lucia was pushed to the ground and amelia laid atop of her. "no! i won't do that to you, okay?! you're special to me and fuck that piece of shit! let him rot in hell for all we care! you deserve better lucia because i know you're trying to be." amelia said, she clutched lucia's collar tightly as she stared into her lover's eyes that are threatening to cry.

"i love you!" amelia sealed that with a kiss which is the final that finally made the tears roll down her eyes. lucia kissed back, slightly sitting up as she pulled amelia closer to her, their heads tilting to the side to make it deep as it oozes out of passion for both of them.

as they pulled away when air became a problem, they stared into each other's hues as they feel there's no night city, no tekashi, no nothing. it's just them tonight up in the knee, lucia and amelia.

"i love you too." lucia mutters back as she smiles, she pulls amelia into another kiss but it shorter than the first one as amelia pulled herself up and trotted towards the trees, beckoning for lucia to follow as a smirk if evident in her face. lucia rose a brow, she got of the ground and walked towards amelia whom leaned against a tree, giving an innocent look at lucia who's not buying it.

"what're you up to, hm?" lucia asked as she placed soft kisses on amelia's pale neck, her hands admiring her curves as both of them left no space in between. amelia twirled lucia's hair lazily before replying "you're holding yourself back, so it's your turn to let loose tonight."

lucia pulled away a little to look at amelia, wanting to see if what she's thinking isn't what amelia meant and she is as she flinched when she felt amelia's hand softly rub her semi hard crotch. "i was wondering why you weren't whipping this guy out when we fuck. are you a virgin or you're just afraid of kids?" she asked while continuing to rub lucia.

"ah.. both but.. i haven't fucked anyone yet with my dick because i want to do it with someone special and," lucia cupped both of amelia's cheeks "i think i found her." she said before pulling in for another kiss but not only passion, lust came into the scene as both of them started to take of their clothes, letting to drop around them as the kiss never broke till only pants and shorts are left on them.

as they pulled away, lucia licks her lips as she softly groped amelia's bare breasts, tweaking with her hardened nipples while her lips travel up and down to her neck and collarbone till she bit onto amelia making her squeak. lucia sucked the flesh hard but not hard enough to draw blood then, she pulled away with a pop, revealing the red dot contrasting her lover's complexion.

then, lucia felt amelia grab a handful of her hair and she softly groan as amelia trailed her tongue up to her neck before she was pushed to the ground with amelia getting on top of her. "always knew you're a rough gal." lucia said as her hands praise amelia's upper body while the moonlight shines above the canopy.

"take it off." amelia demands as she tugged on lucia's belted pants, smirking, "why don't you do it." she tested the blight whom shot her a predator like gaze which all it did was turn lucia on more. then, she yelped as she felt as she felt amelia slap her twitching bulge "hey!"

amelia grinned, she pressed herself down onto lucia and started to rub down onto her, slowly making lucia moan as she roll her head back. "fuck.." she mutters, she looked up at amelia who's enjoying this new side of lucia. "we're not gonna move if you don't take it off." she said, her hands smoothly raced up to lucia's toned stomach and grab a handful of her boob.

lucia growls, she pulled herself up, grabbed amelia by the neck and slammed her onto the tree whom lets out a moan like groan. "you should wear a skirt next time. it'll look cute on you." lucia said, she rubbed herself onto amelia whom lets out a breathy sigh as she held lucia's shoulders and watched their movements.

"w- why's that.." she asked. "easy access." lucia swiftly pulled amelia's shorts off along with her panties to reveal her dripping pussy under the moonlight. with her breathing turning ragged, lucia unbuckled her pants to take it off but before she could take off her boxers, amelia stopped her.

"can i..?" amelia asked, lucia looked into her golden hues are clouded with lust which lucia couldn't say no to. she gave her a nod, she was the one who leaned against the tree now as amelia painstakingly, slowly took off her boxers to reveal her 9 inch phallus, fully standing.

amelia's eyes widens at the size of it, lucia covered her mouth and looked away as something that big is still a virgin till now. swallowing a lump in her throat, amelia grabbed it which made a groan escape lucia's lips.

amelia stuck out her tongue and started to lick it's tip making lucia grip the grass tightly, tried to bit her tongue as she doesn't want to sound like a whiny bitch during this. the blight took in what she can for now and started to bop of her up and down as she watched lucia's expression that are covered by her hand, so she pulled away.

"w- why'd you stop?" lucia asked as the warmth is replaced with cold on her dick. "let me see your face." amelia said, she pulled lucia's hand off her mouth and resumed to suck her making lucia's mind be clouded with nothing but pleasure. it's overwhelming as she had sex multiple times but not like this. and it feels good.

lucia grabbed a handful of amelia's hair but she didn't pull her down to take all of it as she doesn't want to make amelia uncomfortable and trigger her gag reflex. as amelia grown a little accustomed to the girth of it, she lowered herself till she got all of it making lucia lose her shit and moan loudly with the worry of someone might hear them.

the grip of amelia's hair tightens and lucia's hips started to unconsciously thrust into her mouth as amelia took it while she held her reflex. "fuck!" lucia moaned, she can feel herself tipping over the edge with each thrust she does till it's coming.

"amelia!!" then, lucia finally came into amelia's mouth which immediately brought her back to reality. "shit shit! baby, i'm sorry!" lucia pulled amelia off her and wiped the cum out her lips as it trails down the side. amelia swallowed it which surprised lucia "i'm okay." she reassured her lover.

lucia sighs deeply, she chuckles and wiped her mouth clean off her jizz. "who knew you'd take dick like that." lucia said which was received a slap on the shoulder. "you wanna continue? it's cool if you're tired, you can rest." she asked, making sure that amelia is still okay after that blowjob.

amelia nods, she kissed lucia's hands and gave her a smile "take me, noceda." she said which sprung her dick back to life with those three words. lucia lifts amelia off the ground and pressed her against the tree as she held her legs up with amelia holding onto lucia's neck as she prepares herself.

"gladly, blight." lucia replied, she looked down as she aligned herself and slowly push herself in the wet slick. with her tip already in, lucia can feel amelia's nails scratch her back so she stopped for a moment to let her adjust. amelia gulped and gave an affirming nod to continue, lucia pushed the rest of herself in as she gritted her teeth tightly at how tight amelia is.

amelia squeaked and continued to claw lucia's back till all of her is in. the two didn't move for seconds to adjust, only their heavy breathing is heard before lucia started to move her hips which made amelia moan louder than she anticipated but it doesn't matter as she's getting railed by her lover.

lucia feels like she's in heaven in every thrust she does in amelia, her legs feels wobbly but she held this position. she goes faster than the first one, amelia is now screaming lucia's name while muttering i love yous under her breath, amelia's face is completely flustered while her eyes looks like it's about to roll back from the immense pleasure.

lucia slammed lips onto her lover's and felt their moans in between their lips as the thrusts didn't falter. "i love you too- fuck!" she gritted her teeth tightly, feeling her climax approaching and she wants to hold it in till amelia reaches hers which isn't long.

"l- lucia!!" amelia rolled her head back, she held onto lucia tightly as her body trembles. "go ahead baby.." lucia mutters, she buried her face onto amelia's neck while she still held herself from coming inside her.

then, amelia finally came, she leaned against lucia and panted heavily as she tries to regain her breathing. lucia grunts, she pulled out and finally came, her cum spewing down to the ground and she pressed her head against the tree, as well panting hard.

"you okay?" lucia asked, she dropped down the ground and leaned against on another tree as she held amelia close to her. softly rubbing her thighs and back to calm down from her high. amelia sighed, she lifts her head to look up at lucia and nuzzled. "i feel great." she muttered. "i love you, lucia."

"i love you too, amelia. so much." lucia replied, she placed a kiss on amelia's head as both of them started to feel drowsy.

luz bursts out of laughing as she repeated slammed her hand onto the counter, making everyone look at her. she's completely drunk, she and amity promised to go home after one drink but they have 24.

"and you should've heard his scream! he was 'AHHHHHH' while the drumstick is in his eye!!" luz told amity of what happened in the stage earlier and why she threw the stand. of course, no one paid no mind to two drunkards as amity wheezes that the story.

"you bastard!" luz crinkled her nose in an endearing manner. she placed her empty shot glass on the counter and leaned against it, she sees the whole room spinning except amity whom now sat on her lap whole holding her glass. "are you that wasted now, ames?" luz asked as she caressed her lover's cheek.

amity hums, she leaned down onto luz "maybe... does this place have a room?" amity asked, she softly twirled her finger on luz's hair. "nah.." she replied, she kissed amity's cheek and stood up while carrying her out of her bar even though she's wasted herself. "where we going?" amity asked as she looked up at luz's face, seeing it glow against the street lights as if she's getting taken by an angel.

then a voice made them stop walking "HEY!!!" they turned around to see tekashi with his eye bloody and the drumstick is out, other men stopped behind him with melee weapons in hand. luz lazily blinked before she lightly placed amity down.

"yeah?" she replied and rubbed her eyes as she just wants to sleep. "you'll fucking pay for what you did and your sister!!" tekashi yelled as he fired his gun towards luz whom easily deflected it with her arm. people around them screamed in terror and started to run away as they don't want to be involved in this.

"pay? for what? i should've killed you here 7 years ago after what you did to lucia." luz said as she tossed her hands on the air.

tekashi twitched in frustration at that, he looked over his shoulder to face his crooks "well?! what the fuck are you waiting for?! get them!!" he ordered them and they started running towards luz and amity, but both of them are rather nonchalant as they're drunk.

amity pulled out her arm gun and started to firing the men down one by one, easily while luz is walking towards tekashi. she didn't pull out her mantis blades as her fists are enough to send a message to that asshole.

luz caught a metal bay coming at her, she easily bent it before the person's body drop dead when amity shot them. she held onto the bended bat as she approaches tekashi who's now looking like he's shitting his pants at how much power luz and amity held. she's not the twerp who always flings back when she fires a gun anymore.

then, luz swings the bat at tekashi's face making him stumble back and drop his gun. she kicked it off the streets, into the road for it to be trampled, she tossed the bat and grabbed tekashi's collar, lifting him off the ground as she raised him to the air.

"don't show your face to my family again or i won't hesitate on shoving your ass to the sewers." luz snarled at tekashi before tossing him to the ground, she started walking back to amity while tekashi whimpers as he pulled himself up before running away.

"what a bitch." amity mutters as she watches tekashi run. luz draped her arm around the blight's shoulder and yawned "yeah. i'm not gonna kill him, i want lucia to do it since he hurt her." luz said then a supercar parked in front of them as amity called one while luz was scaring tekashi.

"who's driving?" luz asked as she points at the car "no one." amity replied, she opened the back passenger seat and collapsed on it, passing out while luz is still confused.

"what?"

"you.. don't know where we're going, are you?" lucinda asked as she and ambrosia walked out of watson and unconsciously got into westbrook with japantown shining in the distance. ambrosia lets out a small chuckle "no.. but do you?"

lucinda shook her head, she looked at ambrosia at the corner of her eye. due from the many lights this rich district has, ambrosia shines brightly and she looks amazing which made lucinda unintentionally stare longer than intended.

"is there something on my face?" ambrosia asked, noticing lucinda's stare which snapped her back to reality and shook her head before looking away. "no no... i'm not, sorry." she muttered.

ambrosia looked at lucinda's flustered face, the fact that she's bigger than ambrosia, she's the shy one between them. you could say the same for ambrosia, despite of many people head over heels for her back in the badlands, she never got this fluttering feeling in her stomach with anyone except lucinda.

lucinda is incredibly cute especially that she's in a buff built. just by the though of her easily carrying ambrosia off the ground is enough to make the pridhamm haywire since lucinda is so gentle to her and everyone.

ambrosia doesn't know how to approach this subtly. not at all.

"he- hey." ambrosia stopped walking which made lucinda stop as well, she turned around to look at the pridhamm. "is there something?" lucinda asked, she looked around expecting to see someone pissing ambrosia off but she didn't see anyone and ambrosia shook her head.

"no no. it's just.. i don't know how to do this since.. i never done this before.." ambrosia starts, she fiddled with her fingers before taking a deep breath in and looked at lucinda in the eyes.

"will you go out on a.. coffee with me tomorrow? or any other day if you have some things to do tomorrow.." ambrosia closed her eyes as she finally said it. there was no response from lucinda which made her grew worried. "why are you closing your eyes?" lucinda asked which ambrosia slowly opens to see the noceda's head tilted to the side with a smile on her face.

"i'd like to have coffee with you. tomorrow."


	17. Roles Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'll be posting three specials before i drop the ending. this is like a what if kinds of scenario
> 
> so enjoy!

the langston corporations are one of the biggest companies in the their world. their headquarters are located within city center, also home of the first world leader company. arasaka corporations.

the mastermind of his corporations is none other than cairo langston along with his loving wife, camila noceda whom bore three also successful daughters. though not having a son for a possible heir, that does not stop cairo for caring for his daughters and give them the brightest of futures.

lucinda noceda, 23. born in late 2054 is the head of the company as of late and the first born of cairo langston and camila noceda. she looks after the thing her father's corporations has and did everything in her power to not let the business plummet in a dangerous misstep. known to be cold and distant on other people whom she is now close with, doesn't have someone on the side unlike her other sister. they are sources where she is seen running along with her other two siblings' antics.

lucia noceda, 22. born in early 2055. she is considered as the rule breaker, the trouble maker or the resurrection of the norse god of mischief loki. the middle child of the three sisters is notoriously known to be as a flirt, a playboy like her father was before he met their mother. always seen in night clubs as she drinks a spiked bourbon, using her family's wealth to spoil herself and known to have frequent bar fights as her face is always seen to be beaten up. and is certainly considered as rude when asked for rather intuitive questions by the press but it's hard to resist from lucia's charming looks and smooth talking. she is usually the one planning all of their antics.

and luz noceda, 20. born in mid 2057. she is the youngest and the most hyper out of all of her sisters, she is known to use her family's lavishing supercars in street races down on watson. her mother's old district before she moved to city center when she got married to cairo. sources say that the cars luz flaunts in the streets are the only ones that exists in the nocedas' garage as they say she's the one making all of these. luz excelled in her academics with a minor bumps in math as it sucks but passed nonetheless like her other two sisters so it wouldn't a surprise if she really is the one making those dreamlike cars. she doesn't go out into night clubs like lucia or stay in hq to file out many needed papers like lucinda. she's just doing what her heart tells her and speedily drive down the streets of night city as blinding lights flash before her eyes.

the sound of slow squeaking of the computer chair is heard in the quiet room, the soft talks in the radio accompanies it but it's not enough to hide boredom the room has.

tonight is a slow night for three sisters.

"ugh..." lucia groans, she laid on the couch upside down as her body slowly rolls towards the ground. "you said it.." luz mumbles, she slouched on the extra couch with a controller in hand as she easily played through the game. lucinda is slowly dozing off in the front desk, she's incredibly bored along with her sisters then her head slammed onto the desk, not even bothering to pick herself up as she passed out.

"fuck!" lucia shot up from the couch and stormed over to her sister "we are bored and we need to fix that." she said to lucinda "yeah? by partying and passing out on the dance floor again? no thanks." lucinda said, still not picking her head up.

"though it sounds like a good idea but no!" lucia slammed her hand onto the desk which made multiple screen appear before her. lucinda slowly lifts her head up to see what her sister is doing, luz paused her game and looked at the screens.

"i've met some criminals while i saw down in watson, they were pretty neat by the way." lucia starts, slowly getting to her point as she skimmed through the many screens with a grin. "yeah because you act like one of them." lucinda rolls her eyes before standing up from her chair to see what the screens display.

"whatever. i've been seeing these guys around the news alot, the media call them the arson sister. as the name suggests, they burn or blow someone's shit up and are sisters." then lucia swiped to the left, making two screens fly off the cluster. one stopped in front of lucinda and one to luz whom jolt back a little.

luz dropped her controller and grabbed the screen to read it clearly. "amity blight, 20, parents; alador and odalia blight, deceased. youngest of 5, is known for many accounts of illegal street racing, assault of an officer and arson." luz read the resume out loud, she rose a brow as she started to feel doubt full about this girl about her crimes. "oh geez.."

luz looked at the presented picture, she couldn't help but stare at amity's golden eyes that pierced through her brown ones. she has a serious look on her face with a frown, her short hair dyed in mint green as auburn roots are seen in the front. "wow.." she mutters as she feels enticed.

lucinda quietly read the information of the girl named 'amoria blight', the eldest. she has a short dirty green dye as the auburn is making itself more known on her. she has accounts of just arson. the picture this amoria blight has a rather timid expression like she's not supposed to be here, that explains the lack of criminal accounts perhaps? nonetheless, the eldest of noceda sisters finds her cute.

lucia smirks as she reads through the middle child of the sisters resume. 'amelia blight'. she has accounts of the obvious arson, smuggling, crowd disturbance and multiple assaults of officers. amelia blight has a long mane of hair dyed in mint green with her natural auburn showing in the front's edges. "i think i just found my soulmate." she said.

"oh yep. a match made in hell, alright." luz sprung up from the couch and walked up to her sisters with the screen still following next to her. "so, what's the point of showing us this?" she asked as she looked at her still grinning sister.

"well little sis, there are reports of spotting those blights in the club where _i_ go so-"

"you want us to propose a stake out and what? report them to the NCPD?" lucinda took the words out of lucia's mouth but she's wrong on the last part. "yes and no. the no part is that we won't want be sending them to the police but, we smitten them." lucia said that with her chest full.

"what?" both luz and lucinda are confused. "don't you get it? we can't spend living our hella lavishing life without someone on the side, well, i can but not you two. you're not like me." lucia said as she draped her arms around her two sisters' shoulders.

"and thank god for that." lucinda mumbles, "so.. you're basically setting us up on a triple blind date with these girls in a night club?" luz said the watered down version of lucia's devious plan. "exactly! see, even our baby sister is easily catching along."

lucinda lets out a groan as she slapped her face "come on, luci. it'll be fun." lucia said with her tone singsong. "what if this goes south? what if the press knows about this 'relationship' and god knows what'll happen after that." she said, laying down all of the things that could go wrong in this plan in the near future.

lucia rolls her eyes "hey, this is just a one night thing okay? ever heard of one night stand where you meet a stranger, have a chat, a drink or sex then never meet again. it'll be like that." she said, she nudged her older sister to just go along with her plan as this night is gonna be long after all.

"i wanna have a one night stand, though i don't wanna have sex yet." luz said, agreeing with the plan which enlightened lucia. "that's okay too! just booze and chatter, no need for you to get laid. so, what do you say, luci?" both luz and lucia are now looking at their older sister as they wait for her next response. she's usually the last one to agree into lucia's plans but this night would be fucking boring if she just stays here in the office while the two are out partying.

"i'd say you're crazy but fine."

"yes!!" lucia pumped her fist in the air as she won this debate. "let's get crazy tonight!!"

\-----

as the three got to the said night club by using luz's favorite quadra. luz was the first to get out, she wore a white button up long sleeve that is rolled up in her arms, she sore both black pants and skirt cuz fuck gendered clothing.

both lucinda and lucia got out as well, they walked up towards their little sister and stopped on their side, making luz small as the two are an inch or two taller than her. 

lucia didn't bother to fix her white long sleeve that is fully open to expose her toned top and sports bra with ripped jeans. she feels good and sexy and whatever the hell she wears is good and sexy on her.

lucinda is the only one properly dressed amongst the two. her buttons are opened as well to let her breath and wore simple black jeans with her blazer tied around her waist.

"shall we ladies?" lucia offered for luz and lucinda to go in the club first, luz went on ahead and was the first to go inside while skipping. lucinda sighs "i'm going to regret this." she mutters as she followed lucia to the club.

"when have you not regretted coming to our schemes yet kept going along?" lucia said as she rose a brow. "oh shut it."

as they got inside the club, the two saw luz standing still just ahead. lucia got to luz and looked at what she's staring at. it's a person in vr with someone not real dancing for them. "oh right, you never been here. don't worry, it's normal. come on, let's find a perfect spot." lucia pats luz's back and started to walk along the club to find somewhere to seat.

the music blaring in their ears with laser like lights dance along the vape smoke filled the feet in the blinding dance floor. as the three sister found a spot, lucinda sat in the right while luz took the left and lucia is in the middle.

lucia took out her box of cigars and tapped out one stick along with her lighter. she offered luz and lucinda a stick but they both declined, shrugging, lucia sets her first stick alight and puffed out a big cloud in the air.

"when do you think they'll come?" luz asked lucia who's vibing with the music and didn't hear the question "what?" she returned a question, wanting luz to repeat what she just said.

"i said, when do you think they'll come?" luz asked, a bit louder this time hoping that is enough for lucia to hear but she just gave luz a confused face. groaning, luz took a deep breath as she thought of shouting.

"i said-"

"shh shh!!" lucinda stopped luz just in time as the three people they're here for walked up to their table with displeased faces on their faces. lucinda gulps as her eyes landed on amoria who's subtly hiding her sister as she looks at the three nocedas. she wore a cold shoulder top, revealing her pale complexion as she has a loosely zipped light pink jacket. she's more cuter in person.

luz's mouth almost went agar when she saw amity glaring at all of them. amity wore a black top with striped red long sleeves inside, she has a black short skirt with chains dangling in the side as she has long striped long sock as well. amity looks dangerous just by the stare in her golden hues and it drew luz a little close. she doesn't know why.

lucia smirks as a cigar is still in her lips as she eyes amelia up and down who's glaring at her mostly with both arms closed. lucia likes what she sees in amelia whom wore a crop top with a small military like jacket and black chained cargo pants.

"well well, just the people we wanted to see." lucia was the first to speak from this second long silence. "what are you doing in our spot." amelia said as she kept her eyes on lucia.

"oh? but, i'm afraid," lucia sat up a little to look over her shoulder as if looking for something till sitting back down "i see no names that says this is reserved for you." she said, her tone dripping with pure playful and sarcasm.

"just get up before all of you will be burned along with this building." amity threatened as she showed her teeth like a wild animal. "whoa whoa, save those pearly whites on my little sister's neck. those looks hella sharp." lucia said as she grabbed luz closer to her whom is now a little scared at the blights.

amelia held her sister back and took a deep breath in "stand up and find another seat. there's alot to go around as i am not in the mood to argue with imbeciles." she said, trying to sort through this nuisance without the need of fighting or burning. for now.

lucia hums, she took her cigar off her lips and crushed it on the table. "okay." luz sprung up from the seat and was about to walk out and never do this again but lucia pulled her back down. "no." lucia replied.

"no?" amelia repeats, her eyes twitching as she doesn't take 'no' very lightly. "yeah. n o. do you have any idea how long i had to convince these two to come with me? especially this one! you little brat. hey shy girl, you better be worth for my sister." lucia said, she also grabbed lucinda close to her whom wheezed and tried to get away but lucia held her close.

"are you.. bribing your sisters to us?" amoria softly spoke as she slowly stepped out her hiding spot. "bribe? oh fuck no! i would be a terrible sister to do that." lucia said.

"but it feels like it." lucinda mumbles.

"you better stand up in 3 seconds or," amity pulled out a bottle of kerosene and amelia took out her lighter, letting it alight. "the cops will find another burned body by tomorrow." amelia finished her little sister's sentence.

lucia blinked "do you always carry that?" she asked.

"3." amity started counting as she uncaps the bottle. luz and lucinda started to panic while lucia is unfazed. "okay, jeez if you guys are such in a hurry. i wanna place a wager." she said, staring to get to the point while she struggles to hold her sisters in place.

"2." amity is slowly tipping the open bottle towards the ground, threatening to spill it.

"i'll give you 30 million, raw. 10 for each of you if you win this."

"wait, don't burn them just _yet._ " amelia stopped amity as this bet interests her by the sound of how much greens is mentioned. "and this wager. what is it?" amelia asked which made lucia smirk as she knows she got the blight's attention.

"be in a 'relationship' with us in one year and it's perfect as all of us have someone. whoever falls in one of you or one of us loses and the game ends. if you win, i'll make it 80." lucia explained the whole scheme she's been planning ever since she saw these girls in the news and her eyes always land on amelia as she's perfect for her.

"and what if you win?" amoria asked, also interested as the money is bigger than their gigs could offer. "we'll send you to the police." lucia replied with a shrug as if it's the obvious option.

then, she offered her hand to amelia whom looked down at her "what do you say, miss amelia blight?"

the three blight sisters looked at each other, giving glances as if they're exchanging words telepathically before they simultaneously nod before the decision is placed on amelia.

amelia raised her hand and slowly approached the noceda's offered one "deal. one year." she said as both of their hands to something luz and lucinda aren't clearly ready for.

they sealed the deal in july 18.

then, lucia pulled onto amelia making her fall onto the noceda's body. "ooh, what's this?" lucia asked, her tone turning sultry making amelia abruptly sat up, backing away from lucia with a frown. "what? i don't need to say this thing already started." she said as she winked at amelia.

amoria cautiously walked up to lucinda whom finally managed to pull away from lucia "um.. hi, i'm amoria." she said as she offered her hand to the eldest noceda. lucinda looked at amoria before nodding, she shook her hand as well "lucinda."

"you want to dance?" amoria asked, pointing at the full dance floor behind her. "i don't know how to dance." lucinda said as she softly chuckles, then she felt amoria pull her up the seat and get dragged along the dance floor.

"neither do i but it's okay."

luz watched her older sister get in the floor with amoria and lucia is tormenting amelia with flirts and touches that would work on a normal person but amelia is different.

luz noticed that amity is still unoccupied, she hesitantly offered her hand to the youngest blight whom looked at it at the corner of her eye "h- hi, i'm luz." she said.

huffing, "amity. do you drink?" amity quickly said her name and followed it up with a question. without shaking luz's hand which slowly dropped down to her side. "um.. yeah, i guess-"

luz was cut off as she felt amity grab her collar, pulling her up the seat and started dragging her towards the filled bar. "i need a drink." amity said.

in that one evening, it was the most time the noceda sisters spend this much time in a night club. luz getting heavily drunk for the first time with amity. lucinda learning alot from amoria as they slow dance. while lucia got down with amelia at the first night when the wager began.

all of them thought this thing would be easy as they feel nothing for each other but god, are they wrong?


	18. High School

there are three queens in this school. 

first, amoria blight. the first born of alador and odalia blight, the vice president of the student council. she's a rather reserved type of girl, she has all of the people of this school head over heels for her, some say want to get down with her to up their status and some are envious as she's one of the most beautiful girls here without the need to flaunt. she ignored the many bachelors and bachelorettes on her tail as she has her eye on a certain football player.

second, amelia blight. the second born of alador and odalia blight. she's the queens of all queens, the president of the student council and is always compared to heather chandler which she always say she doesn't see the comparison but it's there. unlike her older sister, she does strut in the hallways, telling everyone that she's better than anyone else as everyone is on her. but, due of being in the hallways that much, she always gets into a fight with a certain someone.

and third, amity blight. the youngest of the five siblings as there are the middle twins. she's not in the student council yet since she's a freshman but is already a star pupil in every teachers' eyes. she's a quiet one like amoria but would bring a person down by telling them she's better subtle or not like amelia. she's playing in the junior football league and you know it, she's the captain.

you can say that the blights are better than us as it is a fact.

now, there are always people that certain contrast the blight siblings and it's the infamous nocedas. well, they didn't do anything wrong or horrendous but just coexist along with the blights.

the eldest daughter of camila noceda and cairo langston is lucinda noceda. she's the silent one amongst her other two siblings but is always along with their schemes, she's always seen as intimidating and could kill you in a single swing which is true but she's a soft person. her grades are stable, not profound but enough to get by since her sisters rely on her for copies. mostly lucia. she's the school's football team star player, won alot of seasons and within the bleachers. she always sees a certain blight watching her play.

the middle child is lucia noceda. the troublemaker and a pain in the ass for the principle. she's well know in the detention class, is known to skip class, mostly math since that's shit. she's considered as a bad influence for the youngest but she doesn't see any wrong of her drinking and smoking since lucia always slapped luz's head if she ever saw her do the things she did. she cares for her sisters even though her actions are acceptable, she's a caring person just misled by the wrong crowd. and it's always the blast to have lucia and amelia argue in the hallways, no one knows how did these two start going at each other's necks. some even said that they're dating but it's always turned down. who knows. 

and then there's the youngest, luz noceda. she's the innocent out of the three and is always protected by her sisters, ever since in middle school, she's always taunted and bullied for her likes and something she can't control. it's hard to pay attention at something when there's another thing more entertaining than the first one. she always gets bad grades which lucinda always helps her with. when she moved to the same high school her sisters are, lucia and lucinda grew vigilant of their little sister's bullies and always ready to beat the shit out of them as they don't want to see luz sad since she's the sunlight of the family.

and she's about to meet the youngest blight.

"are you sure this is gonna work?" willow felt uncertain with this plan her best friend elaborated. she has a project in robotics and that isn't really willow's forte but no worried, luz is here to help.

"definitely. they won't even tell the difference!" luz said with double thumbs up "okay then.." then willow tossed a white clothe over luz to cover her and start to push the trolley inside the classroom. luz can see through the clothe, lots of glowing screens are seen with some people chattering about bots which luz doesn't understand one bit.

as willow got to her seat, she placed luz next to her. "i hope this works." willow mutters to luz whom gave a small yeah. they waited till the teacher finally came to the classroom which made the students scramble to their seats and get ready for the presentation.

"alright, class. now, let us all see what you have brought to this world." the teacher said and was about to pick a student to present their work till amity stood up her seat "how about i go first, professor? after all, my droid is self made by me." she said, she snapped her finger to make the droid come out of it's box, it's eyes glowed, it did many stunts before severing amity some tea which made the students mutter in awe.

the teacher chuckles while luz grumbles and rolls her eyes as this amity girl is a showoff. "i know that you work is splendid, miss blight but do give the spotlight to the others like.. miss park!" willow jumped at the sound of her name getting called, she looked at the teacher who was an expecting expression. "m- me?" she pointed at herself which the teacher nods to.

"oh.. okay, then." willow slowly stood up from her chair and pushed luz towards the front of the class. willow looked at everyone as she fixed her glasses, she took a deep breath in and placed a confident look on "today, i present to you L55Z-3."

with that made up name said, luz tore the clothe off her and made a 'tada!!' noise before she started to walk like a droid would. her face and arms are covered of silver spraypaint with some metal scrapes tied on her to make it look real like at the same time is not.

everyone looked at 'droid' in amazement while she makes computer noises. "my goodness, miss park!" the teacher said as if someone said a horrendous profanity which made luz stop her act and panic started to rise within both of them.

"i have not seen a young mind could make this authentic droid! it's skin works and feels like a real ones, it's reflexes," the teacher slapped luz's hand which made her recoil her hand "outstanding! how did you do it?" willow lets out a small chuckle as she can't believe this is working "well.. first, i made the kinetic fibers to..."

while the teacher and willow are talking. luz looked around the classroom to see lots of things, both cool to obscure as it has many windows to fill the room with sunlight. then, she felt a sudden itch on her neck, she scratched and looked down at her fingers to see the paint is going off which made eyes widen and quickly hide her hands behind her back.

amity, on the other hand, watched all of that happen. she immediately felt suspicious when willow's droid took off her clothe and it moving erratically as she knows that droids doesn't move _that_ janky and her suspicions are confirmed when luz scratched herself to reveal her original skin color under the paint.

"fake!!!" amity exclaimed as she sprung up from her seat. everyone looked at her with a confused look like willow has a worried one. "it's a hoax, a ruse! all lies! that is not a droid, that's a human portraying as one!!" she said, she picked up a wrench within the box her droid is and started to come up towards the front.

"easy, miss blight! let's approach this rationally- whoa!" the teacher immediately stepped back at amity swung her wrench towards luz whom jumped over the table and ducked behind it. "come out! no droid does that! thinking independently."

"some do!" luz replied back only to clasp her hand onto her mouth, she slowly looked up to see amity staring down at her with a terrifying look on her face. luz started to dash towards the door, swinging it wide open by amity is behind her.

"COME BACK HERE!!!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!"

as she slammed her locker door shut, she was chewing gum and slowly blew on it to make a bubble only for it to be popped by someone else.

growling, lucia was about to throw hands but she deadpanned when it's just amelia going to pester her. "the hell you want, blight?" she asked, she started to head for her second class as she arrived late in school so there's literally no one in the hallways except them or the occasional students going to the bathroom and professors or two.

"you're late. again and it's permitted to chew in these halls, noceda." amelia said as she trailed beside lucia who's still chewing her gum. "i woke up late and didn't have breakfast. let me be." lucia replied, she pulled away as she saw amelia try to snatch the gum out of her when she blew a bubble again.

"when are you going to learn, huh? you're always late in every semester and skipping classes. when are you gonna changed?!" amelia said as she crossed her arms, lucia stopped walking and slowly turned around to show her grinning face. "are you... worried for me? that's so cute of you." she said with a chuckle.

amelia scoffs "as if! it's tiring to always see you wandering around the hallways, smoking pot and shit!"

"hey, i don't do that! just camel. get your facts straight." lucia said, she pulled out her cigar box and waved it around amelia's face only for it to be snatched away. "wha-"

"confiscated. have fun in detention." amelia was about to walk away but lucia got her cigar box back "haha!" lucia placed it back to her pocket and stuck out her tongue at the blight which irritated her and started to attempt on getting the cigar back but lucia easily dodged her.

"nope." lucia snickers, she kept avoiding amelia's who's quickly losing her patience at lucia's game. "would you please stop being difficult?!" then, amelia grabbed lucia's collar and slammed her onto the lockers, making it clatter as this caught lucia off guard.

amelia is glaring at lucia, not realising what she did till a scream snapped them out of the hallway. both of them snapped their heads to see luz covered on paint, quickly running past them as she runs for dear life with amity follow close behind with a wrench. yelling for luz to come back in a killer tone.

both lucia and amelia were confused at the situation but they didn't have time to question it. as the school bell rang, lucia pushed amelia off her and started to run after her little sister with amelia trailing behind her.

"luz!!"

"another one! nice!"

amoria sat in the bleachers with a book in hand as the only noise that accompanies her is the ravishing cheers are heard in the field as the sun is high up in the sky.

she's always seen here in the field, doing nothing but watch the teams train for the next season. she likes the company of someone even though they haven't spoken once at all but it's fine. amoria likes to watch them.

"shit! look out!!" amoria snapped out her daze and saw the ball coming towards her, she used the book to cover, expecting for the ball it hit it but no impact came. she slowly lowered her book to see a lean figure standing in front of her with the ball on their hand.

"watch it!" they said before throwing the ball back to the field "right, sorry noceda!" a person replied before flying off to resume their game. a sigh heard from the person, they turned around to reveal it's lucinda noceda who saved amoria from that ball.

"you okay?" she asked which amoria slowly nodded her head to. lucinda sat down in the bleacher below amoria and said nothing else as she stares out into the field, amoria looked at lucinda. she has an interest for the eldest noceda but doesn't know how to approach her since she seems a little unapproachable or she's just scared.

"i.. know that book." lucinda suddenly said, amoria looked down at the book she held before asking "this?" lucinda turned her head to look at her before nodding. "yeah, good witch azura. my little sister has that and would always tell us it's story. it's pretty good." she said.

"ah.. i see. i just got this from my little sister as well, i accidentally carried this on the way here." amoria explained as she never intended to bring this but when she read it, she got hooked by it's compelling story. now, she understood by amity bought a whole volume of this.

lucinda softly giggles, just by the sound of it, it made amoria's insides flutter and her cheeks turning light red. "can you tell me what happens in that one?" she asked. "i thought your sister has it?" amoria rose a brow.

"well, not the full set. volume 5 is the only book mami and papa bought for her, for now."

"oh, i see. well, good for you since this one picks up where volume 5 left off." then they suddenly heard the school bell ring, lucinda and amoria stood up, they patted themselves before looking at each other. "um.. what's your next class?" lucinda asked as both of them got off the bleachers and started to head inside the building with the others.

"things about the net. you?" ambrosia asked as they're in the hallway now with people muttering at them but they ignored it. "oh cool, me too. to be honest, i'm not really good in that." lucinda replied as she rubbed the back of her head "well.. i can teach you. you know the basics right?" the noceda nods at that.

"you'd do that? i mean, i don't wanna be a burden." amoria shook her head "no, you won't. i'd be happy to help."

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!"

both of them jumped as they heard a scream down the hall, everyone stopped at what they're doing to watch luz running across the hall while a shouting amity is behind her with her wrench. lucia and amelia is also behind, trying to stop their little sisters from killing each other.

"lucinda!! help!!!" luz cried then she crashed onto lucinda whom grunted but caught her little sister. "luz! what happened, why are you covered in paint?!" lucinda asked as she held her little sister tightly and narrowed her eyes at amity who's still coming at them.

"amity, stop!" amoria got to amity, she caught her wrist and snatched the wrench out of her hands "what has gotten into you?" she asked, amity is still sending death glares at luz whom looked away as she sought protection to her older sister.

as lucia and amelia got to them. they panted heavily, lucia slowly walked up to her sister and cupped luz's painted face "the hell happened to you?!" she asked. "i was helping willow in a project till she started running at me!" luz said, telling the truth.

"you cheated! you phoney! you thought you could past that by cheating!!" amity spat, she was held back by amoria as she still wants to go after luz. "is it bad to help a friend out? especially my best friend! also, i don't even have robotics!"

"lucia, control your goddamn sister for fuck sakes! look how this turned out!" amelia exclaimed as she narrowed to lucia whom groaned. "oh, way to shift the blame, blight! i think it should be you to control your sister since she's a fucking psychopath!" she said.

"she is not!"

"she held a fucking wrench and chased after luz! what more do you want, a fucking black eye from her to make it more _believable_?" lucia made jazz hands to express her frustration and sarcasm. both lucinda and amoria are caught in the middle of this whole endeavour.

 _"BLIGHTS AND NOCEDAS COME TO MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!"_ suddenly, the principal's voice boomed over the intercom, breaking the dispute for a moment. lucia threw her hands up into the air as if there's something to celebrate. "great! now, we can _really_ settle this." lucia motioned her sisters to follow her to the said office while passing the blights.

amelia and amity sent their glares at lucia and luz while amoria mouths her sorry which lucinda accept with a nod.

it's safe to say that it was a wild first month of being back to school for all of them.


	19. A Dream

they're married.

all of the three pairs are married, had beautiful children that are eating in the other room while their parents catch up with the booze. lucinda and ambrosia was the first to get married, it was a dreamy like wedding for all of them and guess who caught the bride's bouquet?

yep, lucia and amelia. you can say that the saying of whoever caught the bouquet will be the next one to be married because it's right. their wedding was certainly something because it was a mess, in a good way, and let's not forget the youngest since both luz and amity gave their two older siblings the honor of preparing their wedding and it wasn't what the couple was expecting.

they made it more grander than any other weddings. expenses? what's her name?

"you two look like you haven't slept in a week." lucinda giggles as she looked at lucia and amelia with very visible eye bags under their eyes. lucia grabbed the wine bottle to have a glass "shut it." she said before chugging it in one swift move.

the others tried to contain their laughter as they ate "do you have any idea how much energy kino has? that kid must've took after you!" lucia said, pointing at luz whom raised her hands in surrender "and braxus is a momma's boy i'll tell ya that. always sneaking in bed to hug her when i was supposed to be hugging her!" she complained, faked sobbed as she poured another shot.

"quit your whining. this is why kino drinks his apple juice like whiskey!" amelia said which made amity almost spit her drink when she heard that. "you serious?" ambrosia asked as she rose a brow. amelia nods "i always told her not to drink when the kids are around and she obviously," she shot lucia a look whom stuck out her tongue. "won't listen."

luz gripped the end of the table as she tries not to burst out of laughter "now you know what's it like living with her." she mutters which lucia heard "hey!" she threw the table napkin at her, luz snickers and caught it. "where's the lie though?"

"whatever, so, how is our senior citizens?" lucia grinned as she looked at lucinda and ambrosia "asshole, we're not that old!" ambrosia attempt to throw something at lucia who was about to duck but she stopped herself as she got the reaction she wanted.

"we're literally just a year older than you." lucinda said, then she glitched which made luz frown. she looked at everyone, expecting to see if they found that weird but they kept talking. luz looked down at her wine glass, seeing her velvet reflection which glitched and it made luz drop it making everyone stop to look at her.

"luz?" amity, her wife, softly placed her hand onto luz's but it only glitched through which made luz abruptly stand up to look at the entire dining room as she tries to think what's happening. "dude, are you okay? is the wine already getting to you?" lucia tried to make the atmosphere a little light but she frowned when she saw how confused luz looked.

she stood up from the chair and walked over to her sister. "hey hey, what's wrong? tell me." lucia said, she tried to grab luz's shoulders to hold her still but her arms only glitched through when she touched her. luz yelped and pulled herself away from her sister, she started to pant heavily as she saw the entire room morphing, glitching while everybody and herself are still intact.

for now.

"w- what is happening? why is everything glitching, lucia? amity-" then, amity hushed luz and gave her small but pained smile as she got beside lucia. "it's gonna be okay, luz. just wake up and move on." she said which luz didn't understand.

luz slowly shook her head, she looked at lucia who's silently saying the same thing. "i don't understand. i don't understa- wake up? aren't i already?" she looked over the two's shoulder to see amelia, lucinda and ambrosia are no longer there as the glitching darkness started to consume the dinning room.

"no, you need to wake up. this isn't reality, luz. it's simply a dream." lucia said. luz deeply frowned, she looked at amity whom placed her hand, even though it glitches, on luz's cheek to caress it. "i'll see you on the other side, luz." lucia patted her little sister's head before glitching away and it's just her and amity.

"amity, i don't know-"

"it's going to be okay, luz. i promise, i just need you to wake up." tears started to roll down in luz's cheeks as she doesn't know what to do nor knew what's happening. she wanted to lean against amity's touch but she can't. "amity.."

the darkness is approaching them and there's no stopping it.

"i love you-"

a gasp snap her woke, the machine finally gave itself up. she slowly pulled herself out of the chamber only to fall into the rough gravel ground, she hissed and pulled herself up. her body is frail, it trembles when she walks and she's not her 20 year old self anymore as she aged.

those projections are only created in her mind which the machine helped make it feel real, making her feel that those events really happened to her life even though it didn't. she didn't get into a gang, she didn't have a lost sister, amity died from the invasion along with luz's sister and family, everyone she knew and loved either died or enslaved by them.

she's alone.

it's 2137 and earth is dead because of those bastards. luz is the only human that isn't infected alive because she sought refuge in that machine, she's been asleep for so long and that she's left with nothing in this world as it crippled to dust.

the only thing she has is her memory of her family. that's all as she's a weak, old woman now who can't fight like she used to in her prime since she has spent all of those years in a dreamscape to.. escape.

then, she remembered what lucia said before she was brought back her. a single tear dropped from her eyes as she misses her sister, all of them were taken so goddamn early.. it makes luz just want to give up.

"i'll see you too on the other side." luz mutters as a red light shines on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my old ff 'colors' or not
> 
> its up to u


	20. Chapter 20

with the sun rising in the east, it's rays hitting lucia directly in the eye, waking her up abruptly and softly shuffle on the ground as she held her sleeping lover.

they slept naked in the woods. nice.

lucia blinked multiple times to adjust before looking down at amelia to see she has her jacket draped over her bare back. smacking her lips slightly, she looked up to pastel looking sky with the sun making itself known as a new day comes down on night city. lucia winced a little as her lower half feels numb after last night and the grass is poking her uncomfortably making her scooch down which slowly awoke amelia.

with a soft groan, amelia slowly opened her eyes and instantly looked up at lucia with a dreamy look on her face. "hey." she mutters, lucia smiles, she lightly pushed a strand of hair off amelia's face and placed a kiss on her head. "hey, baby." lucia whispers back as she felt amelia nuzzled onto her.

"last night was.. something." amelia said which earned a chuckle from lucia. "yeah, it was. can you still walk though?" she asked as she tilts her head with a grin, amelia rolls her eyes "of course, i can. what kind of question is that?" she got off lucia and slowly stood up, she winced slightly as her lower half is still sore but managed.

lucia covered her mouth as she tries to control her laughter of what amelia looks right now. "shut up. let's go home." amelia said, she slowly bent down to grab her clothes off the ground but she felt lucia coil her arms around her waist and started to place light kisses on her cheeks making amelia indulge on it.

"can i get a good morning kiss first?" lucia asked as she placed her chin onto amelia's shoulder. "later, now get dress. your ass is out." amelia said, she slowly pulled lucia's arms off her and shoved the clothes she wore last night. "aw! just one, please?" lucia whined as she slipped her pants and boxers on while watching amelia dress.

"no." lucia lets out a whimper which made amelia groan, she turned around and crossed her arms. "just one and we'll go. we don't know if someone has been watching us while we slept." she said which lucia scoffs to. "this is an illegal spot. no one comes here but us." she said as she crept up close to her lover.

"are you sure you don't want a dozen?" lucia teased "just hurry up."

lucia pulled amelia close to her and didn't waste anytime of placing her lips onto hers. their lips softly connected as it conveys many things that aren't easily described but it's there and they understand, lucia bit amelia's lips, wanting to step it up a notch but amelia softly pulled away as both of them stared into each other's hues. telling many unspoken things before amelia broke it off.

"let's go." she pulled out her keys and heads for her motorcycle "are you _really_ sure you don't want more?" lucia asked, her tone leaning into teasing as she followed amelia behind. amelia pursed her lips as her eye twitched with her cheeks turning red. she looked at her lover over her shoulder to see a smug look on her face.

"fine.."

\-----

as the two got back to the nightowl headquarters, they noticed a caliburn rayfield parked nearby, amelia was the first to get off with lucia following behind. they peered inside the driver seat to see nothing but they did see luz and amity passed out on the back seat, clearly wasted and half naked.

amelia blinked, she looked away as she shook her head with a sigh. lucia snickers, she slowly brought her knuckles closer to the window before knocking hard which snapped the two awake. "hey good morning lovelies! had a good last night, huh??" lucia askes with a grin.

luz squints her eyes as she looked at her sister, she's hungover as fuck while amity still wants to sleep on her. "what.." she mutters, she rubbed her eyes, about to ask lucia what happened but she was pulled away by amelia and got dragged inside the warehouse. she watched both of them go into the warehouse while lucia has her tongue stuck out in between her fingers making luz frown.

"ames.." luz softly shook amity on her lap, amity replied with a low groan. "how did we get here? and why are we sleeping in the car?" she asked, not remembering a single thing of what happened except beating up tekashi and after that. nothing.

"we fucked now let me sleep." amity nonchalantly replied before returning to her slumber. luz looked down at her self to see she's only wearing her bra on as well as amity. she blinked, trying to recall but nothing came till she started to doze off once again.

"you ass, you shouldn't have woken them up." amelia said as she lets go out lucia whom laughs "it was funny, you had to admit. guess, they had the same night as us. wonder what luci and ambros did." she said, tapping her chin like she's thinking.

"those two are still innocent. so, you shouldn't be sticking your nose into their thing and let them be." amelia said, both of them heads for their individual rooms, planning to freshen up and see their older siblings if they didn't sleep in one bed. "oh come on, is it bad to give them a little nudge? they clearly need it." lucia said as she stuffed her hands onto her pockets.

"no, they don't and take a shower. we're somewhere." as they got to their room, amelia opened the door and immediately saw a bump on ambrosia's bed with the lights off. "oh? where? are we going to heywood this time??" lucia asked as she also opened her door too and saw a bump on lucinda's bed.

"no. we're bringing luz and amity along, so tell her about it." then, amelia walked inside the room and closed the door on lucia. huffing, lucia shrugged and got inside as well. she slowly walked over to lucinda's bed to see the eldest noceda sleeping peaceful under the covers while tightly hugging a pillow. lucia tilts her head as she noticed that lucinda doesn't have her jacket when she swore she has one last night before they went their separate ways.

unless.. 

lucia smirks, "you rascal." she mutters before heading for the bathroom to freshen up. then she heard the door softly open and close, she peered her head out the bathroom with a frothing toothbrush in her mouth and saw luz lazily walking inside the bathroom, still hungover.

lucia chuckles "first time getting knocked out like that?" she asked as she watched luz stumble her way inside, she stepped inside the tub which made lucia grow confused till luz turned on the shower head, drenching her entire body along with her clothes.

"o...kay. amelia said four of us are going somewhere." lucia said, changing the subject as she continued to brush her teeth. "where?" luz finally spoke as she washes her and her clothes. lucia shrugs "she just said somewhere and ordered me to tell you about it so you're ahead of me of getting a shower."

in the blights room, amelia saw that ambrosia has a dark purple jacket on, snuggling deep into it as she sleeps soundly. amelia rose a brow at that, she looked over to the door as she heard a soft click and it slowly opens.

amity is revealed behind the door, she seemed to be talking to luz before slowly walking inside while closing the door behind her. she rubbed her eyes and stumbled a little, she looked at amelia who's staring back at her.

"what?" amelia shook her head, amity heads over to the bathroom and started to freshen herself up to get rid of this hungover headache. "hey, is the lab searched by the police?" amelia suddenly asked which amity stop midway on taking out toothpaste on her toothbrush before resuming and replied "i don't know. why'd you ask?"

"i kinda wanna burn it."

\-----

lucinda slowly woke up from the loud shuffling, she sat up from bed and still held the pillow in her arms. she slowly opened her eyes to see luz and lucia suiting which placed lucinda on high alert, thinking there's an invasion.

"what's going on?!" she immediately stood up and balled her fists, ready to fight which surprised the two. "nothing! we're just gonna infiltrate a highly protected and secretive laboratory." lucia explained it as if it's a daily routine. she softly patted lucinda's shoulder to make her relax.

"what? why?" lucinda asked, she dropped her hands down and tilts her head at the question. "to burn it down so whatever bullshit the blights made is lost for good as well.. with mami's work 'cause that's what she'd want us to do." luz adds, she patted her outfit off with nonexistent dust.

"oh.." lucinda looks down "you can come with us if you want. you can bring ambrosia along and think of it as a _fiery_ date." lucia said as she wiggled her eyebrow, luz slapped her forehead at the terrible pun.

"um.. no thanks. me and ambrosia already have something to do today." lucinda said, politely turning down the offer. lucia lets out dramatic gasped "you scored a date?! oh a blessing from the lord, this is!" she said as she raised her hands into the air and grabbed either of lucinda's shoulder to shake her whom is more than confused.

"um... we're just getting coffee.." lucinda mutters. "oh it'll be more than coffee, big sis! there will be love in the air, love potion mixed within the aromatic caffeine as both of them stare into each other's eyes with clear adoration!" lucia said in storyteller tone and it's scaring lucinda.

"have you been reading my tabs?" luz asked as she recognises those kinds of words coming out her sister's mouth. lucia slowly turned her head as she giggles "maybe."

then, the door was suddenly opened. all three of them looked to see their lovers standing on the other side, lucinda saw ambrosia in the back and gave her a small wave which the pridhamm gladly returned. "i- i need to get ready." lucinda said, pulling herself off lucia's hold and quickly heads for the bathroom as she got the attire she needs to change into.

lucia chuckles as the bathroom door was slammed shut and locked. "while that's happening, are you ready?" she asked, looking at the blights. "yeah, let's go already." amelia said, she turned around and started to walk off. "always in a hurry." lucia mutters before following after her lover with luz behind her.

"take care of her." lucia said to ambrosia as she walked past her "have a good date!" luz said as she smiles, ambrosia's eyes widens and looked at the youngest noceda taking amity with her "it- it's not.. a date.." ambrosia mutters but the two pairs already left her with lucinda taking a fast shower. she looked inside the room before slowly going inside, she closed the door behind her and snapped her head to the bathroom as she heard it aggressively getting swung open to reveal lucinda panting while her towel is draped over her wet hair, already dressed.

"wow you- you shower fast." ambrosia said "y- yeah... i just don't want you to wait." lucinda replied, she started rubbing the towel on her head to make it dry before tossing it onto the rack. her curls are in a mess but that seems to be fine as ambrosia finds it attractive.

"so um, ready to go?" lucinda asked as she slowly heads for the door, "yes! before that, here. your jacket. thanks." ambrosia handed the eldest noceda her dark purple jacket that she gave ambrosia last night when they were walking home. lucinda slowly grabbed it but she shook her head "you can keep it." she said, handing it back to ambrosia who was surprised.

"are you sure? i mean, it-"

lucinda shook her head "you keep it. it.. looks good on you, anyways." she said, giving the young pridhamm a bright smile making her cheek turn red as her heart bangs on her chest. then, lucinda opened the door and offered for ambrosia to go first "shall we?"

ambrosia smiles, she nods "we shall."

\----

as both of them got to the diner and ordered small appetisers as they drank coffee, that's what they're here for. lucinda listened to ambrosia's stories while they drank, she told her days in the badlands which is a surprise to lucinda as she didn't know ambrosia came from there.

"so you and the hell riders are basically the kings and queens in the badlands?" lucinda asked as she took small bite of the food. ambrosia shrugs while nodding "if that's how you see it then yes." she said, softly giggle.

"well, didn't know i was at the presence of royalty." lucinda said, ambrosia snickers and shook her head as she shook another sip of her coffee "not really."

"do you miss them?"

"very. and it's also nice here in night city, since.. you're here." ambrosia mutters the last part out but lucinda heard it which made her cheek turn light red. "b- because of me..?"

ambrosia's eyes widens "wait you weren't supposed- oh my god!" she covered her face with her hands and leans back against the chair as she whimpers within her palms. lucinda gulped, she softly scratched her cheek as she softly smiles at that. "it's okay.. this city is cool too since you're here." she said.

"really?"

lucinda nods, she poked the food she has on her plate and hesitantly offered it to ambrosia. "um.. it's really good, do you wanna try it??" she asked. ambrosia nods, she slowly leans closer to the table and opened her mouth for lucinda to bring the food closer with her other hands cupped under her chin to catch whatever falls.

as ambrosia took a bite off the fork and slowly leaned back to the chair to chew the food. softly humming, she smiles "it's good." she said before swallowing it. lucinda smiles, she dropped the fork down on the plate and stared at pridhamm as it's really hard to take her eyes off her.

"hey," lucinda blinked as she heard ambrosia call her "i have been noticing your stares, and- and it's not weird! it's not weird, i just.. wanna know something." she said, quickly clearing out the potential misunderstandings. lucinda slowly nods "sorry, i stare alot. i just can't take my eyes off you."

her eyes widens at what she just said, she clasped her hands onto her mouth as she leaned back against the chair while both of their cheeks are really red from that. "i'm sorry!" lucinda immediately bowed her head which ambrosia waved her hands in dismiss.

"it- it's fine! it's fine.. i could say the same to you as well.." both lucinda and ambrosia stared into each other's hues before giggling, ambrosia raised her mug towards lucinda whom grabbed her mug. about to propose a toast before a man suddenly stopped in front of their table.

lucinda frowned, she looked at the man who's switching looks at both women before pulling out a gun, aiming for ambrosia. lucinda's instincts immediately spiked, she tossed the hit coffee as the man's face making him scream in pain before she drove the fork into his throat.

then, shots started to get fired making everyone scream for their life and rush out of the diner. lucinda flipped their table, not caring it's contents getting spilled on the ground as she pulled ambrosia down.

"what the fuck?!" ambrosia exclaimed as she and lucinda leaned against the table for cover. lucinda slightly peered her head out to see how many are firing at them, she saw behind the counter there are 6 men endlessly shooting bullets at their cover before she recoiled back when one of them saw her looking.

lucinda saw ambrosia pull out a rifle behind her back, "cover me." she said to her but before she could hop out of the table, ambrosia pulled her back down "what're you doing?! here, use this." she placed the rifle in lucinda's hand "don't use yourself as a shield again, you're not set anymore."

"i won't." lucinda gave the gun back to ambrosia "i'll distract them for a moment while you gun them down, okay?" she lightly fixed ambrosia's hair, tucking a strand behind her ear, she gave her a reassuring smile. she waited for a moment till the shootings stops as they reload. she hopped off the table that is now filled of holes and charged towards them.

lucinda slides over the counter and squared someone in the face hard, instantly knocking them out. 5 left. she ducked the when a katana was swung at her, she kicked the person's gut making them curl, she snatched the blade off their hand and swiftly sliced their head off. 4 left.

ambrosia stood up from the table she saw the ones who are done reloading, before they could shoot as lucinda, she started shooting at them one by one, their bodies dropping dead behind the counter as lucinda drove the katana into the last person's chest. sinking it deep as the rest bursts out of their back as she kicked them to fall.

lucinda sighs, she looked over to ambrosia who was softly panting as the glass behind her is completely shattered from the bullets. she hopped over the counter again and walked over to ambrosia "you okay?" she asked which she nods to. "are you?" lucinda nods as well.

"how are they?" ambrosia asked as she looked down at the first person who tried to attack them, now dead. lucinda looked at them as well before shrugging "i guess my family still has excess baggage here." she mutters.

then, a ring is heard. lucinda turned around to see ambrosia looking down at her turned over wrist before answering the call. "hello? oh, connor! yeah yeah, it's pretty great here. oh.. haha, it's nothing really." suddenly, ambrosia stopped and lucinda can see a frown forming. something's wrong.

"what do you mean?" ambrosia looked at lucinda before slowly nodding "okay.. i'll be there." then, the call ended. "ambrosia?" lucinda mutters, wanting to know what's with the sudden mood change the pridhamm had.

"i need to go home."

as they got to the laboratory invested by the blight enterprises before it was ultimately shut down. lucia whistles at the grandeur the place has even though it's completely empty and all of the lights are off.

"so," lucia clapped her hands together and rubbed it "where do we start?" she asked as she twirled around to look at the blights. "spread the kerosene around." amelia tossed a canister of kerosene at lucia whom caught as well with luz and amity.

"where'd you get this?" luz asked as she lightly shook the canister "and what're you two gonna do??" lucia adds, she held the canister by the holder and rose a brow at amelia.

"we set everything on fire." amity replied as she took out a lighter and set it alight. "you're not gonna help?" luz crossed her arms as she pursed her lips.

"well, that's the reason why you two are here, right?"

lucia groans, she turned around and started to grudgingly took off the canister's lid and started to spill the kerosene on the ground along with luz. the blight sisters watched their lovers do all of the dirty work "are you sure they won't hold a grudge on this?" amity whispers to her sisters whom snickers.

"nah." 

while lucia is muttering things under breath as she spray kerosene around the floor, she passed a room only to stop. she backed up and looked at the template the door has, she softly gasped. lucia gripped the doorknob, taking a deep breath in, she swung it open to reveal a fair sized room, lab that is cleanly kept well with some papers placed on the table.

lucia slowly walked inside, she placed the canister down on the table and grabbed one of the papers. she's in her mami's lab, this is a written progession of the weapon when it was it it's beta stage which lucia crumpled into a ball and dropped it to the floor.

"hey, i thought you- is this mami's?" luz popped out on the other side of the open door, she noticed the design of the room. she walked inside while looking around, then she noticed something that caught her eye. luz grabbed a tucked away photos and slowly walked over to lucia for her to see it.

"where did you find that?" lucia asked as she looked down at the photo. "it's hidden in the walls." luz replied. it's two photos of their family, how it was supposed to be. one is their mami, papa with them holding a newborn baby. lucinda.

the second one is them with cairo holding a 2 year old lucia who's smiling brightly and camila with a newborn luz.

both sisters stared at the two photos, luz softly sniffled as tears started rolling down her face. lucia looked at her sister "hey, why you crying?" she softly asked when there's tears welling up in her eyes.

"uhm.. it's just, i really want mami and papa to see us right now. we're finally back together with lucinda who's lost for years." luz said, she pulled her shirt's collar up to wipe her tears and let out a giggle.

"of course they see us, dummy. i can only guess that they're happy that we found each other again, as the saying goes, we always come around." lucia dropped her arm around luz's shoulder, she shook softly and grabbed one of the photos.

"who said that?" luz asked as she looked at her sister "why your sincerely yours, of course." lucia replied with such modesty making luz roll her eyes. "hey," luz elbowed lucia's side making her groan slightly.

"we don't want the girls to see us slacking off." luz said, she slipped the photo inside her pocket while lucia did the same, she grabbed the canister off the table and looked around the lab one last time before she started to throw kerosene around it.

"it sucks seeing mami's work burn, it's like.." lucia trials off as she remembers how their parents ended. "she's pretty smart and it'd be a waste if we get rid of these but then again, we aren't really good at math." luz said as she chuckles, she knows what lucia is referring to but she doesn't want their little happy mood to be shattered.

lucia snickers as she nods "yeah, you're right about that. isn't that the reason why you dropped out?"

"who's dropping who?" the sisters stopped as they heard amity's voice down the hall and the blights appeared on the other side of the door. "what's with the stalling?" amelia asked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the frame.

"can't we have a small moment?" lucia asked as she shrugged then they all jumped when they heard a gunshot down in the lobby. all of them looked at each other before they started dashing out of the room, discarding the kerosene, letting it spill the rest of it's contents as they took out their weapons.

as they got to the lobby, they saw boscha with a golden prosthetic from that fight with amity back in the blight building. "oh look at you. back together again, causing bullshit." boscha said through her gritted teeth.

"before we kill you," lucia stepped forward with amity held the lighter tightly, ready to set everything on fire while lucia stalls them. "where did you get that?" she asked with a smug look on her face.

"you couldn't afford one even if you try, noceda." boscha mocked which lucia scoffs and lets out a broad laugh "just so you know. we have watson," she started to come closer boscha as she listens the territories the nightowls has "westbrook. half of pacifica and since ambrosia's dad was born in heywood, we're working our way through that jungle of a district." as she stopped in front of boscha with a sneering smirk.

"so, in other words. i can, whole heartedly, afford that sweet prosthetic."

"boast much, noceda?" lucia grins as she crinkled her nose. "yeah, you can say that." boscha rolls her eyes, she pulled out her gun and about to shoot lucia but she caught boscha's wrist and punched her across her face.

"go go go! blow this place up!!" lucia rushed back to the others, she grabbed luz and amelia's shoulder, motioning them to run up to the stairs. amity sets the lighter alight and tossed it towards boscha and her lankies. as the flame drops to the floor, everything became bright along with an immense heat.

"where are we going?! the exit is blocked?!" amelia exclaimed as all of them rush up to the second floor with the flames trailing behind them. "where else?! out in the window!" lucia said as if it's a matter o fact before taking out her mantis blades, the three stopped in the ledge to see lucia's blade clinging onto the glass, breaking it as she quickly descends down to the ground.

"come on!"

luz looked at amity before lifting her off the floor "hold onto me." she mutters to her lover being taking out her own mantis blade and jumped off the building, her blade clinging onto the glass as she used her shoes to give traction till they reached the ground with lucia now it's just amelia left.

"ames, come on! i'll catch you! wait, don't you want your own mantis blade?" lucia yelled for amelia to come down already as the flames are getting closer. amelia, on the other hand, hesitates as she looks down at the distance she and ground floor has.

"amelia!"

amelia squeezed her eyes tightly before jumping off without taking out her mantis blade to cling onto the wall. "shit!" lucia immediately rushed towards her lover to catch her but she tripped onto nothing and slides on the floor, just in time for amelia to land on her back. "ah.. fuck.." lucia groans as she can feel amelia's soles digging into her.

"huh, you make a good doormat." amelia said as she looked down at lucia giving her the middle finger. "get off!" lucia threatened to stand up while amelia is still on top of her. amelia grins "you can't." she mutters.

"i fuckin- wait, hold that thought." lucia looked down at her wrist to see that lucinda is calling her. "who is it?" luz asked, neither of them minding at the fire in front of them. "lucinda. probably gonna ask for my amazing dating tips." lucia said before answering the call.

"oh hey, luci! how's that _coffee_ going? what? why are you in the badlands? is ambrosia with you? oh.. oh i see.. i'm sorry. i'll ping you the location." when the short call ended, amelia was already off lucia's back so she can stand up.

"lucia?" luz called for her sister as she's uncharacteristically quiet. lucia looked at up at all of them before slowly nodding "we're gonna settle this rivalry. once and for all."

ambrosia rode them out of night city and into the badlands, lucinda doesn't know why as ambrosia wouldn't tell her but she didn't press on as she can feel something is very wrong here just by the way ambrosia acts.

as they got to the small town, ambrosia's home, she stopped in front of the hell riders that are parked beside her house. ambrosia immediately got off her motor as she kicked the stand on, "where is he?" she asked. lucinda took off the helmet and slowly placed it onto the motor as she looked at the hell riders without saying anything.

"ambrosia.." connor slowly starts, ambrosia immediate saw the lack of numbers her friends are. "where's chrissy?" she asked, christy looked away and pursed her lips tightly. "ames, a gang came here last night and started a rough fire. we just happened to be nearby and started to fight them off but.." rye trails off as he looks down.

"mr. pridhamm got caught in the crossfire and they got.. chrissy." connor pulled christy into a hug as she sobs into his chest, losing her sister is the last thing she wanted since they're orphans. ambrosia felt her whole world stop from that new, last night she was out in the city with lucinda having a wonderful night while her friends and dad are fighting for their life... god.

ambrosia swallowed the lump in her throat before asking "where are they?" connor motions his head in the back of her house which ambrosia quickly went around to and saw a headstone with her dad's name roughly carved into the stone.

lucinda slowly followed ambrosia to the back of her house and watched her fall to her knees. she gripped the headstone tightly as she lets the tears drop onto the sand, "dad.. i'm so sorry.." she mutters, she shouldn't have left the badlands if she knew this would happen.

lucinda doesn't know what to do but she knelt down beside ambrosia and softly rubbed her shoulder. then, ambrosia hugged lucinda as she cried onto her shoulder while the older noceda pat her head lightly "i shouldn't have left if this is what's going to happen to them.." ambrosia mutters.

"we'll find them." lucinda suddenly said, she frowns as she stares ahead into the dry horizon. she'll do anything for ambrosia, with her dad dead, someone has to pay. "w- what?" ambrosia asked as she slowly pulls away from lucinda to see her glaring at something which made her turn around to see something black quickly disappear when she looked.

"we'll make them pay for your father and your friend's sister." lucinda said, she slowly stood up and offered her hand to ambrosia. the pridhamm looked at the noceda's hand before grasping it, lucinda's hand is clearly bigger than ambrosia's as she was slowly pulled up to her feet. lucinda wiped the tears off ambrosia's cheek and gave her a soft smile before looking at the horizon once again.

"we were being watched. i have a feeling that they're one who caused this." lucinda said, "it's going to be okay. i don't know much but just know that your father loved you as best as he can, raised you to be a good person and would want you to go forward. we have to make those people pay. neither your father or friend's sister deserve this." she softly cupped ambrosia's cheeks, wiping the remaining stray tears away with her thumb.

ambrosia softly sniffled, she softly placed her hands on top of lucinda's. she looked at her dad's grave once again before slowly nodding. "for dad and christy." she mutters which made lucinda nod as well.

"for them."

\-----

as they pulled up to an abandoned water treatment plant, they immediately saw the many vehicles parked in front of it. they hopped off the motor with ambrosia two rifles now as she borrowed chrissy's while lucinda is still fighting in bare hand even though she was offered to have an arsenal.

lucinda cracked her neck as well with her knuckles. "let's do this." ambrosia mutters which lucinda hums in agreement to before charging forward with ambrosia behind her. she took the first person on guard on, she slammed them onto the ground and snatched their gun only to shoot them in the face as ambrosia shot the second one down.

the commotion outside must've been heard as the building doors swung open to reveal 20 men rushing out with their guns drawn already shooting at both of them. lucinda grabbed ambrosia's hand and hid behind a rusty water tank before they started shooting at the men.

some ran towards their hiding spot, planning to face them head on which was a mistake as lucinda grabbed one of their collar and started using them as a shield to advance forward while ambrosia has lucinda's back.

as bullets started to go through the human shield, lucinda tossed the dead body towards the lot which fazed them for a moment which is enough time for ambrosia to throw a grenade at them. lucinda immediately rushed back to ambrosia before it sets off.

with a loud bang that rattled the ground for a few seconds, lucinda slowly peered her head up to see a big black spot where the explosion happened with bodies, parts sprawled everywhere but she spotted half of a body still alive and wanting to crawl out of here.

lucinda softly tugged on ambrosia to let her see what she's seeing which made her immediately rush out of their cover to go towards the person whom screamed and started to plead for mercy. "shut up!" ambrosia growled, she aimed the gun towards the person's face and glared at them.

"who do you work for?! why did you kill my dad, huh?! he did nothing wrong, you piece of shit!!" ambrosia yelled which scared the person shitlessly, lucinda is emptily staring down at them while she still held the gun tightly.

"h- havenstar! boscha havenstar, leader of the badgers! my- my unit is sent to go to your town and- and take you out but you weren't there!!" the person admits, they have their hands covering their face as they don't wanna stare at the gun's barrel.

lucinda frowned, she remembers of luz mentioning that name one time but never brought up again till now. "i think my sisters know them. i'll call them." she said before turning around to take the call while ambrosia still points at the gun at them.

"what else do you know?" she asked. "that's all! please, just let me go and i'll leave you all alone!!" they begged and started crying. ambrosia listens to the conversation lucinda with one of her sisters while still holding the person on gun point.

"we're in the badlands." lucinda said _"is ambrosia with you?"_

"yes. we just received word that her dad died and we got rid of the people responsible, they said they work under boscha havenstar. leader of the badgers, do you know where they are?" lucinda asked, ambrosia pulled her gun away and walked beside the noceda.

_"oh.. oh i see.. i'm sorry. i'll ping you the location."_

as the call ended, lucinda looked at ambrosia who was a hopeful look on her eyes. "well..?" she asked. lucinda nods "let's go back to night city. lucia will sent us the location."

"ambrosia!" she and lucinda finally got to the arasaka waterfront, their sisters got out of the car to give ambrosia a group hug which lucinda didn't join in till luz pulled her in.

"i'm so sorry." luz mutters, ambrosia nods "it's okay. i know he'll be watching over me, over us." she said as she looked at her sisters before looking at the establishment in front of them. "so.. this is it?"

lucia nods "yep. me and luz went here way back and tried to get rid of them," she said "but that didn't end so well." luz finished her sister's sentence as she rubbed the back of her head.

"it was just the two of you then. now you have us." amity said, she swiftly pulled out her gun and smoothly spun it around her finger which revved it up. "although that doesn't make us expendable. don't get us killed." amelia elbowed lucia whom chuckles "well, if you die here. i might as well go into feral mode again like in santo domingo."

"impossible. none of you will die when i'm here." lucinda said but she softly groaned when ambrosia shoved a gun onto her. "that's sweet of you to do but you're not set anymore. use a gun for pete's sake." she said which made their sisters softly chuckle.

"but, i'm more used into hand to hand combat."

"not this time."

"alright alright, you two make a lovely couple. we get it. but we still have a gang to exterminate." lucia said as she leads everyone towards the front doors of the waterfront. no one is standing guard. they're expecting them. she looked over her shoulder as she pulled out her gun "ready?"

as everyone prepared themselves, taking out their cyberwear weapons and arsenal with only one objective in mind.

"let's kill 'em!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THIS IS THE END OMG I HAD TO DO ALOT OF MENTAL GYMNASTICS TO WRITE ALL OF THOSE ACTIONS GLAD TO SEE IT WAS ALL WORTH IT JESUS
> 
> thank all for sticking around to the end and i really had fun writing this story. this has to be proudest work yet
> 
> tomorrow i'll be posting a squeal to my previous fic 'warm blood & arms' since one of my reader's suggested an au that i cannot turn down to. keep an eye out for that!
> 
> with that said, have a good night/morning!!


End file.
